One night only?
by Danni1989
Summary: After yet another brutal break up, Haley decides to take a night and go out.  she meets Nathan and intends on having a one night stand with him.    No longer a one shot. Please read and review
1. One night only?

just a smutty lttlr one shot. hope you enjoy. if i get enough of a response, i'll continue it. as of right now its one shot. read and review:(

* * *

"It's been three weeks Haley. You have to get out and do something." she told herself while getting ready for work Friday morning. It had been three weeks since Dave her boyfriend had dumped her and too be honest it still hurt. At this point she could understand why he did it, he broke up with her because she wasn't fun. Her life was all about work, but tonight that was going to change. Haley James was going to get dressed up, and she was going to a bar. She didn't know what was going to happen at that bar, but she was going. And she hadn't thought further ahead yet. After she finished dressing in her business casual work clothes she grabbed a muffin and walked out the front door. The commute to work was long as usual, as was the norm in New York City, but she loved this city. All its different people, and the atmosphere were amazing. Other than Tree Hill it was her favorite place in the world.

"Good morning Miss James." her assistant Kerri said as she walked through the office doors that morning.

"Morning Kerri. Any messages for me?" she asked.

"Only one from Dave, saying he's coming my your place to pick up his stuff tonight." she said.

"Okay. Thanks Kerri." she said walking into her office. Haley was the editor in chief of a magazine in New York. She loved her job, maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe she loved her job too much. She spent her day the same way she always did. Approving articles for the magazines, deciding which ads to put in. Her work always kept her mind off of other pressing matters.

"Hey gorgeous." Ryan her long time best friend walked into the office. Ryan was tall, dark and handsome but yet somehow Haley had never had anything other than platonic feelings for him.

"Hey Ry. How's it going?" she asked.

"Fine. How are you holding up after dickhead dumped you?" he asked using his favorite nickname for Dave.

"I'm fine." she answered automatically.

"I can see that. Here you are throwing yourself into your work as always. Ever think that's why you're still single?" he asked.

"I know its why I'm single. I love my work more than anything else. Is that really a problem?" she asked.

"Well not if you want to die a lonely woman that only has her work and that huge orange cat that you have." he answered.

"Fine. I know I live an entirely boring existence. Which is why I'm attempting to change it tonight. After Dave picks up the rest of his crap, I'm going out." she said proudly.

"Ah Haley James is going out. Incredible. And if wasn't even me that's forcing her to. So impressed. You're going alone?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Good for you. Maybe you'll meet some hot guy that'll take you're mind off of your pathetic life for a while." he noted.

"That's not what I'm looking for. I'm going out for some fun." she argued.

"Well sex is the most fun anyone can ever fun. One night stands make it even better, knowing you may never see the person again, makes it more exciting. I love one night stands." Ryan said his eyes twinkling.

"Why am I friends with you again? You are just a sex fiend. You have a different girl every night, and I don't think you even know there names." she admonished.

"I know I don't. I'm not afraid too admit that I am a bit of a man whore. But that's who I am. And I like who I am. You need to find who you are best friend. You need to get out tonight and screw the life out of some random guy." he told her.

"I do not need to screw the life out of some random guy Ryan. That's not me." she argued.

"I know its not, which is why you have to do it. Fuck some guys brains out, and come back to me tomorrow morning and tell me how you feel. I'll guarantee you'll feel like a completely different person. All that hostility will be gone." he argued back.

"We'll see. I'm just taking it one step at a time. Right now I'm just going out and getting plastered." she told him.

"well good for you. Going out is a giant step outside of your comfort zone." he praised her.

"Now you need to go back to publishing, or else I wont get any work done today." she told him pointing to the door.

"Bye bye boss lady." he said blowing her a kiss on the way towards the door.

"Bye Ry." she said before turning back to her paper work.

"Oh by the way. Guys love blowjobs. Remember that tonight when you're taking some guy home." he said before opening the door.

"Bye Ryan." she said trying to get rid of him. She couldn't deny the idea of a one night stand sounded fun, but it wasn't her. She wasn't sure that she could make herself take that leap.

The work day as usual went by quickly and at exactly five she packed up her stuff and walked locked her office behind her.

"Good night Haley." Kerri called.

"See you Monday." Haley called as she left. She got in her car and began the hour long commute to her apartment. The one thing about New York City that she hated was the traffic. She could understand how most people took subways and cabs to their destinations. She never did because she liked the control she had when she had the ability to drive herself to and from work. This way she was able to come and go whenever without having to deal with hailing a cab or waiting for the train. She was tired when she finally arrived back home. She sighed when she realized that Dave still wasn't there.

"Or course this is going to be the day he decides to be late." she muttered to herself as she unlocked her apartment and went inside. Deciding to keep busy until he arrived, Haley went and showered and got ready for the evening. She did her hair in curls which she thought made her look quite sexy. Ryan had always told her that her hair looked amazing curled. She applied her makeup differently than she did for work. Instead of going for subtle she went for dark smoky eye make up and red lipstick. She looked like a completely different person, and she kind of liked this new Haley. Next she went into her closet and started digging through rows and rows of clothes. Eventually she found what she was looking for. It was a very short mini dress. It had long sleeves and no back. The back ended just above her ass. It ended mid thigh, so she was showing more skin than she was covering. It felt different to be wearing something like that and yet again she found that she liked it. She dug out a pair of black sky high peep toe heels that she had never worn and slipped them on her feet. She moved to stand in front of her full length mirror to admire the finished package.

"Wow." she thought to herself. Never in her life had she thought that she looked sexy, but tonight she definitely did. Now if only Dave would get his ass here so she could go out and have fun. At that thought the buzzer rang. She knew it was Dave so she buzzed him up. Haley brought the box of his things and sat them by the door. A minute or so later, he knocked on her door.

"Hello Dave." she said opening the door to let him in.

"Haley. You look different." he noted taking in the sight of Haley in the short tight dress, hair make up and heels.

"I'm going out. So if you'll please hurry so I can get on with it." she told him.

"You know if you did stuff like this when we were together, we might actually still be together." he told her admiring her lithe body in the tight dress.

"I don't want to be with you." she told him vehemently.

"Is this all my stuff?" he asked feeling rejected.

"This is it." she affirmed.

"So where are you going?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"This club that Ryan told me about. I cant remember the name, I just know where it is." she told him.

"Oh. Can I join you?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want. But I'm going alone." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"whatever." he said.

"It's time for you to go. I have things to do." she said opening the front door waiting for him to exit.

"Fine. Have a good night Haley." he said walking out without another word. Haley then took a deep breath and grabbed her keys, lipstick and cell phone before walking out the door. She stuffed the stuff in her bra to limit what she would have to carry around. Once outside she hailed a cab and immediately one stopped. She smiled to herself when she climbed in. She read out the address on the piece of paper and the driver started driving.

Once she paid her fare, she stepped out and took another deep breath. She was starting to feel self conscious in her outfit. Knowing she would never wear something like this for any other reason. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked in the club and walked straight up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender, an older man asked her.

"Margarita." she ordered refusing to look at him, knowing what was going through his mind. He nodded, disappointed that she wouldn't even look at him. He handed her the drink and took her money, before moving on to the next seemingly available woman.

Nathan Scott sat across the crowded club drinking with his buddies. He had seen her the moment she walked through the door. She had this confidence about her that was masked by some sort of insecurity. Although from what he could see, she had nothing to be insecure about. Her body was insane and she was gorgeous.

"Why don't you go buy her a drink?" his friend said.

"Maybe I will." he said standing up and moving through the crowds towards the vacant seat next to his mystery girl.

"Buy you a drink?" he asked taking the seat next to her. She was about to turn and tell him off when she caught a glimpse of the bluest eyes she had ever seen Trying to formulate the words in her mind, her eyes trailed down from his blue eyes down his face until the landed on the most sensual lips she had ever seen.

"Sure." she found herself saying. He ordered her another margarita and himself another beer. They sat in silence for a moment before he turned to stare at her. Again she was mesmerized by his eyes. And the way he was staring at her made heat swirl low in her stomach.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"Drinking. Trying to change my identity. You?" she answered.

"Drinking." he answered simply. Subtly he moved his chair closer to hers until his thigh was touching hers. This didn't go unnoticed by her and she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I noticed you when you walked in here. By far the most gorgeous girl in here." he told her.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." she said aware of her flirting.

"What's you're name?" he asked hoping she'd tell him.

"Haley. Yours?"

"I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you Haley." he said.

"Nice to meet you too." she responded.

"Want to dance?" he asked gesturing to the dance floor where several couples were dancing.

"I don't know how to dance like that." she said looking nervously at the couples grinding on the dance floor.

"Oh its easy. Come on I'll show you." he said taking her hand. The shock that went through her hand when he touched her didn't go unnoticed. He placed his hands on her hips and started helping her move in beat of the music. The close proximity of her body to his cock was making it hard for him to function. She noticed the obvious hardness as she came into contact with him over and over again while they were dancing. No longer nervous or insecure about anything. She spun around in his arms and locked her lips with his feverishly. She pushed her tongue past his lips and started devouring his mouth. It took him no time at all to get into the kiss. They kept their hips moving to the beat of the music as they devoured each other. His hands slip downwards to cup her ass while hers tangled in his hair. This girl sure could kiss. She started pushing him off the dance floor back towards their stools. She broke away from him and took his hand, needing to feel more of him. She led him outside to the side of the building and he pushed her up against the wall before continuing where he left off.

"No. Not here." she said knowing she was about to take Ryan's advice.

"Where?" he asked.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"A little ways away. You?" he asked.

"20 minutes." she said.

"Your place is closer." he panted.

"Okay." she said pulling away and readjusting her dress. They hailed a taxi and climbed in. the minute the door closed she attacked him again, sliding over until she was sitting on his lap. She subconsciously grinded into his erection, and he growled out loud.

"Good thing we're almost there huh." she joked.

"Definitely." he said cupping her breasts through her dress. Once they arrived, he paid the driver and she led him up to her apartment.

"Nice place." he noted as they walked inside.

"This is what happens when you're work is your life." she told him, wasting no time in getting his shirt unbuttoned.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asked.

"Down the hall." she panted. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried them to her bedroom. Once inside she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he let her down. She didn't go to far through as she pushed him against the door and kissed him passionately. His hands trailed down her back trying to locate a zipper, as her hands worked on ridding him of his already unbuttoned shirt. She pushed the shirt to the floor and took in his defined upper body. She kissed a path all the way from his mouth, down his chest and all the way down his stomach stopping at the top of his pants. She moved her way back up leaving wet, open mouthed kisses all the way up his body. He let out another primal growl, which excited her further. He fastened their lips together again as she began to work on his jeans. With a flick of her thumb, the button was undid and the zipper down. She pushed the jeans along with his boxers to the floor. When he came into view, she gasped.

"You're so big." she said amazed.

"Can't complain about hearing that." he said before letting out a strangled gasp as she licked a stripe down his length. Loving the taste of it, she repeated the action. Loving the reaction she got out of him, she took his length in her mouth. Not sure if she was doing it right, she removed her mouth.

"I honestly don't know what to do. I've never done this before." she said.

"You were doing just fine. Just take me in you're mouth and suck." he said panting. She smiled up at him before taking his entire length in her mouth again. She did as he instructed as started sucking on the length. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck." he said. He had to fight the urge to thrust in her mouth. He could feel himself getting ever closer to his mindblowing climax.

"Haley." he said in warning, trying to pull out of her mouth. She placed her hands on his ass to keep him in place. With her hands she started squeezing his balls in rhythm with her sucks.

"Haley. I'm gonna cum." he said warning her again. She continued to suck harder, wanting him to cum in her mouth. He couldn't believe she wanted this, and he was in no position to argue, so he just enjoyed her ministrations. Suddenly, he just erupted, filling her mouth his hot cum. He looked down at her to see what she would do. When he saw her swallow, he immediately got hard again. She smiled at him, as he unsteadily walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked.

"Okay is slightly the wrong word." he said. He grabbed her around the waist and hovered over top of her, highly aware that she was still fully clothed while he was fully nude.

"My turn to do what I want." he said. She nodded eagerly at him, unsure of what he had in mind.

"Get on you're hands and knees." he instructed. The dress was so short that when she was in that position he could see her lacy black thong. He pulled the thong down her legs and tossed it to the side. He ran his finger over her dripping wet folds and sighed happily. He dipped one finger inside of her and she moaned loudly. He couldn't wait to see how she'd react with a different appendage inside of her. Deciding that she was ready for him, he positioned himself behind her and thrust into her forcefully. She screamed loudly at the feeling of him taking her from behind. He found his rhythm quickly, and she started moving her hips in time with his. Sex with Dave had never been like this. It had been quick and boring. Haley had a feeling that this was going to take all night. He moved slowly, like he was trying to savout the moment, so Haley clenched her muscles around him which caused him to speed up his movements. He thrust into her repeatedly, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and the sound of skin slapping together. He had always loved having sex in this position. It seemed so animalistic. His second orgasm quickly approached, so he picked up his pace, wanting her to get there first. His efforts paid off because a couple thrusts later, she climaxed violently, her muscles fluttering around his shaft. The sensations of her climax sent him hurtling over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, when he had regained enough strength he moved to the side.

"That was amazing." she said.

"Yeah. What's next?" he asked.

"My turn." she said. She moved to sit up by the headboard and motioned for him to stay right where he was. Curious to see what she was planning, he sat up and watched her.

"We are going to play a little game." she said.

"Yeah?" he asked curious.

"I am going to touch myself. And you are going to touch yourself. Whoever caves first loses and the other person has their way with the loser." she said.

"Sounds good to me." he agreed. He proceeded to spread his legs as far as they would go and wrap his hand around his length before starting a pumping motion. Haley's mouth dropped open at his actions. But determination flooded through her and she opened her legs and stroked her finger down her drenched slit. Nathan's mouth was suddenly very dry and he knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his composure. He started pumping his cock rhythmically and Haley swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She continued stroking herself, knowing that she was going to lose. And for once in her life, she didn't care. She wanted to lose. She wanted Nathan to do wonderful things to her body. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to eat her. She wanted him to control the pace of the rest of the evening. Instead of continuing her self pleasure, she crawled over to him and kissed him hotly while he still pumped his fully tumescent cock.

"I give up." she whispered. He grinned naughtily.

"First. The dress has got to go. I want to see all of you." he said. She nodded and pulled the dress down her shoulders. His eyes widened at the sight of her only in a lace black bra that barely disguised her breasts. He reached behind her and undid the bra and slid it down her arms taking in the sight of her prefect breasts. He cupped them in his hands, and loved how they were a perfect handful. He pushed her back into the bed and laid over top of her. His cock pressing into her core, which was aching for him.

"Nathan now?" she begged.

"No. there are some things I would like to do first." he said rising off of her. He moved further down the bed and stopped when his face was equal with her womanhood. He hooked her legs around his shoulders and started licking and nibbling her.

"My God you're pussy is so wet." he moaned while licking up all her juices.

"You made me that way." she moaned. He shoved a finger inside her and crooked it.

"More." she panted. He added in another finger and moved them around hitting all her pleasure spots.

'Oh Nathan. Oh." she moaned in pleasure at the magic his body was inflicting upon her. She could feel her release coming quick. He could tell so he picked up his pace, with his new speed it took no time for her to cum. Her body felt like jello, but still she wanted more. She needed more. He started at her coming down from her high.

"Now what?" she asked.

" Now we fuck." he said simply, positioning himself between her legs and pushing himself inside of her in one thrust. They moaned contently as they were joined so intimately. She smacked his ass urging him to go on. He thrust into her slowly, not needing the frenzy of the past couple hours. He was content just having sex calmly, relaxingly. When they finally came, at the same time, he rolled over beside her and pulled her close to him. They fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning Haley awoke to a pair of arms wrapped around her. Last night put a smile on her face as she looked at the sleeping man beside her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

"wake up." she urged. "what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"what time is it?" he asked

"Almost 10." she answered.

"Shit. I have to meet my brother." he said.

"Oh." Okay you better hurry then." she told him rolling off of him.

" Can I see you again Haley?" he asked pulling on his clothes.

"We'll see.: she answered while watching him dress.


	2. Chapter 2

here you go. for those of you who asked, i made a second part to this. i have a third one in mind, but i`m not sure about after that. thanks to everyone who made this the most reviews i have ever gotten for one chapter. thanks so much. you`re reviews made my day, and for those of you i didnt sent PM`s to thanking you for your review, thank you. hope you enjoy this. just some more smut.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Haley had reverted back to her old behaviour. The only difference being she had a chance to change it. Apparently, while she had been sleeping that night Nathan put his number in her cell, but she had yet to use it. It had only been two days, and she was feeling the ache and unnecessary horniness going through her. She had actually taken matters into her own hands recently, not wanting to break the rules of the one night stand.

"Hey gorgeous." Ryan said walking into her office.

"Hi Ryan." she said smiling when he walked in.

"How how was you're night on Friday?" he asked.

"Um. Different." she answered.

"How? Did you get plastered?" he asked.

"Actually no. I had a sexy one night stand with a guy though." he said. "Oooh you did. I'm so proud of you." Ryan said clapping his hands.

"Yeah but he gave me his number. What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked.

"Do you want to fuck him again. It is possible to have multiple one night stands with the same person. It's friends with benefits then. Go for it Hales." he said.

"So its not wrong to just have sex with someone, without feelings involved?" she asked worried.

"No. It's perfectly natural. People need to get fucked. People need to be ravished beyond all reason. Its your right, to use a guy for his body." he said.

"Okay. Thanks Ry." she said.

"No problem. So are you going to call him?" he asked.

"Maybe." she answered coyly.

"Well then. I'm gonna leave and go back to publishing, before you yell at me." he said closing the office door behind him.

Nathan sat at work, avoiding the curious glances of all his colleagues. He kept glancing at his cell phone, just hoping she might call. Never in his life had he had sex like that. None of his other conquests had ever fucked him like that. He had given her his work, home and cell phone number, hoping she'd set up another rendezvous for the two of them. Nathan was going over some paperwork for a case he was working on when his secretary walked into the office.

"Nathan, you have a call on line 2." she said

"Okay. Thanks Cindy." he said. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Nathan Scott at Scott and Scott Attorneys, how can I help you?" he said professionally, since usually it was a client calling these lines.

"Nathan. Hi, it's Haley. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later." she said into the phone.

"Really. Yeah. How about tonight?" he suggested.

"When do you get off?" she asked.

"I can leave anytime." he said, hearing a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Good. Come to my office as soon as you can. At the front desk tell them you're here to see Haley James, go to the fifth floor and talk to my assistant." she instructed, the heat swirling low in her belly at what she was about to do.

"Eager huh?" he said jokingly.

"Shut up. Just get here." she told him hanging up. Nathan sat there for a minute before shutting down his computer and putting everything in his desk.

"Cindy. Hold all my calls, I have somewhere to be right now. I'll be back later." he said hurrying out of the office. Knowing where her office was, he got in his car and drove like a maniac to the office. He parked a little ways away and ran the rest of the ways to the building. When he got to the security at the elevators he stopped.

"I'm here to see Haley James." he said.

"Okay. Go on up, and see her assistant Kerri." the man said letting him pass through. Nathan took the elevator to the fifth floor like she had instructed and walked to a reception area.

"Hi. I need to see Haley James." he said.

"Yeah. I'll just check with Kerri. Just a second." the receptionist said, pressing a button on her phone.

"Okay. Go on back. Kerri is waiting for you." she said sending him down a hallway.

"Hi. Take a seat. Miss James will be out to get you in a second." Kerri told Nathan gesturing to a row of chairs across the wall.

Haley was sitting in her office, talking to one of the editors of the magazine.

"No Greg, what I'm trying to say, is that you cant just take extra days off. I have specific deadlines to make, and I cant make them if the team is not working together." she explained.

"Well, Haley it would be great if the editor in chief focused more on work than hanging out with Ryan from publishing." Greg said bitterly.

"Excuse me. I live and breath this place. You are in no place to talk to me about how to do my job. And in the case of Ryan. He is my best friend, and I talk to him whenever I want. That is my business. Now with you, if I ever hear of you spending office hours talking to your whore on the phone again there will be serious consequences." she said.

"What can you do to me Miss James?" he asked.

"Well for starters I can fire you." she said smirking at him.

"Sure. I'll go back to work now." he said slamming her office door behind her. Haley collected her thoughts before going out to retrieve Nathan, needing him more than ever now.

"Nathan. I can see you now." she said professionally. Nathan smiled and followed her into the office. Her office was panelled in oak and the entire from wall was glass. It was neat, and organized. She shut the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the floor not sure where she wanted him. She immediately walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. She pushed him back towards the her chair. When his knees hit the back of the chair he sat and she straddled him on the chair.

"The wall is glass." he said when they separated minutes later.

"That's okay. It's one way glass. I can see them, but they cant see me. The room is soundproof too." she said pulling his lips back to hers.

"Good." he said sliding his hands under her shirt, playing with her bra covered breasts.

"Take it off." she said. He unbuttoned the shirt and flung it to the floor. He squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her lace bra, pulling on her nipple. Haley let out an audible moan at his actions.

"Take it off." she begged, needing to feel his hands on her bare breasts. He unclipped her bra and flung it down onto the floor. He trailed his tongue around her nipple, before gently biting down on it. She released a loud moan and he moved his attention to the other one. She raised her hips and slid Nathan's hands up her short skirt telling him without words what she needed he hooked his fingers through her underwear and pulled them down her legs. He went for the zipper on her skirt but she stopped him.

"No leave it on. We don't have a lot of time." she said reaching down and undoing the button on his pants. She rose off of him and pulled his hands to pool down around his knees. She touched his cock, and got down on her knees and slid him in her mouth a couple times. After having her fill of the taste of him, she stood up and straddled him on the chair, taking a hold of his cock and placing it at her entrance. She sunk down on him taking him all the way in. she rested her hands on his chest and started moving her body on and off his shaft. He had his hands on her hips guiding her movements.

Outside the office, Dave had just taken a seat outside Haley's office. He needed to see her. After seeing her the way he had on Friday night, he realize he made the biggest mistake of his life. He went to her office to get her to take him back. But of course at that moment Kerri told him she was in a meeting.

Haley rode Nathan feverishly, loving the frantic pace that they were doing.

"Oh my God Nathan. You feel so good." she said resting her head against his chest.

"You do too. Oh my God this is the best sex I've ever had." he moaned inching closer and closer to his climax. Feeling how close she was to the edge, she tightened her muscles around Nathan's cock. He let out a strangled moan at her ministrations.

"Fuck Haley." he said latching his mouth back on to her nipple. When he bit down on her nipple, her climax hit with incredible force her climax triggered his own, and he erupted inside her. He moved his lips to the delicate curve of her breast, and started sucking and biting her there, desperate to leave a mark. He they came down from their mutual highs, Haley rose off of Nathan, feeling a loss when he left her body. She straightened her skirt and picked up her bra and shirt. Nathan walked into her adjoining bathroom and cleaned himself up before straightening his clothing. Once they were both decent, she reached up and kissed him hotly.

"I'll call you again." she said.

"I sure hope so." he said grinning. She walked him to the door and watched him leave. Her smile left her face when she saw Dave sitting there,

"Dave what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you." he said getting up.

"Fine. You have 10 minutes." she said leading him into her office. Haley took the seat in the chair her and Nathan had just had hot sex in and watched Dave sit down across from her.

"Haley. I made a mistake. Seeing how you looked Friday night, and how you look right now, made me realize that. Will you take me back?" he asked.

"Dave. I'll make this easy on both of us. No." she said.

"No? Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you. I don't love you. And I've found something in me in the past couple days that never existed before." she said.

"Have you met someone?" he asked fearful.

"What kind of question is that? The answer is no, I'm not dating. But I have taken a lover, and I'm having a lot of fun. So no, I am not looking for a relationship right now." she told him.

"Okay. I guess that answers my question. I'll go now." he said walking dejectedly to the door.

"I really am sorry Dave." she said softly before he walked out of her life. While she was sitting at her desk going through some paperwork, she received a text from Nathan.

"That was amazing. We should do it again really soon." it read.

"How about tomorrow? I'll text you." she sent.

"Sounds perfect." he said. After the short conversation, she put her phone off to the side and went back to her articles.

At five oclock, Haley packed up her work and headed out. She went home and ate diner, pet her orange cat and drank a glass of wine. Like she did every night. Haley picked up her latest Nicholas Sparks book, until bedtime. Through all of this she realized she couldn't wait to see Nathan again.

The next morning, Haley showered and got dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a low cut white shirt. She looked in the mirror, satisfied. She decided to dress a little sexier knowing she was going to see Nathan. After glancing at herself for a moment longer, she decided it was good enough. She chose the black peeptoe's she wore the night she met Nathan and walked out the front door. On the way she picked up a coffee from Starbucks and drove to her office.

"Morning Miss James." the security guard at the front of the building said as she walked in.

"Morning Stan." she said grinning. When she got to her floor, she saw Kerri taking off her coat.

"Morning Kerri, great day." she said walking to her office.

"Morning Haley." she said smiling at her boss. Kerri loved it when Haley was happy, because Haley was the one person that deserved it more than anyone. Haley was working in her office, editing some mind numbingly boring articles, when her mind lapsed on Nathan. In her fantasy, she pictured his naked body hovering over hers plunging into her over and over again. The fantasy was so vivid it almost felt real. She felt him bite down on her nipples, and Haley could actually feel the wetness seeping from her.

"Haley." she heard a voice calling to her. She lapsed out of her fantasy and seen Ryan leaning against her door.

"Oh, hi Ryan." she said inviting him in.

"So, what were you thinking about just now?" he asked curiously.

"nothing." she said.

"Oh yes you were. You were having fantasy sex with you're fuck buddy." he said.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Only to me. But if you want to get any work done today. You need to go screw the life out of the guy." he suggested.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why not? You're the boss, you can leave whenever you want." he said gesturing to the door.

"Fine." she said grabbing her purse.

"yeah. Go H James. Go get some. I can already see the change in you that good sex is having in you. Remember my advice from Friday. Guys love blowjobs." he said.

"I know. Nathan loves them." she said, before covering her mouth, thinking it was somehow wrong to talk about that.

"Oooh, so Haley James's fuck buddy has a name. Do I ever get to meet him?" he asked.

"Probably not. This is strictly physical." she said.

"Okay. Have fun. Make sure he ravishes you good." he said following her out of the room.

"Kerri. Hold my calls. I have somewhere to be. I'll be back later. Not sure when." she said

"For sure." she said. Kerri turned to Ryan.

"where is she going?" Kerri asked curiously.

"To get laid. She has taken a lover." Ryan said whispering.

"That's amazing. She deserves to be happy, and obviously this guy makes her happy." she said smiling. Ryan made his way back to publishing, so Haley would have nothing to complain about.

Haley drove to Nathan's building, knowing exactly where he worked when she found out the company name. Luckily she found a parking space right outside the building. In a hurry she walked into the building and took the elevator to Nathan's floor.

"Hello. Welcome to Scott and Scott attorneys. How can I help you." a kind receptionist said.

"I need to see Nathan Scott." she said.

"Okay take a seat, I'll call his assistant." she said pointing to a row of chairs against the wall.

Nathan was sitting in his office reading and rereading a court case. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Mr Scott? There's a lady here to see you." Cindy said.

"Oh. Yeah send her in. I need a break from this anyways." he said curious of who could be coming to see him now. Hoping that it wasn't someone who needed legal help because he already had a full plate of cases. Cindy led Haley to Nathan's office. Haley knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in." Nathan called a second later. Haley opened the door, and seen Nathan poring over piles of paper on his desk. He looked up and put a professional smile on his face. The smile faltered when he saw Haley standing by the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked, knowing quite well what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem." she said playing his little game of role play.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"Well, there's this guy who has been fucking my brains out for the past couple days. And I want to sue him for marking me yesterday." she said playing along.

"Where did he mark you?" Nathan asked liking this game.

"Right here." she said lifting her neck to see the makeup covered hickey on her neck.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No. And here." she said untying her shirt and letting the front fall to reveal her full, plump breasts.

"Oh. that's pretty bad. What kind of action would you like taken?" he said moving towards her.

"I want him to fuck me. The mark turned me on yesterday. And I've been in agony ever since." she said crushing her bare chest against his shirt covered chest. She attacked his lips with her own. He pushed his tongue past her lips and attacked hers.

" how long do we have?" she asked.

" as long as we need." he said nibbling on her earlobe.

"good. I want to be ravished." she panted sucking on his neck determined to leave a mark.

"You will be. Just a second." he said pulling away from her and walking over to his desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ensuring we wont be disturbed. He opened up the door and placed a sign on the door saying that he was with a client and not to be disturbed. He then walked over to Cindy.

"Okay, this is a very important client I have in my office. I want no interuptions for any reason. I don't know how long it'll take yet." he said turning and walking back into the office and locking the door. He immediately went back to Haley and started sucking on her neck again. He pulled the rest of the top off of her and tossed it to the ground. Her hands started working at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them to reveal a perfect chest. She started kissing down from his mouth down his cheek, to his neck and all the way down his chest. She nibbled on his nipple when she went past it. He stifled a moan at that. She reached his belt and undid it, she undid his button and zipper on his pants and pushed them to the floor along with his boxers.

"You are so perfect." she said staring at his naked body. He started pushing her shirt to the floor and his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

"You're not wearing panties." he said rhetorically.

"Nope. Why would I, when I was just going to take them off eventually anyways?" she asked rhetorically. "Good point." he said. He turned and moved all his papers out of the way on his desk, moving them to the coffee table on the other side of the room. He pushed her to the desk and lifted her onto the desk.

"Not that the chair wasn't comfortable but this is better." he said hovering above her on the desk. He pushed into her and linked their fingers above her head. She squeezed his hand along with his thrusts. The sex was slow and comfortable, tender and passionate. It was a huge difference from yesterday and Friday night. When they mutually climaxed and Nathan collapsed on top of her, both noticed a tangible change in their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter isnt too good. but it does what i need it to. Hope you enjoy it regardless of the boring chapter. the next one will be better i promise. let me know what you think. thank you to everyone who has made this one of my most read stories. you guys made me so happy. :)

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her office, panicking. Ryan was sitting in her office just watching Haley's meltdown.

"Ryan don't just sit there. I need help. The banquet is tomorrow night, and I have no one to go with. You're going with you're latest model. I asked you in here to either drop you're date and go with me, or help me through this catastrophe. I'm the editor in chief, I have to have a date to this thing." she raned.

"Hales. Calm down. There is a perfectly simple solution. You just have to pick up the phone and ask you're fuck buddy to come as your date. Say you'll repay him with some really hot sex that night or something." he suggested, like it was the easiest solution in the world.

"He has a name, Ry. His name is Nathan. And I cant ask him to come." she fretted.

"Why not? Besides I want to make the man who's making you smile." he said smiling at his friend.

"Because asking him to come to a party goes against the rules that I amended. Our relationship is just about sex, I cant go past that." she said.

"Sure you can Hales. It's just one night, besides I really really want to meet him." he begged.

"Fine. I'll call him. I'll do it for you." she said.

"No. Do it for yourself. Just so you know, Dave is coming." he said knowing that would set her off.

"What? Dave as in my ex Dave? Why is he coming?" she asked enraged.

"Because the invitations were sent out months ago, and you two were still together. And I confirmed his attendance. He will be here. So what better revenge than looking hot, and having a hot guy with you?" he asked.

"Okay. Fine you're right. I'll ask him when he comes over tonight. We made plans last night for tonight." she said grinning coyly.

"Okay then. I guess I wont invite myself over for a movie night tonight." he said fake pouting.

"You're the one who said I need to take a lover." she defended.

"No I said take a fuck buddy. A lover feels personal. Unless you want it to be personal?" he asked.

"I don't know what I want. But you need to get back to publishing. C-ya tomorrow when you take me shopping to pick up my dress tomorrow. The shopper picked 10 dresses this year to choose from, you have to help me." she said.

"Oooh. With my help girl you're going to look hot." he said walking out her door. Haley laughed, he was one of the few highly fashionable, straight guys she knew. Anything fashion related she needed, he would help her. It was one of the reasons he was her best friend.

Nathan sat back in his office chair reading a mind numbingly boring disposition. He was finding it hard to concentrate when all he could think about was fucking Haley tonight. He could almost feel her muscles clenching around his cock, or her mouth licking and sucking on him, or her hands pumping him over and over again. The thoughts almost made him hard, but he kept control of himself because he had a meeting in 15 minutes and needed to be prepared. He had a very angry woman who was divorcing her pain in the ass husband after he cheated on her with almost a dozen women. Nathan hated that man, he also wasn't too fond of his client either. But it had to be done. She had to be the fakest woman he had ever seen. Everything about her, even her personality was fake. It was ridiculous. Then there was Haley. She was real, she was genuine, and she was fun. He didn't know how it happened, but lately every thought in his head centred around Haley James. He glanced at his watch and sighed, seeing it was time for his meeting. He opened his office door and called to Kerri.

"Hey, will you bring me Mrs. Robinson?" he asked.

"Yes." she said and she walked to the waiting room. A couple minutes later Monica Robinson strutted into the room. Kerri shut the office door behind her.

"Take a seat Mrs Robinson." he instructed pointing to the chair across from his desk.

"Call me Monica, Nathan." she said flirting, with the younger man.

"Mrs. Robinson if I am to defend you're case against you're husband, I need you to be serious. I need any sort of proof that you can find that links your husband to any of the women on this sheet of paper. Right now I have no proof, and as of right now you're husband has done nothing wrong and there's no reason he should have to pay what you're demanding. So I want proof, until I have proof my only mission with this case will be making sure the split is amicable. Since you're both independently wealthy, you're both at liability to have to pay spousal support. I want this split amicable, and as not painful as I can get it." he said really not liking this woman.

"That doesn't mean that we cant have fun Nathan." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Yes it does. I am not doing anything with you. I am you're lawyer, end of story. That's it. Nothing more. Understand." he said clearly.

"I want you Nathan, and I always get what I want." she said.

"No you don't. I can just say the word and I could be off this case. Or just like that, I could deem you are at fault here and you're husband would win this lawsuit. I mean, seriously, you're suing you're husband for emotional turmoil stemming from excessive cheating. I don't see any proof, I wont defend you. End of story." he said frustrated. He looked at his clock and saw it was ten to five. With the amount of work he had to do still, he would be there for at least a couple more hours.

"Fine. I will go find you proof." she said getting up and walking out the door. Once she was gone, Kerri walked in.

"How was it today?" she asked.

" Awful. Horrible. Terrible. Bad. Shitty." he said.

"Oh. Do you need anything Nathan?" she asked.

"No. It's five. You can go home." he said.

"I could stay too. If you need me." she said.

"No. You don't have to stay. You have a family waiting for you at home." he said.

"Okay. I'll see you Monday Nathan." she said smiling.

"Yeah. Do me a favor this weekend Kerri. Do something fun." he said smiling at her before leaving. Kerri was the best assistant he had ever had, she didn't want anything out of him. She was just nice. Nathan went back to pouring over the disposition of a more important case on his plate at the moment. Cases regarding children were always the most important. A couple hours later, Nathan glanced at his clock.

"Shit." he said when he saw it was ten to eight. He had agreed to meet Haley at 8. He frantically typed out a text message to Haley.

"Hey. I'm going to be late. Sorry. Just leaving work. Got caught up in a case." he sent before throwing all this papers in his bag along with his laptop and ran out the door.

Luckily the traffic wasn't too bad at 8, which was surprising. He made it from his office to her apartment in 45 minutes. Haley was sitting upstairs waiting for him. She got his text message and waited. She needed to ask him if he was willing to accompany her tomorrow night to the banquet. He was her last hope, she needed him there. There would be nothing worse than being there alone with Dave. She heard her buzzer. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, its me." Nathan said. Haley buzzed him up and opened the door for him when he knocked.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." he said going to sit on her couch.

"It's okay." she said going to sit next to him.

"I hate my job. Well in actuality I hate one of my clients. She's a bitch." he said.

"we don't need to do anything tonight, if you don't want to." she said.

"Are you kidding? This is all I've thought about all day." he said fastening his lips to hers.

"Good. Because I've been thinking about it all day too." she said when they broke the kiss.

"Where do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Bedroom. Couch isn't stain guarded yet." she panted. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom before falling on top of her on the bed. He got up and she slid more into the middle of the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and collapsed back down on top of her. She peeled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"Come here." she said, and he leaned back down and attacked her skin with his lips. Her hands snuck in between them and undid his belt, and the button on his pants before sliding them down his hips. She used her feet to aid her in pushing his pants to the floor. Once he sprang free she wrapped her hand around him pumping quickly.

"Haley, you really need to stop or this wont last long." he panted.

"Then you need to hurry up. Because I'll do this until you have my clothes off." she said pumping him feverishly.

"Oh my God." he moaned as she picked up her pace. As quickly as he could, he had her pyjama pants and thong on the floor.

"Now I get to make you writhe like you made me." he moaned in ecstasy. She smiled up at him as his fingers stroked down her slit before pinching her clit.

"Oh my God, Nathan. I need you in me." she begged. Desperately needing her as well, he thrust inside of her. He held still for a minute to savor the feeling of being so intimately joined before staring to move. Her nails raked down his back in response to the delicious sensations going through her body. He picked up his pace, feeling the end. He reached in between their bodies and started strumming her clit trying to urge her to the edge. His efforts paid off because she came violently at the same time he did. When he regained the ability to move, he rolled off of her.

"Nathan. I wanted to ask you something." she said still panting.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound stupid but I want to know if you'll accompany me to my magazines banquet tomorrow night. I don't want to go alone." she said.

"Sure. I'll go with you." he said kissing her.

"Thank you. Um can you get a tux by then.?" she asked,

"Oh yeah. I actually have a Hugo Boss in my closet at home that I've never worn." he said.

"Hugo Boss? Wow Ryan is going to like you." she mused.

"Who's Ryan?" he asked, jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

"My best friend. And fashion guru." she said smiling.

"Oh, well I better get going. Since I'm going to this party with you tomorrow I need to get some work done tonight." he said getting up, but not wanting to leave.

"It's getting late. Why don't you stay here tonight and work on your stuff here. It's all here anyways. You don't need to leave." she said.

"Oh. If you're sure. I'll stay." he said smiling.

"I'm sure." she said getting up and pulling her tank top and pants back on. Nathan pulled his boxers back on and sat on her bed reading. Haley looked at him poring over his notes.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Sure. Read through this and highlight anything that happened between the 13th and 15th of March." he said.

"why those dates?" she wondered.

"Because those were the dates that the little girl was with her father. I'm trying to prove that the mother should have full custody because the father beat her. I've seen the bruises." he said continuing to read.

"Oh." she said before continuing to read. A few hours later they were both asleep, covered in piles of legal papers.

Nathan woke up the next morning and saw all the papers laying somewhat organized around the bed. He saw Haley asleep with her glasses on and a sheaf of papers draped across her stomach. He shook her slightly and watched her open her eyes.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tonight. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"No. I have to be there earlier to see to the setup. Meet me there." she said yawning.

"Deal. I'll come early to help you if you want." he suggested.

"Only if you want to." she said smiling. She watched Nathan get dressed and gather up his sheets before walking out the door.

Haley got up a little later and showered before donning a pair of jeans and t shirt. When she got to the store Ryan was already there.

"How was last night?" he asked winking.

"Good. Nathan's coming tonight." she said excited.

"Yay. Let's find you something sexy to wear." he said taking her hand and pulling her into the store. Her personal shopper led them into a room where there were 10 dresses hanging from various objects. Ryan picked a royal blue strapless, gown with a plunging back.

"That is so you. Go put it on." he said pointing to the little curtained off area. She came out and he perused her.

"Uh, try on the silver one. It's tighter, it'll highlight you're fabulous curves." he instructed. Haley smiled and did as he said. She came out a couple minutes later and Ryan's mouth dropped.

"You look hot, buddy. You have to get that." he said about the silver dress. The dress was silver and it draped in all the right places, highlighting her curves. The back was completely open, and exposed to just above her ass. She admitted to herself that she looked hot. She couldn't wait to see Nathan tonight, and for Dave to see her in this. When it was time to get ready, Ryan put her hair in a elegant up-do that showed off her toned shoulders and the halter details on the dress. He did her make up dark but romantic. He thought she looked beautiful. He put her in sky high black stilettos and passed her the silver clutch.

"Nathan or Dave isn't going to know what hit them tonight," Ryan said leading her to their hired limo. When they got there, they went about making sure everything was set up perfectly. An hour or so later the guests started showing up.

Nathan walked in to the party, and started looking for Haley. He didn't know what she was wearing. He was wandering when he heard a voice call to him.

"Nathan." Haley called. Nathan turned and saw her walking towards him.

"Wow. You look hot." he said appraising her outfit.

"Thank you." she said twirling.

"You must be Nathan. I'm Ryan." Ryan said stretching his hand out. Nathan shook it firmly, knowing that this guy was Haley's best friend.

"Yeah, I'm Nathan, Haley's uhm friend?" he said not sure exactly what they were.

"You two, go mingle. I have to get back to my girl." he said striding away.

"He's an interesting character." Nathan said as they made there way through the party. Haley seen Dave standing by himself across the room, so she took his hand.

"What's this?" he asked gesturing to their joined hands.

"You're my date tonight. I wanted to hold you're hands. You can hold hands with you're friends." she said smiling at him. He liked the feel of her hands in his. They walked towards Dave mingling with people as they went.

"Haley!" Dave called seeing her across the crowded room.

"Dave. It's a surprise seeing you here." she said walking over to him.

"Who's this?" he asked jealously.

"My friend Nathan." she said.

"I'll go get us a drink." Nathan said. She smiled back at him really enjoying tonight with Nathan.

"You're friend?" he asked.

"Friend with benefits more or less. I'm really enjoying it. I'm going to be honest here, I really like him." she said just as Nathan reappeared with two glasses of champagne.

"This is for you." he said.

"Thank you. Do you want to dance?" she asked him with a glint in her eye.

"Sure." he said, they took their drinks over to their table. He took her in his arms and started swaying to the music. During the dance, she felt her desire for him escalate.

"Come with me." she whispered. Knowing what she wanted, he followed behind her willing. She found an empty bathroom and instantly pushed him inside and locked the door.

"I want you." she said.

"I want you." he replied. He reversed their positions and pushed her against the door pushing her dress up around her hips while she simultaneously undid his belt and pushed his pants around his ankles.

"I need you now." she said. Not needing any further encouragement he thrust into her in one hard push. He moved slowly inside of her while kissing her feverishly. Knowing that they had to make it quick, he picked up his pace. They were fucking in a bathroom, they could be interrupted at any moment. She moaned uncontrollably at the feel of his filling her so completely. It didn't take long at the pace he was going, for her to come apart, he followed close behind her, erupting deep inside of her. He pulled out of her and pulled up his pants while she straightened her dress. Nathan came to a conclusion while they were together, he wanted them to be together for real. The feelings he noticed had been growing for the past few times they were together. He found that he no longer wanted to be her friend with benefits, he wanted to be with her for real. He wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Haley. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked before she could open the door to go back to the party.

"what's up?" she asked.

"I don't want this anymore. I mean I want this but I want more. I want to be with you Haley. I don't want to be your friend, or fling or whatever it is I am. I want to be more with you. I guess what I'm trying to say, is I want to be your boyfriend." he said gauging her response. She stared at him in silence for a minute not sure what to say.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" she asked before fleeing the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

wow. two updates in two days, amazing right. :) i'm just feeling really inspired for this story recently. all the praise is really helping. thank you to everyone who reviewed. i really appreciated all the kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter. i really enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. :)

PS I own nothing.

* * *

Nathan walked out of the bathroom after Haley ran. Part of him knew that springing that on her was a bad idea, but he did it anyways. The feelings inside of him were getting to hard to ignore. He needed to find her, but there were so many people in the room. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack. He spotted Haley's friend Ryan across the room chatting up a blonde. He made his way through the throngs of people to get to him.

"Ryan, have you seen Haley?" he asked.

"No. Why?" he asked worried about his friend. Nathan watched the emotions change in Ryan's features, he went from flirty single guy, to worried friend in the blink of an eye.

"I cant find her. It's okay." he said not wanting to ruin Ryan's night too.

"Did something happen?" Ryan asked worry etched in his features.

"No. I just lost her when she went to get a drink." he lied, not wanting to admit that there may be something wrong. After searching for a while longer, he gave up knowing there was no possibility of him missing her. He called a cab and asked the driver to take him to Haley's apartment. When the driver pulled up, he asked him to wait. Nathan ran to the building, and buzzed her place, but there was no answer.

"Damn it Haley. Where are you?" he asked. Deciding his quest was futile, he took the cab home. He knew that if Haley didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. If she wanted to be alone, she would stay alone.

Haley sat in her apartment with a mixture of emotions going through her. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Sadness. She heard him buzz her apartment, asking her to let him up. She couldn't answer him, she needed to be rid of him now. Why did he have to change it? Why did he have to develop feelings for her? None of it made sense to Haley. As far as she knew, she never did anything to lead him on. Their relationship had been strictly physical. For the next two days, she ignored all calls. She didn't want to talk to anyone, while she figured out what happened. Nathan left countless messages on her answering machine, and she deleted them without listening. Not wanting to hear what he had to say. Ever after two days she didn't understand what made him confess his feelings for her. Why could he have just buried it? She did know that answer to that, or any other questions. Knowing she had to work the next morning Haley went to bed early. Already after only a couple days, the want or need for Nathan was getting strong. She hadn't went this long without sex since their first night together.

It was Sunday night and Nathan hadn't heard from Haley yet. He was starting to grow worried, he knew she couldn't have just disappeared. He seen her car in her parking space at the apartment whenever he drove by. He never stopped though, deeming it a waste of time since he knew she wouldn't answer. He sat in bed, reading and rereading notes on one of his cases that was going to court today, dedicated to winning. While simultaneously ignoring the need to be with Haley that grew every second. The need to be with her was growing to strong to ignore though, and for the next several minutes he reread the same sentence over and over with while fantasizing about Haley.

Haley was laying in bed trying to get some sleep. In her dream she was back in that bathroom with Nathan and they were having sex against the door. She almost feel him plunging in and out of her, and the feeling turned her on considerably. This time like it should of happened he never said he wanted to be with her and everything continued the way it should have. She sat up in bed, drenched and the ache for him was too strong to ignore. Becoming well versed in the art of pleasuring herself as inserted her fingers inside her warm wet heat and thrust in and out of herself. She imagined that her fingers were really Nathan's cock that was fucking her. The combination of her turned on state, her fingers, and the image of Nathan sent her over the edge screaming his name over and over again. She collapsed back into her bed and fell into a deep sleep, officially exhausted.

The next morning, brought clarity and a sense purpose. She was going back to work and she was going to move on. She promised herself determined that she wasn't going to think about Nathan at all today. She wasn't going to fantasize she wasn't going to yearn, it was just over. Last night was it, it was over. She would just go back to the way it was before Nathan. That was how she was going to think of her life. Before Nathan. After Nathan. She dressed in her knee length skirt and a flowy white shirt. Satisfied with how she looked, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her back shoes. She grabbed her purse and work folder and walked out the door. The drive to the office was the same as usual, and that thought relaxed Haley. It was all going to go back to the way it was before Nathan. It was all going to be alright.

Nathan pulled himself out of bed that morning, more tired than he was when he went to bed that night. All night long, he was plagued with visions of all the times he and Haley had had sex over the past couple weeks. Those were the best nights of his life. He showered and gathered up and dressed in his typical work clothes before gathering his stuff and walking out the door. He began his typical commute to work and was slightly upset that it was exactly the same as before he met Haley. He had hoped life wouldn't go on as usual, he kind of hoped the world would stop until they found their way back to each other.

Haley walked into the office at the exact same time as she always did. "Morning Stan." she said as she walked into the building past the nice security guard.

"Morning Miss James. How are you today?" he asked friendly.

"Oh the same." she said as she stepped into her waiting elevator. The ride to her floor took the same amount of time as usual and Haley took comfort in that. Relieved that so far her plan to make her life go back to the way it was before Nathan was going so well.

"Good morning Haley." Kerri greeted her when she walked in the office and handing her a Starbucks cup.

"Morning Kerri. Thanks for the coffee." she said taking the cup.

"You're favorite. White chocolate mocha." she said smiling at her boss.

"You're the best Kerri." Haley said flashing her first genuine smile of the day. She went into her office and sat down, imagining one of the last times she sat in this office. It was the day she and Nathan had fucked in her office chair. She remembered the day clearly, the risk of being caught made the encounter so much hotter. She started rifling through some papers on her desk, and started organizing them into piles.

"Good morning boss lady." Ryan said standing nonchalantly in her doorway.

"Good morning buddy." she greeted him smiling genuinely for the second time that day.

"So how was you're weekend. I didn't hear from you once." he said worry still evident in his voice. He hated not hearing from her, and he knew something was wrong, only because of the way Nathan had acted at the party when he couldn't find her.

"I'm fine. Why? I was busy all weekend." she said staring at him.

"Are you fine? You kinda disappeared Friday night." he said trying to urge her to tell him the truth.

"I was just tired. I wanted to go home." she lied.

"Lie." he said pointing at her. He took a seat across from her and reached across the table for her hands.

"Tell me what happened Hales." he probed gently.

"Nothing happened Ryan. I promise. Nathan and I are just fine." she said lying again.

"Lie again. You really need to stop that Hales. I am you're best friend therefore you are required to be honest with me." he said squeezing her hand.

"I swear nothing happened. I'm perfect." she insisted.

"No you're not. I think you and Nathan had a fight, I don't know what, considering you two weren't exclusive or anything. You left, not wanting to deal with it, because that's what you do Haley James. You avoid the situation as long as you can. I can tell something is wrong because here you sit organizing things obsessively. You focus every ounce of attention on you're work when your personal life is in shambles. I know you Haley James, don't you ever forget it." he explained smirking at her.

" Fine. What if you're right? What do you suggest?" she asked, needing her best friends advice.

"I don't know. You need to explain everything to me." he told her making himself comfortable in the chair.

"Fine. Nathan and I hooked up in the bathroom." she stopped when she saw his eyebrow quirk upwards.

"You had sex in a public place? I'm so proud of you." he said wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Yeah. In the bathroom at the party. But when we were done, he said he wanted to be together for real. I freaked because it was only supposed to be for sex. He was supposed to be using me the same way I was using him. There was supposed to be no emotions involved. He broke the rules, now I'm avoiding him." she explained feverishly. During that time her cell phone chimed and she studiously pressed the ignore button knowing exactly who it was.

"He said he wanted to be with you, and you freaked?" he clarified.

"Yeah. It wasn't supposed to be about that. There was supposed to be romance. There wasn't supposed to be feelings at all. I don't want that. I'm still getting over being dumped unceremoniously by Dave. I don't need this on my plate. I have work, I have the humiliation of Dave on my plate. I don't need that. The most important thing in my life is my job, it was that way with Dave and its going to be that way for the rest of my life. There's no one in the world that can change that. I live and breathe this place, and I cant have a relationship getting in the way of that. I wont. Nathan wants to get in the way of that. It was perfect when we were just friends with benefits. Because yes, I really did like being with him. I just don't like him the way he likes me." she insisted, trying to convince Ryan as much as herself.

"That's a lie again Haley James. Like I said before I know you. I know you have feelings for him buried somewhere deep inside." he told her.

"No I don't." she said staring at him.

"Yes you do. I seen it Friday night." Ryan argued.

"What did you see Ryan?" she asked.

"I seen you laugh. I seen you smile. They were genuine. They were real. And I seen the way you light up whenever he would text you from his office planning you're next rendezvous." he told her.

"That doesn't mean I like him. I missed being with him. And most of all I missed having sex with him. I miss that now, but it doesn't change anything. We cant be together if he feels that way about me." she said.

"What do you want to happen?" he asked curious as to the answer.

" Well in a perfect world, Nathan would decide that those feelings didn't really exist and we would go back to the way we were before Friday night. I don't see that happening though." she said sadness evident in her voice.

"Well, I better get back to publishing Hales. You really need to deal with those complex emotions going on inside that brilliant head of yours. Call me if you need anything." he said standing up.

"Thanks Ryan. Though I love you, you may have just made my life even more complicated." she said wincing.

"That's my job Hales." he said before walking through the door. Haley leaned back in her chair and squeezed her eyes shut. She really needed a solution, since clearly ignoring Nathan wasn't doing the trick. He still popped up in her brain constantly.

Nathan was sitting in his office doing some last minute preparation for his case. He was confident that he would win this one. Considering all the time he had on his hands recently, since the end of him and Haley. He was taking on more cases and working the majority of the day to keep his mind off of Haley. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said wondering who it could be. Part of him hoped that it was Haley, the other part knew it wasn't.

"Hey." Lucas said walking into his office.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" he said motioning to the chair on the opposite end of the desk.

"The entire firm is worried about you man. You have taken on so many cases just today. You're just finishing one, and you're working on three more. You're going to burn yourself out. I'm your brother and partner, I need you healthy. Take a break." he insisted.

"No Luke. I need this." Nathan said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. Just know that I'm here if you need me." he said getting up and walking through the door. Lucas walked past Cindy's desk.

"How's Nathan doing?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him so focused before." he said walking towards his office on the other side of the building. Nathan glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to go. He gathered his stuff and left the office. When he arrived at the court house, he met with his client and her daughter.

"You're going to win me my daughter today right?" she said tears already evident in her eyes.

"Definitely. There's no way you're husband can beat the evidence I have piled up." he assured her. An older lady came and took the girl away and Nathan led his client into the court room.

It was lunch time and Ryan was on his way back to Haley's office. When he opened her door he smiled at the sight before him. Haley was intently focused on an article and didn't even here him come in.

"Haley." he called.

"Oh shit. Ryan." she said clutching her heart.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I cant go for lunch with you today. Something important came up." he said.

"Oh. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I'll be back in a while Hales." he said striding out of the office.

Ryan hailed a cab and sent them to the address he had written on the sheet of paper. The driver dropped him off at a large office building. Ryan took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"can I help you?" a security guard asked.

"Uh yeah. Which floor is Scott and Scott attorney's?" he asked.

"Fifth." he said pointing to the row of elevators.

"Thank you." he said starting off towards the elevators. He clicked the button and it let him out at the fifth floor. He was impressed by the décor, it was very nice. He walked to the receptionist.

"Hi, I need to see Nathan Scott." he said.

"I'll send you to his assistant Cindy. I don't know if he's in the office right now." she said pointing him down a hallway. Ryan walked in the direction she pointed him in and walked to yet another desk.

"Can I see Nathan Scott?" he asked.

"I'm sorry he's in court right now. Can I leave a message for him?" she asked kindly.

"No. When's he due to be back?" he asked glancing at his watch.

"Probably not until between three and four." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh. I'll come back then." he said as he turned away.

"Can I help you?" Lucas said coming around the corner.

"Um, I just need to see Nathan Scott." he answered.

"he's in court. Is there anything I can help with?" he asked.

"No I need to see Nathan. I'll just come back." he said before leaving.

"Do you know what he wanted?" Lucas asked Cindy.

"No idea. I hope it has something to do with Nathan's recent motivation issues." she told Lucas.

"I have no idea what's going on with him." he said shaking his head.

"Do you think its bad?" she asked honestly worried about her boss.

"I hope not. As his brother I'm worried as hell about him. As his partner I'm thrilled. He's taking over all the cases and I have time at home with my family." he said.

Ryan hailed a cab to the take out place that he and Haley enjoyed so much. He needed something to bribe her with to let him leave at three today. When he picked up her favorite food he grabbed his cab and went back to the office.

"I come bearing gifts." he said swinging the bag when he walked in her office.

"Oooh. I knew there was a reason I loved you Ry." she said smiling.

"Good, because I kinda need to butter you up. I need to leave at around three today because I was unable to do what I needed to do today. The person isn't back in the office til around then." he said begging with his eyes.

"Uh huh. You're not looking for another job are you?" she asked panicked.

"What? No! I would never leave you Hales." he said shocked she would even think that.

"Oh good. You scared me for a minute." she said calming down.

"It's just a meeting that I have to go to. It's nothing bad I promise." he said assuring her.

"Okay. And yes you can leave, primarily because you brought me this amazing lunch and I love you for it." she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Good. You enjoy you're sandwich. I'm going to get to work so I don't miss so much." he said walking away.

Three o'clock hit and Ryan packed up his bag and headed out.

"I'm leaving Hales. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he walked past her open door.

"Bye Ry. I'll see you tomorrow." she replied. Ryan took the elevator and hailed yet another cab back to Nathans building.

Nathan had just returned, feeling good about himself. His client, had full and permanent custody of her daughter. Nathan's hard work had paid off. Now he just had the bitter ex wife and a few other cases to take care of. The one that meant something to him was finished and it ended the way he wanted it to. He sunk down into his chair exhausted.

Ryan arrived and went straight up to Nathan's floor. The receptionist sent him right through to Nathans assistant.

"Is he here yet?" he asked when he reached Cindy.

"Yes. He's in his office. I'll just see if he's busy. You can take a seat, I'll be right back." she said pointing to a row of chairs. Cindy walked to Nathan's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard him call.

"Hi Nathan. There's a guy here to see you. He says its urgent." she said. Nathan sighed, not wanting to deal with anything today.

"Fine. Send him in." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay." she said leaving the door slightly ajar. She was back a couple seconds later escorting Ryan into the room.

"Ryan. What are you doing here? Is Haley alright?" he asked automatically fearing the worst.

"She's a mess. You really through her for a loop Nathan." he said sitting across from him.

"I told her I cared for her. That I wanted to be with her. How is that bad?" he asked

"He had just got out of a bad relationship. The jackass dumped her because she wasn't fun. I know that he was cheating on her, she knows it too, she just wont admit it to anyone least of all herself. I am here to tell you that she does indeed feel something for you, but she wont admit it. And no one came make Haley admit something that she doesn't want to. This whole one night stand- fling thing that you two had going on, it made Haley happy. Cant you guys go back to that? Is it possible for her, to just pretend that you didn't say those words. Haley is my best friend, and until she is ready to admit those feelings that I know exist, cant you pretend that yours don't? I just want her to be happy. And I know its too much to ask of you. But if you care for her like you say you do, go to the office right now and take back what you said. She says that's what she wants. I don't know for sure if it is. Just tell her that if she wants it to be just for the sex that's what it'll be." he begged.

"what if I cant pretend?" Nathan asked afraid of the answer.

"If you cant then you'll lose her. You don't want that. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. She's my best friend. The two of us are polar opposites. I am the man whore, she is the perfect girl who wants a relationship. The fling idea was all me, I was just trying to get her out of her shell. For her will you attempt, Nathan. She doesn't show it, but I can tell that right now she is broken. She's in a lot of pain." he said.

"I'll try. For Haley I will try to bury my feelings." he said.

"Great. Thank you. I'll see you later I guess." he said heading back to the office with a smile on his face. Nathan sat in his office for a while longer trying to figure out what to say to her. Deciding that no matter what he said it wasn't going to sound right, he left the office, with his car keys and cell phone and walked out.

A little while later, Nathan arrived at Haley's office. Kerri smiled at him and motioned for him to enter the office.

"Thank you." he said softly. He didn't know how she knew, but he had an idea that Ryan had something to do with it. He paused outside her door and took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside. He closed the door behind him and waited for Haley to look up. When she finally did, he tried to send a smile her way.

"Nathan. What are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him there.

"I need to talk to you, and you wont return my calls or texts." he said moving to sit on the chair opposite her.

"What about? You said everything that needed to be said Friday night." she said.

"Not quite. If you want this to remain just physical, then I can do it. I will do it. I will bury my feelings for you and I'll ignore them. I want to be with you Haley and I'll take whatever I can get." he said clearly.

"You're willing to pretend that you never said those words?" she asked disbelieving.

"If that's what it takes, then yeah." he said.

"Fine. Let's do that. Meet me at my apartment. 830 tonight." she said another genuine smile gracing her features.


	5. Chapter 5

sorrry for the late update. it was suppsed to be up yesterday. but with the other chapter i wrote just randomly deleting itself i didnt have time to write this one. dont hate me. this chapter is a little shorter and more drama filled than the other ones. but it sets up for where the story goes from here. i hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :)

PS I own noting.

* * *

Haley was waiting at home anxiously at 8:30, waiting for Nathan. She wasn't certain that he would even show up. She knew that it was hard to ignore ones feelings for someone. She was able to admit that there was something in between them other than the usual relationships between friends with benefits. There was something more in them. She knew it. She also knew that her feelings weren't anywhere close to where his were. When quarter to 9 came around, she decided that he wasn't coming. That he decided that ignoring his feelings would be futile. That is wasn't fair to him to do that. She agreed. She wasn't completely sure he was going to show up and she didn't blame him. Mostly because it wasn't fair to him to want this with him, when he wanted more. Her want for him was still there though, and she was sure it would be for a long time. Her thinking came to an end however when someone buzzed her apartment.

"Hello?" she said into the callbox.

"It's Nathan." the voice responded. She immediately let him up, uncharacteristically relieved to see him. She brushed the feelings away and opened the front door when he knocked.

"Sorry I'm late. I got stuck at the office." he explained.

"That's fine." she answered. They stood across from each other awkwardly, the weight of his words at the party still weighting heavily between them.

"So…" he started. Haley didn't know what to say, it had never been so awkward between them. Previously, she was able to approach him confidently, but now knowing how he felt about it, it changed everything. They stared at each other silently for a couple minutes. The silence killing Haley.

"So do you want to sit down?" she asked.

"Sure." he said following her towards the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink. I've got wine, beer, juice." she said listing on her fingers.

"No I'm fine." he said awkwardly, hating the tension between them. Before his epiphany, she had been tearing at his clothes the minute he entered the apartment, now she was having trouble looking at him. He was having trouble curbing his feelings for her, despite how he promised her. Haley starting wringing her fingers, a sure sign she was uncomfortable. Knowing he needed to make the first move, since she obviously wasn't going to, he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him. The kiss started out gentle, but when he realized that wasn't what she wanted, since it showed love and tenderness, he kissed her harder, forcefully pushing his tongue past her lips. She moaned into his mouth, and he was glad to realize he still had this affect on her. The awkwardness passed, and it was just them.

"Bedroom. Now." she moaned. Nathan picked her up and carried her down the familiar path to her bedroom. Once inside he fell down onto the bed her on top of him, and while they kissed his hands trailed under her tank top, playing with her bra covered breasts. Haley let out a soft moan at the feeling of his hands on her breasts and snaked her own hands up his shirt tracing the rock hard muscles of his upper body. He snaked his hands upwards, pulling the shirt up over her head. Nathan reached his head up and captured a nipple through the lace of her bra, and Haley's mouth fell open in a wide O. She reached behind her and undid her bra sliding it down her arms.

"Nathan. I need you." she begged. Wanting to tease her, but yet needing her just as much as she needed him, he slid her pants down her legs. She lifted up enough to let him slide them to the floor. Her hands then went directly to the button on his jeans and undid them with an experienced flick of her finger. He yelped when she snuck her hand inside the jeans and cupped him through his boxers.

"Haley. I need you." he moaned and she pushed his jeans and boxers down his body. He flipped them over once his pants were on the floor. Their bodies writhed together on the bed, touching everywhere, but not getting the friction they needed. Haley rubbed herself on the bed spread, trying to relieve her tension. Nathan rubbed himself against Haley, needing relief.

"Please. I need you now." she begged. Not wanting to play anymore, he shoved himself inside of her hard and fast. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling her to the hilt. He held still for a moment, before pulling himself almost all the way out before plunging back inside of her. Her nails trailed up his toned back, leaving scratches all along his tanned skin. He reached his hand in between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh baby. That feels so good." Haley moaned. Nathan loved hearing the lust filled words fall from her lips, especially the endearment. She rocked her hips upwards, desperate for release. Nathan could feel the tell tale tingle in the base of his spine and he quickened his movements, needing Haley to come before him.

"Come on baby. Cum for me. I want to watch you cum." he urged her towards her own release. His words were such a huge turn on, that along with him plunging in and out of her, and his fingers working magic on her clit, she came screaming his name over and over again. Loving watching her come apart at his actions, he collapsed into her, releasing all of him into her, chanting her name over and over again. When he regained the energy to move he rolled to the side pulling out of her. Haley felt slightly disappointed at the loss and turned to face him still wanting to touch him. Though, she rolled over to find him pulling his pants back on along with his shirt.

"What are you doing? You usually spend the night." she asked.

"I have to go home." he said.

"Why. You usually spend the night." she asked again. "Because I cant turn off how I feel about you, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I thought this would work, but its not going to. I cant hide how I feel about you, so I guess its better that we just don't see each other." he said staring into her eyes.

"So you were just going to leave without telling me why?" she asked, unbidden tears coming to her eyes.

"No. but I do really have to go." he said turning.

"you're just ending it?" she asked unable to think straight.

"I have to. It's not fair to either of us. It's not what either of us want." he said. He saw the tear come to her eyes, and deep down he knew she felt for him like he did her, but she just wasn't able to admit it. Seeing her look broken he walked over to the bed and kissed her long and deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Falling back onto the bed, she pulled him along with her, so he was laid across the length of her body. She pulled his shirt up over his head and undid his pants again pushing them to the floor. When he slid into her this time, they both knew it was for the last time. Unlike the rushed movements of their past coupling, this one was slow and intimate. He slowly moved in and out of her, wanting to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, not wanting to leave her. She clutched to him, not wanting him to leave, she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to go back to where she was before she met him. When she felt her orgasm build, the tears came back to her eyes, because she knew that once their orgasms hit, he would be out of her life forever, and she didn't want that. It was hard to imagine seeing his a couple times a week. It was hard to not have him there to make love with. She shattered around him, the tears started rolling for she knew that it was only a matter of minutes at the most until he was gone. True to her fears he exploded inside of her, and after laying there for a short moment he pulled out of her and fixed his clothes. Haley adjusted the bed sheet around her body and watched as Nathan gathered his keys before turning to face her again. "I'm sorry Haley. But this is how it needs to be. It's not fair to either of us. I'll miss you so much." he said leaning in to kiss her forehead. Once he was gone, she just sat there for a long while. She couldn't believe he was actually gone. It actually felt like he had taken a piece of herself with him when he left. She felt empty and didn't know what to do about it. Reluctantly she moved from the bed and changed into some pyjamas before crawling back into bed and turning out the light.

The morning came, but Haley didn't get out of bed. Her alarm clock went off, but she never rose. Instead she picked up her cell phone and called work, telling Kerri that she wouldn't be in today, for the first time since she started there, before falling back asleep, not wanting to face the world.

Ryan walked into the office past a perplexed looking Kerri. "What's up Kerri?" he asked, stopping his walk to Haley's office. "Haley's not coming in. she must really be sick." she said.

"Wow Haley James skipping work. I'll go see her on my lunch break." he said genuinely worried about his best friend. Haley had food poisoning once and still she came to work. It wasn't a good day. The point was, Haley James would come to work regardless of how sick she was. Something must be more wrong than he knew about, and some instinct said it had something to do with Nathan Scott. When lunch time rolled around, Ryan left the building and hailed a cab to Haley's building before using the key she gave him to go on up to her apartment.

Haley laid in bed, not wanting to move, never feeling so depressed before in her life. She missed Nathan, that much she knew for sure. The feelings of love that surrounded her whenever she thought about him shocked her. Maybe he was right all along. It didn't matter now, she decided, so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Best friend. Open your eyes." Ryan said sitting on the edge of her bed armed with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"what are you doing here Ryan?" Haley asked groggily.

"I'm here to save you from Ben and Jerry." he said gesturing to the half eaten carton of partially frozen ice cream beside her.

"Ha ha. What are you really doing here?" she asked taking the bowl from him.

"To help you. Now why are you in here all alone, eating ice cream and sleeping?" he asked in responsible friend mode.

"Nathan ended everything with me last night. He said he couldn't hide his feelings anymore." she said tears springing to her eyes once again, before she brushed them away.

"Sounds like he's not the only one unable to hide from their feelings." he noted staring straight into Haley's brown eyes.

"I know. It took him to say he's leaving and it was for the best for me to realize that I wanted him for real. That I may actually love him. I need him Ryan, but I cant do it. I will not grovel for a man. I wont do it." she said defiantly but incredibly sadly.

"so you're going to lie in bed and feel sorry for yourself until he comes to save you like some damsel in distress?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said placing the bowl of soup on the table and falling back into her pillows.

"The answer is no. You are going to get up and take a shower, then we're going out. You cant stay in here all day, the place will get depressing after a while." he said.

"I'm already depressed." she said.

"I don't care. You are getting up and we're going out." he said pulling her out of the bed and pushing her into her en suite bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, looking slightly better but still highly depressed., wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that looked like it could belong to Nathan.

"Let's go get a coffee." he suggested. Haley merely nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

Nathan sat in his office burying himself in his work as he would always do when his love life was in shambles. Never before had it ever been so bad before. The girl he loved didn't love him back, so he ended things. He could have happily loved her forever, but she had to not love him back. Wait, love? Nathan never had admitted to love. But he was now. He couldn't believe it. The first time he fell in love the girl didn't love him back. It was official, life was officially unfair. So instead of thinking about that, he went back to his work, using that to take his mind off of Haley.

"Now explain to me why you wont go talk to Nathan? I mean you love him, he loves you. What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Ryan. I cant be with him. Sure I love him, but its not that easier. You cant just go from friends with benefits to being together. It cant be done." she said adamantly.

"Why the hell not?" Ryan asked.

"Because you cant go from emotion free to emotionally attached. It doesn't work that way Ry." she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"It worked for you. I think you're just scared. You're scared of someone loving you for you. You think that everyone uses you. You don't think anyone has real feelings for you because of what happened with Dave. This is your fault. You push people away. You push people away then complain about how they always leave and your always abandoned and how you're better off alone. Give it up Haley. You need him and you wont be happy until you have him." he said throwing his arms up in the air staring at Haley.

"Wow. Thanks for that Ryan. You managed to just throw away 15 years of friendship by assuming that you know me. Thanks for that Ryan. I'll go now." she said coldly needing to get away from him. She immediately went back to her apartment. She managed to hold her tears back until she was in her own space, not wanting anyone to see her cry. It was official, Haley James had no one. She was completely alone and she never felt worse.


	6. Chapter 6

here is another chapter. i apologize for the crappyness of the chapter and the lack of Naley. i promise the next one up later tonight will be much better on the Naley front. there will be a ton of Naley smut in the next chapter. hope you enjoy this one. let me know what you think. :)

PS I own nothing.

* * *

It was three days later, and still Haley hadn't moved. She hadn't gotten out of bed she hadn't left the apartment. She hadn't went to work. She could hear the phone ringing but had no intention of answering. She knew people at work were worried, but she really didn't care. At the moment she just wanted to wallow in self pity. She knew she had to go to work, they needed her there. But all good reason went out the window when dealing with a shattered heart. Her great big orange cat hopped up onto the bed, with almost an expression of worry on his cute face. Haley snuggled into his side, letting out all of her emotions, into the only one who listened to her problems unconditionally.

Ryan walked into the office that morning hoping he would see the light on in Haley's office or her walking down the hallway. He needed to have some sign that she was still alive. She wouldn't return his calls, he hadn't went to her apartment because he knew she didn't want to see him. He was worried about her. He saw the grim look on Kerri's face signifying that Haley yet again was not at work. She had never missed so much work in her life, but somehow Nathan managed to change that girl. And while they were together, Haley had grown into an amazing, confident, beautiful version of herself, but now she was only a shell of who she used to be, and the idea of that broke Ryan's heart.

"Have you heard from her?" Ryan asked Kerri.

"No. She didn't call today. The message yesterday said she was really sick and didn't know when she would be back. What's wrong with her Ryan?" Kerri asked concerned.

"She's suffering through a broken heart. She just wont admit it. It cost us our friendship." Ryan said looking at her.

"Really. You two are always together. You were the best of friends." Kerri said frowning.

"We were. But I called her on her feelings for Nathan, and she reacted. 15 years of friendship and I lost it." Ryan said sadly. Kerri reached out and rubbed his arm. He offered her a feeble smile before walking to his office.

Unlike Haley, Nathan threw himself into his work. He spent more hours there, not wanting to be at home alone, and took on even more cases. He was living and breathing the place and his coworkers were worried about him.

"Nate you gotta stop this. You need to deal with whatever is eating you up inside." Lucas said sitting on the chair opposite his desk and watching him read dispositions.

"I cant. Work is the only way I can get my mind off of Haley. I miss her." he said staring at his older brother.

"is that the girl you were sleeping with?" he asked.

"Yeah. The girl that started out as friends with benefits but now I'm in love with and she wont allow that." he said.

"You need a healthier way to deal with your sadness Nate." Lucas said standing up and walking to his door, deciding its better to leave Nathan be. Nathan watched Lucas leave before returning his attention to the stack of papers in front of him.

Another day passed, and Haley promised herself today would be different. Today she would go to work. Today she would talk to Ryan. It was not easy to let go of a 15 year old friendship, she found herself missing him. But all of her missed Nathan terribly. She just couldn't do anything about that because the last time she gave her heart to someone it just broken. She couldn't take that pain again. Although the feelings she had now were worse that what she felt after she lost Dave. She got dressed in a pair of dress pants and a black shirt, dressing dark to reflect her mood before grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

"Morning Haley. How are you today?" Stan asked seeing Haley walk through the door for the first time since last week. "Morning Stan." she greeted, lacking the usual enthusiasm in her voice. She took her elevator up to her floor and exited it when it stopped. She saw Kerri sitting at her desk, with a pitying look on her face.

"Morning Haley. How are you feeling? Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for asking." she said unlocking her office and shutting the door behind her. She saw the piles of unread mail on her desk, along with articles that needed approval. There was enough work there to keep her occupied for days. But for the first time in her professional career, she didn't care. She collapsed in her chair and laid her head in her hands, cursing whomever thought emotions like this were a good thing. A few minutes later she took her head out of her hands and picked up the phone, needing Ryan. It rang a couple times before he picked up the other end.

"Ryan can you come to my office right away? We need to talk." she said softly into the phone.

"Sure. I'll come right now." he said.

"Okay. Thanks." she said before hanging up. A couple minutes later he walked through her office door. Immediately she went and wrapped her arms around him, needing the comfort of being hugged by her best friend.

"I'm sorry buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked holding her tightly.

"I'm not great. I feel terrible." she said

"I understand. Want to know what I think?" he asked.

"What?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"You need to talk to him. Go to that party he invited you to last week, when you two were still fuck buddies. Go to the party and talk to him." he suggested.

"what would I say?" she asked not really writing off the suggestion.

"I would start with "I love you" or maybe "I'm sorry." he suggested.

"You make it sound so easy." she said realizing again that Ryan was right.

"It is that easy. You love him, he loves you. It's really easy." he said.

"Okay. Thanks Ryan. I'll do that." she said smiling for the first time.

"Good. Now get to work boss lady. The magazine is due for publishing in a few days and there's no approvals yet. Get to work." he said mock angrily before walking out the door.

"Hey Ry. Isnt that usually my line? Get to work." she commanded smiling at her friend before walking out. She couldn't believe how much better talking to Ryan made her feel. He had this uncanny ability to put everything in her life in perspective. He made her understand her life, which was huge.

Nathan was sitting in his office thinking about Haley. He couldn't concentrate on legal paper work any longer and his mind lapsed in on her. He thought of her smile, her laugh that way she kissed him. It was clear, he missed her so much and he loved her insanely.

"Nathan. I have a solution for you." Lucas said coming into his office.

"What would that be Luke?" Nathan asked peeved with Lucas for interrupting his fantasy.

"I found you a replacement Haley. She's your date to the party Friday." Lucas said smiling.

"What? I invited Haley." Nathan said mad.

"I know you did Nate. But really what's the chance she's even gonna come. I mean, she wants nothing to do with you. You need to get over her Nate, and taking some random girl to the party and maybe taking her home that night will help. Hell, maybe you'll find a girl better than Haley." he said.

"I don't think it works that way Luke. But if you think it'll help I'll do it." he sighed just needing him to leave him alone, and knowing he wouldn't unless he agreed to this.

"Good. I'll call her right away." Lucas said.

"Fine." Nathan sighed before turning back to his work.

Friday came and Haley stood in her walk in closet trying to find something to wear. She settled on a black mid-length dress and some black heels. Satisfied with how she looked she grabbed her keys and left the apartment before she lost her nerve. She found the hotel the party was being held at and showed the security guard her invitation. He smiled at her and let her pass. She followed the sounds of laughter and chatter to a big ballroom. She took a deep breath and started moving through the throngs of people. She heard his voice before she saw him, and she followed the sound. But what she saw however stopped her in her tracks. She saw Nathan laughing at something Lucas said, and there was a girl firmly by his side and her arm was around his waist. They were clearly together and Haley didn't know which emotion was stronger. She was mad, she was sad, all she knew at the moment was that she needed to get out of there. She ran out the door and out to her car. The security guard gave her a curious look in response. She drove to her apartment and let herself in before proceeding to cry herself to sleep. Before going to sleep she vowed to herself that this was the last night she would ever cry for Nathan Scott. It was officially over and part of her was relieved. The other much larger part wanted to break down and cry, which she did.

Monday morning came and Haley got herself out of bed and dressed for work as she had every other day. Nothing was different about today, except that she no longer needed to pine over Nathan. He'd moved on, so could she. She would move on with her life and focus on the magazine. Her job was her life, and she found out it was safer that way. Her heart was protected when she buried herself in her work. She packed herself a lunch and drove to work. Ryan was sitting in her office when she walked in that morning.

"So are you and Nathan together for real? I didn't hear from you all weekend." he asked excitedly.

"No. It's over for good. And I'm fine with it." she said.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked standing up.

"He moved on. He had a date at the party Friday night." she said.

"Jackass." Ryan muttered under his breath before walking out of her office. Haley watched him go, musing that he was more upset about it than she was. It was funny, if you thought about it.

Nathan was sitting in his office with Lucas sitting across from him.

"What do you mean you're not going to see her again? You two were good together." he said.

"I don't like her. She's not Haley." he said, tired of explaining why he likes Haley so much to Lucas. Much to Nathan's relief Cindy poked her head through the door.

"Uh Nathan. Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here to see you. He says its urgent." she said. "Oh uh okay just give me a second." he told her. She nodded and left the office.

"Now Luke, I have to get back to work, so if you'll excuse me please." he said gesturing to the door.

"Sorry Nate. I really think you need to move on though. I'm just trying to help you." he said.

"I know Luke. And I thank you for it but just please leave it alone." he said.

"Okay. I'll go now." he said walking through the door. Nathan called Cindy and told her to bring the person to him.

Ryan was waiting in the waiting room of Nathan's office when his assistant came back out.

"Mr Scott will see you now." she said leading him to Nathan's office. Ryan wanted some answers and he vowed not to leave until he got them. Cindy led him into the office and turned and left. Nathan looked up when he heard the door close.

"Oh hey Ryan. Is everything okay?" he asked concerned. "No. What the hell Nathan?" he asked angry. "Okay. What did I do?" Nathan asked confused.

"Haley. She's hurting again, because of you." he said.

"How is that my fault. She ended it with me. Not the other way around." he argued defensively.

"Not what I meant. Don't you remember you invited her to the party Friday night? Well she decided to go, because she wanted to talk to you. She was ready to give you a chance since she realized how much she cared for you. But guess what she finds? She finds you with a girl at the party. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. You cant really tell by looking at her since she's acting normally but she's hurting. That's what 15 years of friendship does." he said angrily.

"She was there?" he asked unsure of what else to say. "She was there. What the hell? I thought you liked her. Better yet, I thought you loved her." he said.

" I do. I had to have a date, and I didn't think Haley would go. It didn't mean anything." he said defeated.

" Then you have to talk to her. Although its going to be a long shot. She may never speak to you ever again." he said standing up.

"I know. For what its worth I'm sorry. I love her more than life and I will do anything to get her back." he said.

"Talk to her." Ryan said before walking out. He drove back to the office satisfied with himself. Knowing it was time to get the magazine ready for publishing, he wandered straight to publishing where he saw Haley and many others standing around a table. They were putting the magazine template together and Ryan took his spot next to Haley. She smiled at him when he walked in.

"Where'd you disappear to?" she asked.

"I had something to take care of." he said smiling back.

Nathan contemplated for all of thirty seconds before deciding that going to talk to her now was the best option. At least at work she wouldn't yell. And there was a chance she would let him explain. He hoped anyways. Because one way or another he needed her in her life.

"Alright good work everyone. I'll go send this to head office." she said grabbing the book and heading towards her office. Ryan sat at his desk for a minute before growing bored. He walked in the direction of Haley's office, when he saw Nathan step out of the elevator.

"Nate. What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see him.

"I came to talk to Haley. Like you said." he answered.

"Good work. Let's go see your girl." he said walking to the office. They stopped in their tracks outside the office, seeing the door partially open.

Haley sat in her office, her strong façade growing weaker the longer she went on. She knew she needed to talk to someone. She couldn't talk to Ryan because he thought she was fine. She picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number. The phone rang a few times before a woman picked up.

"Hi mom. It's Haley." she said when she heard her mothers voice.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm so happy you're calling. How are you?" she asked happy to hear her daughters voice.

"Everything is falling apart mom. And I don't know what to do." she said breaking down.

"what happened Haley?" Lydia asked her youngest daughter.

"I fell in love. Got my heart broken. And now here I am, sitting here in my office crying." she said giving her the short version.

"was it Dave?" she asked.

"No. he broke my heart earlier. But now I realize that he only minorly damaged me, Nathan shattered my heart mom. And I don't know how to get back." she told her mom tears flowing down her face constantly.

"Its okay baby. If you feel like that for him, maybe he feels the same for you. And if he does it'll all work out sweetie." she said assuring her daughter.

"How do you know?" she asked again.

"Because I have lived a long time honey. And even your father and I have had times when I didn't think we'd make it. But we did. I feel like everything is gonna be okay, and that is why I'm extending this boy an invitation to Christmas dinner next month." she said.

"Thanks mom. I should get back to my work. I'll talk to you soon, and I'll be home for Christmas." she said before hanging up the phone.

Nathan and Ryan stood at the door having heard everything she'd said. Ryan couldn't believe she had kept her feelings from him. And Nathan couldn't believe she felt like that. Ryan gathered his resolve and pushed open the door.

"Hales, we need to speak to you." he said walking into the room. She gasped when she saw Nathan follow in silently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you because we need to talk." he said.

"Nathan we cant. Its over, you made that pretty clear Friday night" she said.

"Let me explain Haley." he said.

"I'll just go out here. Text me if you need me." he said moving out the door and shutting it firmly behind him.

"Fine. You have ten minutes." she said wearily.

"okay. I didn't think you'd come to the party. If I'd known you would I would have waited for you. But my brother said I needed to get over you and he invited a girl for me on my behalf. I love you Haley James and that's all I need to know. So I really wont be needing ten minutes. But he it goes, I love you so much. More than any other person. And I know I hurt you but I promise you that if we're together I'll never do that again. Everything will be perfect. It'll be beautiful for us. I will love you until the end of time if you allow me. Please Haley give me one more chance. So what do you say, Haley James will you be my girlfriend." he spoke passionately. Tears welled up in Haley's eyes as she listened to Nathans speech. She couldn't make words come past her lips. She stared into his eyes and saw a desperate hope there. She still couldn't make herself speak though. The words were caught in her throat and wouldn't come out. So she stood there like an idiot just staring at him.

"I guess I have my answer." he said disillusioned by her silence.

"No." Haley said and grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her hope alight in his eyes. Instead of answering she kissed him softly. He returned the kiss eagerly, but pulled away a little later.

"So yes or no?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes Yes." she said punctuating every word with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him. She could feel his cock between them already starting to harden. Out of the corner of her eye however she saw Ryan outside the door arguing with one of her editors, Greg.

"Damn it." she said pulling away from him.

"what" he asked.

"I have to put a pause to this for a minute. Apparently I have to deal with that." she said pointing to Greg. He never came by her office unless he needed something. Unwrapping herself from Nathan's arms she walked to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you Greg?" she asked. Nathan slipped past her to stand with Ryan outside the door.

"Actually yes. I need to talk to you about holidays." he said moving past her into the office. She shot a quick smile at Nathan before following Greg into the office.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need another week holiday pay. My mistress wants to go somewhere romantic just the two of us." he said.

"No. You honestly think that I would give you an extra week for holidays so you could cheat on your wife? Ah no. I like your wife. She's one of my friends. So the answer is hell no." she said. "You're a bitch Haley." he said standing up and walking out slamming the door behind him. She sighed and walked outside to retrieve Nathan.

"You come with me. You go back to publishing." she said to Nathan and Ryan.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said saluting her before walking to his desk. Nathan eagerly followed her into her office, sitting in her desk chair.

"what are you doing?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Testing out your chair. It's so comfortable." he said sighing. Smiling she walked over to him before straddling him on the chair. She sweetly pressed her lips to his and his hands snaked around her to hold her close to him. Her tongue teased the seam of his mouth until he opened it for her. She moaned in his mouth at the feel of his tongue caressing her own. She reached her hand downward and started undoing his belt. he pulled his lips away from hers and moved his hand to still hers.

"No. We are doing this right. Tonight my house 6:00. I'll feed you and it'll be a night you'll never forget.

"God I love you." she said kissing him again.

"You better. I promise tonight will be worth the wait." he said in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

here is the smuttiest chapter i have ever written. after the lack of Naley in the last chapter i doubled up this chapter. hope you enjoy it. :) let me know what you think

PS I own nothing

* * *

It took forever for 6:00 to come around. Haley opted to stay at the office until it was time to go to Nathans. She hadn't heard from him all afternoon. Just before he left, Ryan stopped by.

"So what does Nathan have planned for the two of you tonight?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. If it doesn't have something to do with sex though I will seriously hurt him." she said

"Ooh is Haley horny?" he asked. "Ah Ryan don't say that. I hate that word now go home." she said. Haley sat in the office by herself for a little while longer, trying to will the clock to go faster. At a few minutes after 5 she left needing the time to get to Nathan's place. When she arrived, knowing she would probably be spending the night there, she parked her car beside his in the parking lot before going up to the building. She buzzed his apartment.

Nathan was putting the finishing touches on the apartment and the dinner he ordered in, when he heard the buzzer. He walked to the buzzer knowing it was Haley. When she knocked on the door a couple minutes later he opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Smells good in here." she noted as he took her jacket.

"It should. Food is courtesy of the best Italian good restaurant in New York." he said.

"I love Italian." she said reaching up to kiss him. He kept the kiss short and sweet and pulled her into the kitchen. He sat her at one of the tables at his small table set for two and took the seat to her left.

"This looks so good." she said, her mouth watering at the delicious smells. He reached across the table and poured her a glass of the white wine he had bought.

"You really are quite great." she said.

"Oh I know." he said smiling at her. She took a bite of her food and moaned at the deliciousness of it. They ate mostly in silence, just content in holding hands and eating their amazing dinner.

"This has to be the greatest Italian I have ever had." she said taking another bite.

"Only the best for my girl." he said kissing her hand. Once she finished her dinner, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Wanting to see his reaction she brushed her foot up his leg. She saw him look up and smile slightly at her. Her foot continued its journey north and she shifted her chair slightly so she could reach him more comfortably. He groaned at the feeling of her toes working him over. Her foot rubbed over the bulge in his pants, that was growing bigger every time she brushed her foot over it. She sat there and ate a piece of her dessert innocently, while she was pleasuring him.

"This is going against the timeline I have for tonight." he moaned.

"Oh screw the timeline. Let is just go as it should." she said eating another bite of cake.

"That is sounding better every second." he said finishing off his plate. Suddenly she removed her foot from him and stood up.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked when his eyes popped back open.

"Oh I didn't want to spoil your timeline." she said smirking at him.

"Screw the timeline." he said imitating her words from a couple minutes earlier. She giggled when he grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to him. She could clearly feel his erection pressing into her centre and it was very distracting.

"How do we go about doing this right?" she asked referring his words before he left her office earlier that day.

"I wine and dine you and then make love to you in bed. Not against a wall, not on the floor, not on the couch, not in the shower or bath. In my bed. Although if you're up to it, we can do it in all those places too." he said eagerly.

"well. All I can say is I want you. Take me to the bedroom." she said against this mouth. Not able to say no to that he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. Once in the room he placed her on the floor but didn't remove his lips from hers. He grinded his erection into her needing the friction. She moaned and slipped her tongue through his parted lips to tangle with his.

"Take me." she said in his ear. He carried her towards his bed and placed her gently in the centre of it. Before laying down on top of her he whipped his shirt off and then slowly pulled hers from her body. He kissed every inch of skin as it was exposed, loving the feeling of her muscles twitch under his lips. He kissed her breasts through her bra and pinched her nipples. Once the shirt cleared her head his lips her fastened to hers once again, tongues battling for dominance. Her hands cupped his cock through his jeans and he growled in response. She smiled at the effect she had on him as she moved her hand to his belt. once the belt was undone, and the button and zipper undone she shoved her hand down inside his pants and grabbed him again.

"My God. Haley." he moaned his hands struggling to undo that button on her hands with all the wonderful things she was doing to his body. She giggled at his reaction and she used her legs to rid himself of his jeans and boxers. While she was doing that, he finally got her button undone and pulled her pants off along with her underwear. His cock throbbed against her centre and Haley moved against it craving the friction. He loved this, even though it wasn't enough. His hands caressed her breasts as his mouth devoured hers. He moved against her needing to feel her.

"Please Nate. I cant wait any longer." she begged. Not needing to be told twice he shoved inside her slowly, savoring every inch. She moaned loudly at the feel of him filling her so completely. When he was fully seated inside her he started moving slowly. Her hands trailed down his back and smacked his ass urging him to get moving. Getting the hint, he started moving fasting inside of her. Pushing her closer and closer to the proverbial edge.

"I love you Hales." he moaned as he made love to her slowly, sweetly.

"I love you too." she replied her hands gripping is biceps.

"Come on baby. Cum for me." he said urging her towards her release. His words helped her, and she came violently in his arms. He thrust inside of her a couple more times before erupting inside her. Once he was able to move, he rolled to the side and cradled her to his chest. They laid in silence for a couple minutes.

Haley stared at him, her eyes trailing down every inch of him. He was magnificent, she couldn't believe he was hers. Her eyes stopped at his cock and saw that it was still ramrod straight. She laughed at the sight.

"It looks like you need some more relief." she said pointing at his obvious arousal.

"It seems. What do you have in mind?" he asked watching her. Instead of answering, she rolled over to straddle him, her legs on either side of him. His erection poking her belly. She ran her finger up the entire length of him and he shivered in response.

"You're just lucky that I'm not finished with you yet." she said around his lips and she lifted herself up over his cock and slowly impaled herself on him. She rested her hands on his chest to steady her and his hands went to her hips to guide her. He bucked his hips into her, trying to urge her to get moving.

"Hales, move." he commanded, when she didn't take his hint. She smiled at him and started raising herself off his cock and slamming herself back down again. When she found her rhythm his hands moved to her breasts. And he squeezed them in rhythm of her movements. She squeezed her internal muscles around him, he let out a loud moan. Nathan watched as she rode him expertly. He moved his hands behind his head, just enjoying the show he was being permitted to watch. Her hands rested on his thighs and her breasts bounced up and down as she road him hard. She created quite the tantalizing picture and he found himself sitting up so he could latch onto one of her breasts. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue and his teeth teasing her nipple and she picked up her pace, slamming into him quicker than ever. It didn't take her long to achieve her bliss and she collapsed into him trembling with the force of her orgasm. Taking control he flipped them over and pounded into her over and over again. At the fast pace he was doing, he came rather quickly, yelling her name over and over again. As he had last time he rolled to the side and cradled her to his chest.

"Well we've done that twice in the bed now. Where shall we check off next? The wall? The floor? The bathtub/ shower? You choose?" she added.

"You still want more?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want you. But first I kind of need to relax for a minute or two so just hold me." she said.

"I can do that." he said pulling her closer to him. She couldn't help it, she rubbed against his cock, and she felt him stiffen at her side.

"Actually change of plans. I want to relax you." she said her eyes glinting. Nathan watched her, as she moved to straddle him again. This time however her wet centre touched his ankles and her face hovered over his cock. Just the idea of what she was about to do caused him to harden. She grinned up at him before softly kissing the side of his cock. He covered his mouth with his hand trying not to scream from the sensations.

"I thought you wanted to relax?" he asked softly.

"This is relaxing. Besides I want to taste you more than I want to cuddle." she said.

"Works for me." he said. She smiled and took him in her mouth before sliding him all the way back out. It was official Haley James officially had the most talented mouth in the entire universe. Her one hand cupped his balls and squeezed them in time with her sucks on his cock. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could and sucked continuously while Nathan muttered a string of curses.

"Fuck Haley. I'm so close." he said trying not to thrust into her mouth. She kept sucking rhythmically.

"Baby, oh fuck. Baby I'm close. So close. Fuck." he said as she continued to suck him. He would gladly spend his entire life in various sexual activities with Haley. He came to the conclusion there was nothing she wasn't good at. Just before he was about to burst, she removed her lips from his cock, leaving him temporarily unfulfilled.

"Baby. What are you doing?" he panted when he realized the delicious sensations were stopped. He was left with an agonizingly painful erection.

"I'm just teasing you a bit. Do you want me to finish the job?" she asked teasingly.

"God yes." he answered.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"Please." he said. "That to, but there's something else." she said smiling at him evilly. "Baby please. I'm about to explode but I cant get there unless you're incredibly talented mouth is on my cock. Fuck my cock with your mouth. Take my cock in your mouth and suck. Suck me until I erupt in your mouth." he said.

"Okay. That sounded pretty good. I'll give you what you want." she affirmed. And as promised she wrapped her mouth around him again, sucking rhythmically, while clenching his balls with her hand. He tangled his hands in her hair and trying to keep her from stopping again. She removed her mouth from him and licked a stripe up him entire length before taking him back in her mouth once again. Not able to take anymore he erupted, shooting a stream of hot cum down her throat. She swallowed as he calmed down after his insane orgasm before pulling her to his side.

"God I love you Hales." he said kissing her head.

"I love you too." she said nestling in his arms.

"I need a bath. Want to join me?" he asked suggestively.

"As long as we don't have sex in there. I've already cum twice tonight and I'm kinda tired." she said walking into the bathroom.

"Scouts honor." he said as he ran the bathwater. Once the tub was full and at the desired temperature he climbed in, and Haley climbed in after him. She rested herself in between his legs leaning against his chest. He grabbed a wash cloth and squeezed some soap on it to wash her back.

"That feels so good baby." she moaned. She gave him a lot of credit though, he kept it innocent as he washed every inch of her body. They stayed like that for a while longer before deciding the water was too cold. Nathan handed her a towel which she wrapped around her, as Nathan wrapped one around his waist.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Good. Let's go to sleep." he suggested. She smiled a dazzling smile up at him and followed him to his bed. She slid in on what was to be her side and slid in close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer before lapsing into slumber.

The next morning Nathan awoke to find Haley asleep beside him. He could remember ever having felt so happy, and all those happy feelings for credited to the sleeping girl beside him. The events of the pat night came to his mind and he smiled at the memories. Realizing that he still owed Haley an orgasm, he slipped under the covers and hovered above her bottom half. She didn't stir at all during his movements. Her eyes popped open when he felt the first initial feel of his tongue against her clit.

"Nathan." she moaned as she felt his tongue doing wonders to her. She felt him alternate between licking and biting her clit the differing feelings pushing her ever closer to the edge.

"Fuck Nathan. Oh my. Fuck." she moaned, appreciatively at his ministrations. He smiled against her, and he felt her hands bury themselves in his hair, pushing his head even further into her womanhood. He used his fingers to hold her open as he slid his tongue inside of her lapping up all her juices. His other hand snaked up her body and started pinching her nipples. She latched her legs around his neck, preventing him from going anywhere. He licked her a couple more times before she came violently. He lapped up all her flowing juices as she came down from her high. After he was done, he crawled back up the bed and laid beside her.

"That was quite the wakeup call." she mentioned still trying to steady her breathing.

"I bet" he said, not able to wait until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

wow over 5000 words. thats a long chapter by my standards. hopefully it makes up for not updating yesterday. There is very little smut in this one, but a lot of happy Naley romance. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. i really enjoyed writing this chapter, so hopefully you like it too. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her office Monday morning, fantasizing about her weekend with Nathan. During the entire weekend, they had rarely ventured out of the bedroom, rarely venturing out of the bed. The happy feelings of being in love still surrounded her, and for once she deemed Dave breaking up with her to be a good thing. The phone on her desk started ringing a few moments later and she was broken from her happy spell.

"Hello, Haley James speaking." she said into the phone professionally.

"Haley. It's Wesley. Just wanted to let you know that I would be at the company Christmas Gala on Friday. I'll see you there." he said.

"Oh. Okay that would be wonderful sir. Thanks for letting me know. This will be the best Christmas Gala the magazine has ever seen." she promised.

"I know it will be. I'll see you Friday Haley." he said before hanging up. Haley sat there for a moment before jumping out of her chair and calling an emergency staff meeting.

A few minutes later everyone sat around the big conference room table watching Haley expectantly.

"Oh I just got a call from Wesley." she started.

"Wesley?" Greg asked confused.

"Wesley Robbins. My boss. You would know that if you actually paid attention to what went on around here. But anyways Wesley is coming to our annual Christmas Gala, so I expect this one to be better than any other. The magazine for this week is done already thanks to some very hard work by some amazing colleagues in this room. So great job. I need a team of people to help me make this the best. I want it to be beautiful, and homey at the same time. That's what Wesley likes. So I want Katherine, Monica, Ryan, Kerri and Beverly to work with me on the gala and everyone else can work on articles and such. My team is to meet me in my office in ten minutes, everyone else back to work." she instructed before turning to walk out of the office. Haley returned to her desk and set a couple extra chairs out for her team, before assembling notepads and phone books and everything else they would need. The party originally wasn't going to be for another two weeks, but Wesley wanted it for this Friday. What Wesley wanted he would get, that's because he was a wonderful boss. Ryan walked in a couple minutes later.

"You're early Ry?" she noted as she set everything up.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to mention that you look particularly hot today. I see you and Nathan had a nice weekend." he said taking one of the chairs.

"Thanks, and why do you assume Nathan and I had a good weekend? Even though we did." she said.

"Other than the fact that you're wearing a high necked white blouse that strategically hides your neck. Which means you're boytoy marked you at some point." he reasoned.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I know you and your tendencies." he said nonchalantly.

"Right. Now shut up here comes the girls." she said gesturing to Monica, Kerri, Beverly and Katherine walking into the office. Everyone took a seat and faced Haley.

"Alright this banquet is going to be 2 weeks earlier than usual because that's when Wesley will be here. So we need to frantically plan this out. We already have the hall, so don't worry about that. Katherine work on catering, we want something light but at the same time delicious. Remember it is Christmas we want it a bit festive. Everyone else share the other details. Ryan you also have to find me a dress for the party. Very important." she said.

"Yes Ma'am." Ryan said saluting her comically. Haley smiled at him, and everyone started using the resources Haley's office had to offer and started calling around. Haley logged onto her computer having no motivation to work when her cell phone started chiming.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, its me." Nathan greeted on the other end.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked, missing him like crazy.

"Missing you." he said.

"Oh, what do you miss about me?" she asked.

"I miss your lips, your neck, your breasts, your pussy." he listed, and Haley felt herself get hotter.

"You really need to stop talking like that. I have employees working in here right now." she said trying to dissuade him from more dirty talk.

"You asked Hales." he mentioned.

"Not like that. I wanted to know that you just missed me, maybe my wit and charm not that." she said grimacing at the word "that."

"Ah, I see. Well since your working, I'll see you tonight. You're sleeping over again right?" he asked.

"I should go home and feed Bruiser. I haven't him since I went home to pick up clothes yesterday." she said.

"Well I'll stay at your house too. We can have a you, me and Bruiser night." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then. But wait, you need to find another suit. My Christmas banquet gala thing is on Friday." she said.

"I'll wear my Hugo Boss again." he said.

"Sounds perfect. I have to go." she said.

"Okay, bye. Love you." he said before hanging up. She grinned when she hung up the phone, and saw Ryan staring at her.

"Haley, mind sharing why you were around fifty shades of red a couple minutes ago?" he asked knowing exactly what happened.

"No." she said before turning back to her computer.

"Were you having one way phone sex with your hot lawyer boyfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"Get back to work." she said denying it. Ryan smiled at his friend, knowing when to stop with her. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slowly, and when five o clock finally rolled around, Haley grabbed her purse and ran out of the office fast.

"In a hurry best friend?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I need to get home to feed Bruiser." she said.

"Sure sure. You're going home to feed your appetite for sex with Nathan." he said matter of fact.

"whatever you say Ry. I'll see you tomorrow. Tomorrow at lunch we have to go find a dress, so I can get it altered if need be." she said before walking out. Ryan chuckled to himself, he loved seeing how happy she was.

The drive home was longer than usual, it seemed all the stupid drivers felt the need to come out tonight, and Haley was getting pissed off. It was bad how one thing like traffic could completely ruin her otherwise perfect day. When she finally reached her building she pulled into the underground parking complex and took the elevator to her floor. Her bad mood completely lifted when she saw Nathan waiting by her door.

"Hey." she said walking up to kiss him.

"Hi. You're later than usual." he said.

"I know. Stupid traffic from hell. I swear all the stupid drivers came out in full force tonight. God." she said letting him into the apartment. The minute the door opened Bruiser came running and whining at her feet. She picked him up and cuddled him for a moment before going to refill his food dish. Nathan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked, without a hint of his usual sexiness in his voice.

"I don't know. I kinda want to watch TV for a while tonight." she said.

"Then lets do that. I could give you a massage too. You seem stressed baby." he said rubbing her tense shoulders.

"I don't know what it is with work, but I don't feel stressed while I'm there, but when I get home it all tumbles around me. Like for example, today Wesley, my boss, called and told me that he was coming for the Christmas Gala, and he would be here Friday, so now I have to plan a whole banquet for Friday." she said realizing for the first time how stressed she was.

"You're took busy to be stressed while your at work, but when you come home your not busy anymore so you have more time to think about it." he clarified.

"exactly. Baby they should name an antidepressant after you. You always make me understand my feelings and make me feel better." she said leaning in to kiss him softy.

"Are you hungry?" he asked pointing to the kitchen, so she would know he wasn't trying to seduce her.

"Actually yeah. You?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry you sit there, I'll go find us something." he said standing up to move towards the kitchen. Relieved she sank back into the couch and picked up her book from the coffee table. Nathan rooted around in the kitchen and eventually produced some chicken Caesar pitas and a glass of water. He brought it out to her and she thanked him silently. He sat by her side and began eating.

"This is really good." she said.

" It is. I surprise even myself sometimes." he said taking another bite. She laughed and went back to eating. When they were finished, he took their plates, rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher before returning to Haley. Bruiser was sitting by her feet and she was stroking him tenderly. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him tenderly.

"How about that massage?" she asked.

"No problem." he said moving off the couch. She laid across the length of the couch and he started kneading her muscles through the silk of her work shirt. She couldn't believe how attentive he was being and decided now was a good time to ask him something.

"Hey baby, how would you feel about coming to Tree Hill with me and Ryan for Christmas?" she asked. He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.

"I would love to. I'll get to meet you're parents. Ryan comes home with you for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's from Tree Hill too, his parents died when he was 15, for the past few years since they died he's been spending Christmas with my family. He's like another kid to my parents." she said smiling.

"That's nice. It'll be nice to know someone else there other than you." he said as he continued to knead her sore muscles.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Heavenly." she said. He massaged her back for a couple more minutes before he stopped and sat beside her again. She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They sat in silence for a little while.

"Know what else is good for stress? A bubble bath. I'll go run one for you." he said pulling out of her embrace. She smiled as she watched him walk away, the way he was acting tonight, made her fall even more in love with him. Nathan emerged a few minutes later and gestured for her to follow him. She followed him into the en suite bathroom, where he slowly and tenderly undressed her. When she was fully nude he signalled for her to step into the tub.

"Arent you going to join me?" she asked.

"Not this time. This time is all about you." he said leaning in to kiss her softly.

"God I love you." she said as she nestled comfortably into the warm water. He grabbed her shower poof from the side of the tub and started washing her back. She moaned at the feeling of his hand trailing down her skin.

"I'm done." she said. Nathan turned and grabbed the plush white towel that he brought in and held it out for Haley. Haley walked into the towel and Nathan wrapped it around her. They walked back into the bedroom and she reached up to kiss him with more passion than any of their other kisses of the evening. When they broke apart, Haley stared into his eyes.

"Make love to me Nathan." she said. Nathan wasn't going to deny her, so he went back to kissing her. Her hands undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders before moving to his belt. They could both feel this time was different, it didn't have the rushed feeling of the past many times they had made love. This time, they were fine with just being together. Nathan lifted her up and placed her in the centre of her bed before crawling up her body, sucking on another part of her neck.

"Are you marking me again?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. Haley couldn't bring herself to care, she just wanted to feel Nathan's length inside her.

"Nathan, please." she begged. Knowing exactly what she needed, he slowly slid himself in inch by glorious inch before holding still for a moment. Knowing she would want him to start moving he stared moving inside of her slowly and tenderly. He linked their hands above her head laying them on the pillow. With every thrust he squeezed her hand. She loved the slow pace of there lovemaking. This could definitely be called making love, it was tender, it was nice and it was filled with love. While she liked the sweaty encounters that could only be categorized as sex or fucking, she really liked this as well. She could feel the tight coil in her stomach start unravelling and she was powerless to stop it. Nathan could feel the tingle in the base of his spine, telling him the end of near. He wanted them to come at the same time, so he started thrusting in and out of her faster now pushing them both closer. Her orgasm triggered his and the rode out the waves of their mutual pleasure together. For a while they laid there wrapped in each others arms.

"what do you want to do now?" he asked seeing it was still early. "If its alright with you, I would love to put some warm pyjamas on and cuddle up on the couch with you and Bruiser, watching movies and eating popcorn." she said.

"That sounds perfect." he told her kissing the tip of her nose tenderly. That's exactly what they did that night, Haley couldn't remember ever feeling so loved in his life. It was a truly a heady feeling to be so loved.

The next morning, Haley got out of bed when her alarm clock went off as usual. But this time there was a gorgeous man in her bed with her. She rolled over and kissed his cheek as he slept.

"Baby wake up. We got to get ready for work." she said in his ear.

"Aw do we have to." he whined opening his blue eyes.

"sadly yes. You sleep like the dead babe by the way." she noted.

"I know. So do you want to shower first, or do you want me to go first?" he asked pretty sure she wouldn't want them to shower together when they had to get to work.

"You can. I need to find something to wear." she said climbing out of bed.

"You can always go to work naked. That would work for me." he said jokingly.

"Ha ha. That would go over well." she said dryly. He smiled at her wearing her flannel pyjama pants and tank top, thinking that she looked so beautiful. She could go to work like that and still get noticed, he thought. He walked into the bathroom and showered, while Haley searched her closet for something to wear. She ran out of high necked shirts to she opted for a sexier look today. She opted for a thin white v necked camisole with beadwork on it, that displayed a fair amount of cleavage and she paired it with a simple black jacket and a black scarf to cover the hickeys on her neck, paired with a tight pair of black pants and her favorite pair of black peep toe heels. Nathan came out a few minutes later dressed in the outfit he wore yesterday and walked over to kiss her.

"You know, you should keep a couple extra outfits here, for those days you sleep over. And I can keep clothes at your house for those other nights." she said to him.

"That's not a bad idea." he said. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee while she was showering. Once she was dressed and ready she came into the living room and stroked Bruiser lovingly before reaching up to kiss Nathan.

"Here's a coffee." he said handing her a steaming cup.

"Thanks baby." she said.

"So want to meet for lunch today?" he asked.

"Cant, Ryan and I are going to pick out a dress for Friday night for me. I want you to be surprised when you see it." she told him.

"Okay. That's cool. So are you staying at my house tonight, or am I staying here?" he asked running his hands up and down her arms.

"It doesn't matter. I'll call you when I'm sitting in my office bored out of my skull." she said.

"Sounds perfect. I have court at 10:00 today so I'll be out of the office for a couple hours then. But other than that, I'll be in the office. If I don't answer my phone I'm in court." he told her. They finished their coffee and headed out the door.

Haley got to the office a little later than usual, mostly due to the make out session her and Nathan had out by her car.

"Ah. Boss lady you're late." Ryan said shocked from her office car in her office.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up. What are you doing in my office Ry?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't change the subject. A little early morning sex for my best friend?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Actually no. A rather intense make out session out by my car though." she said grinning.

"Ah Haley James how I love you. And before you yell at me, I'll go to my own little lonely corner." he said pouting comically. "Bye Ry." she said.

"But wait. One other thing, is Nathan coming to Tree Hill with us next Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah. I asked him last night." she told him.

"Awesome. Because I asked my current fuck buddy to come with me and I really didn't want to leave you all on your own." he said before striding confidently out of the room. Sometimes Haley had no idea why she was friends with him. He was such a man whore, but she loved him anyways. Much to Haley's surprise and dismay she had tons of work to do. By the time lunch finally rolled around she was exhausted, and she had the feeling that was how it was going to be for the rest of the week until the party was over. She was counting down the days until the banquet and she was counting down to Tree Hill. This would be the first time since last Christmas that she had seen them. Haley missed her family, and it hurt to only see them for a week every year.

"Ready to go boss lady?" Ryan said standing in her office doorway.

"Yeah. Let's go." she said. Ryan drove them to the department store, the minute they walked through the door the personal shopper that Ryan had called earlier in the day hurried over.

"Miss James I presume. I recognize your friend." she said smiling flirtatiously at Ryan.

"Yes, that's me." she affirmed.

"Good. Let's go this way. Ryan told me your size and personal preference, and I did the rest." she said leading them into a large dressing room. On various surfaces all through the room there were dresses laying around. She pictured several she liked and a few she wasn't too fond of, but she promised to check them out.

"Okay. I kinda like that one." Ryan said pointing at a green dress. Haley went behind a little divider and put the dress on. When she came out Ryan and the shopper appraised her.

"Not that one. I don't like it. It makes you look washed out, and your boobs practically disappear." he said honestly. "Okay. Which one next." she asked.

"This one." he said handing her a red dress. She looked uncertainly at the red dress, it had a deep v neck and a super high slit at the bottom. She didn't think she could pull it off. But despite her worries she went and tried it on, and couldn't deny it was sexy.

"That looks hot, but I think you should try that blue one." he said pointing to the navy blue one on the end. Haley nodded liking that one much more than the one she was wearing now. She knew it was the dress for her, the first time she looked in the mirror. It highlighted her curves and made her look amazing. The silver dress from the other banquet was amazing, but this one was more simple, more classically beautiful. She emerged from behind the curtain and she could hear the sudden intake of breath from Ryan.

"What do you think?" she asked worried for a second.

"I think I am a genius. That is the most perfect dress for you I've ever seen. You look gorgeous." he said.

"Thanks Ry. So this is the dress?" she asked thinking back to the slutty red one.

"That is the dress." he confirmed. She went and changed back into her work clothes and went to pay for the dress.

The end of the week came quickly, surprisingly enough. Haley woke up Friday morning nestled in Nathan's arms after yet another night of intense lovemaking. She couldn't believe how much her feelings grew each time they made love. She loved him more now than she did before. She leant in and kissed his cheek softly. She was happy neither of them had to go into work today. The magazine shut down for the banquet and Nathan took the day off.

"Morning." she said when he opened his blue eyes to stare into her brown ones.

"Morning." he said sleep coating his voice. He pulled himself out of bed and went to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"I have some things to take care of before the banquet tonight, such as calling my mom and telling her I wont be home for Christmas. And I need to dry clean my tux, and I need to go do some shopping for some things I'm missing around the house." he said leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh. Is your mom going to be mad?" she asked not wanting to make a bad first impression on his family.

"Nah. She's used to it. I rarely come home for Christmas. I usually go to Luke's mom's for Christmas." he assured her.

"Okay. I don't want her to hate me." she fretted.

"She wont. My mom will love you when you two meet." he told her before kissing her.

"Okay." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. I'll be here at 5, since you said the limo's coming for us and Ryan and his date at 530 right?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll see you later boyfriend." she said.

"Okay. Before I go however I need to go over some ground rules for the party. The only rule being that if we do by some chance go and have sex in the bathroom you are not allowed to break up with me." he said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Deal." she said reaching up to kiss him. When he left, she sunk back into the bed and read her book relaxed until Ryan showed up armed with tons of beauty products.

"Ready to be beautified.?" he called walking into her bedroom.

"Yup. Let's get this horrible process over with." she said trudging into the bathroom. Ryan had instructed her to shower with a shower cap on so her hair wouldn't get wet. He told her hair was easier to style when it wasn't recently washed. She sat in a chair in her bathroom for over an hour while Ryan curled and clipped and styled her dark brown tresses. When he was done, she was pleasantly surprised with his creation. He went for simple and just curled some of her hair and pulled it into a simple elegant up do with a few shorter tendrils down framing her face. She loved how Ryan was making everything simple tonight. Her make up was light, almost angelic looking, with lush black eyelashes. She loved everything about tonight's ensemble. Ryan shooed her out of the bathroom so he could get ready, while she went into the bedroom and changed into her dress. She looked in the mirror and was completely satisfied. She heard Nathan come into the apartment using the spare key she had given him for this occasion because she knew that Ryan would never let her leave his side while he was beautifying her.

Nathan walked into the apartment, and stroked Bruisers fur, who was resting comfortably on the couch on the extreme other end than Ryan's date.

"You must be Ryan's date." Nathan said as he went to sit next to Bruiser.

"Yep. You must be Haley's." she said back.

"That is correct. How long have they been in there?" he asked curious.

"Since they got here. He finished her hair and makeup. Ryan just has to do his hair and makeup." she told him bored

"Yeah. Ryan is pretty good that way. I've never seen a straight guy with a fashion sense like his." Nathan said stroking Bruiser. Nathan fingered the little box that was in his coat pocket absentmindedly while he stroked Bruiser.

When Ryan came out of the bathroom ready to go, we went to Haley's closet and pulled out her peep toe pumps deeming them the best for her outfit and went to her jewellery box to analyze the selection. He pulled out an antique diamond necklace that Haley's grandma had given her and a simple diamond bracelet.

"Here put these on." he instructed, frustrated at the lack of earrings in the box.

"Okay." she said.

"You really need to get some earrings girl." he told her.

"I'll get right on that." she told him smiling. He reached behind him and grabbed the black clutch he had picked out to go with her dress and handed it to her. Ryan walked out of the room.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked.

"In there. Just perfecting everything." he told him. Nathan's breath caught in his throat when she came out wearing the figure hugging strapless navy blue dress. It flared out at the bottom, and the sweetheart neckline showed a fair amount of cleavage. She looked classy, angelic, sexy, beautiful all at the same time.

"You look so beautiful." he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. You look nice too." she told him.

"Thanks. I have something for you." he told her taking out the box. She glanced at the box suspiciously for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening it. Inside two perfect teardrop shaped diamond earrings laid. Ryan almost jumped for joy when he saw them.

"Oh my God yes Nathan. They are perfect. I could almost kiss you." he said taking the earring from Haley and helping her put them in her ears.

"Thanks baby. They're beautiful." she said kissing him when Ryan was done.

"Ah the limos here." Ryan's date Cassandra noted watched the amiable comfort between the three of them a feeling a little left out.

Haley was determined to get to the banquet before Wesley, but all her hopes her dashed when she seen him standing out by the front doors.

"Damn it. I was supposed to beat him here." she said. She clutched her black jacket around her tighter and climbed out of the limo behind Nathan.

"Mr Robbins, so sorry I wasn't here to greet you." she said walking over to his side. "Oh its not a problem Haley. Wow you look amazing. Is Dave with you tonight?" he asked.

"Thanks Mr Robbins. No Dave and I aren't together. This is my boyfriend Nathan." she said pulling Nathan towards them.

"Oh nice to meet you Nathan. Dave was never right for you. And Haley for the millionth time, call me Wesley. You're the only one that doesn't and it drives me insane." he said laughing.

"Okay. Sorry Mr-Wesley." she said correcting herself.

"Hello Ryan. How are you doing?" he said moving on to Ryan.

"Oh I'm awesome this evening. I mean look at Haley. I made her look that beautiful." he said smugly.

"She does look phenomenal. I think that man has something to do with it." he said.

"Oh he has everything to do with the radiance coming from her, but I did the makeup, the hair, the dress, the shoes and the bag." he said.

"great job. Now lets get inside, it's the middle of December." he said leading everyone into the already bustling party. They had decided not to have a formal sit down meal, for those who wanted to eat there was all kinds of food sitting out and tables to sit at. Haley took Nathan's hand and pulled him over to the food table.

"I'm starving, I havent ate at all today, Ryan wouldn't let me." she said putting some food on a plate.

"Then you better eat." he told her. She smiled up at him and went to their table with Wesley. The group talked animatedly, while everyone ate. The music played, and for the first time since they started dating, they didn't feel any sort of need to run off somewhere and rip each others clothes off. It felt kind of nice. Nathan held her hand on the table as he picked food off of her plate. She kept seeing Dave sitting at his table just staring. She didn't know what to say to him, last time she talked to him she told him she had taken a lover, but now Nathan was clearly much more than a lover. She was in love with him, and as she was swaying in his arms for hours that night, she didn't see that changing any time in the near future.


	9. Tree Hill here we come

hope you enjoy the insanely cheesy, corny chapter. there is minimal smut but i hope you like it. there are parts i'm not too fond of but i couldnt figure out how to write them. there is some big developments in this chapter. hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think. Sorry for not updating yesterday like i promised. very busy with work at the moment. :)

PS I own nothing.

* * *

"Nathan are you almost ready to go? We're gonna miss our plane." Haley called from Nathan's living room, waiting.

"Almost ready. It's not my fault you called me exactly ten minutes ago from your car saying that you got an earlier flight to Tree Hill." he replied frantically shoving clothes into his suitcase.

"Hurry up. I want to get to Tree Hill." she whined plopping down on his couch.

"I'm ready. Happy now?" he asked walking into the living room to meet her.

"Let's go." she said walking out the front door. He wanted to laugh at how eager she was, he could really tell how much she wanted to get home.

"What about Ryan?" he asked.

"He's meeting us at the airport. Now hurry up." she called behind her. They walked out to her car and he climbed in, before she sped off to the airport.

"So any chance of us joining the mile high club today?" he asked suggestively.

"That depends on how much you annoy me from here to the airport." she replied, secretly liking the idea of the mile high club.

A little while later they pulled into the parking lot at the airport and paid for parking in the car park there, before walking into the airport. Nathan followed Haley through the airport, since she appeared so confident in finding her way around. After a while they were checked in to their flight and waiting in the spacious waiting rooms. Haley wandered around looking for Ryan, when she finally found him she ran over to him.

"We're here." she called to him, sitting in the airport alone.

"I see that." he said.

"Sorry it took so long someone took too long to pack." she said looking at Nathan.

"In my defence too long was 10 minutes between the time she called me saying there was an earlier flight, and when she walked into the apartment telling me it was time to go." he defended.

"A little eager are we Hales?" Ryan asked giggling under his breath.

"Shut up. Where's your fuck buddy for the trip?" Haley asked.

"Not here, I decided to go for some Tree Hill girls this year. Much more fun." he said thinking of the possibilities. They sat around waiting for the plane and when the first class boarding call finally rang through the airport, they moved to the line up. Once on the plane, they found their seats and sat down. They talked amongst themselves for a while, and were pleased to see that the plane was nearly empty.

"Considering the mile high club yet?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." she replied blushing slightly.

"So Hales, are you and Boytoy going to join the mile high club, its one of the only places I would bet that you haven't fucked?" Ryan asked smirking at Haley's obvious blush.

"Ryan you are incorrigible." she said wincing. Haley studiously ignored the two boys sitting on either side of her until the plane was in the air.

"Haley. Mile high club?" Nathan asked.

"Fine. Go into the first bathroom, I'll meet you there in a minute." she whispered.

"great plan." he said. Nathan got up and walked to the first class bathrooms before slipping inside. Haley followed him shortly after, trying to be inconspicuous. She was happy the plane was mostly empty. Once she was in, he pushed her against the door ready for her.

"This has to be fast." he told her yanking her skirt up around her hips. He pulled her underwear to the side and touched her intimately. Deeming her ready for him, he pulled his cock out and shoved himself inside of her, silencing her moans with a kiss. He moved inside her frantically, trying to move them both closer to climax. At the pace he was going it only took a few more thrusts to make her careen over the edge, fastening her lips back with his to stifle any sound she made. A couple thrusts later, he came inside her, silencing his moan by sucking on her neck. He pulled out of her and adjusted his clothes while she did the same. Nathan exited first, he peeked around relieved no one was standing outside the door waiting for the bathroom. He moved back to his seat inconspicuously and sat down. Haley sat down beside him a couple seconds later.

"Was that good?" Ryan asked snickering, knowing exactly what the couple was up to in the bathroom.

"For your information, it was amazing." she replied. Nathan linked their hands together and they enjoyed the rest of the flight in a companionable silence.

Then the plane started its decent, Nathan suddenly realized he was nervous to meet Haley's family. It was funny how he could stand up in court and defend almost anyone in the world to innocence, and how none of these people have ever intimidated him, but the idea of meeting his girlfriend's parents scared him shitless. When the plane landed, he pulled her off the plane and they went to grab their bags.

"Baby are you okay?" Haley asked in response to Nathan's silence.

"Yeah. Honestly I'm a little nervous about meeting your mom and dad Hales." he admitted. "Oh don't worry about meeting Mama and Papa James, their harmless." Ryan said smacking Nathan's arm.

"He's right. My mom is so excited to meet you." she said pulling him to a stop and kissing him tenderly.

"Okay, lets do this." he said as they left the baggage claim and walked into the main waiting room. Haley stopped and scanned the large room searching for her parents. She squealed loudly when her mom and dad came into view. She released Nathan's hand and ran over to her parents hugging them both.

"Mom, dad I missed you so much." she said hugging them frantically.

"We missed you to, baby girl." Jimmy said. Nathan and Ryan made their way over and Ryan immediately went up and hugged Lydia before shaking Jimmy's hand. "How are you Ryan?" Lydia asked.

"Oh I'm fine." he said.

"Where's your usual female counterpart?" Jimmy asked.

"I didn't bring one. I cancelled on the one I asked before, deciding to go for a Tree Hill girl this time." he said mischievously.

"This must be Nathan." Lydia said. Haley took hold of his hand and pulled him over to her parents.

"Yeah, this is Nathan. My boyfriend." she said gazing up at him lovingly.

"Nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Lydia James. Haley's mom. I've heard so much about you." she said hugging him. Nathan though shocked, hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs James." he said.

"Oh stop it. It's Lydia." she told him stepping away.

"I'm Haley's father Jimmy. It's nice to meet you." Jimmy said shaking Nathan's hand.

"Lets get out of here, get you settled in at home." Lydia said taking Haley's hand and pulling her out to the car. Nathan walked with Ryan to the James's car and he, Haley and Ryan climbed in the backseat.

"So Nathan how did you meet my baby girl?" Jimmy asked.

"I um…." he said unsure of what to say.

"We actually met at a bar. Shockingly enough." Haley interjected.

"Oh. What do you do for a living?" he asked wanting to decide for himself if he was good enough for his daughter.

"I'm a lawyer. My brother and I started up our own firm, Scott and Scott Attorneys." he explained.

"I see. Do you have a good relationship with your family?" he asked out of curiosity, actually wondering what would make someone go to his girlfriends house for Christmas.

"It depends. My dad is an ass, my moms okay. My half brother is cool. I usually spend Christmas with his family anyways." he said.

"Ah." Jimmy said as they pulled into the driveway. Ryan snickered at all the questions Jimmy was asking Ryan.

"Hey Jimmy, don't worry about the Inquisition. I gave it to him a while back, he passed." Ryan told Jimmy while they were walking into the house trying to spare Nathan.

Once they were inside Haley led Nathan to her old room.

"So this is it." he told him when they were inside.

"It's very…you." he said glancing around the room.

"It feels like home. Maybe that's because your in here with me." she said sitting down on the edge of her bed. Instead of responding, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She closed the distance kissing him softly. She fell back into the bed pulling him into the mattress with her. They kissed tenderly until there came a knock on her bedroom door revealing her mom and dad.

"We cleaned out the spare bedroom for Nathan." Jimmy said glancing at the dishevelled appearance of his daughter.

"Oh. I just thought Nathan would stay in here with me." Haley responded.

"I cant allow that. You two arent married and shouldn't be sleeping together. I don't know what went on in New York, but here you sleep separately." Jimmy said staring at Nathan and Haley sitting together on the bed. Haley stared at them shocked, unable to find the words to say.

"That's fine. I'll just go over there." Nathan said grabbing his suitcase and following Jimmy down the hall. "Mom. Why did you let him do that?" Haley whined to her mom once Jimmy was gone. "It'll make your father more comfortable. You're his baby Haley Bop. He doesn't want to lose you." she said sitting beside her on the bed.

"I know. I'm just going to miss him holding me at night." she said sadly.

"Now, enough of that sad talk. Call Ryan, tell him we're going to Tric tonight." she said clapping her hands together. Haley smiled remembering all the fun they had at Tric last year. Getting up off the bed she walked over to the spare room where Nathan was laying across the bed.

"How's it going?" she asked leaning against the door jam.

"Great. Are you still mad at your dad?" he asked.

"A little." she said shrugging.

"I kinda understand why he did it. I mean, if I was him, and my daughter brought her boyfriend whom I had never met before, and intended on sharing a bed together, I would separate them too. Its what fathers do." he said sitting up.

"Since we're not allowed make out up here, do you want to go downstairs?" she asked. "Let's go watch TV or something." he suggested.

"Good luck with that. My dad is probably watching basketball as we speak." she said.

"Basketball. I'm officially sold." he said running out of the room.

"So who's winning?" Nathan asked sitting down on the couch.

"Charlotte." he said.

"Yes. They're having a really strong season." Nathan noted.

"You follow basketball?" Jimmy asked looking at Nathan.

"I live basketball. When I'm not working or with Haley I'm either watching or playing basketball. it's a vice to me, its like breathing. Which is how I feel about Haley Mr James." he said subtly changing the subject. He turned to see Haley standing outside with her mom.

"You love her?" Jimmy asked. "More than life, which is why I'm going to ask you this next question. Now I usually don't do stuff like this, and I never ask a question I don't know the answer to because there's less disappointment that way. But anyways I planned to wait for a while later, but I've been wanting this for a long time. We've only been together a short time but I want to ask your daughter to marry me. I want her to be my wife. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I ask you for your blessing and your permission to ask Haley to marry me. I've already got the ring, I just need your approval." he said staring intently into the older mans eyes.

"You want to marry her?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." Nathan replied without hesitation.

"Is it because I wont let you two sleep together?" Jimmy asked again.

"no. I've wanted to marry her since I realized I loved her. It was a simple thing, fall in love with her, need to marry her." he said honestly.

"Part of me thinks I'm going to regret this, but another part sees the look in my daughters eyes that I've never seen before. That part of me sees the love for my daughter in your eyes and knows you will always protect her and sees that she's happy with you. I want to see that smile on her face forever, so whether that part of me regrets it or not, the larger part will not. I give you my blessing Nathan." Jimmy said sighing.

"Thank you Mr Scott." Nathan said turning to the TV again.

"So who do you think is going to take the championship this year?" Jimmy asked focusing on basketball yet again.

"Personally I think Charlotte. I hope so anyways. Despite the fact I'm from New York, I will always support the Bobcats." Nathan said.

"I see. I guess we'll see whos right. I choose the Knicks." he said. "We'll see." Nathan agreed.

"So Haley bop, are you going to sing tonight at Tric as you have every other year?" Lydia asked . "I don't know. I have never sang for Nathan before." she said.

"I think you should. You have a beautiful voice Haley, put all that love you have for that boy into a song." she said. "Is there a song out there that conveys what I feel about Nathan. I mean every time I look at him I fall deeper in love. Is there a song that conveys that feeling. If there's not I don't want to sing. I mean he's so perfect for me and I am so in love with him. I don't think you can find a song that means that." she said.

"I know I can find something like that. I mean it is karaoke anyways. I'll find something for you to sing to your boy tonight." she said.

"I don't think you will." Haley said walking into the house.

Haley should have known not to discount her moms abilities to get what she wanted because that night when they got to Tric Lydia pulled Haley to the side.

"I found you a song sweetie." Lydia said.

"Oh and what is it?" she asked. "It's called "look at me" and the lyrics pretty much say exactly what you said they had to." she said.

"Fine I'll do it." she said just as someone took the stage.

"Our next singer is a local hometown girl turned big shot magazine editor in chief Haley James. She'll be singing "Look at me."" the bartender said. Nathan watched her climb up on stage and start singing. He was rooted to the spot and he realized never in his life had be been more ready for anything.

_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart. _

_That you were the one baby_

_I've never been so sure of anything before. _

_Your driving my heart crazy_

_I cant hold out, I cant hold back now like I've done before. _

_Darling look at me. I've fallen like a fool for you. _

_And darling cant you see I'd do anything you want me to._

_I tell myself, I'm in too deep, then I fall a little father every time you look at me._

_How do you do that babe, make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_

_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_

_First time in your arms I knew_

_The way you held me I knew that this could be what I've waited to find. _

_Darling look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling cant you see, I'd do anything you want me to._

_I tell myself, I'm in too deep. Then I fall a little father every time you look at me._

_Every time you look at me._

By the end of her performance she had tears in her eyes. Her mom had picked the perfect song to showcase her feelings for him. The song was amazing and perfect. She walked down the steps and walked into Nathan's arms.

"You were so amazing." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks. The song was so perfect. It described perfectly what I feel for you." she said kissing his lips once.

"Now I have a question for you." he said officially nervous.

"Okay?" she said curious. "I've only known you a short while, but when I look back on my life without you in it, I don't remember it. That's because everything that's happened in the time I've known you, has overshadowed everything else in my life. You changed my life Haley and for that I love you so much. I've never felt so much in my life and I was sure that I wasn't capable of romance before you. But you showed me so many things in myself and I don't want to lose that. Haley Elizabeth James, will you marry me?" he said clearly.


	10. Chapter 10

its a bit shorter than usual, just a bit of pointless Naley fluff. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing

* * *

"Haley James will you marry me?" the question hung in the air between them. She didn't know what to say, she didn't think she could say anything. Her mouth wouldn't work. So instead she just stood there staring at him with her mouth agape. He started to feel nervous waiting for any sort of response. He stood there holding the ring he picked out just for her and she just continued to stare at her.

"Haley please say something." he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" she asked finding her voice.

"Sure about what?" he asked confused.

"Are you sure about wanting this with me?" she asked again finally dropping her eyes to the diamond ring he had produced from his pocket.

"I've never been so sure of anything before." he said quoting her song from a few minutes earlier.

"We've only actually been together a few weeks. I mean that's not long enough to decide to get married." she fretted.

" I disagree. I mean I fell in love with you before we started dating exclusively. And when we got together for real, I was ready to marry you then. If your not ready I understand. But I know I'm ready. I want to wake up next to you when we're eighty. I want our lives together to begin right now. I love you Haley Elizabeth James and that's all I need to know that I am ready to get married to you. Now I'll ask again. Will you marry me?" he asked the emotion shining deep in his blue eyes. She stared into his eyes and saw her future. As corny as that sounded, it was true. She could see exactly what he was describing and she wanted it too.

"Yes." she whispered. He picked her up and spun her around the room in a tight embrace before kissing her tenderly. When he put her down and slid the ring on her finger the tears started falling as she remembered all the nights she lied awake wishing for a moment like this, and now she was getting it. She was getting her own fairy tale moment and she wouldn't give it back for the world.

"Let me see that ring?" Ryan asked as he walked up to the new happily engaged couple. Haley eagerly held her hand out showing Ryan the ring.

"My God. Nathan you have quite phenomenal taste in jewellery." he said gazing lovingly at the ring.

"Its one of my hidden talents." he said shrugging.

"Jeez, first the earrings and then this. You are a jewellery God." he said releasing Haley's hand. She immediately walked over to her mom and dad and hugged them. "Let me see that ring." her mom said snatching her hand and holding it out to admire the ring.

"Wow. That is amazing. Beautiful." Lydia said looking at the simple yet exquisite diamond ring on her daughters hand.

"That must have cost a fortune." Jimmy noted looking at the large diamond.

"The money means nothing. I wanted a diamond that reminded me of Haley. And I found it." he said.

"Well you two go have fun, and let us know when you're ready to go." Lydia said. Nathan took Haley's hand and walked over to the bar where he ordered a beer, and Haley got herself a glass of champagne.

"Haley James?" a female voice called out over the music.

"Ahhhh, Brooke Davis." Haley squealed running over to her friend.

"How are you Haley? What's it like being a big shot in New York?" Brooke asked hugging Haley. "Oh you know. It's great. What's it like being a married mom of two?" Haley asked.

"Exhausting." Brooke said. "I bet. How's Julian? How's the kids I havent seen them since last year." Haley said.

"Oh Austin and Sophia are wonderful, growing like weeds." she said.

"That's wonderful. Where is Julian tonight?" she asked.

"At home. He told me to go out and get a night to myself for a change. So I came here and decided to have a couple drinks by myself." she said.

"Why don't you join me." Haley said.

"Sure. Are you and Dave still together? By the way I didn't like him one bit." she asked.

"Oh no. Dave and I have been over for a while. I'm engaged to him." she said pointing out Nathan at the bar.

"Really. He's hot H James. When did you get engaged?" Brooke asked.

"Tonight. I've been engaged for all of ten minutes." she said smiling.

"Really. You've got to introduce me to the fiancé." she said eagerly.

"Alright. Let's go." she said pulling her over to Nathan.

"Brooke, this is Nathan. Nathan this is Brooke." she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Brooke." Nathan said shaking her hand. "You as well. But I better go, don't want to leave Sophia and Austin for too long you know. I miss them." she said walking away.

"Do you want to dance soon to be Mrs Scott?" Nathan asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, Mr Scott." she said taking his hand in hers. He led her onto the dance floor and they swayed to the music of the rest of the horrible karaoke singers.

A little bit later Lydia and Jimmy walked over to find Nathan and Haley.

"Are you ready to go? We're getting a little tired." Lydia said.

"Oh sure. We're ready whenever you are." Haley said lacing her fingers together with Nathans. The followed Jimmy and Lydia out to the car and climbed in. When they arrived at home, Nathan went to his room to wait for Haley to be done in the bathroom, he felt it was weird to wait outside the bathroom door. When he heard the shower stop running he walked over deciding to kiss her goodnight.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." he said when she came out of the bathroom.

"You do realize this is the first night we haven't spent together since we got together." she said sighing.

"I know. But I'm a big boy I can live one night without you by my side. I think." he said whispering, while brushing some wet hair out of her face.

"I'm not sure you can, I guess we'll find out in the morning." she said. Nathan leaned in and kissed her so softly and so tenderly, that she wanted to cry. The kiss was beautiful, and it did nothing for the aching need she had for him. In fact it made her want him even more.

"I love you." he said before kissing her once more and walking towards his room. She smiled and walked into her own room shutting the door behind her at the same time Nathan shut his door.

Jimmy watched from the doorway to his bedroom standing beside his wife.

"That was beautiful wasn't it?" Lydia sighed.

"It was. I'm surprised they ended up going their own ways tonight though. I would have suspected Haley to smuggle him into her bed." Jimmy said surprised.

"Nathan really wants to make a good impression on us, and he wont do anything to sabotage that. Even though I'm sure they haven't spent a night apart." she said.

"Let's go to bed." Jimmy said before turning off the light and climbing into bed.

Haley woke up the next morning, and walked out of her room. She ran into her dad at the bathroom door.

"Oh good morning daddy, just going to wake up Nathan." she said sidestepping him and making her way to Nathan's room.

"Good morning sweetie." Jimmy called to her retreating form. Haley pushed open the door and went to sit on the other side of Nathan's bed.

"Good morning." she whispered leaving a trail of kisses down his cheek and down his neck.

"Morning." he said when he opened his blue eyes to feel her sitting beside him.

"Just came to wake you up, since we have lots to do today." she said her eyes twinkling.

"Oh like what?" he asked.

"Well since we are involuntarily abstinent until Christmas is over, I figured we need to distract ourselves in different ways. Today I'm going to give you the grand tour of Tree Hill, and there's a place that you would like to see I know it." she said. "The grand tour of Tree Hill. Sounds interesting. Where is this place you want to show me?" he asked curious.

"Cant tell. All I can say is you're gonna love it, and before you say anything it was nothing to do with sex." she said climbing off the bed and skipping to her own room. Nathan took that as a cue to get up and get ready, along with the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. Haley dressed and went downstairs where her mom was frying bacon and flipping pancakes. "Good morning" she greeted her mom.

"Morning baby girl." she greeted her daughter.

"So I have a question. Does dad still have that old basketball laying around?" she asked.

"Probably, I'd go check the garage. He never throws anything away. Why do you need it?" she asked.

"Nathan loves basketball, and I want to show him the river court." she explained.

"That's a nice gesture." Lydia said. Haley stopped talking when Nathan came down the stairs with Jimmy talking basketball. Nathan walked over to Haley and placed his hands on her hips and bent down to kiss her softly.

"I love you." he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too." she whispered back. The four sat down to breakfast, and when Haley was finished she stood up.

"I need to go to the garage and find something I'll be right back." she said walking out the door. Nathan continued eating and was consciously aware when Haley came back inside.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"whenever you are." he said standing up and putting his plate in the dishwasher.

They took Lydia's car and drove around.

"So where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"Somewhere I think you'll enjoy." she answered. Haley drove to the river court and stopped the car.

"where are we?" he asked seeing the old basketball court.

"This is the Rivercourt. I spent a lot of time here when I was younger with Ryan." she explained, opening the trunk and pulling out the old basketball.

"You brought a basketball?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought that I could finally see that basketball skill you think you have." she said tossing him the ball.

"we're going to spend the day here. This place is amazing. Back in New York there are tons of state of the art basketball courts, but this one it feels like home kind of. Here people play for the love of the game not the spectacle." he said not able to explain what he thought about the place.

"I spent a lot of time here trying to figure out how to shoot a free shot." she said smiling at the happy smile on Nathan's face.

"Free throw Haley." he said correcting her.

"Shut up. Anyways I was completely hopeless. I want to see you make one." she said standing back. He took his spot on the faded three point line and shot the ball. The ball sailed through the air shooting through the basketball nothing but net.

"Impressive." she said clapping her hands.

"I know. You try." he said tossing her the ball.

"You've asked for it." she warned standing in front of the basket.

"I did." he said standing back giving her a wide amount of area. She shot the ball and it hit the rim flying off to the side.

"Ugh that was horrible." she said wincing while Nathan ran to get the ball.

"It wasn't that bad." he amended.

"Sure, you just play I'll sit over there and admire my amazing fiancé." she said moving to sit on the faded picnic table.

"Admire away. I know I look pretty hot in these jeans." he said smirking his infamous smirk.

"You do." she said. For the rest of the afternoon they sat at the Rivercourt, Haley watching while Nathan played basketball. They enjoyed the last afternoon of freedom before the rest of Haley's family came for Christmas Eve.


	11. Christmas with the James's

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the lack of smut in the past couple chapters. i plan to make up for it in the next few. Let me know what you think of the intimate family christmas. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapter.

PS i own nothing

* * *

Christmas Eve came and Haley was excited to see her family. For most of the day she sat by the window waiting for cars to park in front of the house. Nathan had on the couch with Jimmy watching basketball and watching Haley at the same time.

"You do realize that watching for them isn't going to make them come any faster don't you." Jimmy asked glancing at his daughter. "I cant help it. I'm so excited to introduce everyone to Nathan." she said. Haley went back to her perch on the window seat and peeked through the curtain. She jumped up when the first car parked in the driveway.

"Yay Quinn." she said running to the front door. She had the front door opened before Quinn was even out of the car.

"Quinnie" Haley called running over to hug her favorite sister.

"Hales." Quinn said hugging her back.

"There's someone I would like you to meet." she said pulling Quinn towards the house leaving Quinn's husband David to deal with the suitcases. Haley pulled Quinn into the living room and walked over to Nathan pulling him up by the hand to stand beside her.

"Quinn this is Nathan my fiancé, Nathan this is Quinn my sister." she said introducing the two.

"Fiancé? Wow Hales when did this happen?" Quinn asked shaking Nathan's hand quickly.

"The other night. Nathan this is David, Quinn's husband." she said introducing the two guys. Nathan moved back to the couch to watch the game and David joined him, Quinn pulled Haley back over to the window.

"So how did it happen? How did you two meet. Never mind, just tell me everything." Quinn said realizing she had never heard about Nathan.

"Do you want the family friendly version or the true version?" Haley asked.

"Duh the true version. I bet you told mom and dad the family version." she said. Haley nodded.

"Well we met at the bar a few days after Dave dumped me. Ryan convinced me to go out and possibly have a one night stand with a random guy. A one night stand turned into being friends with benefits turned into dating for a couple weeks turned into this." she said.

"Wow. So how did he propose?" she asked eagerly.

"The other night at Tric I was doing my yearly karaoke song, and after I finished singing, he asked me." she said holding out her hand and showing Quinn the diamond.

"wow. That is an amazing ring." Quinn told her hugging her sister. Haley went back to watching out the window. Not everyone was arriving today, most of the family was arriving the next day for Christmas Day. She peeked out the window again and saw her oldest brother and his family climbing out of their car.

"Matt." she shrieked and ran out the front door. Nathan smiled at her enthusiasm. She ran out the front door and leaped into Matt's arm. "Matty how's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty great sis. How's New York treating you?" he asked.

"Amazing. Hi Nichole. Hi Nathaniel and Abby." she said greeting the rest of the family.

"Amazing. You mean you don't want to come live in Charlotte with me and my family. Stop saving the fashion world with that magazine of yours?" he asked putting her back on the ground.

"I think not. There's someone I want to introduce you to." she said pulling him into the house. Like she did with Quinn she pulled Nathan over to him and introduced the two. They shook hands and then introduced him to Matt's wife Nicole and their kids Nathaniel and Abby.

"Hi Nathaniel. I'm Nathan." he said to the boy. "You're name is almost the same as mine." he marvelled.

"It is." he said. Haley smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"So Matty I need to tell you something. Nathan and I even though you just met him a minute ago, are engaged." she said gauging his response. "Engaged? Wow that's great Hales. You're boy has amazing taste in jewellery." he noted looking at the sizable diamond on Haley's finger.

"That's what Ryan said." Haley laughed.

"Yeah. Where is he anyways?" Matt asked noticing for the first time he wasn't here. "He's coming. He had a late night last night, with a group of girls he met at a bar." she explained.

"Ah, sounds like Ryan." he said before joining the rest of the guys watching the game.

Haley and Quinn has on the window seat just enjoying each other's company. Quinn could see Haley stare at Nathan and she could see the love and adoration of her face.

"Hales you're practically drooling." Quinn said elbowing her sister.

"Hey, I cant help it if I cant take my eyes off of him." she said smiling. Jimmy and Lydia walked into the living room a couple minutes later.

"Okay, we have a problem. We're going to have too many people and not enough beds, so I think I'm going to regret what I'm about to say. Nathan you can move in with Haley, but no funny business. You two arent married yet and I don't want grandkids." he said looking between the two. Haley was ecstatic but Nathan looked serious. He looked like he was fully accepting the rules Jimmy amended. She loved how he was taking impressing her parents so seriously.

Christmas Eve went on and eventually everyone decided it was time to turn in for the night. Haley was looking forward to Christmas Day, it had always been her favorite holiday of the year. That night she curled up next to Nathan and laid her head on his chest, sleeping soundly for the first time since they got there. The next morning Haley awoke to Nathan talking on his cell phone.

"Oh thank God. I cant believe I forgot them all there. They'll be here before supper. Oh, thanks Cindy. So much." he said ending the call.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I forgot the gifts in my office in New York. Cindy is having them rush delivered here as of last night, they'll be here in a couple hours." he explained.

"You forgot the Christmas presents when you knew we were coming for Christmas?" she asked giggling.

"Shut up. You're the one who rushed me. And I didn't have time to get to the office to pick them up." he argued back. "Well you didn't ask either." she said laughing.

"You would have bit my head off." he said.

"you're probably right." she said getting out of bed.

"I know I am." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"So we're really going to do this? This whole sleeping in the same bed but not sleeping together thing my dad set up." she asked.

"Yup. You'll be fine without sex for a couple more days." he said kissing her once more.

"You're killing me." she said walking out of the room and down the stairs. Nathan followed behind her. Nathan went into the living room where everyone was watching yet another basketball game and Haley went into the kitchen where the women were assembled. Since Matt arrived the other night, Vivian and Taylor had arrived. They were just waiting on Grandma Beatrice. It was tradition that the girls made dinner while the guys enjoyed the basketball game, and everyone was in the kitchen planning out the dishes. Haley could smell the turkey in the turkey cooker simmering away. It smelt delicious.

"Okay, Hales you're on the pasta salad, pumpkin pie, apple pie and cheesecake cookies. Quinn, your on the punch non alcoholic, the mashed potatoes and stuffing. Vivian your on the lettuce salad, chocolate chip cookies and creamed corn. Taylor your on ham, cranberries, and munchies. I am on turkey, angels food cake and german chocolate cake. Nicole, you potato salad and entertain the kids. Grandma Beatrice does her famous whipped cream jello salad, and the yams covered in marshmallow, along with her scalloped corn." Lydia said. Everyone broke off and started doing their own things. Haley took over the stove so she could boil her pasta , she intended on going to buy the pies since there wasn't room in the kitchen for her to make them. Once her pasta was boiled she put it in the fridge to deal with when she got back and went into the living room.

"Hey baby, we need to run to the store. I need ingredients for my other cookies and I need pumpkin and apple pie." she said.

"Oh. We can also go pick up the gifts to while we're gone." he said "Good idea baby." she said pulling him to the front door. Jimmy watched his daughter pull her fiancé out the front door

"It's pretty intense in that kitchen huh?" he asked as they drove to the local supermarket.

"Oh yeah. But its always that way. It's tradition." she said smiling at him.

"Tradition, Must be nice." he said smiling at her.

"It is. I cant wait for you to meet Grandma Beatrice." she enthused. They pulled up at the supermarket and went inside to do their shopping. It was the only store in Tree Hill that was open on Christmas Day and if was packed. They threaded their way through people after people. They had to dodge people flying down the aisles, and wait for people blocking the aisles to move.

"Will you move please?" she asked a lady who had the entire aisle blocked with her cart while she talked with a friend. The lady ignored Haley, and she could feel her anger rise.

"I said move." she said pushing the cart out of the way.

"Jeez its Christmas, you don't need to be so rude." the lady said as Haley pushed past her.

"I'm from New York, this is how we act." she said walking away. Nathan squeezed her hand obviously on the verge of laughter.

"I didn't think going a few days without sex would turn you into such a bitch." he said laughing.

"You have this amazing ability to make everything about you don't you baby." she said smiling at him.

"You were so mean to her." he said still laughing. "She should've moved the first time I asked, then my mean New York roots wouldn't have come out." she argued smiling the entire time. When they finally finished up at the supermarket, they drove back to Haley's house. They parked the car in the driveway and walked inside. Nathan returned to his spot on the couch and Haley returned to the kitchen.

"How was the store?" Lydia asked.

"Let's just say my New York-ness came out in that visit." Haley said.

"I see. That bad huh." she said.

"Oh yeah. She found an empty spot on the counter and started mixing her cookies. When she had them in the oven, she waited around for the ten minutes they needed to cook before pulling them out and cooling them. When she finished she went to the living room where Nathan was. Seeing all the available chairs taken she went and sat on the floor by Nathan's feet. He reached his hand down and started massaging her shoulders. She sighed contentedly until an unforgettable voice filled the room.

"I'm here." Grandma Beatrice called armed with all her food dishes.

"Grandma." Haley squealed.

"Haley bop." she said putting her stuff on the counter before hugging Haley.

"How are you grandma?" she asked hugging her grandma.

"Im perfect. Now who is that?" she asked pointing at Nathan. "That is Nathan. My fiancé." she said smiling and holding out her finger. Grandma Beatrice walked over and hugged Nathan.

"I'm Beatrice. You can call me Grandma." she said hugging him again.

"I'm Nathan." he said. She smiled at him before moving back to Haley.

"I approve. He's in love with you, and he's insanely good looking, and when I hugged him I felt the trace of a very nice body. If you give up on him, tell him to give me a call." she said winking.

"Grandma." Haley said shocked. Beatrice just winked before walking to the kitchen. Haley returned to where Nathan was sitting, this time she opted she sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Just so you know, my Grandma was making the moves on you." she said as she nestled her head in Nathan's chest.

"Ah, see I told you I was irresistible." he told her kissing the top of her head.

After a couple hours everyone was assembled around the table eating the delicious dinner. Everyone was talking animatedly, and the kids were telling everyone what everyone left in their stockings that morning.

"When are we opening presents?" Nathaniel asked.

"Soon. Just let everyone finish eating." Nicole said. Nathaniel sat back in his seat and waited patiently, while Abby was squirming in her seat beside him. When everyone finished they all helped do the dishes and then moved into the living room. Lydia brought all the women a glass of wine and the men a beer before setting on the couch with Jimmy. It was unspoken that the older people got the chairs, so Nathan sunk down to the floor. Haley nestled herself in between his legs and made herself comfortable in the cradle of his body.

"Alright Nathaniel and Abby get up there and start handing out presents." Lydia instructed. Nathaniel and Abby started grabbing presents.

"For Matt oops Dad from Haley." the first gift said. Abby ran and gave the gift to her dad. He opened it and was happy to see seasons tickets for the Charlotte Bobcats.

"Thanks Hales, this is great." he said to his sister. "To Matt oops again Dad, from Nathan." he said. Abby ran back to her dad. He opened it to find a signed Michael Jordan jersey.

"Holy crap where did you get that?" he asked in awe at the gift.

" I know this guy in New York named Lenny. He collects and sells all legitimate NBA souvenirs, if they're not signed he goes and tracks down the player and asks him to sign it." Nathan explained.

"Wow, that's insane, a hand signed basketball jersey by the best of all time." he said in awe. Jimmy got his from Nathan next, and he opened to find a Shaquille Oneal signed jersey."Wow thanks Nathan. It's amazing." he said in amazement. Lydia got hers next and opened it to find a long blue box with the Tiffany's label on it. She opened it to find a simple locket.

"Wow, this is beautiful thanks Nathan." she said fingering the necklace. "Haley's goes with it." he explained. Quinn opened hers to find an all expense paid trip to New York complete with spending spree.

"Ooh yay. I've never been to New York. You two better be planning on hanging with me." she said.

"I'll be working most of the time but we booked it around Haley's days off." he explained. Quinn opened Haley's next and found a brand new camera.

"Ah, Haley you are the best. I'll get to take lots of pictures of New York while I'm there." she said. Nathan got his from Haley and opened it. He found a brand new Rolex watch.

"Look underneath the band." she said. He flipped the watch over to find it engraved. "Always and Forever. Love Haley." etched into the steel.

"Thanks baby." he said kissing her forehead. Haley opened hers from Nathan, considering the weird shape of the gift she had no idea what it was. She opened it to find a similar Tiffany's box that Lydia and Beatrice's lockets came in and a thin wrapped rectangle. She opened the box first and found an exquisite diamond necklace that matched her earrings. She could hear Ryan sigh a lovestruck sigh from beside her. She opened the other part and almost cried when she seen the professionally framed collage of pictures in front of her.

"Nathan its beautiful." she said glancing at all the pictures people had taken of them in the past few weeks. The final picture was of when he was on bended knee proposing to her at Tric the other night. The rest of the collage was filled with pictures of them standing together, kissing holding hands at the various work functions. But the picture of the proposal in the center, with the love that was etched on both their faces was the one that she loved the most.

"When did you do this?" she asked.

"I sent the pictures away yesterday, Cindy did it yesterday afternoon and sent it last night. I had someone take a picture who was standing close to us." he explained. The engraving on the frame was beautiful. "I cant wait to spend so many moments like this with you for the rest of out lives. You're it for me. Always and forever. Love Nathan." the words made her tear up, and she turned around to kiss him. Everyone enjoyed their gifts. Everyone sat up talking until it was time for bed. No one wanted the night to end, knowing everyone would go back to the normal lives the next day.


	12. Satisfied

here we go, my first smutty chapter in a couple chapters. Hope you enjoy it. it's one of my favorite chapters in this story apart from the first one. Hope you like it as much as i like this one. Let me know what you think. This one is smuttier than usual i think. the next couple will be like this. :)

I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

The next morning everyone sat down to breakfast together before going their own ways. Lydia and Beatrice were up at the crack of dawn making pancakes, eggs and bacon for everyone. The breakfast was delicious, but Haley couldn't really concentrate on it. All she could think of was the man sitting beside her, and how much she wanted him. Her need for him was growing every second, and she couldn't wait to get home, so she could spent the next several hours after that in various positions. It was almost like he could read her thoughts and he was smirking down at her. She knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, she had felt it last night when they were sleeping. She had woken up to find him completely hard against her, obviously dreaming naughty things about her, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it then, they were in her parents house, and she had a hard time keeping quiet when they were making love.

When they were finished eating, Nathan took their bags and put them in the car and went back inside where Haley was saying goodbye to her family As much as she wanted to get home, she didn't want to leave her family. Last time she left, she didn't get to see them again for a whole year.

"You guys have to come see me this year." she said hugging her parents. She knew she was going to see Quinn and Taylor, as trips to New York were their Christmas presents from Haley and Nathan.

"We'll try. I really want to see New York, after being in Tree Hill most of our lives I want to see the big city." she said hugging her daughter. Haley moved on to her dad and hugged him before moving on to her brothers and sisters. Nathan walked over and hugged Haley's mom and shook Jimmy's hand before moving to stand with Ryan by the door. Haley walked over to her grandma and she pulled Haley into her arms.

"I'll come see you my dear. I know I'm gonna want to see that boy of yours again. My gosh he's good looking. Like I said the other day if you let him go, I'm coming to get him for myself." she told Haley while holding her close. Haley laughed and pulled away from Beatrice. Nathan walked over to give her a hug when she summoned him.

"We better go. Our plane leaves in an hour and we still need to get checked in." she said. Jimmy pulled away from the group and drove them to the airport. Once they arrived he got out and hugged his daughter again before he drove away and Haley, Nathan and Ryan walked into the airport. Getting checked in and everything was faster than anyone expected, and within 20 minutes they were waiting in the sitting area for their plane to begin boarding. A little while later the first class boarding call was issued and they walked to the short line up. When they were boarded and the carryon's stored they turned to the television screens ahead of them. Haley and Nathan needed something to distract them from the raging need they had for each other. At their pleading, Ryan sat in between the couple, to prevent them from joining the mile high club yet again. It wasn't as satisfying as either of them had thought. It was cramped and entirely uncomfortable. The plane ride was only a couple hours and when they landed in New York the got off the plane as fast as they could. Ryan laughed at the need they were displaying for each other. He was almost positive they hadn't had sex since the time in the plane bathroom on the way to Tree Hill. When they made it to the baggage claim and were waiting for their bags. Ryan could see Haley growing visibly irritated at the slowness of the baggage claim.

"Oh my God hurry up." Haley said. Nathan rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm her down. If his need wasn't as desperate as hers it would be funny. When their bags finally appeared Haley grabbed hers and left the airport. Nathan and Ryan followed behind her silently laughing at her actions.

"You are so going to get ravished tonight." Ryan told Nathan when they got to the carpark.

"Well, so is she. I just hide my need better than she does. She is so desperate." Nathan said laughing as she unlocked her car and climbed in the drivers side. She started the car and waited impatiently for Nathan to climb in.

"I'll see you guys in a few days." Ryan said as he veered off towards his own car.

"See ya." Nathan said as he climbed in the front seat. Haley gunned the engine and sped away towards her apartment. She really was relieved to be home, the bustling city was everything she ever wanted. But right now everything she loved about New York meant nothing as her need for Nathan was actually starting to get painful. All the sexually explicit images that went through her head was making concentrating on the road very difficult. Luckily, they managed to get to her apartment safe and sound. Haley parked the car and grabbed her suitcase and walked into the building with Nathan at her heels.

"Welcome back Miss James." Doug the doorman greeted her.

"I'm glad to be back." Haley said to Doug and her and Nathan passed by on the way to the elevator. Haley hit the third floor and the elevator took them to her penthouse apartment. Haley unlocked the front door and the minute they were inside and the door shut, she shoved Nathan against the door kissing him feverishly. She was kissing him desperately, almost as if it would be the last time. He felt her hands rip through the buttons on his shirt exposing his chest. Through all of this she never broke the kiss. He flipped her around and pressed her against the door grinding his erection into her centre.

"Mmmm." she moaned in contentment. Knowing the door would be highly uncomfortable for her with the doorknob poking into her spine, he moved them to the nearest wall. He ground his cock into her again and she moaned into his mouth. He tore her shirt from her and tossed it on the floor, before undoing her bra and sending that flying to the floor. He lifted her up enough for her to wrap her legs around his hips, his one hand rested under her ass holding her up, while he other hand massaged her breast. She moaned uncontrollably, as he moved his move from hers down to her breasts. His mouth cupped her pebbled nipple in his mouth, eliciting loud moans from her. Her hand went to his belt and undid it, before moving on to the button and zipper on his jeans. With an experienced flick of her finger she had the button undone and the zipper down. She shoved her hand in his pants and wrapped her hand around his fully tumescent cock.

"Fuck. This isn't going to last long if you keep doing that." he moaned as her hand worked magic on his cock. She moved her hand and wrapped his around his neck pulling his mouth back to hers. He put her on the floor so he could further dispose of his pants and boxers before doing the same with her pants and lacy black thong. When all further barriers were out of the way, he lifted her up again to wrap her legs around his hips and thrust into her roughly. Her cries of passion were muted by his lips on hers. Their tongues moved together the same ways their bodies now were. He pulled out of her repeatedly before slamming back into her. The wall was hard on her back and she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, but right now she didn't care, right now all she could bring herself to care about was all the pent up sexual frustration being aired out. She was no longer as desperate as she was when the arrived. His well endowed cock ridding her of her frustration. She could feel the tight coil in her stomach about to snap.

"Baby, baby. I'm gonna cum." she panted in his ear while her lips latched onto his neck.

"Cum for me." he said as he sped up his movements ever more until his hips were jack hammering into hers. His words sent her hurtling over the edge, and the sensation of her muscles clenching and unclenching around him, was enough to send him careening over. He leaned against her on the wall until he acquired the ability to move. She placed her feet on the floor effectively standing on her own.

"Feel better now?" he asked smirking unabashedly at her.

"Much. I'm not completely satisfied yet though." she noted.

"Oh, and what must I do to completely satisfy you?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Hmmm, let me see. And believe me if you manage to completely satisfy me, after we take a nap I'll vow to completely satisfy you." she promised.

"Sounds good to me." he said taking her by the hand and leading her into the bedroom.

"Now, I think I want you to finger me." she said as she laid down on the centre of the bed.

"As you wish." he said as he moved onto the bed beside her. He laid down by her and placed her legs over his shoulder so he had better access to her. Slowly, he slid on finger into her tight clutch before crooking inside her.

"More." she begged. Obligingly, he inserted another finger crooking then, before sliding his ring finger in. Using his thumb to rub her clit, he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. She placed her hand on his wrist pushing his hand even deeper inside her, using his wrist to help her ride his hand. She could see the evident lust in her eyes and he loved that look on her. Seeing her in this state made him instantly hard, and in desperation he started rubbing himself against the bed craving friction. He kept looking in her eyes the entire time he was pleasuring her, and he and the pleasure of seeing her eyes clamp shut and her mouth open in the shape of an O while moaning out her release. As she came down he removed his fingers from her and licked her essence from them. The dark shade in her eyes retained, while she watched him lick his fingers clean. His tongue should be illegal she decided. He made something as simple as licking his fingers, seem insanely erotic, granted it was her juices he was licking from his fingers.

"That was amazing. But still not fully satisfying. I want you to eat me. I want you to fuck me with your mouth. Please baby. Please fuck me with your tongue." she begged, realizing how desperate she sounded. The anticipation made her ache in response as he ever so slowly bent his face down level with her womanhood. He obliged again and licked her slit. She shuddered underneath him as his tongue pleasured her. Using his fingers he held her open and darted his tongue in and out of her. She moaned at the feelings he was emitting in her. The things he did with his tongue would be illegal in all the states and in Canada. She tangled her hands in his chair trying to keep him from coming up, but at the same time wanting this delicious torture to go on for as long as possible. She could feel her release creeping up on her as he licked her and nibbled on her clit.

"Oh. Oh. Oh Nathan. Don't stop. Please don't stop." she begged as her climax edged ever closer. He lapped up all her juices that were flowing freely from her body when her climax suddenly hit. She trembled under him, and by now his erection was growing almost painful.

"Now what?" he asked when she calmed down.

"I want your cock." she said.

"Now that's what I needed to hear." he said, climbing up her body and sliding into her, sheathing him completely. He immediately started moving in and out of her body, slamming his body into her repeatedly. This time was quick, and she came after only a few more thrusts. He followed soon after spilling himself into her. He rolled to the side and turned to face her expectantly.

"I'm completely satisfied." she said as she slid across the bed to nestle into his chest. They linked their left hands together and fell asleep.

A couple hours later Haley awoke, naked and wrapped in her fiancé's arms. Deciding to go take a shower before he woke up she slipped away from him and padded into her bathroom. Nathan awoke to the sound of the shower running and he noticed that Haley was no longer beside him. He saw the bathroom door open, and the steam billowing from it. He quietly got out of bed and moved into the bathroom. He couldn't help but watch as she seductively rubbed her loofah over her body, the sight made Nathan hard. Loving the sound of her singing in the shower, and knowing she was lost in her own little world he slipped into the shower stall behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God Nathan." she said spinning around in his arms when she felt him behind her. To stop any further argument, he fastened his lips to hers.

"It's my turn now isn't it?" he asked when they broke apart.

"After I'm finished in here." she said swatting him on the ass for disturbing her peaceful shower.

"What if I want you in the shower?" he asked grinning cockily at her

"You want to fuck me in the shower?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want to fuck you right here. Right now." he said as he slowly pushed her into the shower wall.

"If you insist." she said and she felt her arousal heighten and his erection push into her stomach.

"Good." he said before kissing her hotly and thrusting into her in one push. She hooked her legs around his hips and felt him slam his hips into hers over and over again. The roughness of this was such a turn on that the lack of comfort the shower supplied didn't matter. He could tell she was close because of the mewling sounds she was making and he started rubbing her clit, knowing he wasn't far off either. When she let go he kissed her to stop her from screaming his name out loud and short thrusts later he erupted inside her, her name falling from his lips like a mantra.

"Satisfied?" she asked smirking, knowing he wasn't

"Absolutely not. You think you're getting off that easy?" he asked unwrapping her legs from around his waist and placing her on the floor.

"Wash my back." she said handing him the loofah. He obliged and made washing her back into a extremely sexy art form. When they were finished their shower, she turned off the tap and stepped out, wrapping a white fluffy towel around her. She handed him another towel and he wrapped it around his waist.

"You know how sexy you look in that towel?" he asked as he watched her brush out her hair.

"I can guess considering your already fully aroused." she said gesturing to his erection evident by the tent in his towel.

"You love my rebound rate." he said kissing her neck and cupping one of her breasts through the towel. She moaned when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"What do you want now?" she asked getting turned on.

"Hmmm. How about I leave that up to you." he said.

"Okay then. This just got interesting." she said as she walked out of the bathroom. He followed her and stopped when she stopped.

"Okay but first I want to see you." he said and he untucked the towel from about her and watched it fall exposing her beautiful body. She smiled at him as she reciprocated and pulled the towel from his body. She watched appreciatively when he sprang out from the confines of the towel.

"I am going to give you the best hand job you have ever received. You may want to sit down." she said pointing to the bed. He did as she said and sat down on the bed. She sat down beside him, and took him in her hands. She ran her finger over his tip before beginning a pumping motion. He loved the innocent look on her face as she was pumping his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head due to her ministrations.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." he yelled as her delicate but extremely talented hands worked magic on his cock. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hotly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as she continued pumping him. His hand went to her breast needing to touch her. He started thrusting upwards into her hand, knowing he was close. After a couple times of pumping him and running her thumb over his tip, he erupted covering her hand in his cum. He collapsed into the bed and she moved closer to him so he could see her licking her hand clean. Watching her lick off his cum of her hand made him instantly hard again.

"Satisfied?" she asked. "Not a chance." he muttered coming down from his high. She smiled and stood up before crouching down on the floor in between his legs. He watched her as she got ready to do whatever was going through her head.

"Wasn't that the best hand job you've ever had?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." he muttered.

"I thought so. Now I'm going to give you the best blowjob you've ever received." she told him her eyes glinting up at him. Nathan swallowed thickly and waited for the first touch of her lips and tongue on him. He didn't have to wait long because she licked his length from base to tip. He shuddered at the amazing feelings going on inside him, and he knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum again.

"How do you want me to do it?" she asked.

"Just take me in you're mouth. Just suck. Please." he said. Haley nodded and took as much of him as she could in her mouth.

"Fuck." he yelled when he felt her teeth graze along his length. The pleasure/pain sensation was intense. He loved feeling her suck on him moving her mouth over his length. He wrapped one hand around the back of his neck trying to keep her from moving.

"Fuck. Yes. Oh my. Fuck." he moaned trying to restrain himself from thrusting in her mouth. He could feel his release coming quick and he wanted to warn her just in case.

"I'm gonna cum baby." he warned her. She looked up at him and just sucked him harder. It didn't take much else, but he came in her mouth, shooting a stream of hot cum down her throat. After she took all of him in, she removed her mouth and sat up.

"Satisfied?" she asked when she was on her feet.

"Almost. Not quite." he said standing up with her.

"What do you want now?" she asked. Instead of telling her he opted to just show her. He bent her over the bed and went up behind her, thrusting into her. The feeling of him filling her from behind was too much for words. She had never done this before. His hands reached up to cup her breasts as he moved in and out of her. Her moans silenced his, and he knew she was enjoying this position just as much as he was. It was new and different for them and he loved that she liked it. She found her rhythm and started moving along with him. The only sounds that could be heard were the couples breathing and their skin slapping together every time he slammed into her. He could feel his release creeping up, so with on hand he rubbed her clit and the other squeezing her nipple. The combination pushed her to her release and she collapsed under him. He fell on top of her and continued pounding into her from behind. Her moans and whimpers as she came down filled the room. And when he came he collapsed down on her completely satisfied.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Definitely. But give me a little while and I'll want you again." he told her.

"Ah, you promise?" she asked a naughty little smile on her face. They both knew they were up for a very fun few days before returning to work a week from now.


	13. How can this get any hotter?

Here we are. Finally. Stupid internet. Hope you all dont hate me for the longer wait and the short chapter. Just wanted to get it posted. Hope you enjoy the less smutty chapter, but i promise the smut will be back in full force next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think as always. Thank you to everyone who reviews this story. you are all making this my most popular story by a long shot. Thank you all. :)

PS i own nothing.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up naked and alone. She rolled over, rolling onto a folded sheet of paper.

_Hey baby. I'll be back soon, just went to Starbucks to get coffee and breakfast. Don't miss me and my hot body too much while I'm gone._

She smiled when she finished reading, like it was possible for her not to miss his hot body. Especially when all she wanted was for his hot body to fuck her senseless. As much as she wanted to spend the day in bed, she knew they couldn't. As fun as it was, they couldn't spend their entire engagement having sex. They needed to go out. They needed to do stuff. With that in mind she pulled herself out of bed and pulled Nathan's blue button up shirt on her body, doing up a few of the buttons. She walked into the kitchen and gave Bruiser some food and sat at the counter. She heard the key in the lock signalling that Nathan was back. He walked through the door and seen Haley sitting on one of the stools waiting for him. His eyes took in her form, they trailed down her body stopping where the shirt ended, just below her ass. He could feel himself get got and he put the food and coffee down on the table and walked over to her.

"So I was thinking, we should go out today." she started when she seen the look on Nathan's face. Seeing the look of lust on his face, it took her no time to feel the same way. He shoved his hand up the shirt finding out that she wasn't wearing anything under it. He stroked his fingers over her slit, stopping and strumming her clit a few times, which had her panting his name. Removing his hand, he moved to the button on his jeans and disposed of them quickly along with his boxers. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could kiss him with everything she had. He pulled her closer to him on the stool and slid into her in one thrust. Her nails dug into his shirt clad shoulders while he moved within her. His hands rested on her hips, keeping her still as he slammed into her over and over again. The soft moans and mewls she was emitting spurred Nathan on, increasing his speed until their hips were jack hammering together.

"Oh yes, baby. Oh yes." Haley moaned. Nathan grunted while trying to keep himself in check until Haley came ahead of him.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm going to cum." she panted feeling the tight coil begin to unravel. When she came, fireworks exploded behind her eyes and she called his name like a mantra. When he came inside her, he pulled out and readjusted his clothing.

"Well today is so far not going according to plan." Haley said when Nathan stepped back.

"Oh and what is the plan for today?" he asked.

"I thought we should go out. As much as I love spending the entire day in bed with you, I think the apartment could get pretty old fast." she said smiling at him, while he pulled his pants back on.

"whatever you want baby. Although I disagree about the boring apartment thing. I'm sure we could find lots to do." he said kissing up her neck.

"We probably could, but I kinda want to do some shopping today." she said.

"Shopping. Isnt that usually Ryan department?" he asked wincing at the idea of being in a department store all day.

"True, but I want you to come with me. Shopping that is. And if you're good, maybe I'll cum with you later." she trailed off suggestively.

"Deal." he said digging through the bag to dish out their breakfast. She smiled at him when she took the breakfast sandwich from him and the latte that he bought her.

"This is delicious baby." she said savouring every bite of the sandwich.

"yeah it is. So where are we shopping?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought I'd drive until I find somewhere interesting." she said.

"Sounds like an adventure." he stated.

"Oh, it will be." she assured him. When she finished eating she went and took a quick shower, Nathan behaved and hung out in the kitchen until she was done. A little while later, she came out dressed in a Tshirt and a pair of jeans. Casual suited her perfectly, the jeans clung to her curves perfectly, while the t shirt exposed the tiniest hint of tanned midriff.

"You look so sexy." he said walking over to her and kissing the side of her neck.

"Thanks. Now go shower, and then we can go." she said turning him and making him walk towards the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom door she smacked his ass to urge him to get moving. While she was waiting, she sunk into the leather couch and waited. While she was waiting, she started thinking about all the things that made Nathan a much better love than Dave did. She didn't know where the thought came from, but the differences were almost comical. Nathan was skilled in bed, where Dave wasn't nearly as smooth and sexy. Nathan was adventurous, whereas Dave liked staying in missionary. Nathan's cock was bigger and filled her perfectly. Nathan could make her scream like no one else could. Nathan was generous in bed. He put her needs above his own. The list went on and on, the last point she found was that he was willing to spice things up in their relationship. She was thinking about it, when Nathan came out dressed in jeans and a t shirt as well.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked when he walked into the living room, and seen Haley pondering.

"Oh nothing. I was actually just thinking about how much better in bed you are than Dave was, and how you're not afraid of spicing things up, in our already really spicy sex life." she said.

"Are you hinting at something?" he asked mischievously.

"Kind of. I was thinking that maybe I would like to try something new again. I don't know, we had sex at the party in the bathroom, oral is very common and I love it, you've entered me from behind which was phenomenal. What else is there?" she asked blushing at the conversation.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked liking this conversation.

"I don't know, list somethings." she begged.

"Well, where do I start. There are many things that bring a kinkier edge to sex and if you're willing to try any of them, I'm all for it. Bondage? Anal? 69?" he started listing. Everything he listed made her blush get darker.

"I was thinking role play to start with. It's a little tamer, although I wouldn't object to being tied up either." she said coyly.

"Is that so? Role play sounds interesting. I think we should totally do that tonight. Let's go shopping Hales." he said taking her hand and pulling her up off the couch. She smiled at his enthusiasm, and she should have known he would be for anything involving knew things to add to their sex life.

They wandered downtown New York for a few hours before stopping for lunch at a little café.

"It's nothing like Karen's at home, but this place is good to." she said eating a bite of her hamburger.

"It's pretty good." he told her before taking another bite of his burger. After a few more minutes Haley pushed her burger to the side signalling she was done, before sliding a little closer to Nathan. He watched her out of the corner of his eye unsure of what she was planning. Haley's hand when down to his crotch, and undid the zipper on his jeans, before sneaking her hand inside and pumping him Nathan almost moaned out loud at the initial feeling of her hand on him. As her pace increased he fell closer to the edge, the urge to moan getting more and more evident. The café was crowded, but no one paid any attention to the couple in the corner. Suddenly Haley removed her hand and Nathan stared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about. She smiled innocently up at him before flinging her fork onto the floor under the table hidden by the floor length table cloth.

"I guess I should go pick that up." she said with an innocent grin on her face. Nathan only nodded as his erection was getting painful. She slid to the floor and took him in her hand again, before moving closer to him so she was in between his legs. Immediately she took him in her mouth as far as she could and started bobbing up and down on his cock. Nathan was having a hard time keeping his composure as Haley and her wonderful mouth sucked him off. He could feel his release coming and he involuntarily let out a small whimper, he was just glad that no one seemed to have heard it. The café was loud and his little whimper wouldn't have registered with anyone in there. Nathan cursed the waitresses timing, when she appeared a couple minutes later.

"Can I take these plates?" she asked nodding towards the plates on the edge. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded furiously. the waitress nodded and walked away with the plates. Haley started sucking him harder while rhythmically squeezing his balls. He came quick after that, he bit down on his lip while trying to keep still and quiet as Haley took every drop of him into her mouth. She pulled her mouth from him with an audible pop and sneakily reappeared at the table.

"That was incredibly sexy." he said when she sat down next to him.

"I thought you'd like that." she said smirking up at him.

"You do realize you just gave me a blowjob in the middle of a crowded restaurant?" he whispered.

"Actually, I gave you a hand job and a blowjob in the middle of a crowded restaurant" she remarked.

"I love you, you know that." he said leaning over to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips. After they paid, they drove back to Haley's house. Really enjoying the silence of just reading books together. Haley focused on her latest Nicholas Sparks love story, while Nathan focused on a basketball book. Quickly Haley's presence made it hard to concentrate and he put his book down. He loved watching her, even when she was doing something as simple as reading. The emotions that played across her face were fascinating. It was simple to tell when something sad was going on as her eyes welled up and she stifled a sob. She was towards the end of the book when she saw Nathan staring at her.

"Done reading?" he asked.

"That depends." she said.

"On?" he asked.

"On what you plan on doing if I put down the last 50 pages of my book." she told him.

"I was thinking it would involve role play and lots of nudity, and kissing, and touching, and groping, and licking, and sucking, and nibbling, and thrusting, and fingering, and caressing, and fucking." he told her.

"Oooh sounds fun. Let's do it." she said.


	14. Officer James

here we go. i got this out, just as the UPS person came to pick up my computer. Hope you enjoy it. i know its shorter than usual. let me know what you think? Hopefully i can get internet on my old computer so i can update again in the next few days when my laptop is gone. if not i'll be back sometime next week.

* * *

"Okay, now you take that incredibly sexy ass of yours into the bathroom and put on the incredibly sexy costume we bought for you today." he ordered sitting up on the bed.

"Yes sir. Although I thought by the costume we bought, that I would get to be boss?" she asked standing up.

"Oh you will be. But since you're not in uniform yet, I'm still boss." he said winking at her.

"Ah, I see. I'll be back." she said closing the bathroom behind her.

She couldn't believe how confident he made her. If it had been any other guy on the planet, she would never be able to walk out of the bathroom wearing what she was wearing now. She was wearing blue police shirt, with a black lacy bra peeking out from underneath it. With black lacy panties. The bra barely covered her breasts. She had a hat on her head, and silver handcuffs hanging from her side. As a finishing touch she pulled on a pair of black stilettos knowing they'd make Nathan's temperature soar. She opened the bathroom door, and had the satisfaction of watching Nathan's eye's roll back in his head.

"Holy, fuck." he said watching her sashay towards him.

"You're under arrest sir." she said placing her hands on her hip and unhooking the hand cuffs.

"What for, officer?" he asked.

"For an inappropriate use of the word fuck." she said smirking at him.

"I see. Now what is an appropriate use of the words "fuck"?" he asked.

"Hmm, lets see. How about, "I want to fuck your brains out." or "fuck me harder." or "fuck me now" or "I want you to fuck me with you're huge cock."" she said listing.

"Oh I see. I'll try to remember that for next time. Do you have to cuff me now?" he asked eyeing the cuffs.

"Oh yes. You see I'm arresting you. I have to do this right." she said moving closer to him. She pulled his hands above his head and cuffed them to the bed frame. He loved this. It was such a turn on, he could feel himself getting harder, and she hadn't even touched him yet.

"What's my sentence officer?" he asked.

"Oh I'm going to torture you." she told him her eyes a flat black color with her lust. She slowly moved her fingers to her shirt and started undoing the button's one by one, before the shirt fell to the floor, leaving her in just her lacy black bra and panties and the four inch stilettos she was wearing. Her hands trailed town her toned upper body and rested on her hips. She moved towards the bed and climbed up straddling his waist.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to give you a lap dance, but since you're hands are tied, you cant touch me." she said. He swallowed thickly as she started gyrating above him, coming in contact with his cock on every down stroke. She reached behind her and undid the bra allowing it to fall from her breasts. Nathan took in the sight of her bare breasts hungrily. He moved forward and tried to take a nipple in his mouth but she moved away from him.

"Ah Ah. No. you are being punished." she said stopping her motions for a minute. Deciding that the lap dance wasn't enough anymore, she moved off of him, and he pouted comically for a second until he realized what she was doing. She undid his belt and pulled his pants from his body, following those with his boxers. She watched appreciatively as his cock sprang out.

"What to do? What to do?" she asked rubbing her chin.

"Do something. It's starting to ache." he begged.

"Oh alright." she said as she crawled up his body. She fastened her lips to his while her hands pushed her panties down her legs, so she could kick them off. She loved the feeling of his cock jutting into her. Knowing exactly what she wanted, she moved down his body, and slowly impaled herself on his cock.

"Fuck." he moaned, as she slowly started to ride him.

"Now, see that was an appropriate use of the word." she told him, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. He stayed still and watched her fuck herself on his cock. It was quite the sight to see, he watched her ride him feverishly, every once in a while changing positions slightly. He loved watching her breasts move as she moved atop him. He yearned to touch those beautiful breasts, but that wasn't in the cards as he was still cuffed to the bed. She rotated her hips clockwise and it made Nathan moan in pleasure.

"baby I'm gonna cum." he moaned.

"me too." she moaned as she quickened her pace. She came moments later, her walls clamping around Nathan's cock. The sensation threw Nathan over the precipice, he moaned her name as he came down from the high, his hands straining against the hand cuffs.

"I guess I can release you now." she said unlocking the cuffs with the key on the bedside table.

"That was amazing baby." he said pulling her to his side.

"We really need to do that more often. But now, I have 50 more pages of my book to finish. You are going to behave while I finish this, or else you will never see me in costume ever again." she told him eying him seriously.

"Okay. I'll just watch you read. I love watching your emotions." he said moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"fine by me. Just don't distract me." she ordered.

"Okay." he said leaning against the headboard while she finished her book.

When she finished, she rolled over to Nathan who was watching her intently.

"Ok, now that that's done with, I want you to fuck me." she said. Immediately he rolled over on top of her and thrust inside her in one solid thrust. She moaned out loud at that, and didn't hear the knock at the door.

Ryan was standing outside Haley's door knocking. He didn't like using his key unless he had to. He knew she was home, her car was in the parking lot, and it was almost supper time so he assumed she wasn't having sex. Assuming she was just in the bathroom or something he walked into the apartment, where he stroked Bruiser quickly before continuing through the house. Following the familiar path towards her bedroom, he peeked through the crack in the door.

"Oh my God. Cant you two ever keep it in your pants?" he exclaimed seeing the couple in bed together. Haley immediately pushed Nathan off of her and pulled the blankets up to cover her chest.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" she asked her face a deep shade of red.

"well, I came to see my best friend, considering I havent seen you since we got back from Tree Hill a few days ago. I wanted to bring you and Nathan dinner, since I knew he would be here. I just didn't think you would be having sex. I taught you well James." he said smirking, no longer uncomfortable, considering Haley had found him in several compromising positions throughout the years.

"That would be awesome Ryan, just let us get dressed." she said.

"well actually I'll go sit with Bruiser, you might want to take care of Nathan first." he said smirking, considering the highly disgruntled and uncomfortable position Nathan was in.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Now get out Ryan, we'll be out in a few minutes." she said pointing to the door.

"Oh take all the time you need. You've done it for me in the past." he said smirking and walking out the bedroom door.

"Damn it. I don't know if I can do it with him sitting out their listening in." Haley said.

"Okay, well how about you go out there, and I take care of this quickly. We cant resume where we left off when he leaves?" he suggested.

"No. I'll help you with that. Then when he leaves we'll fuck." she said as she took him in her hands and started pumping. Nathan's eyes rolled back in his head, as she gave him a fast and furious hand job.

"My god Hales." he moaned quietly as she pushed him ever closer to his release. Suddenly he erupted in her hand and she licked her hand clean. When Nathan regained his strength, he threw on his clothes from earlier and watched as Haley did the same.

"Let's go hang with Ryan." she said taking his hand and pulling him out to the living room, where Ryan was watching TV with Bruiser.

"Hey that was fast." he noted as he took in the couple in front of him.

"Yeah. Now where's this food you were telling us about Ry." she asked staring at her friend.

"On the table. I bet you're hungry." he teased.

"As a matter of fact I am. You do realize that this is your fault. I would never have discovered how much how much I like sex if you hadn't pushed it on me all the time. Telling me all about your escapades." she said laughing.

"Ah I'll take the blame for this. You've made Nathan Scott a happy man." he noted, looking at Nathan who had his arm around Haley's waist. The group ate, and talking animatedly. Ryan stayed until late in the evening, and when he finally left, all Nathan and Haley wanted to do was sleep.

"Know what I think?" Haley asked, before they dozed off that night.

"What?" he asked holding her in his arms.

"I think we should consider moving in together. I mean, we already spend every night together anyways. Sometimes here, sometimes at your place. But I think we should sell both out apartments and buy one together. I mean I know I love you. And I know that we're going to be together forever. It's just the next logical step. And…" she rambled on.

"Hales stop. I think it's a great idea. I would love to live with you full time. I love you, Haley James." he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay. Sorry. I tend to ramble from time to time." she said.

"I know you do. And I love it. You're so cute when you're rambling." he said as he kissed her lips softly.

"Okay, no lets go to sleep. We are looking at apartments tomorrow." she said grinning at him.

"Okay." he said before they fell in a contented sleep together.


	15. You want to do what in the elevator!

I know this is a little short. but i'm hoping to update again tomorrow, to make up for the over a week long absense. Sorry guys. I understand if you hate me. Just warning you though, it'll happen again very soon. The HP people sent my laptop back to me still broken so i have to send it back again. i'm so not impressed. Sorry for my little ramble. I'll stop now. Hope this chapter makes up for my absense and i'll try to update again tomorrow or the next day considering i have four days off now. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

The rest of their holidays went by quickly, and soon enough it was time to return to work. Haley woke up the next morning snuggled in Nathan's arms, almost unwilling to pull herself out of bed. She sighed when her alarm went off, officially signalling the end of her holidays and non-stop time with Nathan. Nathan rolled over in bed and shut the alarm off before rolling over again to face Haley.

"Do we have to go to work?" he whined.

"Sadly yes. I mean, we need to work to help pay for the big expensive 3 bedroom condo you want to buy." she teased.

"Shut up. You know you liked it." he told her pinching her side, causing her to yelp.

"fine yes I liked it. Now we have to get up and get ready for work. You're coming to my office first right, so we can tell Ry together that we're moving in together?" she asked.

"Yeah. The sooner we tell him the better." he said.

"Yeah, be prepared he'll probably throw a party, and for spite he'll probably invite Dave." she told him.

"That'll be fun. You me and Dave all at the same party. It would be an interesting way for him to find out about our engagement." he said taking her left hand in his.

"He deserves as much pain as he caused me initially. Although its not really my thing. I'll let Ry take care of Dave." she said pulling herself out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Nathan watched her walk into the bathroom before getting up and going into the kitchen to make some coffee. He knew she was right, they needed to go back to work. It didn't mean that they wanted to, they just had to.

A little while later Haley emerged dressed in her conservative work clothes, and Nathan thought she looked incredibly sexy. Today she was pairing black dress pants and a white blouse along with her black heels. She was wearing the bracelet he bought for her, and the earrings, along with her engagement ring. He walked over to her and kissed her lips softly.

"You look so beautiful." he told her.

"I look like I'm going to work." she corrected him.

"You still look beautiful. I mean, hell I could willingly take you right here right now, and show you how beautiful you are." he told her smiling.

"We have to go Nathan. We don't have time for that. Besides you have to tell me I look beautiful. You're my fiancé." she said smiling at him.

"True. So the plan is that I'll drive you to work today, that way we can save on gas by carpooling together, we'll go up and tell Ryan we're moving in together. I'll go to work, then come and pick you up when I'm done?" he clarified.

"Sounds perfect." she said.

"Okay, then lets go." he said taking her hand and leading her to his car.

When they finally arrived at Haley's building, after gruelling traffic.

"Why do we even drive in New York?" Nathan asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"The freedom?" Haley said pressing the elevator button.

"Know what we've never done before?" he asked while they were waiting.

"What?" Haley asked.

"We've never had sex in the elevator." he said glancing at her.

"That is true. But we only have five floors to get to." she said.

"Well accidentally hit the 15th floor and then we'll have lots of time." he suggested.

"Ryan is waiting for us." she said.

"So, he'll wait longer. It's Ryan. You've probably had to wait for him a few times." he said.

"I'm running out of good excuses." she said as the elevator door opened for them.

"Good. Now hit the 15th floor." he instructed, grinning widely when he realized she actually did it. Wasting no time, he pressed her against the wall and he hoped to god no one decided to take this elevator anytime during their coupling. The idea of having sex in an elevator turned Haley on to no end. She had never ever thought she would ever be there at that moment. He ran his fingers over her dripping wet folds, deeming her ready for him. Wasting no more time he thrust inside of her quickly, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Her nails scrabbled for purchase on his shirt covered shoulders as he drove in and out of her at a frantic pace. Her heels dug into his firm ass encouraging him to keep moving. The possibility of getting caught made this even hotter than it normally would be. When the elevator came to a stop on the 15th floor they quickly hit the 5th floor button and it started moving again. Haley could feel her release coming, and Nathan doubled his efforts wanting to cum before the elevator stopped. When Haley shattered around him, that was Nathan's undoing, and he shot his warm seed deep inside of Haley. He reluctantly pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his pants and watched as Haley fixed her appearance. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair back into the ponytail she had it in earlier while fixing the buttons on her shirt. When they elevator stopped on the 5th floor, Haley laced her fingers through Nathan's and led him towards her office.

"Morning Haley. How were your holidays?" Kerri asked as she walked by.

"Amazing. How were yours?" Haley asked her assistant.

"Very good thank you. By the way Ryan is waiting in your office and is cursing your delay." she said giggling.

"I'm sure he is." she said pulling Nathan towards her office.

When they walked in Ryan was sitting in her chair waiting impatiently.

"What was so important that I had to be here early. Therefore not getting my morning fuck from whomever I found in my bed this morning." he said eying Haley.

"I just wanted to tell you Nathan and I are moving in together. You're my best friend and I thought that you should know." she said.

"Wow. Okay. Wow. That makes up for my lack of sex this morning. Although judging by the looks of pleasure and happiness on your faces, you already had sex this morning. My guess would be in the elevator. I'm proud. Yet jealous at the same time. Where did you get the idea to fuck in the elevator? I never even thought of that. Oooh, I have an idea we should totally have a party to celebrate your engagement and moving in together. That would be so awesome. And I'll invite Dave, and we can finally show him how over him you really are. And…" Ryan rambled on and on.

"Ryan. Stop. It was Nathan's idea by the way. The elevator. And the party sounds awesome. Now just calm down, it rather unattractive to see you go off the rails like that Ry, now get your party planning ass to publishing." she ordered.

"Good work Nate. And I'll get on the party planning, I think this weekend would be great." he said.

"Yeah. This weekend is perfect." she said taking a seat in her newly vacated chair. When Ryan left, Haley stood up to kiss Nathan quickly.

"I'll see you later." she said kissing his lips softly.

"Yeah. I'll be here to pick you up after five." he said kissing her back softly.

"Bye. I love you." she said as he left.

"I love you too." he said before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Haley sunk down into her chair and started going through her work emails. Considering she was gone for around two weeks her inbox was practically bursting as was her mailbox. She studiously started going through her emails one by one, deleting anything that wasn't important. She was getting into a groove when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said as she perused yet another email. She looked up when Greg sauntered into her office.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a professional tone.

"Actually yes you can. Since you would give me the last holidays I wanted, I need you to give me next week and the week after to go to Hawaii with my girl." he said smirking.

"Which girl. You're wife, or your whore?" she asked not having the patience to deal with this today.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but okay. My girlfriend. Not "the whore." my girlfriend." he said.

"You know what? I'm not giving you those holidays. Since I know your going to ask. Number 1, because its completely wrong to cheat on your wife. Number two, your five is my friend. Number three I don't like you. Number four I need you here. We have work to get done around here and I need the entire team working together. But if you want to give up your job I'm sure that can be arranged." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Miss James." Greg said before stalking out of the room. Haley went back to her emails when someone else knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called again. Her eyes almost bugged out when Dave came sauntering through her door.

"This just keeps getting better and better." she said to herself while she watched Dave take a seat across from her and reaching his hands across the desk. She kept her arms crossed across her chest. Giving up, he pulled his arms back towards him.

"You look amazing Hales." he said as he ogled her.

"Thanks. No what do you want?" she asked trying not to sound overly rude.

"You." he said and he watched her sigh.

"Dave. We've been through this. We're over. And we always will be. You need to let it go. I have lots to go today, so can you leave?" she asked not wanting him to stay any longer.

"Fine. But someday you will realize that we were meant to be." he told her before striding out of the room. Taking a deep breath to steady her breathing, she returned to her emails, not letting herself think about anything but them for the next couple hours.

While she was focusing on a particularly boring email she saw her phone vibrate on her desk. Her looked it and the message said from Nathan.

"_What are you wearing? ;)" his message asked._

_"You know what I'm wearing. You saw me this morning_." she told him.

_"Just play along. What are you wearing?"_ he asked again. Knowing what he intended on doing made her kinda hot and she decided to play his game.

_"Well I'm wearing black pants and a white shirt. But under that, is a whole different story_." she told him.

_"I see. What are you wearing underneath the clothes?"_ Nathan asked swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat.

_"My black lacy bra and the matching thong I bought at Victoria's secret last week."_ she stated.

_"Hot. Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"_ he asked, while simultaneously undoing his belt and the button and zipper on his pants.

_"What?"_ Haley breathed, as she too undid her zipper and button.

_"I would kiss you. Shove my tongue in your mouth and play with yours. My hands would push your shirt up so I could see her perfect breasts. My hands would move up and cup your breasts and squeeze them softly while my tongue played in your mouth. What would you do?"_ he asked.

_"I would suck your tongue into my mouth and suck on it for a couple minutes, before moving down to mark you, and scratch the back of your neck with my fingers. My hands would trail down and push your shirt up so I could see your perfect chest. I would kiss my way down your neck and pay special attention to your nipples and every line on your perfect stomach."_ she replied, while shoving her hand inside her pants.

_"I would push your shirt up over your head and immediately undo the clasp on your back releasing your breasts from their confines. I would take your nipple into my mouth and lave at it with my tongue while listening to your moan fill the air. My hands would undo the button and zipper on your pants and push them along with your black thong down to the floor. Before picking you up and carrying you to the nearest wall and thrusting into you quick. I would continue fucking you as you would grow almost delirious with pleasure. My hands were alternate between cupping each breast the same way my mouth was doing. You would move your hips against me as fact as I meet you thrust for thrust. Soon enough I can feel your walls clamp around me, signalling your release. I would continue plunging into you until I erupt inside you."_ Nathan said while feverishly rubbing his cock trying to achieve release.

"_Once I came I would want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. So I, could fall to my knees and lick a stripe from the base to the tip of your cock. You would moan out loud and your eyes would lock on mine, so you could see exactly what was happening. After I licked you, I would take most of your length into my mouth and suck, while lightly scratching your thighs the way I know drives you crazy. I would suck on your cock while squeezing your balls until I felt you begin to cum. When you came in my mouth, I would swallow the contents and finished sucking you dry before smiling up at you."_ she said as she furiously rubbed her clit. Nathan pumped his cock desperately craving release. It didn't take long before he came over his hand voicing his pleasure through text message.

_"Oh fuck. Baby I'm cumming. Fuck_. He typed out while coming down from his high. His orgasm brought on her own and she voiced hers as well while coming down from her high. Haley could believe she just had text message sex with her fiance while she was supposed to be working. It was totally unlike her and yet she found herself loving that side of her. It was official though, now Haley could wait for 5 to come around and for her gorgeous fiance to come and pick her up. Because now she needed him more than ever.


	16. Surprise!

hope you enjoy this chapter. let me know what you think. i'm hoping to update a couple more times before i send my laptop away again, to hopefully finally get repaired. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Damn it! How is it possible that time is moving so slowly?" Haley asked no one in particular as she waited impatiently for 5 to come. She had went through all her mail and all her emails and was now sitting in her office watching the clock. Growing tired and bored, she picked up her phone and called Ryan.

"Ryan I know your not working right now, so get your ass in here and keep me company." she instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." he said rising from his chair almost immediately. Haley sat back in her chair until Ryan strutted through her door.

"Thank God you're here." she said happy to see her best friend plop down in the chair across from her.

"So what's up?" he asked curiously.

"I'm bored out of my skull. I have nothing else to do and it's only 3 oclock." she said.

"I see. And of course today is the day that Nathan drove you to work and you have to wait for him to be off." he surmised.

"Exactly." she said.

"Well we can plan the party for this weekend." he suggested.

"Sounds good." she said nodding.

"I was thinking something low key preferably at your apartment. It can be a New York engagement slash moving in party. I'll call the caterers and bartenders, and I'll do the invites. Dave has to be on the list." he said.

"I don't care. Dave came by today." she said.

"He did? What the hell did he want?" he demanded.

"I asked him the same thing, and he answered "me."." she said.

"That son of a bitch doesn't have any right to want you back. He dumped you unceremoniously." he ranted.

" I know. Don't worry I think its pretty obvious on my face that I'm in love with Nathan." she said.

"Oh yeah. It definitely is. You constantly look satisfied." he said smiling.

"So how are you Ryan? Found anyone you can actually see yourself marrying?" she asked.

"Pfft. That's so not my style. And because of you I didn't get my early morning fuck, so right now I'm ver sexually frustrated." he whined.

"Ahhh. You can always have text message sex. I know there are several girls whose number you have that you can engage with." she said.

"Text message sex? Never thought of that. Wait, how did you think of that?" he asked.

"Yet again. Nathan's idea." she said.

"Of course it was. That guy has all the best ideas." he whined.

"Although, don't rely on it. It's not nearly as satisfying at real sex. All it does it makes you need it that much more." she said wincing at the almost painful need she had for Nathan.

"I bet. That guy is so going to get ravished yet again today." he laughed.

"You know I don't think we've went a day without having sex since we got back from Tree Hill." she said.

"Very good H James. Soon to be Scott." he said.

"I thought so. Because of your one night stand lesson, I found that I actually like sex." she said.

"I'm rather proud of myself. Thank you very much." he said smirking widely.

"You are so full of yourself." she said grinning.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, talking and planning the party for Saturday. Ryan was excited to see the look on Dave's face, when they announce that their celebrating her and Nathan.

"Call him now Hales and put him on speakerphone." Ryan demanded.

"Fine." she said. She looked through her phone book and found Dave's cell number. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi. It's Haley. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the party that Ryan and I are throwing this Saturday?" she asked politely.

"Whoa. Yeah. Sure Haley. Where is it?" he asked shocked to hear from her.

"My apartment. Anytime between 7 and 8." she said.

"Okay. What should I wear?" he asked.

"No sweat pants. Dress fairly nice. Ryan wants it elegant for whatever reason." she said.

"Okay. Should I bring anything?" he asked eager for this party.

"No. Just yourself. You know we were friends before we dated, so I think this can be a new beginning. Catering and bartenders are taking care of everything." she said.

"Okay. Sounds awesome. Thanks Hales, I'll see you Saturday." he said.

"Good work buddy." Ryan said when she hung up.

"As strange as it sounds, when I asked if we could start over I actually meant it. I mean when I picked up the phone I meant to be polite and detached but when he answered, I realized at the very least I should be civil with him. He was a big part of my life and I don't want to be one of those bitter ex girlfriends." she explained.

"You are a better person than even I knew." he said.

"I know. I just keep impressing you." she said smiling.

"It's true. You do." he said glancing at his watch.

"How much time has passed?" she asked wincing.

"Over an hour." he said.

"Oh thank God. Only an hour left." she said.

"I'm gonna make a prediction. You guys wont even make it home before you jump him." he said.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm gonna jump him?" she asked.

"Because since you discovered how much you love sex, you can keep it in your pants." he said.

"Shut up." she said her face going a deep red.

When five o clock rolled around, Haley packed up all her stuff and waited for Nathan.

"I'll see you tomorrow buddy. Have fun." he said winking.

"yeah." she said shooing him out. She was sitting in her office when she got the text message from Nathan.

"Babe I'm here." he said in his message. Quickly she grabbed her purse and her work bag before closing her door and taking the elevator back down.

"Have a good evening Miss James." Carl the night security guard said as she was walking out.

"You too Carl." she said exiting the building. She immediately hopped into the front seat of the car and leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Lets get home." she said quickly.

"A little desperate?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah." she admitted.

"Me too." he agreed. He drove for a little while before pulling over into a deserted corner of a parking lot.

"Nathan. What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need me. I need you. Might as well as take care of it now, then have more fun when we get home." he said.

"Sounds perfect." she said pushing her seat as far forward as she could before climbing into the not so spacious back seat. She removed her pants and panties before he climbed back. Deciding that it would be easier if he removed his pants before climbing on top of Haley.

"we definitely need a bigger car." he said laughing.

"Yes definitely our next big purchase." Haley agreed. She raised her knees on either side of him allowing him to cradle himself in between her thighs. Slowly he slid into her and held still once he was fully seated.

"You gotta start moving baby." she panted. Heeding her advice he started thrusting in and out of her at a much quicker pace that before. She was moaning unintelligibly. She started clenching her feminine muscles around his cock and he shuddered above her.

"Nathan I'm so close." Haley moaned, her fingers scrabbling for purchase for Nathan's shirt covered shoulders.

"Me too." he panted as he pounded into her over and over, hoping to make them achieve bliss at the same time. He thrust a few more times before Haley exploded around him, and he followed closely behind. His thrusts slowed down considerably as they rode out their orgasms. When he had garnered enough strength to move he slid back into the front seat and pulled his pants and boxers back on, while Haley redressed and climbed back into the front seat. When they were settled in the front seat he started the car and pulled back into traffic.

"That was pretty amazing baby." she said stroking his thigh.

"You should stop that or else we wont make it home in one piece." he said.

"Alright. If I have to." she sighed comically.

"Baby I know you cant survive without my body." he joked.

"It's true. I'm woman enough to admit that I would be empty without your body." she said.

"And I know just how true that is" he joked as he turned down their street. When he parked in the underground parking lot he turned off the car and quickly turned off the car. He waited for her and when she joined him he took her hand and led her into the building.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Yeah. Although I think I already know what you're thinking." she said smiling at her fiancé.

"I'm probably not thinking what you think I am. I kinda want to take a bath then snuggle into bed watching movies or TV for the rest of the night." he whispered.

"Really? You don't want to have sex again? Are you okay?" she asked feigning concern.

"I'm fine. And while I love having sex with you. We've done it twice today already and I don't think our bodies would object to the break. I would love with just lay in bed with you tonight. A glass of wine maybe some ice cream and just watch movies." he told her.

"Baby that sounds really nice." she said reaching up to kiss him while the elevator travelled to their floor.

"I thought so." he said.

"I'm proud of you." she said kissing him once more. When they arrived at their door, Nathan unlocked it and walked in the door. Bruiser immediately trotting up to them to greet them.

"Hey buddy." she said picking the animal up off the floor and stroking him.

"I'll go set the bath." he said kissing her once while stroking Bruiser quickly.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Just want to check the messages." she said.

"I'll be waiting." he said. Haley smiled at him as he left before setting Bruiser on the floor.

"Mommy's going to go have a bath." she told the orange cat. He looked at her before deeming her boring enough to go sit in front of the fire place. She was about to go into the bathroom when a knock at the front door stopped her. "Who the hell could be here?" she asked her self. She opened the front door to find her neighbour from down the hall wielding a basket full of wine and other goodies.

"Good evening Haley. I just wanted to drop this off for you dear. I heard through the grapevine of the building that you're engaged. Congratulations my dear. I'm just glad that you finally found someone who's not that ass Dave that you were with before." Mrs Reynolds said.

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds. This is lovely. I would invite you in for coffee or some wine, but I actually already have important plans for tonight. But hey, my best friend is throwing us a party on Saturday here. It's officially for us moving in together. You're welcome to join us." Haley said smiling warmly at the old lady.

"That sounds wonderful my dear. I will be here. Enjoy you're evening." she said turning away.

"Good night Mrs Reynolds." Haley said closing the door and locking it before walking into the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?" Nathan asked as he adjusted the temperature of the water in the bathtub.

"Mrs Reynolds from down the hall. She dropped off a basket filled with wine and strawberries and crackers and other stuff. It's really quite beautiful." she said.

"I like old Mrs Reynolds." Nathan said as he undressed and climbed into the tub.

"I do too. When I first moved here, she didn't take too kindly to me, because of my age. But the more we got to know each other, the more we started to get along." she replied as she undressed and climbed into the tub behind him, settling herself in between his legs.

"Did you invite her to the party on Saturday?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Haley answered, sighing in contentment. Haley slid forward enough so that Nathan could commence washing her back. She moaned in contentment at the feeling of his hand caressing the skin of her back. She was fully getting into the sensations, when someone rang the doorbell yet again.

"Damn it." she said sliding away from him.

"Do you want me to get it?" Nathan asked.

"No. I'll do it. Considering it's probably another one of our neighbours which are mostly all female. I don't want all the single women seeing you around in only a towel." she said smirking at her fiance.

"That's probably a good idea." he agreed, appreciating the view of Haley climbing out of the tub wet and naked.

"God you're beautiful." he said.

"Thanks." she whispered when the doorbell sounded again. "I'm coming." she called as she wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. She padded out of the bathroom to the front door. Making sure the end of the towel was tucked in securely, she opened the front door, seeing the faces of Taylor and Quinn James.

"Do you usually answer the door in a towel?" Taylor asked.

"Tay. Quinnie. What are you guys doing here? You're a couple weeks early." Haley said when the shock of seeing her sisters on her doorstep faded away.

"Well we wanted to see New York now, not three weeks from now." Quinn explained.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah of course." she said stepping aside. "Make yourself at home." she said as she followed them into the apartment.

"Will do. Although you should probably get dressed or something." Quinn said eyeing Haley's outfit.

"I plan on it." she said as she started making her way back to her bedroom.

"Hales, are you coming back?" Nathan called from the bathroom.

"I'm coming baby." she said as she walked into the bedroom. "Okay, so interesting news. My sisters are here right now." she said.

"Right now? I thought they weren't supposed to be here for another three weeks?" he asked.

"They weren't. but they wanted to see New York now." she explained.

"What are they gonna do while you're working all day?" he asked.

"I'm gonna do short shifts at work. At least now they can be here for the party on Saturday." she said as he drained the tub and Haley handed him a towel. Together they quickly dressed and headed into the living room where Quinn and Taylor were waiting.

"Now since we're here three weeks early, we don't have a hotel. Which means we get to stay here with you." Quinn said excitedly.

"Okay. I have one spare bedroom." she said.

"Dibs." both girls said at once.

"I have an idea. Why don't you share it?" Haley suggested while walking into the kitchen and pulling out four coffee cups and filling them with coffee from the butler.

"Fine." Quinn and Taylor said giving in.

"Good." Haley said as Nathan walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups from Haley.

"Let me help baby." he said softly.

"Thank you." she said as she followed him out to the living room. Nathan handed Quinn and Taylor their coffee and Haley handed him his. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arm around her and turning to face the group.

"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. Tonight we were just going to cuddle up in bed and watch movies all night." Haley explained.

"Oh well you can still do that. Just substitute the bed for the couch and add in some company." Quinn said.

"That's actually a good idea. You guys can pick a movie, I'm too comfortable to move." Haley said snuggling into Nathan's arms. The four stayed like that for the rest of the evening, just watching movies.

The next morning Haley woke up, and rolled over in the bed to rouse Nathan.

"Baby, its time to get up and get ready for work." she said shaking him.

"Fine." he moaned and comically threw his legs out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Haley giggled and walked into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. She saw Quinn sitting around the table with a cup in her hand.

"You made coffee?" she asked when she walked in.

"Yeah. couldn't sleep. Time difference. " she explained.

"I felt the same way when I moved here." Haley said taking a seat next to her sister.

"Where's your man?" Quinn asked,

"Showering. We have to go to work today." Haley explained. "What are me and Taylor gonna do with you gone?" Quinn whined.

"If you take a cab to my building around noon, we'll go do something. I'll leave early while you're here. Besides, we need to find some gorgeous party dresses for us to where to the party Saturday." Haley said.

"Party Saturday?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yup. Ryan is throwing one to celebrate Nathan and I moving in together." she explained.

"Oooh fun." Quinn said. When Nathan appeared, Haley ran into the bathroom to get ready. Nathan took the chair across from Quinn and waited for Haley. Haley didn't take too long, she just through on a skirt and a cleavage baring tank top. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail, she appraised her look. Deeming it good enough she walked into the kitchen.

"Wow baby sister you look hot." Quinn exclaimed.

"Haley always looks hot." he said standing up and kissing her.

"we should probably take separate cars today. I'm leaving the office at 12 to hang out with my sisters." she said.

"Good idea. Meet you here a little after five, then we can decide something for supper." he suggested.

"Sounds perfect." she said as she led him out of the apartment and into the elevator. They kissed goodbye once more before going their separate ways. Haley excited to spend the afternoon with her sisters.


	17. Recreating that night

the first half of this story is pretty boring but the second half gets pretty hot. hope you enjoy. let me know what you think. you're reviews are amazing, and inspiring. they really make me want to update more. thanks so much for following this story. :)

* * *

It was a few days later, and the girls were wandering through the department store, searching for something to wear.

"So baby sister, it's Friday. What are we doing this evening?" Quinn asked as the three girls moved through racks after racks of clothes looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the party the next night.

"I don't know." Haley answered.

"I have an idea. Why don't you take us to that club that you met Nathan in. it sounded pretty hot." Taylor shot in.

"Agreed." Quinn said.

"Fine. Nathan has to work late tonight because he has a court date on Tuesday. So I'll call him and tell him to meet us at the club when he finishes." she said.

"Sounds good. What time will that be?" Quinn asked.

"8 or 9." Haley answered.

"Perfect. So we get some girl time for a while, before your man joins us." Quinn said clapping her hands.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets find something to wear to the party." Haley said turning back to the rack in front of her. The girls shopped for a while longer until Haley and Quinn heard Taylor cheer.

"Aha. I found what I was looking for." she said pulling out a metallic black mini dress.

"For the party?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah." Taylor said nodding.

"I think not. Ryan wont even let you in the house. He takes parties very seriously. He wants classy, not skanky. Although you should definitely buy it to wear to the club tonight." Haley said.

"Good thinking sis. Now to find classy." Taylor said searching through the racks.

"I think I may have faired better than Tay. What do you think of this?" Quinn asked her sister, while holding up a flowing pink floral print dress.

"Quinn it's beautiful. Go try it on." Haley instructed.

"Yay. It got the Haley seal of approval." Quinn said rushing off to the dressing rooms. Haley followed behind her and waited for her to come out. When Quinn stepped out, Haley smiled.

"That looks amazing on you Quinn. I love the halter neck on it." she said appraising her sisters outfit.

"Thanks Hales. Now lets look for something for you. By any chance do you have shoes that match this, and maybe a purse?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. I have a pair of pink strappy heels that I have never worn. You can wear them and I have the perfect accessories for the outfit. Now help me." she instructed walking back onto the sales floor. While they were looking, Taylor walked over.

"How about this?" she asked holding out the blue sweetheart necked dress.

"Perfect." Haley affirmed as she turned back to the shelf. She was flipping through the items when she came across a white, chiffon one shouldered dress.

"Quinn would this look okay on me?" Haley asked.

"Only one way to find out. Go try it on." she said shoving Haley in the direction of the dressing rooms. Taylor followed behind.

"Okay here goes nothing." Haley said a couple minutes later when she finished putting on the dress. She opened the door and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Wow, Haley that dress was practically made for you." Quinn said eying the dress which perfectly highlighted Haley's curves in all the right places and the color made her look perfectly tanned.

"It's okay then?" Haley asked.

"Yes. It's perfect." Quinn said and Taylor nodded enthusiastically. The girls went and paid for their purchases and left the store.

"Where to now ladies?" Haley asked.

"Well I was kinda hoping we could do the whole girly thing. Mani pedis, girly movies, drinks, and girl talk for the rest of the afternoon at your place." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Tay?" she asked.

"Perfect. I am so looking forward to the sordid details of your relationship with Nathan." Taylor said winking.

The girls let themselves into Haley's apartment and dropped their shopping bags on the floor in the living. Haley took hers into her room while she dug out her nail stuff. Taylor and Quinn had already grabbed a bottle of wine and put it on the coffee table in the living room. Haley joined them on the floor and handed Quinn the nail stuff.

"Now start talking. Tell us all about the sordid details of you and Nathan." she instructed.

"I cant talk about that." Haley said.

"Yes you can. You think that we havent heard you two going at it at night? I want details, after I've had to hear it three nights in a row." she said. Taylor giggled beside them.

"There's nothing to say." Haley said letting Quinn paint her toenails a brilliant shade of red.

"Fine, I guess you submitting to the Taylor onslaught of questions then." Quinn said. Taylor started grinning and moved to sit beside Quinn so she was facing Haley.

"First, who is bigger. Dave or Nathan?" she asked.

"Nathan, but a long shot." Haley said smiling wistfully.

"Okay. What was the favorite position you two have tried out?" she asked.

"Tay! Fine. Um, I like being on top. Other than that we havent really tried anything different. Unless you count dressing up and handcuffs." she said, before covering her mouth realizing what she said.

"Oooh, kinky. Handcuffs and costumes. You are officially a lot cooler now Hales." Taylor said. Haley laughed and texted Nathan alerting him of that evenings plans. When their manicures and pedicures were done, the girls turned on "the notebook" for a while.

Around 6 they went and got ready. Haley dressed the same as she did the night she met Nathan. Her makeup dark and sexy, her hair in curls and the short, backless dress with the sky high black shoes. When she emerged from her room, Taylor and Quinn who were already ready, stared at her in shock, their jaws dropping almost to the floor.

"Baby sister you look hot." Taylor said.

"Yeah, you are showing more skin than you're covering." Quinn said.

"I mean yeah, if I were a guy I would totally do you." Taylor said.

"This is what I wore the night I met Nathan." Haley admitted. Taylor was wearing the dress she bought at the store, and Quinn was wearing some shorts and a tank top.

"You know the only difference from my outfit this time and my outfit last time, is my engagement ring." Haley said.

"what about lingerie? Is that the same? I guarantee Nathan wont be able to keep his hands off of you." Quinn said.

"Actually yes. No bra but Nathan's favorite pair of lacy black underwear." she explained.

"Nice." Taylor said. Haley shoved her phone and house keys in the purse that Quinn insisted on carrying before walking out the door.

When they arrived at the club, they walked up to the front of the line. The bouncer immediately let them pass. Once inside they weaved through the crowds before taking a seat at the bar. The same bartender from the last night Haley was there was working.

"Can I get you girls something?" he asked.

"Three sex on the beaches." Taylor ordered, giving the bartender a tantalizing look at her cleavage.

"Coming right up." he said swallowing quickly.

"Actually can you wait a few minutes before making them. Me and my sisters are going to go dance first." Taylor said taking Quinn's and Haley's hands and dragging them onto the dance floor. The three girls started moving their hips in time with the music. They danced to a couple songs before going to sit down. When they sat down the bartender pushed their drinks over the bar.

"Here you go ladies. If you need anything else just ask, and your drinks were paid for by him." he said pointing across the bar to a pervy looking drunk guy, who smiled at them.

At 8:30 Nathan walked into the bar having removed his tie and jacket before getting out of his car. It was a long day and he was looking forward to spending the night drinking with his girl and her sisters. It wasn't lost on Nathan that this was the club they had first met at. He liked the coincidence. When he walked through the door, he scanned the crowds for Haley, Quinn and Taylor. When he found them, his eyes almost bugged out, and he moved to take the seat next to Haley who was sipping a drink.

Haley was paying attention to her drink, trying to ignore Taylor openly flirting with the bartender. She felt someone sit down next to her and hoped and prayed to God it wasn't some drunk idiot. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Buy you a drink?" Nathan asked close to Haley's ear. Understanding crossed Haley's features and deciding to play along, she turned to face him, her eyes trailing from his blue eyes to his lips.

"Sure." she answered breathily.

"You are so hot Hales." he said whispering in her ear. His hot breath trickling down her neck was making her hot. She felt the stirrings of need building in her.

"want to dance?" she asked.

"That's supposed to be my line." he said.

"Fine." she said allowing him to take the lead.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure. But you should know Mr. Sexy stranger, that I am engaged to a very prominent New York lawyer." she said teasingly.

"Not tonight you arent." he said pulling her onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips and started moving with the beat of the music. She spun around in his arms and pressed the length of her body against his. She could feel his obvious hardness pressing against her, and she reached up and kissed him passionately.

"Look at baby sister go." Quinn said motioning to Haley making out with Nathan on the dance floor.

"Ten bucks says she takes him to an empty bathroom and fucks him." Taylor said watching the scene too.

"Your on. I bet that she'll leave us here and take him out to his car right now." Quinn said reaching out to shake her sisters hand.

"I want you so bad." he said moaning into her mouth.

"me too." she panted.

"Where do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't know. Home is the best bet but we could do it quickly here." she said.

"Bathroom?" he asked.

"Bathroom." she affirmed. He took her hand and led her in the direction of the bathrooms, when they found an empty one, Nathan was surprised as to the cleanliness of the bathroom. All the other bar bathrooms he had ever been in her disgusting, but these ones were immaculate. When he had her inside, he immediately pushed her against the door. And all thoughts of being gentle went out the window when he saw the expression of pure and unadulterated lust on her face. He spun her around so that her front was pressed against the door and if possible she got even wetter knowing what he was going to do. He pulled her underwear so the were resting around her ankles and hiked her dress up above her breasts. He reached around her to squeeze her breasts while forcefully pushing his cock into her from behind. Haley moaned loudly loving feeling him taking her from behind. Her hands scratched at the door while he pounded into her over and over again trying to make her achieve her orgasm.

"Baby I'm coming." she said as he pinched her nipples with one hand and her clit in another while pounding into her. Just seconds after saying that, she came apart around him, and he followed immediately after. When he gained the ability to move, he pulled out of her and helped readjust her clothing while she rested against the door trying to regain her strength.

"That was amazing." she said panting.

"It was. But I think we should get your sisters and head home. I still want you and I wont be satisfied until I take you again and again." he said huskily in her ear. She nodded and led him out of the bathroom over to where they were sitting.

"Nice work." Taylor said to Haley as Quinn handed her ten bucks.

"Okay. Well Nathan and I are ready to head out. Are you guys coming?" she asked.

"No. We'll hang here for a while and take a cab back to your place. I don't want to be there when you're fucking all night." Taylor said. Haley nodded and followed Nathan out to the car. He kissed her long and deep when he opened her car door for her before running to the other side eager to get home.

When they arrived home, he dragged her to the elevator and to their apartment, before pushing her in the door once he had it unlocked. Shutting the door behind them he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the floor before kissing her and pushing her dress down her body. He took in the sight of her standing there in just her heels and thong. The sight immediately made him harder than he was previously.

"I want you so bad." she said.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

"I'm actually feeling a little kinky." she said pulling the handcuffs out of the bedside drawer.

"You are are you? What do you want to do with those?" he asked eying the handcuffs.

"Ive already cuffed you, so I figured you could cuff me. But I want you to cuff me so you can take me from behind again. That was so sexy." she said panting at the memory.

"You're wish is my command. Get on your hands and knees." he instructed. She obeyed his command and climbed onto the bed and rested on her hands and knees. She rested her hands up by the bed posts and he lightly cuffed her hands. She swallowed thickly in anticipation while Nathan crawled up onto the bed positioning himself behind her. She could feel him hard as a rock behind her, and waited eagerly for him to enter her. When he did she released a primal moan. She squeezed his cock with her muscles signalling he needed to start moving. When he did, she let out a continuous moan. He placed his hands on he hips and sped up his movement causing her to moan louder. Other than her moans the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Oh. Yeah. Baby, yeah." she moaned as he moved within her. He could feel the hint of his release and he doubled his efforts wanted her to cum before him. His efforts paid off because soon after that, she let down collapsing into the bed, her wrists straining against the handcuffs. He pounded into her and when his orgasm appeared, he immediately pulled out of her and undid the cuffs, freeing her wrists.

"That was amazing." Haley said panting as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Yeah it was, but apparently someone isn't satisfied." he said pointing to his still fully tumescent cock. "What do you want to do now. I could suck you off, or something." she suggested smiling at her suggestion.

"You could do that. But I also want to make love to you. With no props, no kinkiness. I just want us to make love. Not make it rushed." he said.

"Well do you think you have a round four in you? I was thinking I would suck you off, because I really want to taste you, then you could do what you want to me." she suggested.

"Oh I definitely have a round four. Do your worst Miss. James." he said leaning against the pile of pillows behind him. She slid down his body until her face was level with his cock. She licked just the tip before enveloping his cock in her mouth. "Oh God." he moaned, as she sucked on his length, while lightly scratching his inner thigh, which she knew drove him wild. He unconsciously started thrusting upwards, but Haley pushed down on his thighs keeping him in place.

"Oh baby. Keep doing that." he moaned as she continued sucking him off. He could feel his release building quickly. When she grazed her teeth down his shaft he lost it. Erupting in her mouth, she eagerly drank him in, swallowing before continuing to suck him. When he calmed down, she continued sucking to get him ready for round 4. When she could feel him hardening in her mouth she removed her mouth and crawled back up his body.

"You have an insanely talented mouth baby." he said panting.

"So do you baby." she said as she kissed him pushing her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues duelled as he slowly flipped them over, his firm body pressing her into the mattress. He pulled her dress up her body before tossing it on the floor. Seeing the love in her eyes he slowly slid into her, clasping their hands above her head laying them on the pillow next to her head. They made love slowly and tenderly, not rushing it. Knowing they had all the time in the world, to just be together. In their own little world.


	18. The party

i hope you enjoy this short boring chapter. it's a lot of talk and very little stuff happening. its definitely not one of my best. i hope you enjoy regardless. let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. they really make my day. i have had bad days and your reviews perk me right up. thank you. :)

I own nothing.

* * *

Haley woke up, still wrapped in Nathan's arms. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard banging and clanging coming from the kitchen.

"No I want the champagne bar by the window. Not the buffet table." Ryan shouted throughout the apartment. Haley heard someone mutter something unintelligible, before everyone lapsed back into silence. Haley laughed slightly at Ryan, who was here early in the morning on the day of the party planning every tiny little detail. Trying not to wake Nathan, Haley pulled her robe on and ventured out of the bedroom to where Ryan was standing dressed in a pair of ratty shorts and a t shirt.

"Hey best bud. Did I wake you?" Ryan asked inserting the right amount of worry into his voice.

"Yeah. Why are you here so early?" she asked.

"I need to get this place ready, and if I was to wait for you to pull yourself out of bed, we'd be here all day." he said smirking.

"I don't sleep that much!" she said incredulously.

"I didn't mean sleeping. You have been having more sex than everyone in this room combined, including me, recently." he said.

"So what if I found someone that I like doing that with." she said quietly, not wanting the people working in the apartment to hear.

"Well I am happy for you, if not a tiny bit jealous. I want to be having hot kinky sex with someone every night." he whined.

"Then find someone." Haley said tightening her robe around her body even tighter than before when she caught one of the men working staring at her.

"That's easy for you to say. I am not a one woman man under any circumstances." he told her.

"Oh yeah, you like fucking and running." she said smirking.

"Damn rights." he said liking the sound of that.

"Why am I friends with you again? You are such a man whore." she said laughing and smacking his chest.

"Because if you weren't friends with me, you wouldn't have met Nathan, and you would still be in this apartment sulking because Dave dumped you." he said.

"Thanks bud. Thanks for putting my life in perspective for me. I mean now I know all the happiness in my life can be attributed to you." she said dryly.

"You know its true. But now, you need to go get dressed, because all the men in this room with the exception of me, since your like my sister, are staring at you like they want to eat you. Go get some clothes on." he said pushing her back in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes sir." she said mock saluting him before closing the bedroom door behind her.

When she shut the door, Nathan sat up in bed, his chair ruffled from sleeping and when she ran her hands through it last night.

"Where did you go?" he asked seeing her walking back into the room.

"To investigate what Ryan was doing out there." she answered.

"Oh, and what is he doing out there?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Setting up for the party tonight." she answered, digging through her closet for something easy to throw on. She found a pair of yoga pants and a tank top that she threw on before walking back into the kitchen where Ryan was raiding her refrigerator.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. You have no good alcohol in here." he said whining.

"It's only 9:30." Haley told him.

"I know. But it's going to be a long day with the morons I hired to set up the apartment for the party. I need a drink." he told her seriously.

"Have a coffee." she instructed, pressing brew on the machine.

"Yes ma'am." he said mock saluting her in return for her salute earlier. She leaned against the counter beside Ryan while they watched the hired help assemble the apartment into party central.

"Once they're listening to my vision, they arent so bad." Ryan admitted.

"I bet they arent." Haley agreed. A little while later Nathan ventured out, having dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"Hey baby. Hey Ryan." Nathan greeted, kissing Haley on the cheek.

"Hi. About time you pulled yourself out of bed." Haley playfully admonished him.

"It's not like anything interesting is happening out here." he said. When the coffee finished brewing Haley passed a cup to Ryan and to Nathan.

"Thanks baby." Nathan said taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"You two are too nauseating." Ryan teased.

"I see someone who looks nauseous." Haley said pointing to a green looking Taylor who stumbled into the bathroom the spare bedroom.

"Good morning sleepy head, want some coffee?" Ryan called.

"In a minute." she groaned. Quinn stumbled out a couple minutes later and stood beside Haley.

"Late night?" Ryan asked laughing.

"Yeah." Quinn groaned taking a cup of coffee from Haley.

"What time did you and Taylor get in?" Haley asked.

"One-ish." she answered.

"That's not so late cmon." Ryan said.

"Well in those few hours I downed more alcohol that one person should ever ingest." she whined rubbing her head, hoping to soothe the pain away. Taylor emerged a couple minutes later standing next to Quinn.

"I am never drinking again." she moaned. Haley laughed at the image her two sisters made. Both extremely hung over, and vowing to never drink again.

The morning went by achingly slowly, Haley reclined on the couch with Bruiser and a book, while Nathan gave her a foot massage.

"Ah, how I love your foot massages." Haley said happily.

"I know you love other things about me too." he teased.

"shut up. We are so keeping this conversation g rated, since there are strangers in here." she said pointing to the 3 men working on setting up the buffet table.

"fine." he said, going back to his foot massage. Thinking about Nathan's body, made her start getting hotter. It must have been obvious because Ryan walked over to where she was sitting.

"No no no no. You guys can take a day off of having sex. Tonight is your moving in party and you are going to be present for the entire thing, whether I have to handcuff Haley to me all night." he said.

" Those handcuffs are so not used for that." Haley said.

"You have handcuffs?" Ryan asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah. They're my new favorite toys to play with." she said smirking. "Alright. You are going to go do something. I don't want you around temptation. Nathan I'm sure there is something work related you can do." he asked Nathan.

"I'm sure there are some depositions I can read." he said turning to walk into the office. Ryan then turned to Haley and placed his hands on his hips. "You will not touch Nathan until the party tonight. And even then, all contact is to be kept pg 13 or less. Got it?" he asked seriously.

"Yes sir." Haley said trying not to laugh at the expression of murder on Ryan's face. He took his parties very seriously.

The rest of the day went by even slower, with Nathan holed up in the office, reading and rereading case studies for his court date on Tuesday. Haley sat on the couch with Bruiser and her book, reading until everyone left and it was time to get ready for the party. Ryan left to go get his suit which he had left in his car, and then returned shutting himself in the bathroom to get ready. When he came out he was purely concentrated, he walked over to Haley.

"Go get ready." he instructed.

"Fine." she answered, getting up off the couch and walking into the bathroom. Ryan walked into the office.

"You're suit is in the spare bathroom, you can go get ready." he said. Nathan nodded, and silently laughed at Ryan, who was taking this far too seriously. After leaving the office he went into the spare bedroom and instructed Taylor and Quinn to get ready. When he was satisfied that everyone was doing what they were told, he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside a sleeping Bruiser. Nathan emerged first, dressed in a black suit.

"Good." Ryan said when Nathan sat down. Nathan picked up the TV remote and flipped it to a basketball game.

"I'll just pretend to enjoy this." he said rolling his eyes. Haley emerged next wearing her white dress and a pair of black sling back peep-toes. Her hair was pulled into a curly side ponytail and her make up was light and simple. She was wearing the jewellery that Nathan had bought her over the past little while.

"Perfect." Ryan said standing up and tugging Haley in a small circle so he could see the entire dress.

"You look beautiful." Nathan said kissing her cheek,

"Very good. Get practiced at not making out now. I don't want Haley to smudge her perfect makeup." he said. Taylor and Quinn emerged a couple minutes later, looking hugely better than they did before.

"You guys look healthier." Haley noticed.

"The art of makeup." Quinn said dryly. Everyone was ready just in time, as the first guest arrived.

"You're apartment, you have to answer the door." Ryan instructed. Haley nodded and walked over to answer the door. On the other side stood Dave.

"Hi. You look incredible." he said.

"Thanks. Come on in." she said stepping aside. He walked in and stood in the centre of the room awkwardly. He knew that Ryan wasn't too fond of him, and neither were Quinn and Taylor. He didn't know Nathan. It wasn't awkward for long because soon enough more people started showing up. It didn't take long but the apartment was packed. Everyone was talking and eating and enjoying themselves. Nathan was standing against the wall talking to his brother, and he caught Haley's eye from across the room. He smiled at her before turning back to his brother.

"You know, this is the first time I'm going to meet your elusive fiance." Lucas said slapping his brothers shoulder.

"I know. We've just been so busy." he said.

"Ahh. I know how that is. Peyton and I when we got together, were just like you too. Don't think I havent noticed you making goo goo eyes at her all night." he said teasingly.

"Shut up." Nathan said smacking his shoulder.

Haley watched Lucas and Nathan interact, and it made her happy to see him getting along with someone in his family. She was enjoying watching him, when Dave sidled back up to her. So far she had managed to keep the engagement secret, she knew she needed to tell him, she just didn't know how.

"Hey." he said standing beside her.

"Hi, enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Ryan throws a kick ass party." he said.

"He does doesn't he. Ryan is a definite force of nature." Haley agreed. At the mention of Ryan he went to stand in front of everyone.

"Okay, this party was thrown for a very special reason. And I don't feel like its my right to tell everyone why this party was thrown. I know there are some people that know the reasons, and are excited for our hostess's news. So now if Haley would get up here, she can tell everyone here her news." he said moving aside so Haley could stand up.

"Hi. Ryan's right. This time of my life has been a long time coming. And it took me a long time to get to this place. But a few months ago I met someone by the name of Nathan, and we hit it off really well. We became friends with benefits, as embarrassing as that is to admit, yes I Haley James had a friend with benefits. But then something strange and unprecedented happened, I fell in love with him. And for some reason he decided he loved me back. I'll never understand it as long as I live but I'm not going to question it. So recently Nathan and I decided to take our relationship to the next level, and move in together, we are buying a new place, and are looking forward to the new chapter of our lives. Now that is the official reason for the party tonight, but the other reason is to celebrate something that only a few of you know. Nathan and I are engaged. He proposed to me over Christmas. That was without a doubt the best time of my life. So thank you everyone for being here and celebrating with us." Haley said smiling at Nathan the entire time. She walked forward to where he was standing and she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Hello, my dear wimp." she said kissing him.

"It's not my fault that I didn't want to stand in front of the entire room." he said defending his refusal to stand and confess their news to everyone.

"You can stand in front of hundreds defending anyone to innocence in a court room, but you cant stand in front of a room full of our friends and tell them we're engaged. I find that hilarious." she said laughing.

"Laugh it up." he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I plan on it." she said kissing him once more.

"Good speech Hales." Ryan said weaving his way through the people over to where Haley was standing with Nathan.

"Thanks. Wimpy here didn't want to participate." she said looking a Nathan.

"Just so you know, you should be nice to him. He is capable of withholding sex for a long time from you." Ryan warned.

"he wouldn't." Haley said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Nathan asked.

"Fine. Let's see how long we can go. I bet you crack first and take me. And you bet I crack first. Winner gets to be boss for a week." Haley said.

"You're on Miss James." he said shaking her hand firmly.

"Oh this is going to be too much fun." Ryan said clapping his hands together.


	19. The bet

Here we go, i managed to get a chapter out on my crappy old laptop that only sometimes works. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. i know its shorter than usual. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favs. they mean so much to me.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

"Oh I am so gonna win that bet." Haley said as she stood in front of the mirror Monday morning.

"How do you figure?" Nathan asked while watching get ready.

"Because you cannot take your eyes off of me for more than a couple seconds Mister. Whereas I have no problem not even looking at you." she said.

"Maybe I'm just trying to soften you up. Ever think of that?" he asked.

"No I never did. Mainly because that's so not what you are doing. You are planning in that gorgeous head of yours just what you want to do to me." she said confidently. Now while she was correct in her assessment, he wasn't going to admit that.

"Oh so that's what's going on in your head huh?" he said jokingly.

"You wish. You just wish your victory would be as easy as that. Keep in mind I went years without this having sex with you, I'm pretty sure I could do it again." she spoke confidently.

"Sure. Now that you've had me, you cant stop. Me on the other hand have a very vivid imagination, and I don't even need to touch you to feel pleasure." he said.

"I don't either. In fact I would be fine if you never touched me again." she spoke while finishing up on makeup.

"Yeah sure, just keep telling yourself that." he said laughing, at the glare she gave him.

"Shut it." she said striding out of the bathroom. He smirked as she walked away, while desperately wanting to touch her. He knew he couldn't touch her thus forfeiting the bet, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make her lose. The plans started formulating in his mind and he couldn't wait to start it.

Haley went to work, confident that she was finally getting to Nathan. He had been very strong all weekend, ignoring her flirting, and innuendo. She couldn't believe he could ignore his natural bodily reactions like he did all weekend.

"So how's the bet going? Did you crack him yet?" Ryan asked walking into Haley's office.

"Not yet. I've tried everything. And he's just taking it. He hasn't even tried anything yet. I'm getting worried." she confessed, wondering what kind of evil plans Nathan had in mind.

"Nothing at all. No shameless nudity? No tantalizing images? Nothing?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Nothing. I've been pulling dirty tricks. But he's just taking it." she said.

"He's gotta have something planned. Watch your back." he told her seriously.

"You are taking this bet really seriously." Haley observed.

"Well yeah. This bet is the only chance I have of catching up to the insane amount of sex you've been having. You're hopefully going to be celibate for a while, wile I'm going to be out have copious amounts of hot, torrid sex." he explained.

"Ah, so if your had to choose, who do you think is going to win this bet?" she asked.

"Well I technically have to choose you, but I think Nathan is playing a very tough game. I hate to say it but he may have the advantage. You cant keep your hands off of your man, he has demonstrated his ability to exercise restraint around you." he said.

"So in other word**s you arent choosing a winner are you?" she clarified. **

"**Exactly. I can only pray that takes a long time for one of your to cave." he said hopefully. **

**Nathan left the office early, knowing he needed to set up before Haley got home. He vowed that this bet would be over tonight, this couple day dry spell that he was currently engaged in wasn't too enjoyable. He hated that self gratification was the only way to rid himself of the painful erections, Haley's actions always caused. He wasn't used to having any dry spell since he's been with Haley. In the past few months there has never been a night or day or morning where his arousal has been ignored Haley. He opened the bottle of wine and placed it on the bed side table, and took the strawberries out of the fridge and put them on the table. He was going for soft and romantic, knowing that was his best bet, to crack Haley. Just after five he heard her key in the lock, and he quickly dimmed all the lights patiently waiting for her.**

**He was standing by the door when Haley opened it. She opened it and saw the lights all dimmed and Nathan standing by the door with a bouquet of lilies. As romantic as it was, she knew it was a ploy, but she couldn't help but we touched by this display. **

"**These are for you." he said handing her the flowers. **

"**Thank you, they're beautiful." she said sniffing the flowers delicately. **

"**I thought you'd like them." he said feeling a tinge of smugness emerge in him. **

"**I do. But you're still not getting any." she whispered. **

"**Huh. I think I will, come see what I have for you in the bedroom." he said. She followed behind him wearily, seeing that he seemed to have gone all out for this evening. As romantic as it was, she couldn't let it faze her. If she did, then she would crack and he would win. She couldn't let that happen. A lot of her resolve left her when she seen all the candles, the chocolate covered strawberries and the wine in the bedroom. **

"**This is so sweet. And I'm really going to enjoy those strawberries and the wine, but its doesn't mean that we're having sex." she whispered. **

"**Damn you." he said.**

"**Ha ha." she said flopping down onto the bed and taking a bit out of a strawberry eliciting a moan in the process. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression of disbelief on her fiancée's face. If he thought he could beat her with a romantic evening he had another thing coming. **

**Nathan couldn't believe it. He thought he could guarantee victory with all the romantic things he had planned. But it didn't work. She was more insistent on winning than he ever thought possible. Stalking into the bathroom he shut the door when genius dawned on him. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and opened the bathroom door walking out to the bedroom wearing absolutely nothing. His actions made Haley's eyes bug out. It didn't matter how many times she saw him naked, it never failed to impress her. She knew he saw the look of lust in her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it. Instead in a last ditch effort she blew out the candles and turned onto her side going to sleep. **

**Nathan stood there in shock, he definitely underestimated her. Just the idea of possibly winning the bet had made him hard as a rock. Needing release, he sat on top of the blankets and started stroking himself off. Haley stirred beside him, she knew exactly what he was doing and she desperately wanted to be the one touching him. But she knew she couldn't, touching him constituted losing the battle. Haley couldn't lose this fight. She had went much longer than this without sex before, and of course she could do it again. So while trying to convince herself of this fact, she sunk two of her fingers inside her wet heat trying to stop the growing lust she felt for him. His grunts and moans of pleasure were getting louder, and she knew he was still trying to make her crack. Haley knew now that she needed to do something pretty amazing in order to top what he did tonight. After moaning out his release, he cleaned himself up and climbed beneath the blankets going to sleep, while feeling Haley moving beside him, obviously trying desperately to achieve her own release. **

**The next morning, Haley called work and said she couldn't come in. Once Nathan left, she got to work. He had a short day today since he was in court. He never did any other work on any other cases when he had a court date. She knew she only had a couple hours to get what she needed accomplished. Right after he left, she left too. Needing to get some shopping done for her evil intentions that night. Her first stop was at a Victoria's Secret store. She perused the store slowly looking for perfect item. When she found what she was looking for, she quickly paid and left the store. After she left she immediately went home and got to work. **

**Nathan was sitting in court bored as hell. He didn't even know why he needed to be there. His client was doing all the talking, despite that Nathan had told him to keep his mouth shut. His annoying client along with the fact that he was involuntarily celibate at the moment were making his mood more foul than it should have. If only Haley had given in last night, he wouldn't be feeling like this right now. Despite the fact that his hand did the job okay, it wasn't anything like being sheathed inside Haley. He also knew that she was probably missing him too, but he wouldn't do anything about that. She would have to come to him, he wasn't forfeiting. No chance in hell. When Nathan managed to make his client shut up, he quickly stood up, and tried his hardest to get his client out of the deep hole he dug himself into. This case would have been easy to win if only he would shut up. It was a divorce case, and they had agreed on a certain number for spousal support and that was the number Nathan and his client had agreed on with the ex wife's attorney as well. But he went ahead and decided that he didn't want to pay that anymore. **

"**You're honor despite every argument that my client has recently had, he doesn't mean any of it. We are still on board with the earlier decided amount of money per month. Just ignore everything he said." he said. The judge nodded and Nathan sighed in relief, just wanting this day to be over, so he could go home and be depressingly celibate for another day. **

**After court was out, he almost sprinted to his car, needing to get away from there as soon as possible. When he arrived back to the apartment, he seen Haley's car parked in her usual spot and he walked upstairs wearily. He didn't know what she could possibly have planned for him today considering what he did last night. He knew he could be in for a rough night. He took the elevator to their floor and stepped out before walking down the hall. When he opened the front door he was shocked to see nothing out of the ordinary except for a trail of white pieces of paper. **

"**What the hell?" he asked himself. Upon closer examination the pieces of paper were actually photo paper, and when he flipped it over his eyes almost bugged out. The picture was a self taken nude picture of Haley. He continued down the trail for pictures she had taken for him, and every picture caused him to get harder and harder. If he thought she was hot before, she was even hotter now. He couldn't believe how hot, and evil, and sexy she was. He wasn't sure what he would find at the end of the trail and he was worried. In all there were 12 pictures and by the end he was painfully hard. When he was stopped at their closed bedroom door, taking a deep breath he opened the door, where Haley was lounged across the bed in revealing red and black lingerie. The bra pushed her breasts up and together creating breathtaking cleavage while she donned a red and black thong complete with garter belt and stockings. He could breathe, and he couldn't think. All he knew was that he needed her. But he also knew that if he let himself need her, he would lose, and the thought of that was as dangerous as his need for her. **

"**Well, baby, what will it be?" she asked in her sultriest voice. **


	20. Sex tape

i hope you enjoy the smuttiness of this chapter. the smut is going to be minimal in the next few during the planning for the wedding. kinda forgot about that aspect for a while. i hope to update again tomorrow, while i'm babysitting my cousins. hope you enjoy this. let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you who review this story. you're reviews make me want to right, and they inspire me so much. you're reviews mean so much to me, so thank you so much.

PS i own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

Licking his suddenly too dry lips he saw Haley on the bed in her black and red lingerie.

"Oh my God." he said, any thought of winning this bet gone out the window.

"So what's it going to be?" she asked knowing she was getting to him.

"At this point I don't care about the bet anymore. I would be your sex slave forever if it meant I could touch you again." he said hoarsely.

"Does that mean you give?" she asked hopefully.

"I give." he affirmed.

"Good." she said getting up off the bed and sashaying over to him. He stood stock still not sure what she had in mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"I missed you." she said. Something in him snapped and he kissed her back fiercely and Haley didn't fight it. She let him devour her mouth with his extremely talented tongue. When they broke away, he took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I need you so badly, but I also want to sit in the tub for a while. Thought we could do both." he suggested.

"I thought I was the boss?" she said.

"You are. But it was just an idea." he noted.

"It was a good idea." she agreed and she jumped up on the counter and while she was waiting for Nathan to run the bath water.

"Take off you're clothes." he said. She eagerly obliged and started stripping her clothes from her body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He could see her sitting on the counter slowly, teasingly removing her clothes from her body. He could feel himself hardening as he watched her. When he deemed the water perfect, he started quickly removing his clothes. His erection beginning to ache he leaned in and kissed her. His mouth furiously attacking hers, and there tongues tangled.

"I need you." she said.

"I need you too." he agreed. Knowing that she wanted it as much as he did, he thrust into her warm clutch in one deep thrust. Focusing his eyes on the mirror he seen himself moving against her. Watching them fuck in the mirror was intensely hot. Her nails raked down his back pushing him even closer to her. When she came violently, he followed close behind her. When he pulled out of her, she pulled herself down from the counter, her legs still weak.

"Were you watching us?" she asked.

"I was. It was strangely erotic." he said. Together they climbed into the sunken tub and she rested herself in between his legs.

"So I had an idea." she said.

"And that is." he asked.

"It's kinda kinky." she told him.

"Kinky is always good." he assured her.

"Alright. Since you think its so erotic watching us have sex, I thought that we should make a sex tape" she said gauging his reaction.

"You…what…you… sex tape…" he spluttered, shocked at what she said.

"yeah. I've thought about it a few times. But I've always been too nervous to suggest it." she said.

"I think its an amazing idea. But we'll need to get creative. I mean we cant just do missionary we need to make it interesting." he said.

"Sounds good. I've been eager to try new positions." she assured him.

"Good. When we get out of here, I'll go find the video camera." he told her. She nodded, the heat swirling low in her belly at what they were going to do.

A little while later he climbed out of the tub and went to find the video camera and tripod. Haley went into the bedroom to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. When Nathan came back in, Haley was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"I was thinking, lets not plan this out. We'll tape it but lets just make love, we don't need to plan out the position. I want it to be comfortable." he told her.

"Good. But I think you should put some clothes. If we're going to tape this. We're gonna do it right." she said.

"Yes ma'am." he said pulling a pair of boxers and a t shirt on. He pressed the record button on the camera and pulled Haley to him. Their mouths contented in a hot, and visceral kiss. Nathan sucked on Haley's tongue and caused her to moan in appreciation. He hoped to God that the camera caught every little sound she made. Her hands snuck under his T shirt and started pushing it up, before pulling it off his toned body. She pulled her mouth away from his and her lips trailed down his neck, down his chest to his stomach before proceeding his way back up. She spent a little time giving his nipples the attention they deserved before locking her lips around his again. He pushed her down into the bed and climbed up, straddling her waist. Her hands raked through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, which she knew drove him crazy. His hands pulled her tank top over her head throwing it to the floor. He massaged her breasts with his hands, eagerly taking in every little sound she made. Her hands trailed to the waistband of his boxers and he raised up so she could pull them down his body, before tossing them to the floor. He groaned feeling his cock pressing into her belly and he knew he needed her sooner rather than later. His hands trailed up her thighs to the waistband on her sweat pants, hooking his fingers through those and her underwear. She raised her hips so he could pull them down her body. At this point neither remembered there was even a camera in the room, they were too busy focusing on each other. Haley pulled Nathan down so she could kiss him feverishly, needing to feel all of him pressed against her. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, and both of them loved the feeling. His cock was jutting into her belly, and she desperately wanting it sinking in to another part of her body.

"Nathan. I need you." she begged. Needing her as much as she needed him, if not more, he placed his cock at her entrance before plunging into her. Their mutual moans filled the air as they were finally joined together. He held still for a while, and she raked her hands through his short hair waiting for him to start moving.

"Nathan please. Move." she said squeezing her internal muscles around his cock. Getting the hint, he started moving inside her. Her moans were falling freely from her lips. She loved the delicious torment he could put her body through. Not happy with the speed he was using she managed to flip them over so she was on top. She pulled herself into a sitting position, straddling his thighs while she raised herself off his cock. Needing to kiss her, he pulled himself up and fastened his lips with hers in a fiery passion race. As their lips devoured each other, their lower bodies didn't miss a beat. There was a thin layer of sweat on both their bodies, giving them a sheen as their bodies moved together. His hands groped her breasts and thanks to the position of the camera, they would be able to watch every part of their coupling. With all the pleasure he was evoking in her, her head fell back in ecstasy, and his mouth latched onto the skin at the base of her neck, sucking it into his mouth. She couldn't bring herself to care that he was marking her. Makeup and scarves existed for something.

"God I love you." he moaned, enjoying the slower pace she had adopted, trying to make it last as long as possible. Wanting to make the tape count.

"I love you too." she moaned, as his hands worked miracles on her breasts and his mouth sucked on her neck, marking her in various places. Needing to feel his lips on hers, she pulled his lips to hers and she kissed him frantically, tongues mimicking what their lower bodies were doing. Needing to be in control, he laid back down and flipped them over again. He could feel his release getting closer, but knew it was still a little ways off.

"I getting closer Hales." he moaned as he plunged out of her.

"Me too." she told him. Their bodies moved together, wanting it to last. She locked her legs around Nathan's waist, allowing for deeper penetration. He changed his position slightly, so on every down stroke, the base of his cock was hitting her clit. The sensation was making her delirious with pleasure. With his new actions her climax came faster and faster. Changing his position again, his cock came in contact with her G spot inside of her. Him hitting her G spot made her cum hard on his cock. Seeing and hearing her come apart underneath him made him erupt inside of her, yelling out her name as he came down. She chanted his name as she came down from her high, never having felt an orgasm so intense in their entire relationship. He collapsed into her and waited until he acquired the energy to move before shutting off the camera.

"That was amazing baby." she said.

"It definitely was. I cant wait to watch the tape." he told her winking.

"Me neither. Let's watch it tomorrow night." she said.

"Why tomorrow night?" he wondered idly.

"Because tomorrow morning, Ryan is taking me wedding dress shopping. Since we're getting married in a couple months and I need something to wear." she told him.

"Ah. Although just so you know, I wouldn't object to you getting married in the nude." he told her winking.

"You might not. But I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't appreciate it too much." she told him.

"That's probably true." he amended.

"We should probably get some sleep." she told him.

"Yeah." he agreed, snuggling under the covers with Haley.

The next morning, Haley pulled herself out of bed at the annoying insistence of Ryan.

"Haley James, if you don't get your ass out of bed right now, I'm coming in to get you." he warned. Considering him coming into get her was the worst possible scenario, she reluctantly got out of bed, leaving her gorgeous fiancee still in bed, naked from the night before.

"Damn Ryan." he said burying his face in the pillows.

"I know. But I need a wedding dress and that's what he's here for." she said pulling on an outfit consisting of sweatpants and a t shirt, and pulling her brown hair into a ponytail.

"I'll see you later." Nathan said.

"Yeah." she said walking over to kiss him softly.

Ryan drove to the office, where he had arranged for several designers to send different designs over. On the way to the office he started grilling her.

"So who won the bet?" he asked, seeing that it was obvious that she had sex last night.

"I did. Nathan caved last night. Although in the end it didn't matter anyways." she told him.

"So how was the reunion sex?" he asked.

"Reunion? It was only a couple days." she said staring at him.

"Whatever?" he said.

"I did something really different, and bold for me." she told him.

"And what might that be? Am I going to be jealous?" he asked.

"Nathan and I, we made a sex tape." she said trying to stop the blush from creeping up her face.

"Wow. I didn't know you had that in you." Ryan admitted.

"It was a totally hot experience. My favorite so far." she said.

"Good for you. At least your sex life is better than mine at the moment. I swear I've slept with practically every single girl in the city. I'm running out of options." he whined.

By this time they were at the office and together they rode up to her office.

"Good morning Haley." Kerri said as she walked past her desk.

"Morning. Are the designers here yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're in your office. Just get out of bed?" Kerri asked eyeing Haley's dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah. I had a late night." she said.

"I bet. Did you and Nathan end the bet?" she asked.

"You knew about that?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah. Ryan has had a bet going for the past couple days." Kerri said before clapping a hand over her mouth at the look Ryan gave her.

"Really?" Haley said looking at Ryan. "It was a good way to make some money." Ryan said not sounding at all apologetic. She laughed and they continued into her office where there were several people sitting with pads of paper and fabric swatches. Haley had decided early on that she wanted to have her dress custom made so she got exactly what she wanted. In the end she chose an antique lace, gown. Ryan commended her for her choice of gown knowing it was going to look utterly fabulous on her. The gown was strapless, and formfitting at the top before forming into a ball gown on the bottom. The silk was covered in antique lace, they were designing a full length veil to go with it. When the designers left, Haley sunk into her chair.

"That was a lot less painful than I thought." Haley noted.

"It went well. You're going to look amazing. I'm so happy for you." he said happily.

"Thanks Ry. I would never have gotten here without you. You're my best friend." she said.

"I cant believe I'm getting married in a few months." she said.

"I know. I already got the palace booked." he told her.

"Good." she said smiling.

"And I know that I cant be your maid of honor. I will be okay with that, as long as you promise me at least one dance at the reception. And let me be here every step of the way in the planning." he told her smiling.

"Of course. I wish I could find a way to have you up there with me. Ahhhh." she gasped.

"What?" he said worried.

"I'm a genius. I'll talk to Nathan, but I know he doesn't have many men he's close to. Maybe I could get him to let you be one of the groomsmen." she said.

"Really Hales. I want to be part of your wedding so badly." he told her.

"And you will be. I promise." she assured him, reaching across and hugging them. The dress was chosen, the invitations sent out, the hall booked, catering chosen, wedding party mostly chosen. Now all that really needed to happen was for the time to continue moving on slowly, which Haley was sure it was going to. Because her wedding day was going to be the best day of her life, and of course she was going to have to be patient.


	21. Watching it

hope you enjoy the less smutty chapter. i hope you dont mind that i turned the watching of the tape into more romantic that anything else. let me know what you think. i really actually like how this chapter turned out. thank you for all the reviews, they mean everything to me. thank you.

PS i own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

When Haley got home that afternoon, Nathan had the apartment cleaned up and dinner on the table.

"Baby you did all of this?" she asked when she walked into the apartment.

"Yeah. I knew you had a long day ahead of you with all the wedding planning and I wanted to help you out. By the way did you find a dress?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. By the way, I kinda promised Ryan I would ask you. Do you have enough groomsmen, or can Ryan be one. I mean he's practically my brother, he's my best friend." she said.

"I was going to ask him anyway, I just havent gotten around to it yet. I mean, without Ryan urging you to go out, I would never have met you. Ryan gets an assist for helping me meet you." he said.

"Really. Thank you. How did I get so lucky, to find such an amazing guy." she asked before kissing him softly.

"You just got lucky." he said.

"No getting lucky is what we did that evening and many evenings after that." she said cheekily.

"That is true. And getting lucky, is what we're going to be watching us do tonight." he said.

"True. Now I'm hungry. Lets eat." she said taking a seat at the table.

She was rather impressed by the meal, she had no idea that Nathan could cook, but he continued to surprise to.

"You are rather amazing. You know that?" she asked.

"I know. But how am I amazing this time. I mean I already know I'm an amazing kisser. I'm phenomenal in bed. There's no one that can make you cum like I can baby and you know it." he said.

"You can cook too. Wow, you're the total package." she said.

"I know. Now you go relax while I wash the dishes." he said.

"How about I help you wash the dishes. It'll get done so much faster if we do it together, then we can get onto more pressing matters." she said suggestively.

"Deal." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" she asked.

"I'll wash. You dry." he said.

"Okay." she agreed. It only took them a few minutes to tidy up the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch some TV before venturing into our bedroom and watching our sex tape?" he asked.

"Sure." she said going to sit on the couch. Nathan poured two glasses of wine and joined her on the couch, passing on glass to her.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Find something funny." she suggested, just as the phone started ringing. Reaching over to the coffee table, she picked up the phone, seeing it was her parents.

"Hey mom." she said.

"Hi sweetie." her mom said, before hearing her dad pick up on the other end.

"hi daddy." she said.

"Hello sweetheart." he said.

"We just called to check in on the wedding planning." Lydia said.

"Oh. It's going fine. I ordered my dress this morning, and Ryan booked the Plaza for the wedding. The invitations have been sent out." she said.

"Oh that's amazing. You really are a force of nature." Lydia commended her daughter.

"That would be Ryan. He's more effective than a wedding planner." she said.

"He is." Lydia agreed. While Haley was talking on the phone Nathan started growing bored of "How I met your mother" so he reached over and started kissing Haley's neck. She shot a glare at him, signalling that he should stop since she was talking to her parents.

"So what's the dress like?" her mom asked curiously.

"Oh um. Its white…" she started, before biting back a moan as Nathan sucked on the side of her neck feverishly while he fondled her breasts in his hand.

"I kinda figured that honey." Lydia said.

"Oh yeah. White, with antique lace…" she said before Nathan's hand shot up her shirt and touched her bare breasts.

"Haley, are you okay sweetie. You keep breaking off." Lydia noted.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's strapless and fitted at the top, where it flows into a full ball gown…" she said when suddenly his hand shot down into her pants as was proceeding to stroke her intimately.

"It sounds beautiful sweetheart. I cant wait to see it." Lydia said wistfully.

"I know. But I have to go, my fiancee is being an idiot." she said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you soon." Lydia said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." she said before abruptly hanging up.

"Nathan Scott, never touch me like that when I'm on the phone with my parents ever again." she said glaring at him.

"You liked it. It was so hot watching you try to keep it together for them." he whispered in her ear seductively.

"Fine I liked it. But you can do that whenever you want as long as I'm not talking to my parents." she said.

"Fine. I'll keep that in mind." he agreed.

"Good." Haley said. Haley leaned into his side and proceeded to watch the TV show. But she was left unsatisfied because Nathan stopped his ministrations.

"Arent you going to finish what you started?" she asked.

"No. I thought I'd wait until we watch our tape." he said smirking widely.

"Oh you did, did you?" she asked.

"I did." he answered. Having an idea pop into her head, she slithered off the house before positioning herself between Nathan's legs. Grasping the hem of his shorts she started pulling them down just far enough to free his cock. Curiously he watched her, to see what she was doing. He almost swallowed his tongue when she kissed the tip of his cock. Kissing down the length of his shaft and cupping his balls in her hands hardened him in record time. The moans and expletives her falling from his lips constantly while she worked her magic on his cock. She took him as far in her mouth as she could.

"Hales, do not stop. I'm close." he said as she sucked him off. Suddenly without warning she pulled her mouth and hands away from him, returning to her seat beside him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Because you didn't finish me, so I wont finish you." she said simply.

"You are evil." he said panting.

"As are you. Now you know what its like to be teased and left unfulfilled.

"Fine. How about a peace offering. Let's go watch our film." he said.

"Fine. At least maybe then I'll be able to get off." she said.

"Yeah me too." he said standing up and readjusting his shorts before holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her into the bedroom. She sat down against the pillows on the bed as he put the tape in the VCR that he had pulled out of one of the many boxes that had yet to be unpacked in the apartment storage room.

"Now why exactly do you still have a VCR? You cant even buy the tapes for them anymore." she asked as she watched him set it up.

"You can still buy them. You just have to know where to look. And as you're the answer to your first question this seems like a good reason to have a VCR." he said.

"Have you done this with anyone else?" she asked.

"Watched a self made sex tape with someone?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"No. but if you ask if I've ever made a sex tape with someone before the answer to that is quite different." he said.

"You've made a sex tape before?" she asked.

"Yeah. A couple times." he said.

"Oh. I was really hoping I was your first at one thing at least." she said slightly upset.

"You have been my first Haley. You're the first girl I've ever loved. Therefore you're my first everything. You're the first girl I've ever made love with. You're the first girl I've ever proposed to. The first girl who's parents I've met officially. You're the first girl I've ever loved more than anyone in the world. So if you're upset that I've done this before, then don't be. Because the one with you is the only one that matters, all the others are gone. Everything before you doesn't count, its obsolete. I don't even remember those other girls before, before ever since we've been together nothings been the same. Everything is different now, and the way I feel about you, the way my heart races when I'm around you, is all that matters. So although its technically not my first anything, anytime we do something, in my mind it is my first. You're my first and my only and that's all the matters to me." he said taking her hands in his. A tear poked out of the corner of Haley's eye and she blinked it away.

"That was beautiful Nathan, thank you. I love you so much." she said burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too." he said holding her tightly to his chest.

"Now about that tape?" she asked her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. Let's get going." he said hitting the play button on the remote and nestling back into the pillows. He wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders pulling her closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer than before, needing to be as close to him as physically possible. The video started with them undressing each other slowly, tenderly.

"You see, that's what two people in love look like." he said in her ear. She smiled up at him as they watched the video. Haley had always imagined watching any sort of sex tape as insanely erotic and dirty and so many others things usually associated with sex, but this time with Nathan, it was romantic. Never before had she thought that watching yourself have sex with the person you love more than life, would be beautiful, and comfortable, and romantic. But it was. They gently held each other while they watched the video. When the movie ended they stayed in each others arms.

"I don't know how, but we managed to keep that pretty tame. I'm impressed." he said.

"I know. But now if you don't mind, I want you to make love to me. We're going to be busy for the next while, and wont have as much time as usual. Because I had an idea." she said.

"What idea?" he asked wearily.

"Growing up, I always said I would wait until I was married to have sex, but obviously that didn't happen. I was kinda hoping, but if you don't want to its fine, but I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have sex until we got married again. It's only a couple months." she said smiling at him hopefully.

"Exactly what is the point of this?" he asked.

"So it kinda feels like I'm waiting. If the next time we make love is on our wedding night, it'll be so special. And by then we'll be in our new house, it'll be so special. But if you don't want to, its fine. I just think it'll make it even more special." she rambled.

"If that's what you want them we'll do it Hales. After tonight we wont make love again until after we're married." he promised her.

"Thank you." she said pulling him towards her and kissing him. The kiss started off soft but quickly became more visceral. She laid back pulling him on top of her, parting her legs, she adjusted her body so he was nestled in between them. They kissed like it would be the last time. Slowly removing clothes until soon enough both were completely undressed. Like so many other times before when he slid into her it felt like coming home. They moved together, in no rush to reach completion. Hands stroked every available body part tenderly just needing to feel each other, the love flowed between the two of them. When they both came, Nathan collapsed into Haley, before rolling over to the side so he could pull her to his chest. They fell asleep like that, entwined in the others arms.

The next morning, Haley awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom window. She woke up to find Nathan's blue eyes staring at her.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning." he greeted her before kissing her softly.

"what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"I was thinking we go for breakfast." he said.

"Sounds perfect. I'll just go get ready." she said.

"Right behind you." he said rolling over in bed and sitting up. With they "no sex before the wedding" edict they were ready in no time.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." she said lacing her fingers through his. Since it was such a nice day out they decided to walk, they moved through the crowds keeping their hands linked.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'm really hungry, so how about the first place we come to on this street." she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he said pulling her closer to his side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to kiss you." he said seconds before their lips connected. She broke the kiss earlier than she would have if they had been alone, but they were downtown New York, too many people around.

"Here?" she suggested when they walked past a breakfast place.

"Sounds perfect." he said walking with her to an open table. They didn't go unnoticed for long when the waitress popped over.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

" Two coffees. And I'll have the pancakes. Hales?" he said.

"I'll have a waffle." she said.

"Okay. I'll bring your drinks right out." the waitress chirped. Nathan reached across the table and grabbed Haley's hands. It was amazing how even more in love they felt after their conversation the night before. Once they food arrived they quickly ate before leaving the restaurant.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"Let's just walk for a while. There's no point in going back to the apartment, because we cant make love anyways." she said.

"Good thinking." he said. As they walked, their hands swinging between them they talked animatedly. Haley was in the middle of a childhood story when they heard heels clanking across the pavement.

"Nathan Scott is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah its me." he said smiling until he turned around, his smile faded.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" he asked. Haley looked on curiously.

"Oh you know, just living my life, hoping I'd see you again." she said.

"Yeah. It's been over a year Lisa." he said.

"I know. But that night we spent together was amazing. Something that amazing usually brings people back." she said smiling.

"Yeah.?" he said unsure of what to say.

"Well we should try it again sometime." Lisa said not taking any notice of Haley standing beside Nathan, her hand still grasped tightly in Nathans.

"Some things have changed Lisa. This is Haley.." he said finally introducing Haley.

"Hello, Haley. I'm Lisa, Nathan's ex." she said holding out her hand for Haley's.

"I'm Haley. Nathan's fiancee." Haley said.

"I see. Well I sure hope Nathan didn't tell you anything about the time we were together." she said trying to cause trouble. "I don't care what went on between the two of you. Nathan and I are together now, and I don't care what happened before." she said.

"Oh you should. I mean our sex was so intense. And kinky. I mean baby remember the sex tape?" she said to Haley, but staring at Nathan the entire time.

"We don't need to talk about this now." Nathan said stepping in.

"Oh I think that we do. I remember our sex tape like it was yesterday. Then remember watching it with me, and fucking the entire way through it." she said her eyes twinkling. Haley's head snapped in Nathan's direction, unsure whether to believe what she was saying. If she believed what Lisa was saying that would mean Nathan lied to her. Haley didn't want that.

"You need to stop right now." Nathan said stepping in between Haley and Lisa.

"Why would I do that. Come on, I'm just trying to sway your decision. I would be so much more fun. You remember all the fun we used to have, all those nights we spent together. All the nights we've spent together recently." she said hoping that caused Haley to snap. Instead of snapping, she just started walking away in the direction of the apartment, unable to hear anymore.

"What the hell are you doing? We had a one night stand that's it. There's nothing more. You are nothing to me, and you were nothing to me. I'm in love and you just ruined that." he said bushing past her in pursuit of Haley.

"Nathan wait." Lisa called.

"No. I have to find my fiancee." he said harshly. Lisa stood there in shock, she always expected that he would be with her again, as he chased after Haley.

Haley stop." he called as he weaved through the crowds trying to catch up with her. She didn't listen didn't even acknowledge that he was there. He knew she was crying. Speeding up slightly he reached her and took hold of her arm.

"Haley stop." he said.

"I don't have anything else to say to you." she said.

"You believe what she says?" he asked in disbelief.

"You never gave me reason not to." she said.

"So you let one vindictive bitch ruin all we've been to each other. All I said to you yesterday about how much I love you." he asked.

"I don't know. Who was telling the truth. You or her?" she asked.

"I was. Haley you know me. As besides name on night I havent been home with you since we got together." he said.

"I cant." she said.

"I know. Because there hasn't been a night that we havent been together. Haley please I love you. She was simply a one night stand that obviously thought it was more than it was. I never meant for that to happen, and I promise I havent seen her since a few days before we met for the first time. I swear Haley." he said placing his hands on either side of her face. He watched the wide array of emotions flood over her features, as if she was trying to figure out how to respond. As they were standing there, the first pang of thunder rang around them, and almost immediately the rain started falling around them.

"Come on Hales, you know I love you. I cant believe one girl made you doubt that." he said in disbelief.

"Is there a reason I should doubt you?" she asked.

"No. Of course not. I love you and only you. You're the only one I've been with since we initially hooked up. I swear to you." he said. She nodded and smiled slightly at him.

"I love you." she said taking a step towards him.

"I love you too." he said and bent down to kiss her softly. When they broke the kiss, he pulled her into his chest.

"You know if we get pneumonia, I blame you." she said.

"Really. Well I blame you. If you would have kept walking, by know we would be at home and we'd be able to argue about this there." he said, voicing his logic.

"Uh huh. Good thinking. Well if we hadn't walked this way, which was your call mister. Then we wouldn't have run into your psycho former one night stand and we wouldn't have had the argument thus we wouldn't be standing out here in the rain." she said.

"Okay. So we're both at fault. Lets just get home." he said. With their arms wrapped around each other they made their way home in the pouring rain, both more in love than ever before.


	22. 29 days

hope you enjoy it. sorry it took so long, didnt know how to write the smut free chapter. Let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

"29 days" Haley said when Nathan walked into the kitchen in the morning.

"I know. You would've bet that we would have been able to refrain from sex for almost a whole month by now." Nathan said.

"Its definitely been hard." she agreed.

"You can say that again." he told her.

"Ha ha. Believe me, I've noticed your uncontrollable bodily functions." she noted.

"I know. And I apologize." he said.

"You don't have to apologize. But I have to get going. Very busy day ahead of me. I have to call Dave, I decided that I should invite him to the wedding, despite our history. And I have a ton of meetings and wedding planning to do today." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"Sounds like you have a busy day planned." he noted when they broke the kiss.

"I do. I'll see you tonight." she said grabbing her purse and leaving the apartment. Nathan finished his cup of coffee before leaving for his office.

Haley walked into her office and seen Ryan sitting in her chair.

"Can I help you Ryan?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Nathan decided on the colors for my suit yet?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I would like to know because after all I am the main wedding planner, and besides there are some colors that look better on me than others. I need to put in my input." he told her seriously.

"Right. By the way, and you have no say in this, I've decided to invite Dave. I called him on my way into the office to come by today sometime." she said.

"Is this some kind of revenge for him hurting you?" Ryan asked.

"No. he just needs to know I've moved on and that we can still be friends." she said.

"Ah, is Nathan inviting any of his exes?" Ryan asked.

"No. Dave is different." Haley insisted.

"Whatever best friend. But I better get to publishing since we have a magazine to publish this month and lots of work to do." he singsonged as he walked out of her office.

"That's right. Get back to work." she said grinning. Oh how she loved that guy. Haley had no idea of what she would do without him in her life. He made everything brighter. Haley quickly checked all her emails, and counted all the wedding guest confirmations she had, bringing the guest list up to over 200. With the wedding only 29 days away, Haley was growing more and more excited.

Nathan sat in his office, trying to figure out how to do the inevitable phone call. He had yet to tell his mom and dad about the wedding, or about Haley, he didn't know how. He had never been close to either of his parents, in fact he was closer to Lucas's mom and uncle. Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and dialled his parents phone number. Dan and Deb Scott weren't the doting types of parents that many kids had, the kind of parent that Nathan vowed he would be someday. Instead Deb was focused entirely on herself and her work, while Dan focused his entire life on making sure Nathan made it to the NBA. When Nathan opted out of professional basketball it nearly destroyed Dan, and they hadn't spoken since. Dan thought that Nathan ruined his life, even with him becoming a very prominent New York City lawyer. Deb was proud of him, but Dan couldn't even look at him. It was part of the reason he never went home to Charlotte to see them. Karen, Keith and their daughter (Lucas's half sister) Lily had already gotten their invitations but he hadn't decided yet if he was going to invite Dan and Deb. It took almost a month before he decided that it was the right thing to do, they were his parents and while they may have sucked at it, they still deserved to be at the wedding. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello Scott residence." Deb spoke politely through the phone.

"Hi mom. It's Nathan." Nathan greeted.

"Oh hi sweetheart. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked happy to hear from her son.

"I actually called to invite you and Dad to my wedding." Nathan said excitedly.

"Wedding? I didn't even know you were seeing someone." Deb said flustered.

"Because I didn't know if I wanted you or Dad to know, but now I'm calling to invite you to our wedding on May 3." he said.

"Next year?" Deb asked.

"No 29 days from now." he pointed out.

"I will talk to your father. Let me call you back." she said.

"Call me at the office. I'll be working in here all day." he said.

"Sounds good. I'll call you later." she said before hanging up.

Haley was signing off on pages for the magazine when Dave knocked on her office door.

"Haley, you wanted to see me?" he asked poking his head in the office.

"Oh yes. Come on in. Take a seat." she said. Nervously Dave sat down and faced her stoically.

"While, I know you and I have been through a lot of crap in the time we've known each other, but I want to start over. I see no reason why we cant be friends. Which is why I wanted to give you this." she said handing him an envelope. He opened the envelope curiously and started reading the invitation.

"You're inviting me to you're wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah. That is if you want to come." she said.

"I'll come. I would be honoured to be there. Thanks for thinking of me Haley." he said. She smiled, and nodded at him before turning back to her pile of paperwork.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you in 29 days." she said smiling.

"Yeah. I'll see you in 29 days." he said standing up and walking towards the office door.

"Bye Dave." she said before starting to read some paperwork again.

"Uh, Haley just a minute. Why are you inviting me to your wedding?" he asked.

"Because I thought it was time to move on. And besides we were friends before we started dating and I thought that we could try that again." she explained.

"Ok. Bye Haley." he said before leaving.

Dave left the office and went to the elevator. He didn't react until the elevator doors were closed behind him. She was supposed to be his, and yes he screwed up. He knew that. He should never had dumped her, he should have known that somewhere inside of her was this other girl, this other girl who was like every guys dream girl. But no, he had to be short sighted and naïve to break up with Haley. Haley who was the one girl he had loved. But now, instead of marrying Haley, he was simply invited to the wedding. Instead of being the one that she met at the alter, he was the one sitting in the audience watching her meet him. Instead of being the one to kiss the bride, he was stuck watching Nathan Scott kiss the bride. He had always believed that no one could take his place, he had always believed that she would come running back. But apparently not. No instead of running back to him, she was running into a blissfully happy union with Nathan Scott. Dave had one dream as of now, he hoped that somewhere in the next 29 days, Haley would realize that Nathan is just a rebound. Nathan isn't the one. Nathan isn't the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. That's its not Nathan that she wants to have children with, that its not Nathan that she wants making love to her everyday. His dream is that she realizes that she's still in love with him.

Nathan was sitting in his office when his phone started ringing.

"Good afternoon, Scott and Scott Attorney's, Nathan speaking. How can I help you?" he asked professionally.

"Oh Nathan. Hi, it's mom." Deb said.

"Oh hi." Nathan said when he realized it was his mom.

"So I talked to your father, and we decided to come to your wedding. You're dads not too happy about it, but I told him that I wasn't about to miss my baby boy getting married." she said excitedly.

"Thanks mom. I'll tell Haley that you're coming." he said.

"Good. Now since your this big New York lawyer, what kind of girl did you find to marry?" Deb asked.

"For your information, I found a girl that's way too good for me. And I pray that she never figures it out. Haley is everything." Nathan explained.

"That's wonderful. But that's not what I asked. You're a lawyer son, and you bring in lots of money, is she going to be the gold digger, social climber type?" Deb asked.

"No. Haley makes as much money as I do, if not more. She's the editor in chief of a huge fashion magazine that I can never remember the name of." he said.

"So its sort of a society wedding?" Deb asked.

"Yeah. I guess you can call it that. It's at the Plaza, and we have an article in the New York Times in the Commitments section a couple weeks ago." Nathan said growing tired of the conversation. He didn't want to talk to his mom about how successful and wealthy Haley was.

"Oh. So how did you two meet?" Deb asked eagerly, trying to get as much information about her sons wedding as she could.

"At a bar." Nathan answered.

"Oh. At a bar. That's interesting." she said upset that he didn't meet her at some sort of high end dinner banquet.

"But I have to go mom. I have a meeting with Luke in a few minutes." he said lying.

"Lucas? Oh right he works for you doesn't he?" she asked.

"No. Lucas does not work for me. He is my equal partner and that's how its going to stay." Nathan said.

"Okay. Since you have to go, I guess I'll see you in a couple weeks." she said before hanging up. Nathan hung up and rubbed his temples where he could feel a headache coming on. He sat there staring straight ahead while rubbing his temples when Lucas came in.

"How's it going?" Lucas asked.

"Not too bad. I just invited my mom and dad to the wedding." he said.

"Oooh, what did they say?" Lucas asked taking a seat on the other side of Nathan's desk.

"They said they'd come but apparently Dan wasn't too happy about it." he said.

"Dan still whining because you didn't go to the NBA?" Lucas asked.

"He'll be whining about that for the rest of his life." Nathan muttered.

"Yeah. By the way Sawyer accepts your invitation as one of the flower girls for the wedding." Lucas said in reference to his daughter.

"Good. Now we have two flower girls." Nathan said.

"She's so excited. She wants to know what kind of dress she's getting." Lucas said.

"I don't know what Haley has picked out. You'd have to ask Ryan, he's keeping everything organized. I actually don't think they've picked anything out yet. Tell Peyton, to call Haley because Haley will need Sawyer there so she can try on the dresses." Nathan said.

"I'll tell her. But I better get back to work." he said getting up and leaving. When Lucas left, Nathan turned back to some case studies he was reading, trying to pass the time.

At five Haley packed up her stuff and headed out to her car. She was tired, hungry and grumpy, not a good mixture. All the lights were off when she arrived home, signifying that Nathan was not yet home. For whatever reason, that upset her more. She had hoped that he would be home when she got there. She saw Bruiser sitting on the couch asleep, the sight made her smile. For such a large annoying animal he was so beautiful. Nathan walked in the door a few minutes later and smiled at her.

"My mom and dad are coming to the wedding, and Sawyer wants to be a flower girl." Nathan said.

"That's great." she said smiling and walking over to him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly before pulling away. "What do you want to do tonight? I was thinking we go out for pizza then come back here and watch movies, with popcorn and pop." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect. A nice low-key evening." she agreed.

"Ok, I'll just go change and then we can go." he said.

"I have to change too." she said following him into the bedroom.

"Since we have this ridiculous no sex edict I will go change in the bathroom. No need to have you getting turned on by my hot body." he said grabbing a pair of jeans and a t shirt before going into the bathroom. Haley laughed to herself and pulled out something to wear. Once she was dressed in a casual pair of tight jeans and a t shirt she walked over to the bathroom door and pounded on it.

"Nathan hurry up. I want to brush my hair." she called.

"I'm done." he said opening the door. She reached up to kiss him softly before slipping past him and brushing her long dark hair into a ponytail. Nathan leaned against the door frame while she was getting ready. He loved watching her, she had such a simple beauty. He couldn't believe she was his.

"Ready to go?" she asked when she smeared a small amount of strawberry flavoured lip gloss on her lips.

"Yep." he said holding out his hand for her to take. He led her down to his car and she climbed in the passenger seat.

"You know this feels like a date. We never had too many dates, you know. At the beginning it was a friends with benefits thing, so dates weren't necessary. Then when he got together officially, we never had time to date because we were too busy having sex." she said.

"Then we need to make more time for date nights like this." he said smiling at her. They ended up at a small pizzeria and they went in and got a table. Haley sat across the table from Nathan and reached her hand across the table to grasp his. A waitress came by and took their orders before walking away.

"Excited for the wedding yet?" Haley asked.

"I'm excited to be your wife, and I'm excited for the wedding night." she said.

"Oh right. I'm definitely excited for the wedding night." he agreed.

"I thought you might be." she said.

Dave sat at his table in the same pizzeria Haley and Nathan were in. He didn't know why, but he could do anything anymore without being reminded of them somehow. He saw Haley laugh at something Nathan said, he could see the happiness in her eyes. The idea of him being a rebound, seeming less and less unlikely. He watched Nathan pull Haley's hand up to his lips and kiss it softly, and he saw the love in her eyes. Deciding that it was time to leave, he got up to walk out.

"Dave. Why don't you join us for a while?" Haley asked when she saw Dave walk by.

"Oh… um…" he said unsure of what to say.

"Come on. Just for a little while." she said getting up and moving to sit next to Nathan on his bench so Dave could have the other one.

"Oh all right. Just for a while." he said giving in as he knew he would.

"Would you like a slice of pizza?" she asked gesturing to the large pizza in the middle of the table.

"No. I already ate, thanks though." he said.

"Dave, you've met Nathan right?" she asked.

"At the party that Ryan through at you're apartment." he answered

"Nice to see you again Dave." Nathan said.

"You as well." Dave answered.

"So what's going on with you now. I heard you weren't working for the Time's anymore?" Haley asked.

"I quit." he said.

"Oh." Haley said lacing her fingers with Nathan's and laying their joined hands on the table. She smiled at their hands for a moment, just loving how they fit together so perfectly. Everything about them fit perfectly together. It was like they were two perfect puzzle pieces designed for only each other. She turned her head to the side a bit to find Nathan smiled at her. She smiled back before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly but passionately.

"I better get going." Dave said before getting up and leaving. Haley nodded and watched him leave.

"Are you ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Let's pack up our pizza and take it home." she said. One they had their pizza packed up and the bill they went to pay and left.

Once they got back to the apartment, they went to put on their pyjama's before crawling into bed.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. I would be happy just to lay here and talk." he said.

"You want to talk?" she said.

"Sure. I'm sure there's still tons of things I don't know about you." he said.

"Ok. Lets talk. Do you want kids?" she asked scared of the answer. It was a question she had wanted to ask him since they got engaged.

"With you, definitely. I want a little boy and a little girl." he said kissing her softly.

"Right answer." she said before kissing him a little harder.

"I cant wait to have kids with you." he said.

"I cant wait to be your wife." she rebutted.

"29 days baby." he told her smiling.


	23. I do

i hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. it was definitely my favorite to write ever. the next couple are going to be smut filled hope you enjoy the relatively smut free chapter. Let me know what you think. i hope you all enjoy this one as much as i enjoyed writing it. sorry if theres any mistakes, i didnt have time to proofread.

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters the songs used, the quote. all i own are my ideas.

* * *

The day of the wedding came quick, but not quick enough for either Haley or Nathan. The night before the wedding Haley stayed at a hotel room with her family and maid of honor.

"Are you ready to be Haley Scott?" Brooke Davis Baker asked.

"I am. I've been ready to be Mrs Scott since we got engaged. By the way thanks for being my maid of honor." she told Brooke leaning in to hug her friend.

"It's an honor Hales. Sophia is so happy to be a flower girl." she said smiling at the little girl sitting in a chair getting her hair done.

"I couldn't do this without her. All four little girls look so adorable." she said referring to the four flower girls Sophia, Abby and Sawyer, and Lily. Abby looked over and waved to Haley.

"Aunt Haley doesn't my hair look pretty?" she asked.

"It does." Haley agreed. Quinn walked over quickly and smiled at Haley.

"Are you ready to go get your hair done?" she asked.

"Yeah." Haley said following Quinn over to where her personal stylist was waiting. She took her seat and wrung her hands the nervousness starting to set in. Once the flower girl's hair was done, Brooke and Quinn took their seats and got their hair done. The stylist did their hair in loose curls, with some hair pulled back fastened with a clip adorned with a small lily. The flower girls had curls and a lily as well. The bridesmaids makeup was simple, angelic looking with thick lush eyelashes. When they were finished in the chair, they went to sit with the young girls who were being watched by Lydia. Haley was getting worked on by three people at once, one person doing hair, another doing makeup and another doing her nails.

"Hales you look beautiful." Quinn called over to her sister.

"Thanks. I wish I could see. But they took the mirror away." she sulked.

"You cant see until its done. You look amazing." Quinn assured her. She could feel the hair stylist shaping her hair into an updo, and Haley smiled. As much as she wished she could see what they were doing, she was too happy to care. She was nervous, but the overriding emotion was love and a giddy type of happiness, that she was sure was akin to many other brides on their wedding day. She was relieved when the nail lady was done, when she walked away there weren't as many people crowded around her anymore so it was less nerve-wracking. It was only a few more minutes until the makeup artist and the hairdresser stood up and walked away.

"You look amazing Hales. Let's go get you dressed." Brooke said taking Haley's wrist and pulling her towards the dressing room, careful not to smudge Haley's manicure.

"Ok. Now I'm nervous." she admitted seeing her dress hanging on a closet door.

"It's okay. You're supposed to be nervous. Now don't touch anything. Let me get you ready." she said. Haley nodded and Brooke untied the robe that was hanging loosely around Haley's waist.

"You picked some hot lingerie." Brooke noted referring to the white corset and panty set she had on.

"It worked well with my dress." Haley said offhand. Brooke unzipped the wedding gown and had Haley step into it before zipping it back up. The antique lace gown was form fitted at the top but flowed into a graceful full skirt at the bottom. It had embroidery along the bodice and was utterly breathtaking. Brooke attached the veil to Haley's hair and arranged it so it was flowing perfectly. She then grabbed Haley's shoes and had to step into them.

"Perfect. You look so beautiful. Let me go get everyone." she said rushing out of the room. Everyone came in and smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart." Lydia said walking over and hugging her daughter without crinkling the dress. Her hair was done in a sleek bun, slightly off to the side with a white lily adorning the side. And her makeup was light and angelic with thick black eyelashes, very similar to the bridesmaids.

"Thanks mom." she said.

"I have something for you. Something old." she said handing Haley an old pearl bracelet.

"Mom its beautiful." she said.

"I wore that the day I married you're father. Let's hope it brings you the kind of luck it brought me." she said kissing Haley's cheek and fastening the bracelet around Haley's wrist.

"You're something new is that necklace from Nathan right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Okay. Something borrowed and something blue." Brooke said.

"Here baby sister. This is mine. I want it back." Taylor shot it flinging over a garter. Brooke caught it and slid it into place on Haley's leg.

"Something blue." Brooke said. Grandma Beatrice walked up and placed to sapphire and diamond earrings in Haley's hand.

"I wore these when I married your grandfather God rest his soul. He would be so happy to see them on you today sweetie." she said kissing Haley's cheek. Haley nodded and Brooke put the earrings in Haley's ears so Haley wouldn't wreck her nails. By now the nerves were almost too much.

Nathan was standing off to the side with Ryan and Lucas

"Man, what if she decides not to show up? What if she decides that I'm not the ones she wants to spend the rest of her life with?" Nathan fretted, never having been so nervous in his entire life.

"Nathan. I'm still here. Haley would have told me if she planned on being a runaway bride." Ryan reminded him.

"Yeah. Nate she'll be here. I guarantee it, I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. It reminds me of me and Peyton." Lucas said.

"Thanks man." Nathan said.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm your best man, I'm here to assure you that the bride will make an appearance." he said.

"Yeah. But what if she walks down that aisle then decides she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" he asked worried again.

"She wont. Haley is so in love with you, and I would be willing to bet she's having the same problems right now." Ryan said adjusting Nathan's tuxedo slightly.

"I've never been so nervous in my life." he said rubbing his forehead, it was being to get hot, he didn't know if it was the nerves or the black fabric of his tux. But the heat was getting unbearable. The first hint of music began playing and Lucas clapped his shoulder signalling that, that was their cue. They went to stand in front of everyone in attendance to wait.

Haley's dad walked into the bride room and immediately took his daughter in his arms.

"You look so beautiful." he said tears rolling down his face.

"Thank you daddy." she said. He kissed her cheek before Brooke readjusted her veil. Everyone in the bride room filed out and Haley and Jimmy followed them out. First the ushers escorted Lydia and Beatrice down the aisle to their seats in the front row, right across from Nathan's mom and dad. They caught Nathan's eye when they sat down, smiling at him. Next the music started and the ring bearers Austin, Brooke's son, and Nathaniel, Haley's nephew walked down the aisle. The flower girls followed behind the boys Lily holding Sawyer's hand as the two year old wobbled down the aisle. Lucas smiled at his little girl as she walked straight to the front row where her mom was seated. The other flower girls went to stand on the bride's side. Quinn and Brooke each hugged Haley before they took their turns walking down the aisle. Haley took a deep breath when the wedding march started and they moved to the mouth of the aisle.

"Hold on to me daddy or I may not stay up." she whispered through tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry baby." he said when they began the slow march up the aisle. Haley's eyes locked with Nathan's and she smiled genuinely at him. The love she had for him growing to epic proportions, to the extent that she thought her heart would beat out of her chest. She saw him mouth "I love you" to her from half way up the aisle. She repeated the same words back to him, before glancing at Ryan and Lucas by his side. When they made it to the alter Jimmy kissed his daughters hand before hugging her tightly.

"Who gives this woman?" the minister asked.

"I do." Jimmy said hoarsely. And in an act as old as time, he placed Haley's hand in Nathan's before going to sit next to Lydia. Haley stood in front of Nathan and smiled at him.

"There are many things I can say about love. But the couple chose one in particular. "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people sins but delights in the truth. Love is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. In short there are three things that last: Faith, Hope and Love. And the greatest of these is love." he spoke reading from the bible. "But now I choose to hear what the couple has to say to each other." he said looking towards Nathan.

"Haley, when I met you I was pretty lost. Sure I was successful and rich and I thought I was happy, but it wasn't until I knew you that I knew what happiness really was. Before you I never knew how empty my life really was. But then you came into my world and brought light and happiness. Something I had never truly known until you. And now I dedicate myself to making sure everyday of the rest of your life is as happy as every second I have with you. Every second that you permit me to be around you. Every second of my life that you have made better because you have Haley. I will spend every second of the rest of my life loving you. My love will never waver and I will be there for you. Always and forever." he spoke passionately.

"Haley." the minister said gesturing to her.

"Nathan, I truly believe that I found happiness when I met you. Before you not one moment catches my eye, but now every moment I have spent with you is a memory I will cherish forever. Every second I've spent with you, I wouldn't give up for the world. Things may be hard, and things may be difficult but we'll get through it together. I can imagine waking up 50 years from now and being just as in love with you as I am right now. I can imagine watching our children and our children's children running around and still feeling like this. You are my forever, and I will love you until the end of time. Always and forever." she said tears falling freely.

"Nathan repeat after me as you place the ring on Haley's finger." he said.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol or our love and commitment." he spoke after the minister.

"Haley, repeat after my as you place the ring on Nathan's finger," he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol or our love and commitment." she said after the minister.

"Now, with the power vested in my by God and all these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister said as he closed his bible. "Finally." Nathan said before pulling Haley to him and kissing her tenderly. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he kissed her. They could feel the cameras going of around them when they broke apart. Together they went over to sign the registry along with Lucas and Brooke before walking to the top of the aisle.

"Please stand up to welcome Mr and Mrs Nathan Scott." the minister announced. Everyone stood up and they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

The couple made it outside where shortly after they arrived, the guests were lining up to greet the bride and groom. Haley's mom and dad were first in line as they leaned in and hugged their daughter and new son in law. Grandma Beatrice was right behind them, when they leaned in and hugged Haley and Nathan. Many other relatives came and went before Dave appeared.

"Beautiful wedding Haley." he said leaning in and hugging her.

"Thank you." she said before pulling away. Dave shook Nathan's hand before walking away. They continued greeting friends, family, and work colleagues before Dan and Deb Scott made their way to the front of the line.

"You must be Haley." Deb said hugging the young girl before moving on to her son.

"We're so happy for you son." she said hugging him.

"Thanks mom." he said hugging her back. Dan stood stiffly off to the side not willing to look at his son.

"Thanks for coming dad." Nathan said.

" You're mother made me." he said.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't be right to get married without my father there." he said. When the line had ended, Nathan and Haley climbed into their limo which was heading to Central Park for wedding pictures. When they arrived, the rest of the wedding party was already there.

"Lots of people to greet, or did our bride and groom have a quickie on the way here?" Ryan asked.

"Lots of people to greet." Haley answered hugging him.

The photographer had them all in various poses and groups before she was done. She had pictures or everyone, of Nathan and Haley, of Haley and the bridesmaids, of Haley and the flower girls, of Nathan and the groomsmen, Nathan and the ring bearers, the flower girls and the ring bearers, Haley and the groomsmen, Nathan and the bridesmaids, and some of Haley and Ryan. All in all, there were a ton of pictures before they were permitted to leave and head to the reception.

"I'm so hungry." Haley said in the limo on the way back to the reception.

"You'll get to eat soon enough." he said kissing her cheek. When they arrived the emcee announced.

"Please stand and welcome Nathan and Haley Scott!" he called out and everyone stood and applauded. Together Nathan and Haley walked to their chairs at the head table along side the rest of the wedding party. When dinner was served they all ate and talked, people occasionally clinking their glasses forcing Nathan and Haley to stand and kiss. When dinner was done and the tables cleared the emcee took the stand again.

"It's time for the customary first dance for the bride and groom." he said. Nathan pulled Haley onto the floor and "Look at me" played over the speakers.

"Good choice husband" Haley said when she heard the opening notes.

"I figured, you had just finished singing this when I proposed. It was symbolic." he said as they swayed gently around the dance floor.

"I love you." she said before leaning in to kiss him softly. When the song ended they broke apart. Camera's went off, catching the bride and groom customary dance.

"The bride has requested a dance with her father." the emcee said. Jimmy walked over to his daughter and held out his hand as "butterfly kisses" played over the sound system.

"I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished sweetie. You've become a wonderful woman that any father would be proud to call his daughter." he said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

" I love you too." he said as they swayed. Camera's went off, wanting to document the father daughter dance. When the song ended Haley went to sit next to Nathan at the head table.

"You looked so beautiful out there baby." he said leaning in to kiss her when she sat down.

"Thank you. This is the best night of my life." she said smiling radiantly, while sipping a glass of champagne.

"It should be, I went to a lot of trouble planning it. How about a dance best friend?" Ryan said striding up to them.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said taking his outstretched hand and joining many other dancing couples on the dance floor.

"So how does it feel? To be Mrs Scott?" Ryan asked as they twirled around the dance floor.

"Amazing. You know, you should really try getting married Ryan. I think you'd really enjoy it." she said.

"Nah. Why get married when you can have mindless sex with numerous strangers. And besides the best part of being single and going to weddings is the slutty wedding sex." he said.

"There's got to be a reason I like you Ryan, but for the life of me I cant figure out what it is." she said.

"You love me because I'm like a brother to you." he explained.

"Right. I knew there had to be a reason." she said. Once that song ended, she made her way back to her husband where he was standing beside Lucas. For the next few hours Haley was passed between guest and guest, everyone wanting a chance to dance with the beautiful bride.

Nathan was watching Haley dancing with her brother Matt when he felt someone come up to stand beside him. He looked to the side to see his dad.

"Dad, how are you?" he asked not sure how to start a conversation with someone who was so obviously disappointed in him.

"Fine. I just wanted to congratulate you on you're marriage and on you're career. It's not the career that I would've chosen for you, but its still a good job." Dan stated.

"It is a good job. The best part is that now I get to go play basketball for fun. I don't have to worry about contracts and such. I get to play for the love of the game." he said

"If that's what you want. Though I'm sure that you could've played professionally and still kept the love of the game." Dan said.

"I may have, I don't know. But the way I see it, if I would've went to the NBA, I most likely wouldn't have been in the club the night I met Haley, therefore I wouldn't be here today. Married to the woman I'm so in love with it hurts." he said.

"she seems to be a great girl Nathan." Dan said honestly.

"She is. She has made me into a better man." he admitted.

" That's how it should be when you're in love. The person you love should change you into a person better than you ever knew you could be." Dan said. Nathan stood beside his dad until Grandma Beatrice walked over.

"Nathan, how about a dance with you're knew Grandmother." she said holding out her hand.

"I would be honoured." Nathan said taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. They started moving around the dance floor, moving to dance side by side with Haley and Nathan's uncle Cooper.

"Now that I have him, Haley Bop, you may never get him back." Beatrice teased.

"Well I guess if you have to keep him, then keep him. I have his uncle Cooper, don't I Coop?" she asked looking at the handsome older man.

"That is true. I'll take good care of you're wife Nate." Cooper teased.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you will." Nathan said. Cooper spun himself and Haley away from Nathan and Beatrice, and Nathan laughed.

"You're uncle seems to be a great man." Beatrice noted.

"Yeah, growing up he was my best friend. I didn't have Lucas, because of some old family drama. I only had Coop." Nathan explained.

"It's good you had someone." Beatrice stated. When the song ended Nathan walked over to the bar and grabbed himself a drink.

"Having a good time husband?" Haley asked wrapping her arms around Nathan from behind.

"I am. This is a great night." he said turning around so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"Wanna dance husband?" she asked, when "I can love you like that" played through the speakers.

"Definitely." he said taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor, where Jimmy and Lydia and Dan and Deb were swaying close together. Lucas and Peyton and Brooke and Julian joined the other couples out on the dance floor. Haley saw Quinn standing off to the side by the bar, looking somewhat depressed. When the song ended she walked over to her sister. "Quinnie, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I'm sorry Hales. I wanted to hide this but seeing all of the couples out there happy, made me realize how empty I am." she said sadly.

"What do you mean? You happily married to David." Haley asked.

"Not anymore. We started having problems right after Christmas, we've been divorced for a few weeks." Quinn admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked.

"Because its your wedding day. I didn't want to ruin that. Now go have fun, and I will too. It's your wedding day, and day you only want to happen once. I'll have fun, using all the alcohol I can possibly find and maybe go home with some random stranger that is hot enough by the time the night is over." she said.

"Can we have all the single ladies out on the dance floor? Its time for the bouquet toss." the emcee called over the sound system. Haley smiled and took a hold of her sisters hand and pulled her out into the crowd of single ladies. Brooke passed her, her tossing bouquet and she went to stand in front of the group, turning so her back was facing them. Throwing her hands back, the bouquet flew through the air before landing in Kerri's waiting hands Haley spun around and saw Kerri holding the bouquet. She looked shocked to be holding the bouquet and Haley walked over to her and hugged her.

"I guess you'll be going from assistant to bride." Haley said. "There's no guy out there for me Haley." Kerri said.

"Sure there is. I mean, I found a guy and I was completely obsessed with work. So if I can find someone, you can too. I'm sure there's someone you like out there?" Haley asked.

"There's one guy." Kerri admitted.

"Then go after him." Haley instructed.

"I cant. He's not really into relationships." Kerri said before walking away. Haley watched her leave before turning back to the party smiling. While she was walking, she seen Wesley walk in.

"Wesley what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to hug him.

"I wanted to congratulate you on the wedding. I knew you'd eventually marry him." he said smiling.

"Thanks for coming." Haley said.

"No problem. I wanted to be here for the ceremony but my plane was late." he said.

"It's fine." she assured him.

"Ladies and gentleman, its time for the groom to remove the brides garter. Can I please have all the single men along with the bride and groom out on the dance floor please." the emcee called. Haley took a deep breath before going to stand by Nathan. The emcee brought a chair over and placed it by Haley. Haley took a seat in it, her face a deep shade of red. Nathan smiled at her before kissing her lips sweetly. When he broke the kiss, he dove under her dress and very carefully pulled her borrowed garter down her leg with his teeth. If possible Haley's face got even hotter as Nathan was underneath her dress. When he successfully had the garter in hand, he flung it right into the audience. Haley stood up and Nathan wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to his body. It was a funny sight, but the garter flew through the air before Ryan made a leap and caught it, before sliding it over his head and wearing it around his neck.

"Oh my God." Haley said burying her head in Nathan's chest. Nathan laughed at the sight of Ryan strutting around the dance floor with the garter around his neck.

"For everyone who wants pictures, its time to cut the cake. If the bride and groom could make their way to the beautiful wedding cake please." the emcee called out. Hand in hand, Haley and Nathan made their way to the cake and a crowd gathered around them. She took the engraved knife in hand and Nathan placed his hand over top of hers before sliding the knife through the cake producing a small pieces of cake. They each grabbed a piece of cake before squishing it into the others face. The camera flashes continued to go off, capturing every moment on film for the rest of time. Wiping her hands on a napkin, she moved to help Nathan clean himself up. She reached up and started planting small kisses one exposed skin covered in cake and icing, licking it off his skin. When they were all cleaned up then went to sit at their table with their pieces of cake.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked. "Almost. I want you too, don't worry." she said.

"Oh I know. I wasn't worried. I mean look at me, how could you not want me?" he asked rhetorically.

"I choose not to answer that question." she said seeing the smirk on his face.

"You weren't supposed to." he said still smirking.

They hung out for a while longer before deciding it was time to head out. Haley went to find her parents who were standing off to the side talking close together.

"Hey mom, dad. Nathan and I are going to head out. We'll see you all tomorrow morning for brunch." she said.

"Okay. Have a good night." she said. She met Nathan by the door where he had her jacket. He held out his hand and she took it. They kissed once more for the cameras and listened to the applause before venturing out to their limo which was taking them to their hotel for the evening.

"I cant wait to get you alone." he said when they were seated in the dark backseat behind the privacy window in the limo.

"And I cant wait to get you alone." she whispered back huskily. He kissed the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Before they could get too carried away the limo parked and the driver opened their door. They climbed out and walked hand in hand into the five star resort. The concierge immediately gave them the key to their rooms and summoned a bellboy to take their bags to their room for them.

"You didn't go overboard did you? I mean we're only here for one night and all we really need is a bed." she said staring at him.

"That depends on what you mean by overboard. It's out wedding night, I have the right to go a bit overboard." he said.

"Fine But you didn't like get the fancy honeymoon suite did you?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said following the bellboy to the elevator. Haley nodded, secretly excited for what Nathan had planned for them tonight, even though outwardly she hated surprises.

"You know I hate surprises don't you?" she asked when they were in the elevator.

"You'll like this, I know it." he said softly, and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it softly.

"Ok then." she said smiling, never before remembering being so happy. The elevator stopped and Haley and Nathan followed the bellboy to their room. Haley gasped when she seen the words "Honeymoon Suite" on a plate bolted to their door.

"You got us the honeymoon suite?" she asked in a mixture of shock and delight.

"I thought we deserved it." he said. The bellboy opened the door and placed their small bags just inside the door before accepting the tip Nathan offered him.

"Enjoy you're stay." the bellboy said before vanishing. Nathan smiled at her, before lifting her up bridle style.

"Ah, Nathan what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold. It may not be our home or anything, but this is the first threshold we're crossing as man and wife, so we're doing this right." he said grinning at her. He stepped through the open doorway and placed her on the floor, as she took in everything in the room.

"Wow. It's beautiful." she said softly. The room was lit by candles sitting on virtually every stable surface, and white rose petals adorned the bed and randomly scattered throughout the room.

"I asked them to do this earlier today, but even I'm shocked at how well they did." he admitted.

"It's beautiful Nathan. Thank you for this. This will be a night I will always remember." she said.

"You definitely wont be able to forget, after what I have planned for us this evening." he said smirking at her. She smiled back before reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing him. The kiss started out slow, and sweet but quickly became more visceral.

"Want to try out the Jacuzzi?" he asked.

"Maybe later, but right now what I want is a little more physical." she answered before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Works for me." he said before kissing her again. His hands trailed down her back, fingering the zipper along her spine, while her hands untied his tie and pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

"That eager to get me out of my clothes?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes." she admitted.

"That works for me, but you have to let me get you out of you're clothes too." he said.

"Oh don't worry. What I have in mind definitely requires two naked people." she said smiling.

"Good." he said while she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Once she was all the way through she pushed it over his shoulders and to the floor. He stepped out of his shoes and socks while her hands worked on undoing the belt and button on his pants, all the while still kissing him hotly. Once the belt was undone, she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor and he stepped out, leaving him completely nude in front of her.

"My turn." he said bringing his hand back to the zipper on her back. He spun her around and slowly undid the zipper, kissing each bit of skin as it appeared. When he has the zipper all the way down his breath caught in his throat seeing the white lingerie she had wore for the occasion. Pushing the dress to the floor, she stepped out before draping the dress carefully over the back of a chair. Slipping off her shoes she turned to face Nathan, his eyes locked on her as he took her in inch by inch.

"You look so beautiful." he said staring at the white corset and panty combo she was wearing.

"You like?" she asked gesturing to the corset which pushed her breasts up and together, creating the most tantalizing cleavage.

"I like." he agreed loving what the corset did to her body.

"I think you'd like it much better off of me though wouldn't you?" she asked her voice a husky whisper.

"I think you're right." he said reaching around behind her and undoing the laces holding it together. When she was free of the corset he pushed her silk panties to the floor and she stepped out of them. He pulled the flower from her hair along with the elastic securing the bun in place so her hair tumbled freely around her, softening her appearance so she looked so angelic. His erection ached for her, the more he teased himself. Not able to wait any longer, he secured his lips to hers kissing her with everything he had. A couple months without sex was way too long. They fell backwards onto the bed, lips kissing, limbs tangled. Completely engrossed in each other.

"Are we protected tonight?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not on the pill, but I did pack some condoms if you want." she said.

"Nah, its okay. Whatever happens, happens." he said kissing her effectively putting an end to the conversation. She smiled around his lips entirely sure that no one in the history of the planet had ever loved like this. They kissed like it would be the last time, and needing the friction he rubbed himself against the bed.

"Nathan I need you." Haley pleaded rubbing her thighs together hoping to minimize the ache. Not needing to be told twice, he positioned himself between her legs, nestling into the cradle of her body before plunging inside in one thrust. He linked their fingers on the pillow next to her head as he started pumping in and out of her. Their tongue and mouths never missed a beat, mimicking the actions of their lower bodies.

"God I love you." he said as he thrust in and out of her. "I know. I love you too." she said as she met him thrust for thrust. She could feel her release creeping up slowly.

"Faster. Nathan. Faster. God," she moaned. Feeling his first hint of his release in the base of his spine, he quickened his pace wanting them to come at the same time. Her moans picked up, and he changed position a little bit trying to bring her as much pleasure as he could. Shifting his hips slightly he came into direct contact with her G spot which had her sobbing with pleasure. She met his thrusts faster and faster, desperately craving her release. When it finally struck, she closed her eyes as the delicious sensations coursed through her. Nathan felt her climax hit, he felt her internal muscle clenching around his cock and the sensation pushed him over the edge releasing himself deep inside of her. Casually he wondered if maybe this coupling would be the cause of them getting pregnant. The idea appealed to him, with Haley he could wait to be a father. After recovering slightly, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side pulling Haley in close to him.

"Do you think maybe we got pregnant tonight?" she asked.

"Maybe. Do you want that?" he asked.

"I think it would be awesome to have a honeymoon baby." she answered.

"Then one way or another even if it takes countless of hours having sex we will conceive sometime during our honeymoon." he said. She smiled and nestled in closer to him.

"About that Jacuzzi. I see a bottle of champagne that would pair greatly with it." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect." she answered leaning in and kissing him.

"You stay here, I'll run the water and get everything ready." he said kissing her before climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Completely giddy with happiness she watched him leave before glancing at the diamond ring on the finger. A few minutes later he poked his head out of the bathroom and called her. Happily she climbed out of bed and joined him in the bathroom. She seen the bathtub and it too had rose petals dropped around it with some in the water. The water smelt wonderful, obviously some sort of bath oil. The champagne was in a ice bucket on the edge of the tub. Nathan took her hand and she climbed in. he climbed in after her and sat down so she could come across and nestle herself in between his legs. He poured them a glass of champagne and pulled her close to him.

"This is the best night of my life." she said softly.

"Mine too." he replied kissing the side of her neck tenderly.

"I'll always remember this." she said.

"Which part?" he asked.

"All of it. But mostly I'll just remember how in love with you I am right now. I don't think its possible that these feelings get any stronger." she said. He pulled her even closer to her side and kissed the side of her neck.

"So what are the plans for the rest of tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Not much. I just figured after the sex and bath we'd climb into bed and just lay there together. We have a early day tomorrow. We have brunch at 10 in Central Park. And then we have a plane to catch at 5 to Tahiti for our 2 week long honeymoon." he said.

"An early night sounds perfect baby. Brooke had me up at 6 for wedding prep." she explained.

"It was so worth it, you looked incredible." he said kissing her.

"Thanks baby. Are you ready to get out? My fingers are annoyingly wrinkly. I hate that." she said.

"Yeah." he said pulling the plug and standing up to grab two towels from the heated towel rack, handing one to Haley he secured the other around his waist. They patted themselves dry before sliding between the silk sheets of the plush hotel bed. Nathan opened his arms for her and she slid in, nestling into his warm body.

"I love you, Good night Mr Scott." she said kissing the base of his throat.

"I love you too. Goodnight Mrs Scott." he said returning the favour by kissing the top of her head.


	24. The Post wedding Brunch

The next morning, when Haley woke up, Nathan wasn't there. She frowned until she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock. 9:00. On the one hand she didn't have time to do what she was planning, but on the other hand it was their wedding brunch, so it didn't really matter if they were a little late. In fact the guests should be expecting it, you would think. It took no time at all to make her decision. The years of being the responsible Haley James, went out the window and she decided to be late to her own wedding brunch. She walked into the bathroom. She could partially see Nathan, but not enough. The shower walls were steamed up, and steam was billowing from the top. She knew how he loved his showers hot, they shared that like. Walking to the shower stall, she pulled the door open slightly and climbed in behind him.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said cheekily when he turned to see her standing behind him.

"Yeah, fancy that. But you do realize that we have to be in Central Park in under an hour, and it's a good 45 minute drive from here?" he asked.

"I know that. But I figured its our brunch so we can be a little late." she said.

"We're gonna be a little late regardless, since you still have to shower. If we do this, we'll be really late. And Ryan will be pissed." he said.

"It's our brunch. So it doesn't matter. And besides I think Ryan will expect it. He's gotten used to me being late when we're together. Besides, I want you, and I don't think I could wait until we get to Tahiti. Curbing this insatiable need right now, is the best bet, because then we're not sneaking off in the middle of the picnic/ barbeque brunch Ryan set up." she said explaining her logic. He was running out of excuses, and really didn't want to think of any. It was getting hard to concentrate with the all the water rolling down her curves.

"Ok." he said nodding.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually." she said just before they fastened their lips together, effectively ending all conversation.

Meanwhile, in Central Park, Ryan was watching all the guests show up. He greeted everyone as they arrived and glanced at his watch. 9:55.

"They better hurry up. They need to be here for the food." he muttered to himself.

"Everything okay?" Kerri said as she walked up to Ryan.

"They're gonna be late. I know it. I have this barbeque kind of perfectly planned out, and I just know that they're gonna be late. I swear to God, if they are having sex I am never speaking to them again." he ranted. Kerri smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm calming him down.

"Of course they're having sex. They've only been married since yesterday afternoon, not even 24 hours yet. You had to have expected this. Besides isn't it better that they get it out of their system now, instead of disappearing during the barbeque?" she asked. Ryan thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"I never thought of it that way. And yes I knew they would do this. You are amazing." he said leaning in a kissing her cheek before walking away. Kerri stood there and placed her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her, and smiled.

"We're so late." Haley said laughing as she pulled on a pale yellow sundress from her bag.

"It's your fault. You brought this on yourself." Nathan said as he dressed in a pair of shorts and a T shirt.

"How is it my fault? I would have been fine with one orgasm, but no, you had to make me climax three more times after that." she said.

"Fine. Let's just get going before Ryan kills us." Nathan said picking up the bags and walking out the door. They carefully placed the garment bags containing her dress and his tux across the backseat before placing the other suitcases containing their honeymoon clothes in the trunk of the car. Climbing into the drivers seat Nathan started the car and waited for Haley to climb in. He reached over and took her hand linking their fingers together.

Ryan was pacing, because even though Kerri had said things would be alright, he was still freaking out. He saw Lucas walking over with Peyton and Sawyer.

"Nathan and Haley not here yet?" Lucas called.

"No. They are having sex I'm assuming." he answered.

"You cant tell me that you didn't see this coming. I mean their Nathan and Haley that's what they do. And please don't say sex. This little one here tends to repeat things she hears." Lucas said.

"Oh right. Sorry. I don't have much to do this little kids. Sorry Luke." he said.

"No problem. We're gonna go wander around. Great set up though Ryan." he said.

"Thanks. It's what I do." he said smiling. Lucas and Peyton wandered off, and Ryan went to walk around and greeting guests.

"Hey Mr and Mrs James." he said when he encountered Haley's mom and dad.

"Hi Ryan. She's having sex isn't she?" Lydia asked as Jimmy winced not wanting to hear about that.

"I'm afraid so." Ryan said. Ryan could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text from Haley.

_Hey Ryan. We're on our way. We'll be there in about 10 minutes._

_Ryan finished reading the text and smiled. _

"_They're almost here." he said clapping his hands. He glanced at his watch. 10:30. Only half an hour late. _

"_Not bad." he said to himself as he moved to the entrance to the park when they would enter. _

_Nathan parked the car and climbed out walking around to Haley's side to open the door for her. She smiled and took his offered hand. _

"_Such a gentleman." she said as she reached up to kiss him softly. _

"_You're the only one that knows this side of me. And the only one that ever will." he told her as they walked to where Ryan was waiting. _

"_That better have been good for all the trouble it caused me." he said when they appeared beside him. _

"_It was great for you information." Haley said leaning in her hug Ryan. _

"_You are forgiven." he said before escorting them into the party. _

"_Ah, so you finally made it. Ryan was having a bit of a fit." Kerri said as she walked over to them. _

"_Yeah we did. Traffic was horrible." Haley said. _

"_Come on, everyone knows that you weren't stuck in traffic for 30 minutes." Kerri said before walking off to get a drink. _

"_Everyone knows." Haley whispered. _

"_Like I said its you're fault. You forced me into it." he whispered back. _

"_Oh like I totally had a gun up to you're head telling you to fuck me now." she said rhetorically. _

"_Fine maybe I wanted you just as much as you wanted me." he admitted. _

"_Good. At least you're admitting the truth." she whispered before venturing over to talk to her mom and dad. Nathan ventured in his own direction heading over to his parents who were standing a little off to the side apart from it all. _

"_Haley Bop, you made it." her mom said hugging her. _

"_We made it. We weren't that late." she said. _

"_You made very good time considering." Lydia admitted. _

"_On that note, I'm gonna go talk to someone else." she said hugging her mom and dad before walking away. _

_The party was perfect way to celebrate the wedding. It was low key and perfect, as always Ryan out did himself. At exactly noon, Ryan announced that lunch was served. Everyone lined up behind Nathan and Haley as they dished up on potato salad, pasta salad, chips, hamburgers and hot dogs. Haley and Nathan found a spot under a tree to sit to eat. All throughout lunch they laughed and talked. When everyone was finished eating, Ryan grabbed the microphone and announced it was time for the gift opening. Haley sighed and took Nathan's outstretched hand to pull herself to her feet. She glanced to the pile of gifts under another tree and ventured over to it. _

"_This is gonna take all day." she said. _

"_We have a couple hours to open them. We better get to work." he said. _

"_A lot of them are cards it looks like, which is good." Haley said taking one of the chairs Ryan had set up next to the mountain. Nathan took the other. The little kids came up and started handing out gifts. The majority of the guests opted to give them money, not knowing what to buy the couple who had almost everything. Once all the gifts were opened Haley took the microphone. _

"_We have to thank you's to give out. First to Ryan, thank you for everything you did for us. Thank you for persuading me to go to the bar that night. Thank you for convincing me to give an actual relationship with him a try. Thank you for everything you did for the wedding. Thank you for helping me find my wedding dress. Thank you for being one of Nathan's groomsmen. Thank you for our engagement party. Thank you for this barbeque. But most of all thank you for being my life long best friend. I love you." she said before getting down to hug him tightly. _

"_Aw, you're gonna make me cry." he said as he hugged her back. _

"_Thank you Ry." she said before handing him his gift. He opened the box to find a watch with the wedding date engraved on the back of it. _

"_Thanks Hales. Thanks Nathan." he said as he subtly wiped a tear from his eyes. Haley went back up to stand with Nathan and he handed the microphone back over to her. _

"_Brooke. Thank you for being here for this. And everything you did in helping make sure the wedding was perfect. Thanks for being one of my best friends. And thank you for being my maid of honor." she said handing Brooke a long thin box. She opened it to find a gold chain with a heart shaped locked on it, with the wedding date etched into it. _

"_Thank you to my flower girls. You guys were perfect and so adorable." she said handing each of them a little box that they immediately ran over to their parents. _

"_Thank you Austin and Nathaniel for being our ring bearers." she said handing the two boys a box. _

"_Thank you Lucas for being Nathan's best man. And brother. He should be saying this but he hates speeches, so here I am." she said handing him a box identical to Ryan's. _

"_Mom and dad. Thank you for my life. I love you both so much." she said handing them a slim envelope. _

"_Quinnie, thanks for being my sister and one of my best friends, my entire life. Thanks for your help with the wedding, and thanks for being my bridesmaid." Haley said handing her a long slim box identical to Brookes. _

"_Thank you Mr and Mrs Scott, for being here. You're attendance is appreciated, and thank you for giving me Nathan." she said handing over an envelope to them, containing a trip somewhere identical to Haley's parents'. _

"_Thank you everyone else. All our friends, family, co workers, etc. we love you all, and are so happy you could be here. Thank you." she said turning off the microphone and taking Nathan's hand where they went back to talking to all their friends. Haley stood off to the side and watched all the kids running around in what seemed to be an epic battle of tag. Her mom walked over to where she was standing. _

"_Hi baby." she said. _

"_Hi mom. They're so cute arent they?" she said asked. _

"_They are. Are you and Nathan going to have kids? Have you guys talked about it? I would love some more grandkids." she said. _

"_We talked about it last night. We're trying. I'm not on the pill anymore. We decided that if it happens it happens, and we'll be so happy." she admitted. _

"_I'm so happy Haley. I cant wait to be a grandmother to you're children too. Are you guys gonna stay in New York to raise you're children?" she asked. _

"_Probably. I love it here, and so does Nathan. Besides Ryan is here, our work is here. New York is home." Haley said. _

"_I know honey. So where are you guys going for you're honeymoon?" Lydia asked curiously. _

"_Tahiti. I cant wait." Haley said with a dreamlike expression on her face. _

"_I bet. 2 weeks alone with you're husband. That'll be amazing. I would bet that you'll come home pregnant." she said. _

"_That's the plan." Haley admitted. _

"_A honeymoon baby. I'm so excited." Lydia said. Haley smiled at her mom and turned back to the party. Seeing everyone she loved having so much fun and being so happy. Across the park, Haley caught Nathan's eye, and she smiled at him, trying to convey how happy she was in that moment. Haley glanced at her watch. 3:00. _

"_I better go find Nathan, we should almost head out if we want to make it to the airport in time for our flight." she said. She hugged her mom tightly before walking over to her dad and hugging him. _

"_I'll see you next time we're in Tree Hill, or you're here. We have to head out." she said. He hugged her tightly before letting her go. She seen Nathan off standing with Ryan. _

"_it's time for us to head out baby." she said. _

"_Ok." he answered. She hugged Ryan before pulling away. _

"_You're in charge of the magazine while I'm gone. I'll see you in a couple weeks." she said. _

"_You can count on me boss lady." he said smiling. _

"_I'll see you soon Ry." she said before taking Nathan's offered hand and following him to their car. Looking forward to 2 weeks in the sun, they sped off towards the airport. _


	25. Tahiti

hope you enjoy it. now while i have my computer issues fixed, i am now moving. so yet again updates will be a little more sporadic for a little while, for which i apologize. hope the chapter makes up for it. the next couple are going to be very smutty as well. let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

The plane ride was long, way too long for either Nathan or Haley. They wanted nothing more than to get to their suite and rip each others clothes off. They both had a hard time not joining the mile high club yet again. When they finally got off the plane and made their way to the baggage claim hand in hand, the relief was tangible.

"You didn't go overboard for our suite did you? No fancy honeymoon suite?" she asked as they waited for their bags.

"No fancy honeymoon suite." he confirmed.

"Good." she answered, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"But I did something different this time." he said when they broke the kiss.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there." he answered coyly.

"You know I hate surprises." she said.

"Not these you wont." he assured her. Once they had their bags, they walked to the entrance, where there were line ups of taxis waiting.

"I guess we have our pick of cabs. Which do you prefer?" he asked gesturing to the line up.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to get to our hotel and not leave for 2 weeks." she said.

"Alrighty. Let's take this one." he said opening the door and motioning for her to side in.

"Where to?" the driver asked when Nathan was in and the door was shut. Nathan handed him a sheet of paper with the address on it. The driver nodded and started up the car.

The anticipation was almost too much. And it wasn't even the anticipation of seeing where it was that they were staying. It was the anticipation of knowing that when they got there, it wouldn't take long but Nathan would be plunging in and out of her. Soon. But not soon enough. Haley rubbed her thighs together trying to ease some of the ache from her core, from the dirty thought process trailing through her head. All she could think about was Nathan plunging into her up against a wall, in a bed, on the floor, on the beach, on the hotel balcony, and many other places. Somewhere in her fantasy was the image of him fucking her on the backseat of that very cab. Licking her suddenly too dry lips she turned her head to find a smirking Nathan Scott.

"You cant resist me can you?" he asked teasingly.

"Apparently not. Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Only to me. I'm sorry I'm so sexy Haley. But to be fair you're just as sexy as I am, and I too am having a hard time controlling my thoughts around you." he said.

"How are you controlling them? What are you thinking about?" she asked curious as to his strategy.

"Honestly? My grandma. There's nothing less sexy then a grandmother, especially if its your own grandmother." he explained.

"Ahh, that makes perfect sense." she said nodding.

"I know. Sometimes I'm genius like that." he said the smirk on his face. Needless to say the smirk on his face didn't exactly make it easy to distract her mind and body from Nathan. Whenever that smirk graced his perfect face, all she wanted was to kiss it away, and then of course the kissing would lead to other things… "Stop it Haley." she told herself, trying to clear her mind from the Nathan haze she was currently in. They drove for a few more minutes before the driver pulled into a tree lined driveway of an obviously five star resort. Nathan paid the driver and opened the door sliding out then offering his hand to Haley. The driver popped the trunk and Nathan grabbed their suitcases.

"This place is so beautiful." Haley said, although the biggest part of her brain was still focused on the ache between her legs. Nathan walked up to the reception desk and waited.

"Reservation of Scott." he said when the woman turned to look at him.

"Of course." she said turning around and grabbing a couple keys.

"Thank you." he said taking the keys.

"I'll summon a bell boy for you Mr Scott." she said. A couple minutes later a young boy in a suit appeared with a trolley, he grabbed the luggage and placed it on the trolley.

"This way." he said pointing to a set of glass doors. Haley looked at Nathan confused, as she thought they would be going to a hotel room somewhere, instead of outside. They followed the bellboy outside along a gorgeous tree lined path until they came to a bungalow.

"Here you are Mr and Mrs Scott. I will show you around." he said opening the door and holding it for the couple. Leaving the trolley outside he placed the bags on the ground in a small marble foyer.

"This is incredible. You said you didn't go overboard." Haley said.

"I said I didn't get the honeymoon suite." he clarified.

"Right." she acquiesced. The bellboy gave them a tour of the rooms, showing off a state of the art kitchen, a living room, fully stocked bar, a huge bathroom and the bedroom. Off the bedroom was a set of French doors which led to a private hot tub with another mini bar on it.

"This is so beautiful." she said squeezing Nathan's hand.

"You deserve it. I wanted this to be the best two weeks of you're life." he said softly.

"It already is. We could be anywhere, and living in anything but as long as I'm with you it would still be the best two weeks of my life." she said staring up at him.

"Well this is it, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, no matter the time. We are here to serve." he said before leaving.

"Well, now that he's gone…" Nathan trailed off.

"Oh, this holiday is so going to pay off for you." she said pushing him backwards to the bed. When his knees hit the back of the bed, he fell backwards onto it.

"Comfy bed." he noted.

"At this point I don't really care about the comfort of the bed." Haley said crawling up his body so she could lock her lips with his.

"Good point." he said giving in. Nathan's hands trailed up her back until they reached the clasp on her bra. He fingered the clasp before pulling his hand away.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? Arent you tired from all that travelling?" he asked jokingly. She smacked his chest and glared at him.

"I didn't spend the last 12 ½ hours on a plane, and another two hours between airports in an agonizing amount of sexual pain just to sleep now. But I suppose if you're tired I can take care of it myself." she said climbing off of him.

"Not a chance." he said grabbing her waist and flipping them over so he was pressing her into the mattress.

"Didn't think so." she said just before he forcefully kissed her. Her hands trailed up his back, pushing his shirt up with it. When his shirt got up around his shoulders he lifted allowing her to pull it from his body. She could feel his erection pushing into her between the barriers that were their clothing. Nathan's hand traced her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her muscles quivering under his touch.

"Take it off." she begged. He obliged and pulled the t shirt from her body, leaving her clad in her black bra. His lips left hers and kissed a trail down her neck and to her breasts. While his hand cupped one breast, his mouth ravished the other one through the fabric that was her bra.

"Please Nathan. Take it off." she begged. Not in the mood to tease her, he gave her what she wanted and he undid the front clasp on her bra and watched the cups ping apart. She sat up slightly so he could remove the item and throw it to the floor. He rested down on her again, their naked upper bodies pressing into each other. Their naked chests pressing together sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies.

"Nathan I need you inside me." Haley pleaded. He merely nodded and his hands went to the button on her jeans, while her hand did the same. Nathan stood up to dispose of his jeans and boxers before pulling the jeans from Haley's body along with her panties which were soaked with her fluid. Once they were both rid of their clothes Nathan crawled back up her and positioned his hard cock at her entrance. Not having the patience, Haley thrust her hips up and took him all the way in. They both shuddered at the sudden joining, and Nathan held still trying to savour the feeling of being so intimately joined.

"God Damn it Nathan move." Haley growled. Hearing the impatience in her voice, he started slowly moving his hips. She clenched her internal muscles around Nathan's cock signalling that she needed him to move quicker. He picked up his pace and started rocking his hips even faster against hers. The little mewls and sighs escaping from Haley's lips were spurring Nathan on further. He was happy that they had a private bungalow with a stretch of private beach for the next two weeks. Haley really was having a hard time keeping quiet.

"Baby Baby I'm so close." she moaned when Nathan came in direct contact with her G spot.

"Me too baby." Nathan replied picking up his pace again. Haley locked her legs around Nathan's waist as he continued to pound into her over and over again. With one final thrust, Haley came around him, her mouth open in a wide O. Seeing the rapture on Haley's face was the end for Nathan and he exploded deep inside of Haley. When he came down, he rolled to the side, spooning Haley from behind.

"Is it possible that the sex got even better now that we're married?" Haley asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me, everything has gotten better since we've been married." Nathan replied.

"So Mr. what is the plan for the rest of the day?" she asked

"I don't know." he said.

"Ah. Why don't we just lie here. We can turn on a movie or something." she suggested.

"That sounds perfect." he said smiling down at her.

"Good. Now go put in a movie." she said pointing to the small but well stocked movie shelf.

"Now all they sent us were honeymoon movies, aka chick flicks. Would you prefer The Notebook?" he asked.

"Oooh, the Notebook." she said clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"The Notebook, it is." he said pulling it from the shelf and putting it in the DVD player. When the movie started Nathan crawled back into bed and held his arms open for Haley to crawl into. She slid over and rested her head on his chest as she settled in to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie Haley turned to look up at Nathan who was watching her.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the movie." she asked.

"I could say the same to you. Besides you're more interesting." he said.

"How so?" she wondered.

"Because the emotions that cross your face and the expressions, are so incredible. Everything about you is incredible" he said.

"You are quite charming." Haley said leaning up to kiss him softly. Haley broke the kiss before it got too all-encompassing and settled back into his chest to watch the movie. Nathan kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her pulling her even closer to his body. Feeling a little bit frisky, Haley stroked her hand down Nathan's bare thigh, and she felt him hold her tighter in response. Smirking at the response she could get out of him even before touching him intimately. "How are you enjoying the movie?" she asked coyly.

"Meh. It's so ridiculously corny and quite stupid." he answered. She mock glared at him before grabbing his cock and started running him up and down. Nathan's mouth dropped but no sound came out as he felt Haley rub him.

"How are you enjoying the movie?" she asked slowing down her rubbing.

"It sucks." he answered.

"Wrong answer." Haley said as she continued rubbing his cock. She could feel it hardening and growing in her hand, quickly growing to full tumescence.

"How are you enjoying the movie?" she asked.

"I'm not. And whatever you're trying to get me to say, it wont work. Because what you're doing is the opposite of torture." he told her.

"Oh I know. I was just trying to get you worked up." she answered smirking.

"What for?" he asked wearily.

"For this." she said stopping her ministrations completely.

"What are you doing?" he asked glancing down at his fully tumescent and aching penis.

"I'm not required to finish you. I already helped you cum once today, I don't need to do it again. My wifely duties are finished." she said getting out of the large bed and walking away, swinging her hips as she moved.

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" he asked.

"Yeah. You couldn't even pretend to like the Notebook." she noted. She grabbed the silk robe from the hook on the back of the door and slipped it on.

"You. Are. Evil." he said.

"You know what you have to say." she said.

"So I just have to tell you that I'm enjoying the Notebook, then you'll finish me?" he clarified.

"Not exactly. That was the previous offer. Now you have to beg me." she said.

"No way in hell. Nathan Scott does not beg." he said adamantly.

"Well then I guess you'll be taking care of it yourself." she said tying the robe.

"Fine. I am enjoying the Notebook. And Haley will you please finish me off?" he asked.

"um, no that didn't convince me. You didn't tell me what you wanted me to do. And you have run out of time. I want a shower." she said turning towards the bathroom.

"You're leaving me like this?" he choked out.

"Yup." she said popping on the P as she walked into the bathroom swinging her hips from side to side.

Once in the bathroom Haley smiled to herself, she loved playing games with her husband. Husband. The word gave her chills. Even now it was hard to imagine that she was married. She felt great. She turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray. A couple minutes into her shower she felt a draft and knew that her husband was coming to fight for the release he claimed she owed him.

"I want you." he said huskily.

"Took you long enough. How do you want me?" she asked.

"Everyway. How about we see how many times we can cum before the water goes cold?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. First let me take care of that first, since I owe you one." she said. He nodded.

"It sounds like I get to cum first." he said smiling.

"I owe you." she said grabbing a hold of the his base and moving her hands in a pumping motion on his cock. He leaned against the shower wall as Haley gave him the best hand job he had ever received. He bit his lip trying to stay silent throughout Haley's ministrations. It only took a couple minutes before he shot all over her hand, and in an effort to get him ready again she licked the cum off of his hand. Her plan worked as he hardened immediately.

"Ready for round two?" she asked.

"definitely." he answered. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Lifting her up slightly he slid her on his cock, her body taking him in inch by inch. He started lifting her off his cock and slamming her back down almost immediately, trying to get them both to completion as quick as possible. It didn't take long, before she exploded around him, and he exploded deep inside her. Once she could stand again, he placed her on the floor of the shower, she immediately went to her knees so her face was level with his member. She took the head of his cock in her mouth sucking it while her hands massaged his balls. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock, trying her best to take all of him into her mouth. She wasn't too successful in her attempts to deep throat, but figured it was something she could work on. She had all the time in the world. The combination of her sucking and massaging his balls made him cum surprisingly quick.

"Hales, as much as I want to continue this, I don't think I can. I need a break." he said.

"Ok. We have two weeks. I want to try some new things while we're here." she said.

"Like?" he asked curiously as they shut off the water and towelled each other off.

"Like 69. I'm quite curious about it. And it would definitely spice up our sex life, even though it really doesn't need spicing up." she said.

"Babe, I'm all for that. But right now I need a rest, we'll talk about it tomorrow." he said.

"Tomorrow." she agreed crawling into bed beside Nathan.


	26. I'm not quite ready for that yet

hope you enjoy the chapter. i probably wont be able to update until later this week again, when my internet gets hooked up again. sorry for the sporadic updating, we're in the process of moving. i love hearing what you guys think, so please take the time to review. even if its just to say good chapter. you're reviews really inspire me to keep the story going. i have an ending in mind and i dont know how many chapters there is left. its still quite a few so the end isnt that near. thank you to those of you who continue to review, i really appreciate it. i love hearing what you like about it and sometimes what you dont like. it helps me know what to write. Let me know what you think. Review please. Hope you enjoy it. it isnt one of my favorite chapters, so i hope you like it more than i did. :)

PS i own nothing.

* * *

"So what's the plan for today Mrs Scott?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the bathroom clothed in a pair of shorts and a t shirt.

"I want to go down to the beach and hang out. I want to work on my tan, and read my book." she said.

"Sounds good to me. I love watching you." he said.

"It's not too hot out now. Why don't we head down their now?" she suggested.

"Sounds good." he agreed folding up one of the throws from the back of the couch and placing it over his arm. Haley gathered up her book and sunscreen then followed Nathan out of the bungalow.

The beach was deserted, as was expected for a private stretch of beach. It was quiet and calm, everything Haley wanted it to be. For her at the moment this was perfect. She didn't need to spend the entire honeymoon having sex. Their sex life was very active and having a break wouldn't be so bad. Once Nathan chose a spot, Haley plopped down onto the blanket and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Can you rub some sunscreen onto my back babe?" she asked.

"Of course. Any opportunity to touch you." he said smirking. Grinning at her husband she opened her book and rested on her forearms while reading the romantic words of Nicholas Sparks. Nathan massaged the lotion into Haley's back, loving the feeling of her skin beneath his hands. Haley had the softest skin he had ever felt, he loved it. When he was finished he wiped his hands on the blanket and rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Haley glanced over at him and smiled. Oh how she loved that man lying next to her. Not wanting any suntan lines she reached behind her and untied the strings on her bikini.

They laid outside for a while loving the feeling of the warm sun shining on their skin. Nathan sat up from his short nap and watched the water.

"Hales, I think we should try that." he said pointing to someone parasailing out on the water.

"you're joking right?" Haley said looking away from her book.

"Actually no." he said.

"You have to be." she said terrified of the idea of parasailing.

"I'm not. It looks fun." he said.

"Disagreed. It looks terrifying." Haley corrected.

"Alright. What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could go be really cheesy and get a couples massage." she suggested.

"Sounds fine. What about after the massage?" he asked.

"I was thinking we'd continue the cheesiness and go do some touristy things." Haley said.

"Alright. That sounds fun." he agreed.

"Okay, if you want to go shower I'll call the front desk and have them book us a massage." Nathan suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be back." she said heading into the bathroom. Nathan watched her walk away and smiled to himself. every time he saw her, he realized just how lucky he was. He had the most beautiful wife and someday with her they would have a beautiful child. His life couldn't possibly get any better. The man at the front desk was very helpful and he booked them in at the earliest possible time. When Haley emerged from the bathroom with her hair freshly washed and dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a halter top, Nathan walked over and kissed her.

"We should get going. Our massage is in 15 minutes." he said.

"Oooh, I'm so excited." she said clapping her hands together.

"I know. Although I'm a firm believer that this persons massages cant be any better than mine." he told her.

"They probably arent, although this person is a professional." Haley reminded Nathan.

"Maybe so.. But I have skills baby." he said smirking and reaching out to take her hand. She laughed at the extent of his ego.

'Do you ever get tired of promoting you're "skills?" Haley asked jokingly.

"No. And I never will. I have so many that it will never get old." he joked. Shutting the bungalow door behind them they walked the short distance to the hotel.

"We're here for massages, where is the massage place?" Nathan asked the man at the front desk.

"Downstairs to your right sir." the man replied. Nathan nodded and took Haley's hand and led them in the direction that the man sent him in.

"Mr and Mrs Scott I presume?" a man asked when they walked through a set of double oak doors.

"Yes." Nathan answered.

"Great. If you will just follow me, I will get you prepared for your massage." he said gesturing for them to follow him. They followed silently behind him through the plush room.

"Mrs Scott you may disrobe in this room." he said walking to a door that read "ladies" on it.

"Thank you." she said smiling at the man. She walked into the room and shut that door, then proceeded to change into the plush white robe provided.

"And you Mr Scott will change in here. Feel free to leave everything in here, the room is safe." he assured Nathan.

"Alright. Thank you." he said as the man disappeared. He changed and when he was done, an attendant was waiting outside his door along with Haley.

"Alright right this way." the woman said leading them through a door into a room with two massage table laid side by side.

"Hop on up and I will be right with you." she said politely. They both disrobed and climbed under the towel on the tables. A couple minutes later two massagers appeared wheeling a cart full of massage oils.

"I am Gertrude and this is Francisco, we will be massaging you today. Just lay back and relax." she said soothingly. Nathan and Haley did as they were told and relaxed into the table.

"Are you interested in the whole spa deal today, we have openings and the whole package is really very nice?" Gertrude asked. Haley glanced at Nathan, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. That sounds wonderful." Haley said grinning.

"Perfect. Do you have any preference for scent of the massage oil?" she asked.

"Something fresh." Haley said not liking all the perfumy scents that could be found out there.

"How about coconut. Its fresh and tropical?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect." Haley answered.

"What about you Mr Scott?" she asked.

"Uh something not girly." he said.

"That can be done." she said as Francisco started rummaging through his cart. The room became completely silent as Francisco and Gertrude worked on their muscles. Nathan reached his hand between the two tables to grasp Haley's whose hand came across with she seen Nathan's. They laced their fingers together and enjoyed their massages in silence. Neither feeling the need to fill the perfect silence with mindless chatter.

When the massages finished, the attendants came back and ushered them to a different room, having been informed about their decision to have the whole package.

"I am escorting you to the steam room. You will have 15 minutes in there before I come to collect you again, for the baths." she said leading them to the steam room. Once they were inside and the door closed, and the steam turned on, Nathan sat on the bench and leaned back. "You know, this would be a perfect opportunity to spice up our sex life, although it really doesn't need it" he said glancing at her.

"You want to do it in here?" she asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we only have 15 minutes." she said.

"Come on Hales. I can be quick. And really we don't necessarily have to have sex. There are other things we can do." he said suggestively.

"Like what?" she asked wearily.

"Like 69 for instance." he said.

"You're kidding right?" she asked hopefully. "No. it would be the perfect opportunity. And besides I know I wouldn't be able to last long with you sucking me off while I suck you off at the same time." he argued.

"I've completely chickened out at that." she said.

"Fine. But I really really want you." he begged.

"And what do I get out of the deal if I agree to this?" she asked.

"Whatever you want. My gorgeous body at your disposal whenever you want it." he suggested.

"For one, you're gorgeous body is always at my disposal whenever I want it anyways. And whatever I want?" she asked.

"Yes. Whatever you want. I promise. And besides wasn't it us that decided that we would have sex as often as possible to increase our changes of getting pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes it was. Fine lets do it. Keep in mind we only have a few minutes, this is going to have to be fast." she said.

"Good thing that conversation got me really hot." he said yanking his towel off from around his waist.

"Yes it did." she said eying his appreciatively. Without wasting any time she straddled his hips and grabbed hiss erection placing it at her entrance. Without warning she impaled herself on his cock and started moving. He grasped her breasts and massaged them while she robe him feverishly. Lifting herself off of his cock until he was almost all the way out, then slamming herself back down. The sensations almost caused Nathan's eyes to roll back in his head.

"God. Fuck yes. I love watching you fuck yourself on my cock. It's so fucking sexy." he moaned while squeezing her breasts.

"I love using your cock as my personal sex toy. You feel so good inside of me. I always want you inside of me." she moaned.

"I love being inside you. I love feeling your walls clench around me. I love your pussy milking me for all I'm worth. But you know what I really love?" he asked suggestively.

"What?" she asked as she continued to ride him.

"I love your taste. I love making you cum in my mouth. I love using my mouth to push you to the edge. I love licking you and I love sucking on your clit. I love feeling you writhe under me as my tongue darts in and out of you. And I love the scent of you. Fuck you make me so hard." he said in her ear. His words sent her over the edge and her walls pulsed around his cock. Eager to repay him for his hot words.

"Baby I love the feeling of you inside me. Plunging deeper and deeper every thrust. I love sucking on you, I love having you erupt in my mouth. You taste so good baby. I love it when you fuck my mouth with your cock. It tastes so good. I love how you react when I cup your balls in my mouth and lave my tongue over them. Fuck baby you taste so good, I could willingly spend every moment in various sexual positions with you, especially when your cock is in my mouth." she said huskily. Hearing her words caused him to explode deep inside of her. She rose off of him and wrapped her towel back around her.

"it's a good thing we're bathing next isn't it?" she asked.

"Definitely. You my dear are quite good with your mouth." he said suggestively.

"Oh I know. You are as well." she said smiling. He wrapped his towel back around his waist before the attendant came back in.

"You're baths are all ready for you." she said leading them to some sunken copper tubs with various knobs and dials on it. They climbed into their baths and relaxed into the warm water.

"The buttons are all for various bath things such as bubble bath and bath salts. Enjoy." she said before walking away. Haley sunk down to her nose in the water, enjoying the warm water.

They enjoyed their bath before the attendant came back in.

"The manicurist and pedicurists are ready for you." she said holding out the robes for them to step into. Haley smiled, she was really looking forward to her pedicure. They walked and sat in a chair where the manicurist staring working on Haley's hands. Opting out of the manicure and pedicure, Nathan went and got dressed and went to pay for the treatments while Haley was getting her mani/pedi. She got her toenails painted a bright shade of red, with a white flower adorning the two big toes and she got her fingernails done in a French manicure. As she left, she met Nathan by the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for today baby. It was wonderful." she said.

"Only the best for my girl. Besides today was really great for me too." he said.

"Oh yeah. That was great too. I think if your interested, I might be ready to try 69, in the privacy of our bungalow." she said.

"Oh I'm so up for that." he grinned at her.

"Good, because I think I'm up for anything when it regards you." she said.

"well I'm glad. Why don't we head back and take a nap before dinner." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect." she said taking his hand as the slowly walked back to their bungalow, lightly swinging their hands between them. The perfect picture of a couple so in love.


	27. 69

hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think please. i wont be updating for a while now since i am in the process of moving and i wont have internet for around a month. so i apologize for this. Let me know what you think i love hearing about it.

* * *

It was a week into the honeymoon, and things were still as blissful as they were on day one. Nathan was lying awake in the bed while Haley slept beside him. Her hair fanned over the pillow and her chest rising and falling. It was a tantalizing sight and he wanted her. But at the same time he wanted her to enjoy her sleep, she looked so peaceful in sleep. Getting an idea, he smirked inwardly and dove under the blankets. At the ideas in his head, he could feel his cock hardening, which was the norm whenever he was with Haley. He moved until he was level with her womanhood. He sniffed in the aroma of her and sighed happily. Planting a kiss to the inside of her thigh, he felt her twitch underneath him signalling that she was waking up. Moving to the other thigh he kissed up and down that one, never touching the one place she wanted him to be.

"Nathan." she moaned. Sliding back up he smirked at her.

"Good morning sunshine." he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waking you up. What do you want to do? I need some relief." he said.

"Well since that was a wonderful wake up call, I will offer something to you. Now keep in mind this is a one time offer, so take it or leave it. I'm feeling good right now, so I'm open to trying 69 now if you'd like." she suggested.

"If I'd like? Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked.

" I take that as a yes?" she asked.

"Hell yes." he answered grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know how to do this Nathan." she said worried.

"It's not hard. There are a few different methods. We can do it standing up, or laying down. Standing up is the hottest." he said.

"Okay. You pick." she said.

"Standing up." he said grinning.

"Alright. I'm a little nervous Nathan." she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. If you don't like it or you feel uncomfortable we can stop and do something else." he assured her. Haley nodded gratefully.

He got them set up and positioned correctly his mouth perfectly level with her and her mouth hovering over his cock. Sending a ripple of desire through Haley, Nathan licked the length of her slit. Haley moaned before wrapping her lips around Nathans cock . Her moans sent vibrations through Nathans cock and pushed him even closer to the edge. He sucked her clit into his mouth causing Haley to moan even louder.

"Fuck baby, this is amazing." he said. Her hands gripped his base and pumped him which he sucked on his length. Haley could feel the tight coil in her stomach begin to loosen.

"I'm cumming." she called out.

"Me too. Fuck baby you are so fucking good with your mouth." he said. He restrained himself from thrusting into her mouth, but it didn't take long for them both to cum violently. Nathan spilled his seed into his wife's mouth and down her throat while Haley erupted and Nathan drank from her greedily. Stumbling over to the bed he fell back onto it with Haley on top of him. She climbed off of him and turned herself around so she could lay her head on his chest.

"That was an amazing wake up call." she mused.

"For me as well." Nathan agreed.

"That was amazing. There was something so hot about sucking you off while you sucked me off." she said.

"I know. It was so fucking hot." he agreed.

"So what's the plan for today?" she wondered.

"Glad you asked. Now keep in mind you can change said plans whenever you want. But I was thinking that we could use today to just be together. I want to fuck you into oblivion today, I've wanted to spend at least one of our honeymoon days in various sexual positions with you." he said huskily.

"You want to spend the entire day having sex?" she clarified.

"yeah. If you're not up for it, that's fine baby." he said.

"Oh no you don't. I am so up for it." she said challenging.

"So am I." he said.

"So when do we start?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm hungry for actual food right now though. I'm gonna go make some breakfast. We can discuss it when we're eating." she said climbing out of the bed and pulling on one of Nathan's t shirts.

"Have I told you lately how hot you look when you're wearing my clothes?" he asked growing harder at the sight of seeing her in just one of his t shirts that barely covered her ass.

"Maybe once or twice." she said brushing the comment off. She walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on, needing a cup of coffee to get her through the day. While looking in the fridge for breakfast foods. She settled on having toast, so she put some bread in the toaster. From behind Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pressed little kisses to the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You taste so good." he said leaving wet kisses on the side of her neck. She turned her head to the side a little bit and kissed his lips hard. He spun her entire body towards him so it was pressed flush against his. She could feel his erection through his shorts and it made her groan in anticipation. Each and ever time it amazed her that he could fit inside her, he was so big. Using her feet that were wrapped around his waist she began pushing his shorts to the floor. He stepped out of them leaving him completely nude while he fingered the hem of her t shirt. She raised her arms signalling that he could take it off. When it was off her body he tossed it to the floor before lifting her onto the counter. He positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting inside of her in one thrust.

"Fuck. Baby you fill me so good. You're so big." she moaned in contentment. The words spurred Nathan on and he plunged into her harder and harder. Around them they heard the coffee maker stop working and the toaster pop but they were two occupied with what they're lower bodies were doing to care.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." Haley said as she clenched her feminine muscles all around Nathan's shaft.

"Fuck Hales. That feels so good." he said as he continued to pound inside of her. Feeling her release coming quickly, she leaned forwards and whispered dirty things in Nathans ear.

"Fuck me baby. You fuck me so hard. You're long think cock almost splits me in half. You're so big. I love feeling you deep inside me, or in my mouth. Fuck to fuck me so good." she moaned feeling her release hit. Nathan's hit around the same time while they both recovered from their intense orgasms.

"Well hat was amazing." he said.

"Oh yes. Now I'm really hungry." she said climbing down and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Go climb back into bed, I'll bring you breakfast." he said pushing her back towards the bedroom. She nodded and grabbed the t shirt from the ffloor and ventured back to the bedroom. She watched Nathan put his shorts back on before retuning.

A few minutes later Nathan returned with toast and coffee.

"Thanks baby." she said taking the breakfast from him.

"No problem." he said pushing his shorts to the floor and climbing back into the bed.

"So whats next?" she asked.

"Hmmmm. I'm ready to fuck you again whenever your ready." he said.

"How can you possibly be ready already?" she asked shocked.

"I have a really fast rebound rate when it comes to you." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow." she said finishing off her coffee and toast. Climbing out of bed she took her plate and cup into the kitchen. While she was walking away Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her ass.

"You have a serious ass Haley James." he noted when she returned.

"Why thank you. you're ass is pretty awesome too." she said.

"I know what I want next,, whenever you're ready." he said.

"Im ready." she affirmed.

"Okay. Get up on your hands and knees. I want to take you from behind so I can see that hot ass while I'm doing it." he said.

"Alright." she said doing as he said. He stared appreciatively at her which her ass in the air like it was.

"You are so hot baby." he said huskily.

"You're not so bad either." she said as she felt him position himself behind her. He reached in front of him, grasping onto her breasts while he sunk into her burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Fuck." they both called out. Using his thumbs on her nipples while he thrust in and out of her tight clutch. She whimpered as they moved together, Haley slamming her hips back at the same time as Nathan thrust forward. They fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Nathan squeezed Haley's breasts as he continued to plunge in and out of her. Haley could feel her knees going weak as he continued to fuck her.

"Harder. Faster." she pleaded. Nathan obliged and soon enough his cock was jack hammering into her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." she moaned repeatedly.

"Is that how you like it? Tell me Haley. Is that how you like it?" he demanded through his thrusts.

"Yes, baby yes." she moaned telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. She could feel her release coming so she started rubbing her clit.

"I'm almost there babe." he moaned in her ear.

"Me too." Haley acknowledged. He continued rubbing her nipples while she rubbed her clit furiously, wanting her to climax ahead of him. Their efforts paid off because only moments later she exploded around him. Her feminine muscles pulsing around his cock pushed him right over the edge, chanting her name as he came down from his high. After the force of her orgasm, she collapsed into the bed, Nathan collapsing on top of her still inside her. His cock no longer hard and erect was limp inside her.

"That was amazing babe." Haley said as she flexed her muscles around him.

"Whoa babe. If you do that, we wont be stopping anytime soon." he said feeling his cock harden inside of her.

"then don't. unless you don't have it in you to do it again." she challenged teasingly.

"You think I don't have it in me for another round?" he questioned.

"I don't know. It doesn't really sound like it babe." she said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh I'd bed I'm up for it." he said, to emphasize his point, he moved inside her. She noticed that he was already rock hard inside her.

"Wow, that conversation had an amazing effect on you." she noted impressed by his rebound rate.

"Anything involving you, sex, you naked, us naked, us in various sexual positions, sucking, anything like that turns me on like crazy." he said.

"Well, its nice to know that. At least now I know what to avoid." she joked.

"Like you could avoid my body." he scoffed.

"I bet I could. If there was nothing turning you on, then I wouldn't have a problem would I. so this just means I have to never be naked or partially undressed in your presence. Which mean I will have to adopt the highnecked, old fashioned dresses that they wore in old fashioned times." she explained.

"Oh no you don't. Now onto a more enjoyable topic. Let me prove to you that I totally have what it takes to make you cum yet again.


	28. baby

sorry about the long wait, but i hope it was worth it. i hope to bring back the smut in the next chapter. this one is mostly just romance without the smut. hope you enjoy it without the trademark smut. Let me know what you think, the reviews really help me want to write more. i love hearing what you all think. thank you. read and review :)

* * *

The rest of the honeymoon went by quickly, and soon enough Nathan and Haley were moved into their brand new condo.

"This place is amazing." Haley said as they stared at the fully furnished home.

"It is. I cant believe we've been married three weeks." Nathan said smiling at his new bride.

"I know. It's pretty amazing isn't it." she sighed laying her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Our life is perfect the way it is isn't it. Life is great. I have a great job and an amazing wife. Life doesn't get any better than this." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"Well its about to get better I hope. I found out the other day that I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents Nathan." Haley said tears forming in her eyes as she said it.

"What? You're pregnant?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. I'm so happy. Are you happy?" she asked.

"I'm so happy baby. I was wrong before. Life does get better." he said grinning at her. Picking her up, he spun her in a circle, before kissing her tenderly. Nathan placed his hand on her non-existent baby bump.

"We're going to have a family." he said softly.

"I love you Nathan. I never knew it was possible, but I've fallen even more in love with you." Haley said softly, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"Yeah. But now a buzz kill moment. We have to get to work. We\re gonna be late. Although considering you are the boss and I am one half of the bosses of our respective jobs it shouldn't really matter." he said.

"It still matters. How about we celebrate tonight?" she suggested.

"I'm all for it. Let's take separate cars today. I might leave early tonight to set up a surprise for you." he said smirking.

"Well that sounds incredible. But you're right, we have to go. I havent seen Ryan in three weeks. I kinda miss him." Haley said picking up her purse and brief case. Nathan held the front door open for her as she walked through. Kissing her goodbye, he climbed in his car and drove towards his job, Haley did the same.

Haley took the familiar elevator ride up to her floor. When she emerged from the elevator she seen Kerri sitting at her desk with a smile on her face.

"Hello Haley. How are you today?" she asked happily.

"Wonderful. You look happy." she noted stopping to talk with Kerri.

"I am. My life is fairly wonderful right now too. I met somebody." she said.

"Oh who?" Haley asked excitedly.

"I cant tell. It's still too early." she acknowledged.

"Oh. Well I want to be the first to know." Haley said grinning.

"Yeah. Just like I want to be the first to know about something going on with you too." she said smirking.

"Sorry. First person I tell anything too is Nathan. Second is Ryan. Third is my parents, depending on the scenario. You are fourth." she said.

"Well thanks. But I should go. Ryan is probably ready to attack you with questions." Kerri said. Haley smiled and walked to her office where as Kerri predicted Ryan was seated behind her desk.

"Mrs Scott. Welcome back." he said standing up and walking around the desk so he could hug her.

"Hey Ry. How'd it go while I was gone?" she asked.

"Perfect. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I want to know what's different about you." he said walking in a slow circle around her.

"I don't know Ry. Do I look different? Maybe it's the new house." she said.

"The new house? Sorry Hales, I have a quite different idea about what's going on." Ryan said conspiratorially.

"What what do you think is different." she said shutting her office door, in case Ryan was right. She didn't want the entire building knowing her secret.

"You my dear best friend, are knocked up." he said smirking widely.

"What? That's insane!" Haley said brushing it off.

"Is it? I don't think it is. You two are so ready for a baby. It's insane. I'm worried about one thing though Hales." he said frowning slightly.

"What Ry?" Haley asked concerned.

"With you being pregnant. That means that I officially have no hope in hell of ever having more sex than you. You were insatiable before becoming pregnant, but now I'm never going to see you because you'll always be fucking your hubby." Ryan stated.

"I still haven't admitted to being pregnant yet Ry." Haley reminded him.

"Oh I know. But you cant lie to me. So I know you are. I am scared for you though. It'll almost be like you have a man growing out of you with the amount of sex you will be having." Ryan said.

"You are gross Ryan. And besides its not going to be that bad. And fine I admit it. I am pregnant. And we're so excited." she said admitting the news.

"I'm so happy for you Hales. Now is it a big secret? Or can I tell everyone I know?" he asked bubbling with excitement.

"Not yet. I don't want anyone knowing for a while. You know, just in case something happens." she stated. "Nothing is going to happen to you. How's Nathan feel about it?" Ryan asked curiously.

"He's excited. He cant wait. In fact we're celebrating tonight." she said.

"Alrighty then. I'm not coming anywhere near your place tonight. I'll wait a bit before coming to see the house now that's its fully furnished." Ryan said uninviting himself.

"Thanks. By the way, how's everything going for you? I feel like lately its all been about me, and I want to know if there's anything special happening in your life. Or if you've met someone special yet." she asked.

"It's supposed to be about you. A few weeks ago you got married. And now you're pregnant." he said avoiding the subject of his romantic status.

"Oh. So you're still not seeing anybody?" she asked hopefully. "No. I see lots of people Hales. You know that." he said brushing off the comment. Haley nodded accepting his lack of an answer for now.

"I better get to publishing. I'll see you later Hales." Ryan said walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Ryan walked towards publishing, when he heard someone whistle at him from behind. His eyes widening, he turned to where the sound was coming from. He seen the supply rooms door slightly ajar, peeking through the opening, he smirked to himself.

"It seems my girl is horny." Ryan said to himself as he slipped in the room behind her.

Nathan went into work for a few hours before leaving. He went out and bought a bottle of sparkling apple juice and some cheesecake before going home. Fishing a recipe book out of one of the cupboards he flipped through it until he found something that they had all the ingredients for and sounded tasty. Watching the clock closely, he timed everything perfectly for when Haley walked in the front door. He hoped she would like everything he did, and he figured she would. Haley wasn't all that picky, and he prided himself on knowing her extremely well. The dinner was served on plates when she heard the front door open. He walked to greet her a when she walked in.

"How was work?" he asked taking her coat and purse and hanging them up.

"Long. How was yours?" she asked taking his hand and following him into the kitchen.

"Fine." he answered.

"It smells amazing in here." she said sniffing in the scent of garlic.

"I made you dinner." he said leading her.

"What did you make?" she asked.

"Chicken Parmesan and garlic bread." he said pulling her chair out for her. She sat down and sniffed the air appreciatively.

"It smells so good." she acknowledged.

"It better. I actually used a recipe to make this." he said.

"I'm so proud of you. Good job baby." she said grinning.

"Eat up. I have an entire evening planned." he said handing her the plate heaped with food.

"I cant eat all this." she said shocked.

"Yes you can. You're eating for two now." he said smiling at her. She smiled back and started eating her dinner.

When they were finished eating, Nathan instructed her to stay seated as he disappeared into the kitchen and grabbed the chilled sparkling apple juice and dessert.

"Dessert for my beautiful wife." he said placing the plate and glass in front of her.

"Nathan. I'm pregnant I cant drink champagne." she said staring at him.

"I know. And its not champagne. It's sparkling apple juice." he said smiling at the relieved look on her face.

"Good. This looks delicious." she said.

"I confess, I bought the cheesecake but I decorated it myself." he told her.

"Well either way, its delicious." she said reaching across the table to clasp his hand.

After dessert he took her hand and led her to the living room.

"Whatever you have planned now, I don't want it. I want something else." she said smiling seductively.

"I know for a fact that you do want this. You always whine about not getting this enough." he smirked.

"And what might that be?" she asked confused.

"A foot massage." he answered smirking.

"Ahhh a foot massage." she said wistfully. He took a seat on the other end of the couch and took her feet in his lap. He started rubbing her foot, massaging it. Haley laid her head back on the arm of the couch, enjoying the feelings.

"Now I really want you." she sighed.

"well when I'm done here, we can go to bed." he said smiling softly at her.

"We can go to bed." she sighed wistfully. When he finished he took her hand and led her into the bedroom, where there were countless candles set up, in a extremely corny display.

"I love it." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It isn't too corny?" he asked.

"It is. But I still love it." she told him kissing him sweetly.

"Good. It took a lot of work." he said smiling at his handiwork.

"I want you to make love to me" she said

"I want to make love to you." he told her before kissing her. They slowly removed each others clothes, tenderly caressed the others skin as it emerged inch by inch. Once fully undressed they fell back onto the bed and kissed languidly.

"I love you to much." he said as he positioned himself atop of her.

"I love you too. And I love our baby." she whispered. Positioning himself at her entrance he slowly buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She let out a strangled gasp and pulled his body even closer to her own. Raising her knees on either side of him, he nestled into the cradle of her body. Slowly he began moving inside of her, but that wasn't quite what she wanted.

"Can you speed up a little please." she begged. He obliged and sped up his moves. They fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces, made just for each other.

"I'm almost there." she said as she thrust her hips up on every down stroke of his.

"Me too." he panted. When he felt her walls flutter around him he released deep inside of her. After he recovered he pulled out of her and rolled to the side pulling her close to his body. He kissed her softly and she nestled her head against his chest.

"Did you tell Ryan?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, he's excited for us." she said smiling.

"I thought he would be. He's gonna have a huge part in this baby's life." he said.

"Yes he will. He'll be uncle Ryan." Haley said smiling softly.

"I've had all day to get used to this, but I still cant believe I'm going to be a father. I never had the best father figure growing up. I just hope I don't screw up my child like my dad screwed me up." he said.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to be an incredible father. I know it. You're father didn't screw you up. By being an ass all those years in a strange way he made you who you are today. He showed you who you didn't want to be and you became the person you should be." she told him.

"You know what? I love you. You always make everything better." he told her honestly.

"That's my job. that's why you married me." she told him.

"Not exactly. I married you because you're hot, and you can cook. And you were going to have my baby. And I love your body and I want to claim it for the rest of my life. But most of all because I'm so in love with you." he said taking her hand and kissed it softly.

"Good then I'm not the only one who married for their spouses for their body." she joked.

"Ha ha. But we have an early morning tomorrow. Another day of work. Lets get some sleep." he said shutting the lamp off on his side of the bed. She yawned and snuggled in closer to him before closing her eyes. He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep with his wife.


	29. Are we done yet?

**Yay finally got a new chapter out. i really hope it was worth the wait. i'm so sorry, first i moved, then i lost all inspiration for writing Naley, and i got completely obsessed with Vampire Diaries. i really hope to have a new chapter out soonish, i dont know when. it depends on if the muse decides to work or not. thank you to all my readers who didnt give up on the story during my extended hiatus. and thank you for all the readers that havent given up on my other OTH fics. i do plan on finishing them, the muse just isnt cooperating right now. i hope you like the entirely fluffly chapter. and let me know what you think. i really appreciate the reviews, it lets me know that people are keeping up on the story. thanks so much for the support. i dont know how many chapters the story has left, i know where its ending so i guess i depends on what i come up with during that time frame. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy reading, let me know what you think please. :)**

**Thank you to Naley12 for your awesome ideas for this chapter. they really helped me get this out. and thank you for all your messages concerning the fic, you made sure i didnt give up on it. thank you. **

* * *

mIt was a few weeks later, and Haley woke up beside Nathan. She rolled over to stare at him and thought to herself.

"Wow, I am a lucky woman." she thought. She knew that under the eyelids, eyes of a startling blue color rested.

"I can feel you staring at me." he whispered, sleep coating his voice.

"How, you didn't even open your eyes." she said.

"I can feel your eyes on me. Its subconscious." he said.

"Well I have a plan for today. I want to go shopping. Look at baby clothes and stuff like that. I don't want to stay cooped up in here all day, no matter how fun that is." she said.

"okay. Although I think it'd be more fun if we stayed in here and made love all day." he said rolling over to hover over her.

"No. I think not. And its not going to happen right now either because I am hungry." she said sliding out from underneath him. He laughed at her as she ran across the bedroom to grab her robe and went out to the kitchen. Sighing happily, he grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on before going out to join Haley in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he could see the slight bump poking out of Haley's robe as she poured cereal into a bowl for herself and for Nathan.

"Here." she said passing him the bowl and the carton of milk.

"Thanks." he said pouring some milk into the bowl and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You know, we've had a few weeks to get used to this, but I still cant believe we're going to have a baby. It's so surreal." she said smiling at him.

"It is, but it couldn't have happened at a better time. I'm so in love with you, and I think this baby will just enhance it. " he said speaking softly.

"I love you too." she whispered before continuing to eat her cereal.

Meanwhile, Ryan was pacing around his apartment while his latest flame sat on the couch opposite him.

"I still cant believe we're having a workplace affair. It's so wrong, especially when our boss is my best friend and your friend. This is so wrong." he said pacing the floor.

"Ryan, its okay. I'm sure Haley will be fine with it. Like you said you're her best friend. She wants you to be happy. And she'll be happy knowing that you're actually dating someone." the girl spoke.

"I know she would. But she wouldn't like that I'm having an affair with someone I work with. I already don't do my work all the time, but now its been getting worse." he worried.

"She'll be fine. There's nothing you could do that would upset her. You've been friends for far too long. She loves you. And besides with her pregnancy and everything else that's perfect in her life, I don't think there's anything you could tell her that she wouldn't be happy about." she said.

"Then what do you propose we do about this?" he asked.

"First I want you to relax. You're wearing a hole in your floor. And second we are going to get dressed and go over to Haley's. we'll tell her together that we are together." she said standing up and walking over to her boyfriend.

"You have such a calming influence over be Kerri. I kinda like you." he said kissing her softly.

"I kinda like you too. Just don't tell anyone." she joked. He grinned and suddenly he felt like Haley told him falling in love was like. But it couldn't be love. He was Ryan Matheson, he didn't fall in love. He enjoyed random flings with random girls, but he didn't fall in love. But someone he knew it was true, the nice, kind and beautiful assistant to his best friend/boss made him fall in love.

Just before Haley and Nathan left for the day, the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing." Haley muttered as she went to answer the door. She was shocked to find Ryan and Kerri on the doorstep standing side by side.

"Hey friend." Ryan said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Hi Haley. I'm sorry were you just on your way out?" Kerri asked gesturing to Haley's jacked and boots.

"We were just going shopping. What can I do for you guys?" she asked.

"We wanted to talk to you." Ryan said stepping inside.

"Well then come on in. Nathan would enjoy the reprieve from the shopping for a bit." she said winking at Nathan who had collapsed into an overstuffed chair.

"First of all, can I say that pregnancy really suits you Hales. You look amazing. Just radiant and glowing. Amazing. By the way I love that sweater it flows over your bump so nicely." he complimented, Haley's outfit of a long ivory sweater and black leggings with black boots combo she was wearing.

"Thanks Ry. But what are you buttering me up for? You cant have a raise yet." she said eying him suspiciously.

"That's not it. I wanted you to be the first to know that Kerri and I have been seeing each other." he spit out awkwardly. Kerri looked down into the floor embarrassed. Suddenly, Haley burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked cautiously, slightly worried about his best friends health.

"Were you guys hiding it? Because it you were you weren't doing a very good job of it." Haley asked still laughing.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "The entire office knew about your affair. We all thought it was supposed to be common knowledge. I was confused that you didn't come by and tell me in person that you were seeing Kerri. But honestly you were trying to hide it?" she asked.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Well you failed. Come on, hooking up in the supply room? Really? How did you think we weren't going to notice. And to hopefully restrain you from using that location ever again, there are security cameras in there. And they've been there as long as I've worked here." she said.

"Oh my job we had sex on a security tape?" Kerri asked embarrassed.

"Yup." Haley said still laughing.

"I guess I beat you. You made a sex tape, I made a sex tape on a security camera." Ryan said.

"But seriously, why didn't you tell me about you and Kerri?" she asked.

"I didn't know where it was going at first. And then later I didn't want it to change anything at work, so we tried to keep it a secret. But obviously we failed. I'm not a subtle lover." he said.

"No you're sure not. But we've got to go. I've got lots of shopping to get done. I want to look at baby clothes and stuff like that. Maybe buy some unisex items." she said.

"Well we'll get going then." Ryan said standing up and taking Kerri's hand. Kerri waved goodbye before following Ryan out the door. Haley looked over at Nathan and motioned for him to get up. When he finally did while grumbling about not wanting to go shopping, she held out her hand and he took it.

"Do we want to drive or walk?" he asked.

"Lets drive." she said walking over to the car and climbing in the passenger seat. He climbed in beside her and they pulled into the crazy New York traffic to begin they're day of shopping.

"Are you done yet?" Nathan begged while leaning against a post watching Haley search through piles and piles of receiving blankets.

"No. There are so many cute ones to choose from." she said.

"Come on. They're receiving blankets. It doesn't matter how cute they are, they're gonna end up covered in puke eventually." he said.

"Shut up. This is so much fun." she said picked a few she liked and putting them in her basket.

"Now where?" he asked unhappily.

"Clothes." she said walking over to the infant clothing. She perused racks and racks of sleepers.

"They're all so cute." she said.

"Then buy them all." he muttered.

"I don't know which size to get. If I get newborn, he or she will grow out of it so soon. But if I buy it bigger than the baby wont be able to wear it right away." she fretted.

"Buy both sizes and then he or she can always wear it." he said rubbing his face, frustrated with all the shopping.

"Okay. Thanks baby." she said.

"You're welcome. But if you really want to thank me, can we please be done shopping. It's been she hours." he whined.

"Almost done. I have one more store to go into." she said going to pay for her purchases.

"One more store. Is this going to take another three hours?" he asked rhetorically.

"For the record no its not. It's going to be a quick trip." she said. He grabbed there bags and followed her to her destination. His jaw dropped when he saw where she had taken them. He brought her to a lingerie store.

"I'll be right back, you can stay here." she said kissing his cheek sweetly. He nodded and sat down on a bench outside the store. Now this was a shopping trip which could end up being beneficial to him in the very near future. It looked like he was going to have fun with his sexy wife sometime in the near future.

Haley perused the shelves looking for something that would ignite the fire in her husband that she loved so much. But she needed it to be comfortable and it had to fit over her growing belly. When she found what she was looking for she paid and left the store.

"Are you equipped?" he asked.

"I am. And now you better get me home. Because I have wanted you since we left the house and its getting worse and worse. I'm almost to the point where I am going to have to take care of it myself." she whispered. He grinned at her and took her hand leading her out of the mall to where they parked the car.

The drive home was long and frustrating, but once they arrived they barely got in the front door before they were tearing at each others clothes.

"What about the lingerie?" he asked.

"Do you want to see them?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. She nodded and reluctantly pulled away from her husband and walking into the en suite bathroom. He went to sit on the bed to await his surprise. He finished undoing the buttons on his shirt that Haley had began undoing as they stumbled into the house. When she opened the bathroom door his mouth dropped. There she stood before him, his very own present to unwrap. She had on a short nightgown that flowed over her bump and stopped at her hips. It had little bows all the way up that if he untied the entire garment would fall away. The panties underneath were held together with two tiny bows on her hips and as hot as she looked in the underwear, he couldn't wait to get her out of them. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down on top of him. She sat astride his legs, as she bent down to kiss him hungrily. His hands cupped her breasts as she kissed him. Unconsciously she started grinding her center into Nathan's obvious arousal.

"Haley. Stop. Baby, please stop. I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." he begged. Instead of stopped she reached down to undo the button on his jeans and unzipped the zipper. She rose off of him and he raised his hips so she could pull his pants and boxers off. In order to return the favour he flipped her over and pushed her nightgown up around her breasts and untied the little ties on either side of her panties. He pulled the scrap of red and black lace away from her body before allowing her to flip them back over so she was on top. Being on top was so much easier with her growing baby bump. He felt afraid to crush the baby while they were intimate, so it was the better solution to just have her on top during they're lovemaking. She used his cock to tease herself for a few seconds just rubbing the tip over her clit.

"Stop teasing." he demanded. She smiled at him and positioned his cock at her entrance before sliding down on him.

"Oh God." she moaned at the feeling of him filling her to the hilt.

"Start moving." he demanded. She obliged him and started raising herself and lowering herself on his cock. He knew it wouldn't take him long to reach bliss so he wanted to push her forward too. He reached forward and rubbed her clit, knowing it wouldn't take long for her to cum which the dual sensations. She moaned unintelligibly, and he smirked in response. He loved how he could made the eloquent Haley James turn into a blubbering idiot in the throes of passion. His hands guided her hips as she rode him expertly. Which his one hand still rubbing her clit, she could feel the faint stirring of her orgasm fast approaching.

"Oh God. Oh God." she moaned as she picked up speed needing this agony to end.

"Cum for me baby." he moaned. His words did it, they sent her over the edge chanting his name the entire time. He jack hammered his hips up into hers as he fought to achieve his climax. When he came it initiated another smaller orgasm out of Haley, and she collapsed in his arms.

"That just keeps getting better." she said.

"And it will keep getting better." he said.

"We're in for a fun few months." she said.

"We sure are. With the way we're going, soon enough we wont be able to get out of bed ever." he said.

"Shut up. I wont be that bad." she said. "Yes you will. You are going to always need me. I wouldn't be surprised it you start showing up at the office needing sex" he teased. "Teasing a pregnant woman. Not a good idea." she said threateningly.

"And what are you going to do to me?" he asked cockily.

"Just you wait and see." she said evilly.


	30. Insatiable

hope you enjoy it. i hope to have another chapter out much sooner than this time. I'm really sorry for the long update time AGAIN. but i want to thank everyone who was stuck with the story. it means a lot. Thank you to Naley12, for keeping on me to finish the story. Without you, i wouldnt have any inspiration for this story. I know there arent many chapters of this left, not too sure how many. Let me know what you think. Reviews are love.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Nathan couldnt believe he finally escaped. His wife, and her crazy, insane hormones were getting to be almost too much for him. He needed to breathe, and he needed to work. Spending all day in bed with his wife wasnt condusive to either of those activities.

"Morning." Nathan said walking into the office, walking by his assistant.

"Good morning Nathan. How are you today?" she asked as he walked by.

"Good, but tired." he said going into his office and collapsing into his chair. His assistant giggled and went back to her desk. Lucas came in moments later and leaned against the door.

"How are things at home little brother?" Lucas asked eying Nathan's slightly dishevveled features.

"God. She is insatiable. Since the moment we found out she was pregnant, I've been spending every free moment in bed with her. Not that I'm complaining, but a guy needs a break." he said.

"Well enjoy this phase, because once that baby comes, she wont want anything to do with you. Hell, Peyton still doesnt want anything to do with me, she's too busy focusing on Sawyer, it's been two years." Lucas said.

"You cannot seriously tell me that you havent' had sex in two years. That would be an outright lie." Nathan pointed out.

"I'm not saying that. But our sex life is no longer as full as it used to be. We used to not be able to keep our hands off each other, but now Sawyer needs her. We werent as bad as some people i know though." he said wiggling his eyebrows at his brother.

"So what i cant keep my hands off my wife. Is there a problem with that?" Nathan asked.

"Of course not. Just beware once baby Scott appears. Nathan and Haley sexy time will be taking a massive hiatus." Lucas warned him. Nathan nodded accepting his warning.

"But now i see you have piles and piles of casework to get through. You know i have often wondered why you dont get an intern to do all the menial work for you?" he asked.

"Because i dont want it screwed up. I would rather take care of every little detail myself, so i know that it gets done. I dont want to entrust small details of my job to some college student." Nathan said.

"You should consider it. I have two interns and I wouldnt take it back for the world. I have so much more free time now. And believe me that is a good thing, because now i have more time to spend with Peyton and Sawyer." Lucas explained.

"In that respect its a good idea. I'll consider it." he said giving in.

"Good. But now i'll let you get back to your mountains of work, while i go and twiddle my thumbs for a couple hours." he said striding away. Nathan laughed at his brother before focusing on the piles in front of him. He had so much filing and organizing to do, that he would be there all day, and possibly into the evening.

Haley sat in her office that afternoon, sending emails and barking out commands to her employees. The lack of sex was making her grumpy even though she had just had it a few hours earlier. People were walking past her office timidly, and Haley wasnt used to that. But they couldnt blame her, she decided. It was the baby's fault. The baby was making her act crazy.

"Yoohoo. Boss lady/" Ryan asked from her doorway.

"Hey Ry. What can i do for you?" she asked happy to see her best friend.

"Well i've been getting comlaints from my cooworkers, that you were pretty foul today. Any reason for that?" he came in and sat down.

"Hormones. I go from being happy and ecstatic, to being grumpy and horny in a matter of minutes. I hate this part." she said.

"Ahhh, it all makes sense now. I will tell them all that you're mad because you havent' had sex lately." he said standng up.

"Shut up Ry. And thats not exactly true. We had sex before coming to work this morning. I kinda jumped him in the shower." she said.

"You slut." Ryan said grinning.

"I know. I'm turning into you. What am i going to do?" she asked mockingly.

"I dont know. But i'm scared too, becausse I'm turning into you." he said mock fearfully.

"How do you figure?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I, Ryan Matheson am in a monogamous relationship. And I'm falling in love." he admitted, softly.

"Oh my God!" Haley squealed loudly before leaping out of her chair to hug her best friend.

"You're more excited about it than I am." he mused wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course I am. For the past many years, since highschool, I've watched you sleep with countless girls, and never give them a call again. But here you are, falling in love. It's so exciting to me." she said as form of explanation.

"That explains it." he said laughing at the look of ecstasy on Haley's face.

"But anyways, you need to get back to publishing. I have work to do." she said. Ryan smiled and got up to leave the office, shutting the door behind him.

Later that afternoon, Haley was still sitting at her desk. She knew Nathan was at work, but the need for him was growing to intense to ignore any longer. She didnt care that this wasnt exactly model boss behaviour, but she needed to go. Desperately. She knew she should be able to get through eight hours at work, but she just couldnt. And she knew she could text him and talk dirty via text message, or the highly hot phone sex, but she needed him physically. And she needed him now. She hurried down to publishing.

"Ryan, I"m leaving for a while. Keep an eye on things while I'm gone." she told Ryan.

"Alrighty boss lady. Make sure he gets you good." he said as she walked away. She blushed a little at the insinuation in Ryan's words but couldnt bring herself to care. What he said was true, she was going to get some. Hopping in her car, she made it to Nathan's office in under a half hour which was unheard of in New York City. Rushing into the building, the security guard let her pass instantly.

"Have a good visit Mrs Scott." he said as she rushed past him towards the elevator. Her heels clicking on the marble floors. The elevator up to Nathan's floor took forever, but when it finally stopped, she checked her appearance before calmly walking out of the elevator. She didnt need anyone to know that she was basically here to booty call her husband. That wasnt any of their business. Nathan's assistant greeted her as she walked towards the office. Haley waved back before openeing the door to Nathan's office. There was no sign saying "Do not disturb" so she just walked. Nathan was sitting in his desk poring over piles and piles of work.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her standing by his door.

"I um, just wanted to see you." she said.

"Uh huh. I dont know if i believe that." he said.

"Fine. I want you." she said bluntly.

"That sounds more accurate." he said standing up and walking over to her. Subtly he closed the shades on the windows of his office, so no one could see in. He had wondered how long it would take her to get there that afternoon, and she didnt prove him wrong. He was definitely happy to see her, one reason being it got him away from the casework he was currently working on.

"Come here." he said taknig her hand and pulling her over to the overstuffed chairs on one end of his office.

"We're not using the desk this time?" she asked.

"No. All my work is over there. And i dont want to reorganixe it. That would take eons." he explained.

"I see." she said taking over the lead. She pushed him down onto the chair and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and lowering them along with his underwear just so she could free his length. Feeling that it was still soft and limp in her hands she started rubbing him up and down. It served the purpose as he became erect quickly. Haley kissed his tip before standing up and pushing up her skirt and pulling off her panties. They had rendevous's like this all the time and both knew that they had to be quick. Seeing her undress in front of him, had his erection hardening even more. He didnt know how she did it, but someone even when he didnt think it was possible, he could still get harder for her. It was unbelievable. She sat on his lap with her legs on either side off his, positioning her heat overtop of his fully tumescent erection. Without warning she plunged down on top of him, making sure he filled her to the hilt. She moaned at the feeling of him inside her. She bit into his shoulder so she couldnt scream as she rode him. He made her completely let loose during sex. The sounds she made and how loud she got were exclusive to her relationship with Nathan. Dave never made her feel like this. It was all Nathan. His hands gripped her hips guiding her movements. His hands roamed upwards and cupped her breasts through her blouse. His ministrations made her moan out loud. She couldnt believe the fire he ignited inside her. It was insane.

"Fuck Hales, go faster." he begged as he started raising his hips to meet hers. She obliged him and placed her hands on his shoulders, using them to aid her movements. He could feel his release creeping closer and closer, and he wanted to bring her with him. So he reached between them and started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you know how you make me feel? Haley do you?" he demanded as she rode him expertly. She noddded, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"No. You make me so hot, so hard baby. I'm hard just for you. I picture your lips on me. You're lips on my skin. On my cock. Just the thought of you this way makes me instantly hard." he moaned in her ear, causing her to pick up her pace in reaction to his words. He loved the effect his words hand on her as she rode him furiously. After a few more seconds he went over the edge taking her with him. She collapsed against his chest and his arms went around her back, holding her close.

"That was fucking incredible." he whispered. Haley hadnt garnered the strength to speak yet so she just mumbled an affirmative. When her strength returned, she rose off of him and resdjusted her clothes. Nathan stood up and did the same before kissing her.

"I'll see you at home?" he said.

"You sure will. We can continue this there." she said silkily before striding out of the office.


	31. Apology Accepted

hope this makes up for my absense again. I really am sorry, I'm just seriously lacking inspiration for anything OTH right now. This chapter is mostly on big lemon, and I hope it works. this chapter has been in progress since my last update. It was rewritten numerous times and it never sounded right. Thank you to Naley12 who stayed on my case for this story. You never give up on that, and you keep making me want to update. so thank you. this chapter is for you. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing as usual, but you already knew that.

* * *

Haley got home before Nathan, and she sat on the chair by the door ready to tackle him when he got in the door. She sat there for a half hour before she got up and got herself a glass of water. Another hour and she got up to get some food. By now the combination of lust and anger were getting to her, and she didn't know how to feel. It was nearly 7 and he had never been home this late before. He'd usually call if he was going to be late. He wasn't here, no phone call, no text message. By now the lust had all but faded to a hum inside her and was replaced by black fury. The irrational part of her wondered if he was sleeping around because she was no longer attractive to look at with her baby bump and weight gain. She wondered if he wasn't getting what he wanted from her, even through they had sex almost every moment they could.

"Damn it Nathan." she said as she started pacing from the entrance way into the living room. On every trip back to the entrance way she glanced out the window to see if she saw his car pulling into the driveway. Every time his car wasn't visible she got angrier and angrier. There was a small amount of worry coursing through her veins too, part of her wondered if something happened. She knew it was unlikely but sensed the possibility. Rationally she knew that the police would call her if there's been an accident. She knew that he was probably just at the office or something similar.

Nathan sat in his office chair still poring over casework. He was about half done and sighed. He refused to leave this office until it was done. He wanted to come into a nice clean office tomorrow morning with no menial tasks to get accomplished. This is what happened when you had months and months of cases sitting on your desk and in other various locations in the office and he never had the time to touch it.

"Mr Scott do you want anything before I leave for the night?" his assistant asked from his doorway.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. You should get home." he said seeing 7 o'clock on his cell phone.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want. Help you work through all of that." she offered.

"Its fine. I'd just as rather do it myself. You should get home to your kids." he said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." she said leaving.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." he agreed before turning back to his massively smaller mountain of work.

At 10:30 Haley shut off the light and went to bed. There was only so much time she could spend waiting for him. She was pregnant and exhausted. She needed the rest. She was angry, as she pulled her pyjamas on and crawled into the big, plush bed. It felt empty without her husband in it beside her. She tried to fall asleep but was unsuccessful. It seemed she wasn't apt to get any sleep until he was home and she had the opportunity to yell at him.

At 11, Nathan rose from his chair satisfied that he had finished everything he needed to do. He shut off the light in his office and locked the door before leaving the the evening. He began the 30 minute commute home and was relieved when he pulled up in front of his house. He realized now that he hadn't called his wife at all through the evening and he knew he was going to likely walk into a tirade of epic proportions. The house was silent when he walked in so he quietly rid himself of his jacket and briefcase before tip-toeing to his and Haley's bedroom. He seen her laying on her side but he couldn't be sure she was asleep. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if she stayed up to wait for him. He went into the bathroom and dressed for bed before returning to the bedroom. He slid in next to her and relaxed on the pillow while waiting for the inevitable.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked softly beside him.

"Work." he told her.

"And you didn't see fit to call me once during the night to tell me where you were?" she questioned, anger flaring up inside her.

"I forgot. I was busy and I never thought about it." he admitted.

"You never thought of letting your wife know that you were going to be around 6 hours late? Well I'm happy to know how I rank with you." she snarled.

"That's not it Hales. I was just so busy. You saw the mountains of case work I had to accomplish." he responded.

"You could have called." she said the anger disappearing as fast as it came, it was replaced by the dull ache of lust. "Damn hormones." she thought to herself, all she wanted was to be suitably pissed at him for a while but her hormones were making that impossible. Instead she wanted him desperately.

"I know, I'm sorry." he assured her.

" I know." she responded as she slid closer to him. He opened his arms to accept her and she buried her face in his chest. He relaxed into his pillow knowing her tirade was over. She started pressing feather light kisses to his chest and he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I've waited 6 hours to make love to you. Actually longer if you think about it. I want to make love to you." she said.

"I'm in. Call it my apology for being so late." he said. She grinned at him and rolled over to hover over top of him.

"I take it you want to be on top?" he asked enjoying the show.

"You bet. I figure this is your apology, we do it the way I want to." she said.

"Deal." he replied. She climbed off of him and pulled his pants and boxers off with his help. He raised his hips allowing her to pull them from his body. His penis rested at this thigh and she loved it when she got to arouse him before he was inside her. She loved the foreplay of either rubbing his or sucking him until he was aroused.

"Hmm, what to do? What to do? So many options." she said.

"Well pick one." he told her grinning. She perused her options for a moment before straddling his ankles. Her pyjama pant clad core touching his ankles intimately. She pressed a small kiss to the side of his penis before changing to the other side. She could feel him hardening in her hands at the actions of her mouth. She took the mushroom shaped head into her mouth and sucked. He let out a cry that she knew was out of pleasure not pain. She sucked and licked at his penis like it was a Nathan flavoured ice cream cone.

"Hales I'm gonna cum." he moaned. When he said that she removed her mouth from him causing him to curse out loud. She decided in that moment for be completely evil. She was going to tease him until he begged for it. She knew she could wait for a while longer, she waited all night what was a little while longer going to do? She removed her pants and panties so her bottom half was bare She hovered over him and let his tip tease her entrance. She wanted him inside her so bad but he hadn't earned that yet and she could wait.

"Hales..." he said, desperately wanting to be inside her. She gave him what he wanted and slid all the way down him and started moving.

"Hales... Hales I'm gonna cum." he said knowing he was inching even closer to his release. She immediately stopped moving and rose off of him. His cock was slick with her juices and she ogled the look of him in agony like that.

"What the hell Hales, I'm so close." he said as she licked from his base to his tip, tasting the mixture of their juices.

"Yummy." she said smirking at him.

"All you have to do is beg me and then I'll finish the job." she assured him. If she wanted him to beg, he would do it, because at the moment he was so hard it was bordering on painful.

"Please Hales, let me cum. I need to cum so badly." he begged. She grinned at him and put her mouth back on his cock and sucked hard. It only took the one suck for him to explode down her throat. Once she drank all of him in, she removed her mouth and smirked up at him.

"Now that was yummy." she said.

"I bet it was. Now I want to taste you." he said rolling over until he was hovering over her.

"Good because after that, I need my own release." she said wiggling under him. He slithered down her body until his face was level with her most intimate parts. He licked a long stripe down the entire length of her and she cried out in pleasure.

"You taste so good." he murmured against her. He nibbled and licked her bringing her higher and higher until she snapped. She cried out her release as he drank every drop he could coax from her body. By now his penis was completely hard again. Her scent and her taste did that to him.

"I want your cock inside me." she told him.

"Do you still want to be on top?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. He got up and returned to his side of the bed and she rolled over until her bare lower body was over top of his completely nude body. His hands cupped her shirt covered breasts, loving how the new larger size was the perfect handful. She moaned in satisfaction at what his hands were doing. While he palmed her breasts she squeezed his balls at the same rhythm he was using to squeeze her breasts.

"You have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen." he said. As she squeezed his balls his hands trailed down and started playing with her clit. She moaned and liked this new game they were playing. She moved her hands to his shaft and started pumping it trying to urge an orgasm from him. As he picked up his speed on her clit, she picked up her speed on hiss penis. They both came at the same. He sprayed all over her hand and his stomach as her juices flowed over his legs.

"Now are you ready for me inside you?" he asked.

"It seems I have to get you ready again first." she said feeling his limp cock in her hands.

"Oh God." he said. First she licked all the cum from his stomach and the tip of his cock. Then she started stroking and whispering dirty things into his ear. Her efforts paid off and he was perfectly hard in a matter of minutes. She raised herself up over his cock and slid down, allowing him to fill her to the hilt. She moaned and started moving over him. This had been the most wanton sex they'd had in a long time. It was perfect. She moved slowly over him with her hands braced on his chest and his palming her breasts again. She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head to expose her perfect breasts to her husbands viewing pleasure. There was even more pleasure for her when he touched her skin without the barrier of her shirt. She moved faster over him to bring them both to orgasm that much faster. When the both exploded at the same time she collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He was limp inside her and she stayed still for a moment before moving off of him.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Apology accepted." she said sleepily.


	32. Therapist Haley

Its been a while, but i hope you're all still tuning in. I can see the end of this story, under ten chapters left. I promise to finish it, and my updates will come more frequently. Once a week. I've made myself a schedule encorporatiing this story into it. As always let me know what you think. theres no smut, just wasnt inspired to write Naley smut. my muse is entirely focused on Vampire Diaries smut at the moment.

PS I own nothing as usual.

* * *

"Have you given any thought to names yet?" he asked the next evening as the reclined on the couch watching TV. He had his arm around her with his hand resting on her bump.

"I had a couple ideas." she said.

"Well?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I was thinking James for a boy or Lydia for a girl." she thought.

"Those are good names. " he said.

"I think if its a boy we should give him Lucas's name as a middle name. After-all he is your brother." she said.

"That'd be awesome." he said kissing her temple.

"Do you think he'd like that?" she asked.

"Definitely." he assured her. Haley smiled and cuddled in closer to her husband. It was Friday night, so neither of them had work tomorrow. She let out a tired yawn and he looked down at her.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long week." she said.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed." he said shutting the TV off and pulling her to her feet.

The next morning Haley woke up to the shower running and the bed empty. Running a hand through her hair she walked into the bathroom and hopped up on the sink. He hadn't seen her and she didn't think he would with all the steam coating the glass doors of the shower. She sat there and waited for him to finish in the shower while imagining his naked body wrapped around hers. When the shower shut off and he stepped out she was still imagining him.

"Hales?" he asked seeing the dazed look on his face.

"Oh hi." she said snapping out of her reverie.

"Hello. What were you thinking so intently about?" he asked knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Nothing." she said hopping down and pushing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower on stepping in. The warm water cascaded down her body as she washed her hair and skin. These hormones were getting out of control.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and started making some breakfast. He laughed at the needy expression on Haley's face when he came out of the shower. She was obviously fantasizing about him and he wasn't about to complain. He pulled the eggs out of the fridge and cracked them into a pan. He knew how even now she loved scrambled eggs. He popped some bread into the toaster and waited for it to pop out. When the eggs were done he scraped them onto a plate and placed it on the breakfast bar. While he was waiting for her there was a knock on the door. He opened it up and Ryan came barrelling in.

"Where's my bestie?" he asked desperately.

"Getting dressed." he said.

"Good. I need her right now. I desperately need some best friend advice." he said.

"Take a seat. Want some eggs?" he asked.

"I want pancakes." he said.

"Fine I'll make you and Haley some pancakes." he said digging for the pancake mix in the cupboard.

"Thanks." he said nervously twiddling his thumbs in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Fine. I just need my bestie. I'm in way over my head here." he said. Moments later Haley came out dressed in sweat pants and a sweater.

"Ry what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed with Kerri?" she asked smirking.

"We need to talk. I'm in way over my head and I need advice from my bestie." he said.

"What's wrong Ry?" she asked sitting where the plate of eggs were.

"I had a nightmare last night." he said.

"You came over here this morning because you had a bad dream?" she asked incredulously.

"Sort of. In this dream I told Kerri that I loved her. And she said it back. Then I asked her to marry me." he said.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"We got married." he said looking terrified.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Haley asked confused.

"We got married. I'm not the marrying kind. I do random hookups. I don't do relationships. I don't do love. And I definitely don't do marriage and family stuff." he fretted.

"Ryan, are you falling in love with Kerri?" she asked.

"Yes. I knew that part already. But why am I dreaming about marrying her? I'm in way over my head here. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't understand this." he said standing up and pacing.

"Ryan sit down and have some pancakes." Nathan said putting a plate in front of Haley and one on the breakfast bar where Ryan was sitting before.

"Ry its love. You don't understand it. You never will. I still don't understand it." she assured her friend.

"You're not helping here." he pouted.

"I'm sorry Ry." she said.

"How do I know if she feels the same for me?" he asked.

"I know Kerri. She's my other closest friend. She really really likes you. Maybe even loves you." she assured him.

"Okay. What about the marriage thing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. When you it's time. You'll know." she said.

"Thanks Hales. You make everything better." he said.

"Your welcome." she said as he started shovelling pancakes into his mouth. Once Ryan left Haley stood up and laughed.

"Wow, he is a mess." she said.

"He's rather funny. I've never seen anyone make that big of a deal about falling in love before."he said.

"That's because you don't know Ryan. He has massive commitment-phobia ."she said.

"Yeah." he said standing up and walking around to where Haley was standing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and started kissing the skin of her neck. She moaned softly before the knock on the door disturbed them.

"Damn it. It is Saturday morning, cant people just stay home." Nathan said backing away from her so she could go answer the door. Kerri came walking frantically into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"I'm in love with Ryan." she said.

"Did I just enter the Twilight Zone?" she asked rhetorically.

"Why am I in love with Ryan? I mean he's a womanizing jackass. He's never done romance, he never done relationships. And he admits he's terrible at both. But yet I've been picturing wedding gowns and engagement rings. And wedding ceremonies. I've been picturing the name plate at my desk saying Kerri Matheson instead of Kerri Robbins." she fretted. Nathan rolled his eyes and collapsed down in front of the TV flipping it onto a basketball game.

"All I can say is follow your heart. And don't worry about anything. I know Ryan better than anyone on the planet and I know he's making an effort for you because he's really into you." she said.

"But I don't understand why? Why does he like me. I'm not the typical Ryan type. I'm not peroxide blonde, I don't have massive breasts. I'm not tall and leggy. I'm not overly flexible so he could do interesting things to my body. I've only ever had sex in missionary. I don't screw around in public or against walls. I'm innocent and he's not. We've been together for a while now and I don't understand why these feelings decide to come out now" she fretted.

"Okay calm down Kerri. Ryan has changed okay. Ryan doesn't want to take out against a wall in a public place, except for the supply closet in at work right Kerri?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Oh right. That is the only wall I've been taken against." she said.

"Alright. Now just follow your heart. Ryan likes you for who you are. I've known Ryan my whole life and I know that what he feels is real. Why don't you go talk to him." she said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes. Now go talk to him." Haley said standing up and walking her to the door.

"Okay. Thanks Haley." she said before walking out.

"Can therapist Haley help you out?" she asked walking over to Nathan and sitting down on his lap.

"I don't have any problems like that." he said.

"I would hope not. They just need to admit their feelings for each other before they send each other over the edge." she said laying her head against his chest.

"It was kind of amusing." he said.  
"I know. I've never seen Ryan so out of sorts."she said smiling.

" He always seems so composed."Nathan noted.

"he is. Now what can Therapist Haley do for you?" she asked.

"I can think of a couple things." he said kissing her lips deeply.

"I like where this conversation is going." she said once they broke the kiss.

"Good." he said moving to kiss down her neck. He ran his hands up her sweater and t shirt, sliding his hands over her bra covered breasts. She pushed him back to sit down on the couch as she straddled his hips, grinding her centre into him.

Meanwhile Kerri drove over to Ryan's apartment and let herself in using the key he had given her.

"Ryan..." she called out when she entered the apartment.

"Hey babe." he said walking up to kiss her.

"I love you."she said.

"You what?" he asked.

"I love you Ryan Matheson." she said.

"Marry me." he stated after hearing her say "I love you"

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me. We can go pick out a ring somewhere. Whatever ring you want. Just say yes." he said.

"Yes." she answered without hesitation. A grin broke out across his face as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"I love you too." he said kissing her softly.

"We have to go tell Haley." she said before taking his hand and pulling him out of the apartment.

"Are you ready for round 2?" he asked as they were tangled intimately in one another.

"Need a minute." she said.

"Okay." he said kissing down her neck to her chest. Three rapid knocks on the door alerted them both.

"Ah for fucks sakes." he said pulling his pants on as Haley redressed. Once they were both decent Haley opened the door and found both Ryan and Kerri standing on the doorstep with matching smiles on their faces.

"Come on in." she said leading them into the kitchen. She sat at the table and they sat across from her.

"Now what can I do for you guys?" she asked.

"We're engaged." Ryan blurted out.

"What?" Haley shrieked.

"We're engaged. You were right Hales, I would know the right moment when it happened."he said.

"Oh my God. This is a amazing. I'm so excited." Haley said jumping up an hugging Ryan and Kerri.

"We're so excited." Kerri said returning Haley's hug.

"So I take it my advice worked on both of you?" she asked smiling.

"You came to talk to her too?" Ryan and Kerri asked each other simultaneously.

"Yep. You both came to talk to Therapist Haley." she said grinning.


	33. Company

I know its a little short and entirely smut free. hope you still like it. It's a little rough, but no amount of editing would fix it. As always let me know what you think.

I own nothing related to One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Hales, Kerri and I have decided that you have to be her maid of honour at our wedding. You're her best friend and mine, and we both agree." Ryan said coming into her office Monday morning with Kerri practically attached to his hip.

"You want me to be your maid of honour?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kerri said.

"But I'm almost already the size of a whale. I'm going to be even bigger by the time your wedding comes around." she said.

"So then we'll get you a dress that highlights your pregnancy." Kerri said.

"You want a fat whale leading you up the aisle?" she asked incredulously.

"if that's how you want to refer to it then yes. I want a fat whale to lead me up the aisle." she said.

"Gee thanks a lot." Haley said frowning.

"You said it not me." Kerri argued.

"Fine. Now get out of here." Haley said pushing them to the door and pointing in opposite directions, signalling that Kerri was supposed to go to her desk and Ryan was supposed to go to publishing. Haley went and sat down at her desk and leafed through a pile of paperwork when the phone on her desk rang.

"Mrs Scott, Mr Robbins is here and on his way up. Just thought I'd warn you." Stan said into the receiver.

"Okay. Thanks Stan." she said. Once she hung up she rushed out of the office as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her to and rushed into the conference room where everyone was already convened working out the layout for the magazine.

"Wesley is on his way up. Make sure you're all busy." she said before rushing back to her room. Haley got back to her office just as the elevator opened and Wesley stepped out. Haley was seated behind her desk when he showed up.

"Haley, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir. How are you?" she asked standing up and offering him her hand to shake.

"Fabulous. A little birdie told me that you and your husband were expecting. I just had to come by and congratulate you." he said.

"Thank you. We're really excited." Haley said smiling widely.

" You're a beautiful pregnant woman. Don't work too hard. The magazine is doing great. Subscriptions and sales are through the roof." he said happily.

"Well do you want to take a walk about the magazine?" she asked.

"Of course. Let's go see how your staff works in comparison to some of the others magazine's I've seen." he said following her out of the room.

"When are you due?" he asked as they walked.

"three months or so." she answered.

"You're entitled to a year of maternity leave. Make sure you take it." he said.

"I'm taking a little while off but then I figure I can bring the baby to work with me." she said.

"You could do that. Or you could take time off." he said.

"I like my idea. I've worked so hard to get this magazine to be successful for you, and I don't want to give that up now." she said.

"I admire you Haley. I always have. I've never met someone so dedicated to their work in all my years. And I see that dedication transfers over into your personal life too. I know I made the right decision when I made you editor in chief of my magazine." he said patting her back.

"And I thank you for that. But here we are. They are currently setting up the layout for next months issue." she said standing in the open doorway of the conference room.

"You run a good team here. How are you Mr Matheson?" he asked Ryan.

"Great sir. Newly engaged since you ask." he said.

"Wow congratulations to you as well. Who is the lucky lady?" he asked.

"Kerri. Haley's assistant." he said.

"Well. Congratulations to the two of her. And congratulations for Haley for finally kicking you out of the nest and making you commit to someone." he said.

"He did that all on his own. He actually tried to hide it from us." she said nudging Ryan with her hip.

"Well. But I better head out. I will be here all week." he said.

"Thank you for stopping by." Haley said walking him to the elevator.

When she got home that afternoon she heard the shower running and she immediately knew Nathan was home. It was the shower off their bedroom and just as she was about to go into the bathroom the doorbell rang.

"Damn door." she muttered as she walked back to the entrance way. When she opened the door she found her mom, and Taylor, Vivian and Quinn standing outside the door.

"Hey!" she squealed hugging them tightly. She hadn't seen them since the wedding and she missed them. They walked in and took turns touching Haley's belly and feeling the kicking.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked happy to see them.

"Visiting our pregnant sister." Quinn said hugging Haley tightly.

"I'm happy you are." she said.

"So what's the plan for dinner?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. Let me go question my hubby." she said leaving the three women and walking towards the bedroom. Nathan was pulling on a pair of jeans and a t shirt when she walked in.

"Hey baby. Who was at the door?" he asked.

"My mom and sisters." Haley said.

"That's nice." he said genuinely.

"And they want to know what we want to do for dinner. I'm kind of craving a burger down the street." she said.

"Sounds good to me. Go run it by your family and I'll be out in a minute." he said leaning in and kissing her quickly.

"How do you guys feel about burgers at this place a couple blocks away?" she asked.

"Are they good burgers?" Vivian asked.

"They are phenomenal." Haley promised.

"Well then lets go." Taylor said.

"We have to wait for my husband." Haley said planting herself on the couch. A couple minutes later he emerged from the bedroom wearing shoes and a jacket ready to go.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Haley said linking her fingers with her husbands. They group of group of six walked the couple blocks to the restaurant and grabbed a table while Nathan and Lydia went up to order for them.

"You are such a beautiful pregnant woman." Quinn marvelled.

"No I'm not. I'm massive." Haley whined.

"Come on Hales. You are beautiful. I was massive and pudgy and blotchy when I was pregnant." Vivian said.

"You were beautiful Viv." Haley said.

"And you are beautiful. Your husband cant even take his eyes off of you." she said.

"I have a pretty great husband." Haley said grinning.

"You do. But what did I do this time?" Nathan asked appearing behind her.

"And that ego. What am I supposed to do with it." she asked rhetorically.

" What ego?" he asked.

"You know what ego." she said as she took her meal from him. The group ate in silence for a while until they finished and went home. Once they arrived back at the four bedroom house everyone went and relaxed in the living room.

"What do we want to watch?" she asked as she pulled her feet up under her on the couch.

"Die Hard sounds good to me." Nathan said.

"We are not watching Die Hard. I was thinking the Notebook." Haley suggested.

"Screw that. No way in hell am I watching that movie again." he said firmly.

"Oh but Nathan we all want to watch the notebook. Best chic flick on the planet." Quinn said. And the rest of the James women nodded their heads.

"Damn it." he sighed sinking into the couch with a comical pout on his face. Haley, Quinn, Taylor and Vivian all sighed happily.

"Honey, can you get me some ice cream?" she asked batting her eyelashes while her hands rested on her sizable baby bump.

"Of course you want ice cream." he said standing up. He walked into the kitchen still pouting about the choice of movies. Opening the freezer he sighed audibly.

"There is no ice cream." he said standing at the door knowing what was going to happen next.

"Well then go get me some sweetheart." she said as though she was talking to an idiot.

"I knew you were going to suggest that." he said grabbing his jacket and car keys before leaving the house.

"You have your hubby on a short leash. Its quite awesome to see." Quinn exclaimed loving the exchange that went on there.

"I kinda do don't I. He does whatever I want him to, and he doesn't complain too much." she said.

"You got lucky." Lydia said.

"Yeah I did." Haley said.

"I can see you got lucky. Look at that bump." Taylor exclaimed.


	34. Mr and Mrs Ryan Matheson

I'm so sorry for yet another in a series of late updates. There are only a couple chapters left to this and I want to thank you all for putting up with me during my very unreliable updates. Hope you enjoy the chapter, from my calculations there are only about three left. Let me know what you think. At least I know how the rest of the chapters are going to go, so the updates shouldnt be so far between. Enjoy.

PS I do not own anything OTH

* * *

A few weeks later when Haley woke up the next morning she groaned as she stood up because of her overly stiff back. This baby was putting her through the wringer. And she still had 4 weeks to go until she gave birth. She wished she could stay in bed all day but knew that wasn't possible. It was Ryan and Kerri's big day. And of course Haley who was currently about the size of a house was the maid of honour.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" Nathan asked glancing at the clock on the bedside table seeing that it said 7:30.

"Cant. In a few hours I am the maid of honour in my best friends wedding. I need to get ready. Besides I look like a cow, its going to take forever." she said.

"You are gorgeous. It wont take forever." he assured herself while letting out a massive yawn.

"I cant believe my best friend is getting married today. I'm so excited and for the record I am anything but gorgeous." she said.

"No you my dear are so gorgeous. Look in the mirror and see what I see." he said getting out of the bed and walking her to the full length mirror.

"I don't see anything special." she muttered.

"I do. I see the woman that is carrying my baby. The woman that is going to give birth to my baby and give me everything I ever thought to ask for or didn't think to ask for." he told her kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you so much." she sighed leaning into his embrace.

"I know. Now go get ready. I know you wont be able to relax until you're ready for this wedding."he said.

"The oddest part is that its small and intimate. I don't know why but I thought that when and if Ry ever got married it would be lavish and crazy. This is so the opposite. The only people invited are my family some members of his family, her family and us. And a couple of friends. Its so small. I'm glad that's what Kerri wanted." she said.

"Why? You don't want anyone to see you looking like a whale? Your words not mine?" he asked.

"Exactly, and by the way I resent you for that comment." she said.

"Sure you do. You'll be all happy with me in a little while." he said knowingly. He had her mood swings down to a fine art, she'd be mad for a moment then back to being all happy the next. He really hated the angry part but liked the happy Haley part. The sex part had definitely taken a back seat lately, her massively pregnant belly was making ever position really uncomfortable and she absolutely no sex drive anyways. She was tired and that was fine. He wanted her to be comfortable for the last couple weeks of their pregnancy. She waddled into the bathroom and pulled on her empire waist bridesmaid dress. She had to admit that Kerri had an eye for fashion, the dress made her look more proportional when at the moment that was the last thing she was. Her belly still looked huge but she looked beautiful. She put on the bare minimum amount of make up on her face and curled her hair before walking back out to the bedroom where Nathan was fiddling with his suit.

"I cant believe you let Ryan talk me into being his best man." he muttered.

"He doesn't have many close friends, none that would be suitable as his best man. It's always been me and him against the world. And I cant be his best man." she said.

"Noted. I just feel like I don't know him well enough to do this for him." he said.

"You know him well. You're perfect for the job and at least you still get to spend the entire night with me." she said.

"Noted. I'll go get changed." he sighed and went into the bathroom. Haley's face broke into a extremely happy grin once she realized just what this day was. Her best friend was getting married and she was going to be a part of it. It was the second greatest day of her life following her wedding day. She heard a knock at the door and knew immediately it was Kerri. She was getting ready here and then driving over to the ceremony in the park with Haley.

"Come on in." she said ushering a very nervous bride into the house.

"Ryan isn't here is he? I want this to go right, if he sees me before the ceremony the marriage is doomed." she fretted.

"No Ryan isn't here. And Nathan is just getting ready to leave. He's going to help Ryan set up down at the park." she said.

"Good. Can you tell my scared to death, Hales?" she asked.

"Not at all." she tried to assure her friend.

"Thanks for lying Hales, but I know how I look. I'm so flustered." she said sinking onto the overstuffed couch.

"I'll fix you up okay. Just wait until Nathan is done in the bathroom and then we'll make you into the most beautiful bride on the planet." she assured her.

"I wont be as beautiful as you Hales. You were gorgeous." she said.

"Thanks. But I will make you to be just as beautiful as I was. Its a brides' prerogative to be the most beautiful woman on the planet on her wedding day. And its also her prerogative to make her husband oh so happy on the wedding night. Any hints on the honeymoon yet?" she asked.

"All he said is we're taking a month long trip after your baby is born. Ryan refuses to miss the blessed occasion." she said.

"God I love him. He's my best friend for a reason." Haley said. Nathan came out a few minutes later tying his tie.

"I better head out. Oh hey Kerri. You look nervous." he said trying to find a suitable word.

"Get out of here Nathan." Haley ordered seeing the almost smile on Kerri's face fade immediately.

"Sorry. I'll see you there." he said kissing Haley's cheek before leaving the house.

"Alright. Let's go make you beautiful." Haley said grabbing the dress bag and Kerri's hand to pull her into the bedroom.

"Where do you want me?" Kerri asked.

"Sit at the vanity. I'll do your hair and makeup quickly." she said. Kerri obeyed and sat down while Haley started brushing, combing, curling and clipping. When she was finished Kerri's hair was fastened in an elegant updo.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"My other best friend Brooke Davis Baker." she said.

"Oh, well she's really talented." Kerri said.

"She's good at absolutely everything. Now makeup." Haley said grabbing the makeup case. She started working on her face and put the bare minimum amount of makeup on her face.

"See you look beautiful. Just try not to cry or we'll have a mess." Haley instructed.

"Do I go up my dress on now?" she asked.

"Yeah." Haley said standing up and smoothing her dress down her legs. Kerri disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a floor length spaghetti strapped white dress. It was very simple and very pretty.

"Can you do it up for me." she said turning around. Haley waddled over and zipped up the zipper for her before putting her veil on her head for her.

"Are you ready?" Haley asked slipping her feet into her low black heels.

"I guess so." Kerri said.

"Okay. Let's go." Haley said walking to the front door and opening it up signalling Kerri to walk through first. There was now a limo parked outside with a man waiting at the door to let them in.

"This was a good idea." Kerri said of the limo.

"I know." Haley said running a hand over her belly.

"Do you think she'll show?" Ryan demanded as they set out a few chairs on the grass in the park.

"She'll show." he said for the fifteenth time in 20 minutes. "Was I this bad when I was marrying Hales?" he asked.

"Yeah. You were so nervous, and I remember laughing at you. Now I'm eating my words because this waiting it horrible. Why do people have weddings anyways? It would be better to just elope, then there is no terrifying waiting." he fretted.

"People have weddings to they can tell the people they love how much they love them in front of everyone else they care about." he explained.

"But its so pointless. All this internal turmoil I'm in right now. It's pointless." he whined.

"No its not. Just wait until she walks down the aisle. You'll change your mind." he said surely.

"You sound sure of yourself." Ryan said staring at Nathan.

"I am. Because I felt the sames things your feeling now when I married Hales. When I seen her, and knew that she was there. Whoever invented the wedding ceremony was the smartest person on the planet." he said.

"Okay. I feel a little better now." he admitted.

"Good. Now help me with these chairs." he instructed.

"Why do I have to help. I'm the groom." he demanded.

"Because you were the smart one who decided not to hire someone to help set up." Nathan said.

"Right." Ryan said as he helped Nathan with the chairs.

When it was time for the ceremony and Ryan saw the limo pull up he went to his spot at the alter and took a deep breath. The nerves were back in full force and Ryan had no idea how to quiet them. The pastor stood beside him and Kerri's mom sat in the front door with a few other important guests. The music started and Haley began her march up the aisle. Once Haley was in place the wedding march began and everyone stood up. Ryan's breath caught when he caught the first glimpse of his soon to be wife. Nathan patted his shoulder as he knew exactly what was going through his head at the moment. Kerri's father placed her hand in Ryan's and kissed her cheek before going to join her mother. The ceremony was short and sweet and when the pastor told him to kiss his bride he practically launched himself at her kissing her passionately. Nathan took Haley's hand and led her back up the aisle as Ryan and Kerri followed them.

"This was great. You were right." Ryan enthused to Nathan as Kerri was talking happily with Haley. When the reception started a little while later the couple danced their first dance as man and wife to "Heaven" by Bryan Adams. After the customary first dance dinner was served and everyone broke off into their own conversations. The party began moments later and everyone was dancing.

"May I have this dance Mrs Scott?" Ryan asked his best friend.

"Why of course Mr Matheson." she said taking his hand.

"Thanks for all your help today and the past few weeks. Kerri looks beautiful, you did an amazing job with her." he said.

"Its not a problem. I was just so happy that you wanted me involved in this." she said smiling up at her best friend.

"Come on. If there was a way you could have been my best man instead of Nathan you would have. You were her maid of honour and my honorary best man." he said.

"Did you just call me a man, Ryan Matheson." she demanded with a mock glare on her face.

"Sort of. I take that back." he laughed.

"Good. I love you buddy." she said hugging him.

"I love you too. You know what?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" she asked.

"Now we can do all those double couply things. We can go on couples trips, and double dates. It'll be awesome." he said.

"We could." she said.

"And you can always have your family babysit your spawn it would be perfect." he said.

"True, although I don't think I like that you're referring to my child as spawn." she said.

"That's okay. But the song is over and I want to dance with my beautiful wife." he said walking away. Haley followed him but got intercepted by Nathan.

"Dance with me." he said. She smiled and let him lead her back onto the floor.  
"Can I have this dance Mrs Matheson?" Ryan asked holding out his hand.

"Why of course Mr Matheson." she said placing her hand in his. The two couples swayed to the music of classic love songs for much of the evening. Haley and Nathan knowing that this could be their last night of normalcy before the baby comes and Ryan and Kerri knowing that there is someone there for them for the rest of their lives and knowing they'd never be alone again.


	35. Baby Scott

Here we go. Only two left. get ready to meet baby Scott. Let me know what you think of the chapter. it's really short but it resisted all attempts at rewriting. hope you enjoy it. and thanks to all of you who have stuck with the story. I really appreciate all of you.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

"Are you ready to go home?" Nathan asked his wife who was sitting in a chair with her feet in her husbands lap while he rubbed them.

"I think so. I'm getting tired." she said.

"Okay, why don't you go say goodnight to the bride and groom." he said as he pulled his suit jacket back on

"Alright. I'll be right back." she said. She kissed him lightly on the lips then waddled over to where Ryan and Kerri were swaying to the music.

"Hey guys, Nathan and I are going to head out." she said.

"Already. It's so early." Ryan whined.

"Yeah, I'm getting really tired." she said throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow sometime." he said hugging her back.

"I'm sure we wont, you'll be too busy having tons of newlywed sex." she said.

"Oh right, yeah you're right as usual." he said smirking.

"I am always right Ry, when are you going to figure that out?" she laughed. He kissed her cheek quickly and hugged her tight against him before releasing her so she could say her goodbye's to Kerri.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Haley said as she hugged her employee turned close friend.

"I will. You enjoy one of your last nights of normalcy until the baby arrives." she said.

"I'm trying, its making it really hard though." Haley whined running a hand down the curve of her distended belly.

"You are getting really really massive." Ryan noted.

"And you're really lucky, because I'm not going to smack you upside the head for that comment. But I better go, my husband is waiting for me over there." she said pointing to the door.

"Have a good night." Ryan said winking.

"And if you think I'm going to be having sex in any position tonight you are so wrong. I'm so huge that nothing is comfortable." she whined.

"Well have a good night regardless. I'll have lots of mind blowing sex for the both of us then." he said kissing her cheek once more before she waddled back off to Nathan.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he helped her pull her jacket on.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here, I just want to get home and have a bubble bath." she said wistfully.

"Sounds good." he replied taking her hand and leading her out into the night.

After Nathan and Haley left Ryan and Kerri continued dancing.

"I so cant wait until that baby arrives. It'll be the most loved kid on the planet." Kerri said.

"Yeah. Uncle Ryan and Auntie Kerri will be there for him or her whenever they are needed." he said running a hand down her back.

"I've always wanted a little niece or nephew." she sighed.

"And in a few days we'll get that." he said.

"I'm so happy. Have you given any thought to having children?" she asked.

"I would like that. Maybe I could be a better parent than what I had to deal with." he said.

"We're always better than what our parents were." she said stroking his face.

"That's good. My parents were awful." he said wincing at some of the memories.

"is that why you and Haley got so close?" she asked.

"Yeah. So much happened back then in Tree Hill." he said.

"Will you tell me those stories sometime?" she asked.

"Of course, just not tonight. I want to enjoy the present instead of going into the past." he said.

"That sounds great." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

The limo drove home slowly and carefully. When they finally got home Nathan helped her out of the car and walked her inside. She winced a little bit as she was walking in and tried to hide it from Nathan.

"are you okay?" he asked seeing the look on her face.

"I'm fine. I promise." she said.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she assured him.

"Okay." he said feeling assured.

"Can you go run me my bath? I need a glass of water." she said.

"Of course." he said disappearing down the hallway towards their bedroom. While she was gone she took a deep breath as another wave of pain went through her. She knew just what this meant and knew she was going into labour. But the contractions were still far apart and knew that they wouldn't admit her just yet. Maybe a hot bath would sooth her aches.

"Waters ready." Nathan called from the en suite bathroom. Haley smiled and walked in there before slowly stripping out of her clothes. Nathan took her hand when she was fully undressed and helped her into the sunken tub. She moaned lowly when the jets of the Jacuzzi tub started beating against her aching back.

"I'll be right back." he said, as he left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a strawberry milkshake in his hand.

"I love you." she said as she took the glass out of his hand.

"I know. Do you want me to wash your back for you?" he asked.

"Yes please that would be wonderful." she agreed.

"Are you okay?" he asked not sure.

"Okay, I'm going to confess something to you and you have to promise not to freak out." she said.

"Okay." he said worried now.

"I've been having contractions for the last couple hours. But they're still too far apart to go to the hospital." she told him.

"You're in labour?" he asked.

"Yes. But they're still far apart so we don't have to worry just yet." she said.

"When do we go to the hospital?" he asked.

"When they're about five minutes apart or so." she told him.

"Sounds good. You'll tell me when that is right?" he asked.

"Of course, I don't really want to give birth in here." she said. He laughed at her remark and it diffused the tension that was suddenly present.

"Do we call people when we leave?" he asked.

"We should. I don't want to disturb Ryan and Kerri though. It's their wedding night." she told him.

"They would be pissed at us if we didn't tell them though." he told her.

"I know. I guess we'll be calling them." she said as another contraction radiated through her.

"Are they getting closer?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to start getting ready and pack my bag." she said.

"Shouldn't that be done before you go into labour?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the baby isn't supposed to be here for another three weeks." she said.

"right. Is this okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it feels alright." she said.. He helped her out of the bathtub and she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she told him. He helped her to the car and got in the backseat intent on driving carefully not wanting to hurt the precious cargo he had in his car with him. He pulled up in front of the emergency doors and helped his wife inside.

"Can we help you?" a nurse asked.

"My wife is in labour, three weeks early." Nathan said some of the worry coming through his voice.

"Alright. Come with me. Who is your doctor?" she asked.

"Dr Rawlings." Haley grunted out as another contraction went through her.  
"How far apart are your contractions?" the nurse asked.

"About 7 minutes." she said.

"Okay. Let's get you to a room." she said depositing Haley in a wheelchair and wheeling her towards a room. They helped her into a bed and the nurse gave Nathan a bucket of ice chips for her to crunch on.

"How are you doing?" he asked her once the nurse left after taking her vitals.

"Fine right now. Ask me in a while and I'm sure I'll have a different answer." she said.

"I'm sure." he said. A little while later her doctor came in and checked her out.

"We're getting close. Let's get you to the delivery room." he said.

"Should I be worried about the baby. It's three weeks early." she said.

"You should be fine. I'm not seeing any distress." he assured her.

"Okay." she said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take you down. If you guys have any phone calls to make now would be the time to do it." he said. Nathan nodded and grabbed his cell phone to start calling people. He called Ryan and Kerri first and they said they would be right there. He called his parents and Haley's parents and they said they would be there as soon as they could. He called Lucas and Peyton and Lucas said he would be right there. He wanted to be there when the baby was born. Haley's parents had said they would call the rest of their family so Nathan could be with Haley. When he was done calling people he went back into the room and watched as they started wheeling Haley to the delivery room. He donned his scrubs and mask and went to stand by Haley's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. It hurts. It really hurts." she said as another contraction went through her.

"Are you ready to push?" the doctor asked.

"No." she said.

"Well its time to and soon you're going to be holding your brand new baby." he said smiling her. When he told her to push she pushed and sweat pooled on her forehead.

"I hate you Nathan Scott. This is your fault." she screamed as she continued to push the baby out. After a few pushes a high pitched wail sounded through the room and Haley collapsed against the pillows.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Scott you have a baby boy." he said as he handed the infant over to the nurses so they could clean him up. The doctor stitched her up and the nurses brought over the baby.

"Do you want to hold your new baby?" the nurse asked Haley. She nodded and the nurse placed the tiny infant in her arms and immediately she cried.

"He's so beautiful." she said.

"Have you picked out a name?" the kind nurse asked.

"Yeah. His name is James Lucas Scott." she said.


	36. Tree Hill here we come part 2

it's really short but it accomplished everything I wanted it too. Only one more left after this. I'm really going to miss this story. And I thank you all for all your kind words and inspiration to keep it going. I promise the next one will be longer as its set later in the future and will contain a little bit of smut for those of you who have missed that. I hope you enjoy that chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you all.

* * *

Once Haley was in her room and she was holding James in her arms, Nathan went out to reveal the good news. He was surprised by the people waiting in the waiting room for news. Lucas and Peyton were there, Dan and Deb, Ryan and Kerri. Haley's parents and siblings were on their way. And Haley's boss just wandered in with a bouquet of flowers and a balloon saying congratulations.

"It's a boy." he said with a wide smile on his face. Several cheers and words of congratulations went through the room.

"Can we see him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and I'll take you two first. It's your wedding night." he said smiling.

"This is so awesome. I get to share my wedding anniversary with my little nephew." Ryan enthused.

"Just wait until you see him. He's perfect. I'll come and get someone else after. Ryan is the closest thing to family Haley has here at the moment." Nathan said gesturing for them to follow him to the room. When they got into Haley's room, Ryan actually felt tears well up in his eyes. His best friend finally had the family she had always wanted. He walked over to her and hugged her while she held the baby.

"This is James Lucas Scott. Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said holding his arms open for him.

"Ryan, just promise not to drop him. He's so tiny. But I had a decision to make when it came to him. But it didn't take long you are his godfather." she said smiling at her friend.

"Holy crap. This is so amazing." he said. She smiled at her friend and his new wife who were there in their wedding clothes. She couldn't believe that they ditched their wedding night to meet James.

"I love you Ry." she said.

"I love you too Hales." he said back to her. He handed he baby over to his wife and she cooed to him. Nathan took a seat beside Haley on the bed as he waited for Ryan and Kerri to be done doting on his son. Once they were done they both hugged and congratulated Haley once more, and promised heaps of gifts for when they got out of the hospital before leaving and sending the next group in. The first set of grandparents came in and claimed the baby for a few minutes. Dan walked over and hugged Nathan which came as a surprise to both men.

"Congratulations son." he said before going over and rejoining his wife who was holding the baby. She handed him over to Dan and went to hug Nathan and Haley.

"I finally have a grand baby." she said.

"You do." Nathan said not used to dealing with his mom when she was like this.

"I'm so happy." she said grinning from ear to ear. When they were done they left and Lucas and Peyton came in.

"We just wanted to come by and see him. But we have to hurry, we left Sawyer with the neighbour." he said.

"James Lucas Scott." Haley said handing the baby over.

"Wow. Lucas." Lucas said as he held his nephew.

"The baby got named after you because Ryan is his godfather." Haley explained.

"This is awesome." Lucas said as he cradled the baby before handing him over to Peyton. Lucas went over and hugged his brother.

"It's an amazing feeling huh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I didn't know I could love any more fiercely than I did before." he said.

"You'll find out so much about yourself now that you're a dad." Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said.

"We'll go, but we're bringing Sawyer over when you get out." Lucas said.

"Good. I miss the little girl." Haley said. Lucas smiled and he and Peyton left the room.

"Hello Haley. Congratulations on your new arrival." Wesley said. Haley smiled at her boss and accepted the flowers.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Ryan told me." he answered.

"Oh. Thank you. Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Sure. That would be great." he said holding his arms out for the infant. "Take all the maternity leave you need. I'll take care of the magazine until you come back." he told her as he cradled the baby.

"Thanks Wesley." she said.

"No problem. But I better get going." he said.

With all the traffic in the hospital and how well Haley's birth went she got released the next morning. They left the hospital together with their new baby boy and drove home. To her surprise when they pulled up in front of the house a welcoming committee was present. Ryan and Kerri, Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Julian, Dan and Deb, Lydia and Jimmy, Quinn, Taylor, Vivian and all the brothers, Brooke and Julian s kids were playing with Sawyer on the grass. Haley's old neighbour from the apartment showed up.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked being immediately claimed by her mom and dad.

"Ryan called us all and told us you were getting out today. We wanted to be here when you got out." Lydia said.

"It's go great to see you." she said hugging her mom back. Nathan took James and the car seat into the house and everyone followed him in. Immediately everyone started cooing over the baby. Brooke enveloped Haley in her arms.

"Congratulations new mommy. It feels amazing doesn't it?" she asked.

"It does. Go see him." she said pushing her best girlfriend over to the crowd of people ogling the baby.

"You may not see your kid for a while." Ryan said.

"I know. But he's in good hands." she said. Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his side. His other arm wrapped around his wife's waist. He loved being surrounded by his two favourite women.

"Brooke, get over here for a minute." Haley called over the cooing. Brooke made her way over with her daughter Sophia by the hand. She seemed overly nervous around all these new people.

"What's up Hales?" she asked.

"I almost forgot to tell you, but Brooke Davis Baker you are James godmother." she said. Brooke clamped her hand over her mouth and hugged Haley tightly to her.

"I love you Haley Scott." she said.

"I love you too Brooke Davis Baker." she said hugging her best girlfriend back tightly.

"You should totally move back to Tree Hill. It's the best place to raise your family." she urged.

"I've actually been thinking about that. I just need to figure out a way to run my magazine from there. Nathan is open to the relocation as well." she said.

"Think about it. I know you're mom and dad want you to come home too." Brooke said. They talked for a couple minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." she assured Nathan who was making his way over to the door. She opened the door to find Dave on the front step.

"Dave." she said.

"Hi Haley. I heard congratulations were in order." he said wringing his hands.

"Um yeah. How did you find out?" she asked.

"Newspaper. It was front of the society page, apparently its big news. Haley and Nathan Scott welcome baby boy." he quoted.

"Well thank you. Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"If that's alright. For the record I'm happy for you. You moved on really well and you look happy. I just regret what happened between us." he said.

"It's all good. I'm in the perfect place in my life right now. My life is great. Come and meet James." she said gesturing for him to walk past her into the house. He passed her and walked into the house, Nathan looked at her curiously. She just shrugged her shoulders and led Dave over to where Jamie was being held by her mom.

"Dave, this is James Lucas Scott. Jamie." she said.

"Well that is a cute kid. You and your husband did good." he said appreciatively.

"Well thank you." she said pleased by the compliment. He moved off to lean against the wall by Ryan. Ryan stared at him for a moment before deciding to be civil.

"Congratulations Haley Bob." Quinn said as she found Haley in the crowd.

"Thanks, he's amazing isn't he?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes he is. I'm sure you've asked every guest that question by now." she said smiling.

"Probably more than once." she agreed.

"I feel like I've been replaced." Nathan said walking over to kiss her on the cheek.

"You kinda have been. I don't need you anymore until I decide I want another one." she said.

"And that is likely to happen?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I want a big family like mine." she said kissing his lips sweetly.

"You want a big family, you'll get a big family. I love you Hales." he said.

"I love you too Nathan." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

When everyone left that night and James was in his bassinet in their bedroom, Haley and Nathan sat down on the floor and went though the mountains of baby gifts they had acquired.

"So what do you think about moving to Tree Hill?" she asked offhand.

"I think it would be a great place to raise Jamie, and I could open a firm there and you could run the magazine by email from there. Making occasional business trips to New York." he suggested.

"You're okay with the idea?" she clarified.

"I'm more than okay with the idea. I've been there once and it seems like the place to raise a family. If you want to move home, then we'll move there." he said.

"God I love you Nathan." she said leaning in and kissing him

"I love you too. But if you continue to kiss me like that I wont be able to control myself. And you cant have sex for another month or so." he said.

"I know." she sighed breaking away.

"So we're really doing this?" she asked.  
"We are moving to Tree Hill." he affirmed.

"Yay, I'm so happy." she said hugging him.

"Tree Hill here we come." he said.


	37. The End

It's really short, but I hope you all like it. I couldnt remember for the life of me what I had planned to do with this chapter. but here is what I came up with. This is the final chapter of this story and I want to thank you all for your support since the first chapter. thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. Hebewe, Naley 12, Godschildtweety. CuteyFuity, A fan, Stampiej, rocklesson86, Ace5492, Stop Dreaming, sara, GossipGirl27, Emma J, OTHNaley123, X-Mrs-Scott-X, ghostwriter0501, SHAUN BUCK, Frogsmom1, rita louise evans, Sara1287, Mel10, Lou, duke23, Pagan-Angel13 and QueenMelda. thank you for all your reviews, alerts, favourites. And a special thank you to Naley12 for keeping me going on this story. without you I probably still wouldnt have updated. Thank you all for sticking with this story through thick and thin. One final time let me know what you think of the chapter.

PS I own nothing except my ideas.

* * *

_five years later_

It was five short years later and it was Jamie's fifth birthday. They watched as him and his friends ran around the large backyard of the house they had bought in Tree Hill four years earlier. Haley smiled as she watched her boy socialize with his friends. He was so much like his father it was amusing to watch. Speaking of him, he came outside holding Lydia their two year old daughter.

"Hey sweetie." Haley said leaning in to kiss the little girls chubby cheeks.

"Hi to you too." Nathan said.

"Hi to you." Haley said leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back before putting the little girl on the ground so she could go play. She was happier sitting on the ground trying to catch bugs than she was playing with any of the toys that were scattered around the back yard.

"Mom and dad this is the best birthday ever." Jamie shouted running over to tell his parents.

"That's good. I'm glad you like it." she said kissing the kids sandy blonde hair.

"I have to go. I wanted to ask Madison if she wanted to be my girlfriend." he said grinning.

"You go right ahead." Haley said.

"You're letting Jamie get a girlfriend at the age of five?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, him and Madison are so cute together." she sighed. He shook his head and wrapped his arm aorund her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched their boy play with his friends and their little girl sitting by their feet.

"We made it huh?"he whispered.

"We did and its perfect. I'm so glad we moved here." she said.

"Me too. It's perfect. Everyone we love is here." he said.

"Oh yes we are. So sorry we're late." Ryan said walking in with his and Kerri's two year old son Landon. Landon immediately plopped down next to Lydia to start playing. Haley leaned in and hugged Ryan her hugged her back. Kerri's obvious baby bump getting in the way of a good hug with Haley. When it was time for cake, Jamie blew out his candles and everyone cheered. Everyone came out for his birthday, both sets of grandparents, Brooke, Julian and the kids, Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer, many friends from Tree Hill, all of Haley's sisters and brothers. Jamie opened his presents and thanked everyone profusely. When everyone finally left Haley and Nathan went inside and got the kids ready for bed.

"I'm five now, do I need to go to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes you do. Get into bed." Haley said.

"Fine. Why do you and daddy get to stay up?" he asked.

"Because we're adults." Haley said.

"Okay. I'll go to sleep now." he said yawning and pulling his favourite stuffed animal into his arms. Haley kissed his forehead and shut off the light.

"Good night sweetie." Haley said shutting the door partially. She walked into Lydia's room to check on her sleeping baby, when she saw that she was fine, she left and walked to hers and Nathans bedroom.

"Are they all sleeping?" he asked from their bed.

"Yeah. Jamie almost didn't go to sleep he was so excited." she said changing into a tank top and some shorts. She slid into bed beside Nathan and curled up beside him.

"Today was a good day." she sighed with her head on his chest.

"They're all good." he told her kissing the top of her head.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" she asked softly.

"No way. I would never have deserved you. Before I met you it was all drinking and partying but now I'm all about being here for you and our children.

"Looking back on my life before you were in it, I never thought I'd end up here. How about you?" he asked.

"Never. When I met you I had just got out of a relationship with Dave, and all I wanted was a one night stand. I got that but it never worked. I fell for you. And while it has been hard its been everything. I wouldn't take any of it back for the world." she said.

"Neither would I." he said.

"Know what? Back then when I met you all I wanted was sex." she said.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"Sex." she answered smirking at him.

"Ah, always after my body." he said leaning in to kiss her.

He pulled her tank top from her body and saw that she chose to go bra-less. He cupped her larger breasts in his hand while he kissed his way down her neck. He moved his way down and hooked his thumbs through her shorts and panties pulling them from her body.

"God you're beautiful." he said.

"So are you. But you better undress because I'm feeling slightly under-dressed" she said pinging the elastic on his pants.

"Your wish is my command." he said as he stood up and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. She smiled at his toned body. She loved what that body could do to her, he was so sinfully beautiful. He climbed back onto the bed and hovered over her. She pulled him down so she could crush her lips to his. They molded together so perfectly as they became one. He moved slowly inside her trying to rock them gently towards completion.

"Nathan, if I wanted slow and loving I would tell you. Please go harder." she begged. He gave her what she wanted and thrust his hips into hers more insistently. She moaned softly underneath him as he moved. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so she could kiss him again. They moved as one and finished as one. When they had recovered he rolled over and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you so much." he said kissing her hair.

"I love you too. I need to tell you something." she said.

"Anything." he told her.

"I'm pregnant. We're pregnant." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. We're going to have another baby." she said happy tears pooling in her eyes.

"God I love you." he said kissing her softly but passionately.

"I love you too." she said for the umpteenth time that night.

"Now I don't know about you, but that news made me ready for round two." he said smirking.

"Okay. But isn't this what got us into this mess?" she asked.

"I like this mess." he assured her.

"Are you still going to want me when I'm big and fat again?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll always want you." he said.

"Always?" she asked looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"And forever." he said before joining their bodies again and engaging in the rhythm as old as time.


End file.
